Monster in the Dark
by loveteenwolfoc
Summary: Des parents morts : vérifier . Une ville avec un nom fou : vérifier . Une soeur et un frère que je détestent : vérifier . L'existence des vampires : Vérifier . Oui , ma vie est digne d'une série sévreuse pour ados et pourtant s'est bien ma vie ...
1. Pilot

**Pilote **

Elena était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un journal assis sur ses genoux et un crayon dynamitage dans sa main frêle . Elle cherchait les mots pour introduire sa journée qui s'annonçait fastidieuse.

_Cher journal, aujourd'hui tout va changer, il le faut. Je vais sourire et ce sera crédible. Ce sera un sourire qui leur dira : « Je vais bien, merci ». Oui, c'est bon tout va bien mieux. Je vais réussir à reprendre le contrôle de ma vie. Je vais obtenir le pardon de Dani et reconstruire notre lien. Terminé la pauvre petite qui a perdu ses parents. Je vais prendre un nouveau départ, être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la seule façon de m'en sortir_ .

Elle traça le point final et se leva pour son miroir sur sa commode. Elle se posta devant et observa son reflet avant de se forcer à faire de faux sourire. Son regard dévia sur les photos qui l'ornait et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de ses parents. Elle passa rapidement à une autre mais c'était tout simplement un autre rappel de sa douleur . Dani et elle, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles n'avaient jamais été les sœurs les plus proche mais depuis les dernière années tout s'était compliqué entre elles et avec l'accident, cela avait été le point de rupture définitif.

Après une inspiration pour lui donner du courage, Elena fit son chemin dans la cuisine où Jenna s'activait déjà. Où plutôt, arpentait de long en large la cuisine comme un canard sans tête. Un petit sourire orna le visage d'Elena à l'attitude de sa tante.

_ Des toasts ? Ça, je peux t'en faire. Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

_ Ce qui compte c'est plutôt le café tante Jenna. Répondit Elena en se servant un grande tasse de café bien chaud.

Juste à ce moment, Jérémy entra dans le salon arborant son style grunge de fumeur de pot et Elena ne put s'empêcher de froncé les sourcils.

_ Y'a du café ? Demanda-t-il comme introduction avant de prendre rudement la tasse des mains d'Elena .

Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans l'exaspération avant de se resservir une autre tasse.

_ Oh ! C'est votre premier jour de cours et je suis déjà complètement dépassée. De l'argent pour le déjeuner ? Proposa Jenna en sortant des billets de son sacs à main.

Elena hésita avant de secoué la tête dans la négation et regarder vers le couloir en attente de sa sœur. Elle vit Jérémy prendre l'argent et savait déjà pourquoi s'était.

_ Dani n'est pas encore levé ? Demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier.

_ Elle est déjà partit . Répondit Jenna avant de réfléchir si elle avait oublié autre chose. Autre chose ? Crayon à papier, autre oubli important ?

_ T'as pas ton projet à rendre ce matin ? Rappela Elena avec un sourire amusé et Jenna porta aussitôt son regard sur sa montre.

_ Si, je dois voir mon directeur de thèses à … voilà je dois filer ! Je suis à la bourre. Se pressa Jenna en détachant son élastique de ses long cheveux blond fraise et de rassembler toute ses affaires.

_ Alors fonce on se débrouillera ok ? La rassura Elena avant de se tourner vers Jérémy qui buvait son café. Ça va, toi ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse et Jérémy lâcha un grognement exaspéré avant de la foudroyer du regard.

_ Arrête avec ça. Répondit-il avant de la laisser seule dans la cuisine.

_**Cimetière de Mystic Falls**_

Je m'appuyais dos à la tombe en face de celles de mes parents et observa silencieusement la calligraphie. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais venue ici ce matin mais je n'arrivais pas à imaginer une rentrée sans eux. Devoir descendre dans la cuisine et regarder faire Jenna notre petit-déjeuner alors que s'était leurs tâches. Devoir regarder et être dans la même pièce qu'Elena foutu.

_ Ouais, pas pour moi . Lâchais-je à moi-même .

Je ne pouvais plus la supporter . Durant tout l'été, j'avais fais en sorte de l'éviter le plus possible et je devais avouer que j'avais plutôt fait un bon travail mais maintenant avec la reprise des cours, ce serait une autre part de gâteau. Je savais que nous devions nous soutenir, agir ensemble comme une bonne famille en deuil mais c'était au-delà de moi. Elena et moi avions rompu tout les liens qui nous réunissaient et je me comportais bien mieux ainsi. Je la détestais de toute mes tripes et je n'avais aucune envie de relier avec elle. Elle était tout simplement la chose la plus exécrable que je connaisse. Ouais, le fléau de toute ma vie. Je regardais mon cellulaire et vis que si je ne voulais pas être en retard, je devrais partir . Avec un dernier coup d'œil sur la tombe de mes parents, je me redressais et lissa mon débardeur pour faire bonne mesure.

Le cimetière était à seulement quelque pâté de maison du lycée et j'y étais déjà quand la grande Elena et Bennett sortaient de leur voiture. Je leurs lançaient un regard noir avant de secoué la tête déjà agacé par leurs simples présence et fis mon chemin à l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

Je composais les numéro de mon cadenas et pouvais déjà sentir les yeux brun mousseux sur mon dos. Je resserrais ma prise sur le verrous et poussa un soupir d'exaspération en même temps que j'ouvrais la porte en métal.

_ Et bien si ce n'est pas mon petit rayon de soleil . Retentit une voix de mon côté droit et je souriais pour la première fois ce matin.

_ Hey ! Saluais-je la petite rousse avec un roulement d'yeux . Comment ça va ?

_ Bien , bien . Tu sais, tu as probablement des trou à l'arrière du crâne à l'heure qu'il y est . Commenta-t-elle en pointant l'autre bout du couloir.

Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule et vis nul autre qu'Elena et Bonnie me donner des regards plein de sympathie. Je fronçais les sourcils irrité et détourna rapidement le regard.

_ Elles ne comprendront jamais ce qui est mieux pour elles. Déclarais-je agacé.

_ Apparemment, oui ! Convenu Kat en pointant à nouveau derrière moi pour me montrer Matt donnant un regard de chiot vers Elena avant de l'ignorer.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à cet acte totalement faux. Elena et Matt étaient ces meilleurs amis qui sont sortis ensemble parce qu'ils devaient essayer de voir si ils pouvaient être plus et avant cet été, Elena avait rompu avec lui.

Je ne pourrais jamais savoir ce qu'il pouvait lui trouvé. À part le fait qu'elle était une de ses cheerleaders stéréotypée et que Matt était le typique joueur de football étoile. Ma sœur et moi, étions totalement à l'opposé et j'en étais fière. Elena avait de long cheveux brun raide et les yeux brun mousseux. Elle avait une peau d'olive que n'importe qu'elle fille tuerait pour, sauf moi bien sûr puisque s'était probablement notre seuls similitude. Elle avait un corps longiligne et tout en courbe. Moi , était brune au long cheveux raide et avait des yeux verts émeraude. Une lèvres rosé et des fossettes de poupée de porcelaine. Je pris les livres que j'aurais besoin pour la journée et referma mon casier avant de me tourner vers Kat.

Nous marchions côte à côte dans les couloirs bondé et regardais autour pour tout signe de mon idiote de sœur. Depuis que j'avais trouvé cette haine envers Elena, Kat avait toujours été mon alliée et même si elle n'éprouvait pas une grande haine envers Elena et ses amis comme moi, elle restait à mes côtés.

_ Alerte, miss parfaite ! Me prévenu Kat et je regardais droit devant pour voir Elena et Bonnie regardé avec intérêt dans le bureau du secrétariat.

Je fronçais les sourcils confuse et porta mon attention sur Kat.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elles regardent ? Demandais-je curieuse.

_ Je ne sais pas. Viens ! Termina-t-elle avant de m'attraper par le bras et me cacher plus prêt derrière un des casiers.

De l'endroit où nous étions, nous avions une vue parfaite et la cerise sur le gâteau était que nous pouvions les entendre.

_ Je pressens Seattle et qu'il joue de la guitare**. **Entendis-je Bonnie .

_ Alors tu comptes te servir de ce truc de medium pour tout et rien ? Demanda Elena et j'écarquillais les yeux avant de me tourner vers Kat et mimer le mot ''médium ?'' .

Elle haussa les épaule et siffla un mot d'avertissement. Je me penchais un peu plus et je vis Elena faire son chemin tout droit pour Jérémy qui était de toute évidence déjà bien élevé. Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez à ces deux abrutis et sortis de ma cachette avant de me remettre à marcher . Je pouvais voir que Bonnie était toujours concentré sur le secrétariat comme une groupie et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Woah, il est chaud ! S'exclama Kat me sortant de mes pensées et je regardais derrière moi pour voir un grand blond brun faire son chemin vers les toilettes des garçons.

Il avait une carrure imposante et une mâchoire carré comme ses mannequins d'abercombie &amp; Fitch . En un sens, il était le petit-ami que toute les filles sans cervelles rêve d'avoir. Tiens , où est Caroline ? Je cherchais la blonde stupide et la trouva sans grande surprise à baver sur le petit nouveau.

_ Le pauvre ! Il est déjà condamné . Commentais-je en faisant signe vers Caroline et Kat me donna un poinçon dans l'épaule.

_ C'est ma sœur , je te rappelle. Soupira-t-elle .

_ Raison de plus . Haussais-je les épaules et regardant encore le chemin du nouveau .

Il avait quelque chose hors du commun et il semblait beaucoup trop parfait pour son propre bien. Je le regardais heurté ma chère sœur et un petit sourire maniaque illumina mon visage avant d'être remplacé par un air renfrogné.

_ J'y crois pas . Soufflais-je exaspéré maintenant et Kat se moqua ouvertement avec un petit rire.

_ Un de plus sur la liste de haine ? S'interrogea Kat avec un sourire narquois.

_ Absolument. Acquiesçais-je férocement. Tout les amis d'Elena sont mes ennemis. Et plus encore si ils deviennent plus. De toute manière, je ne l'aimais pas.

_ Tu ne lui a même pas parler . Rétorqua Kat consterné.

_ Et il peut s'estimer chanceux pour ça. Répliquais-je en tirant Kat vers nos prochain cours.

Je regardais le plafond de la salle de classe totalement absorbé par mon comptage des boules de papier mâché et écoutais absolument pas un mot de ce que M. Tanner blablatait . Je détestais l'histoire mais M. Tanner était encore pire que l'histoire, elle-même. Sans parler que c'était notre dernière période et j'avais juste envie de m'arracher les cheveux . J'avais réussi à passé à travers la journée et heureusement, Elena avait eu assez de bon sens pour ne pas m'adresser la parole. En parlant d'Elena, je baissais mon regard sur elle à travers la classe et trouva le spectacle le plus écœurant de toute ma vie. Là , Elena et le petit nouveau, qui j'avais appris s'appelait Stefan, se mangeaient des yeux.

_ Beurk ! Soufflais-je dans ma barbe et M. Tanner cassa aussitôt la tête dans ma direction .

_ Un problème , Mlle Gilbert ? Cassa-t-il me mettant au défi de lui donner une réponse pleine d'esprit.

Détention ou pas détention ? Ouais , peut-être pour une autre fois.

_ Non , M. Tanners . Répondis-je d'un ton mièvre .

Heureusement pour moi, la cloche sonna à temps et je me pressais de ramasser mes affaires avant de m'extirper en catimini de la salle . Je marchais rapidement dans les couloirs pressé de sortir de cet enfer et avais presque atteint les portes quand la voix de Kat m'arrêta. Je me retournais pour voir ses boucles rousse rebondir sur ses épaule dans sa course.

_ Dani ! Appela-t-elle à bout de souffle. Oh mon dieu , j'ai besoin de faire plus d'exercice. Se plaignit-elle d'une manière dramatique et je levais les yeux au ciel. Tu as besoin d'un tour ? Proposa-t-elle quand elle s'était remise de ses émotions.

_ Non , c'est bien . Je vais aller au cimetière alors. Expliquais-je avec un sourire faible .

Je marchais dans les rues calme de notre bonne vieille petite ville ennuyeuse et laissa mes pensées et la fatigue de toute la journée m'accabler. Ça avait été un enfer d'un jour de rentrée. Évité Elena et ses amis avait été une tâche plutôt fastidieuse, sans parler de devoir répondre sans cesse au questions de pitié des autres élèves. J'avais perdu mes parents et maintenant, tout le monde semblait savoir qui j'étais. C'était consternant . J'avais une envie irrépréhensible de tout cassé sur mon chemin mais j'étais mieux que cela. J'avais toujours vécu avec une colère depuis que je me souvienne et j'avais appris à la contrôler. Et bien, quand Elena n'était pas dans les parages. Je savais que cela pouvait être difficile à comprendre pour certaine personnes . Je veux dire, qui pourrait détesté sa sœur à un tel point que l'on ne se souciait pas si elle mourrait . Et bien moi , définitivement. Je me souviens que tout avait commencer avec moi prendre tout les blâme à sa place puis étant l'aînée de la famille de quelque mois, je devais prendre soin d'elle . Et je peux vous dire que s'était un enfer d'une responsabilité. Elle avait toujours eu l'occasion de se mettre dans le pétrin et le pire dans tous ça, était qu'elle n'essayait même pas. Puis, il y a eu l'accident de voiture de mes parents. Ils étaient mort parce qu'Elena avait beaucoup trop bu et avait rompu avec son idiot de petit-ami . Elle les avait appelé et leur avaient supplié de venir la chercher, même si je lui avais dit de m'appeler en premier. Sans parler de Jérémy. Oh non , ne me lancer pas sur Jérémy . Si je détestais quelqu'un autant qu'Elena, ce serait bien lui. Il avait autant à voir dans le décès de mes parents qu'Elena. Je lui avais demander cette nuit-là, de me réveiller si les parents partait pour Elena et bien évidemment comme tout le monde dans cette famille, on ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. Non , son excuse bidon avait été qu'il ne voulait pas me réveiller. Pitoyable . J'avais franchi la barrière du cimetière et leva les yeux, tout simplement par tombé sur une pathétique Elena entrain d'écricre dans son cher journal. Comment elle était arrivée ici avant moi était un mystère mais maintenant, il était hors de question que je fasse un pas de plus . Avec toute ma colère refoulée, je piétinais mon chemin à la maison et jura plus d'une centaine de fois avec le nom d'Elena à l'intérieur.

J'étais allongé dans le canapé entrain de regarder The big bang theory quand j'entendis les trace d'Elena descendre l'escalier. Je poussais un soupir agacé par sa simple présence et concentra mon attention uniquement sur le téléviseur.

_ Bonne soirée alors. Oh une seconde ! Je vais y arriver, ne rentre pas trop tard tu as cours demain. Répondit Jenna de la cuisine à quelque chose qu'Elena lui avait dit et un petit sourire orna mes lèvres avant de tomber à la voix d'Elena.

_ Bravo, bien dit tante Jenna. Acquiesça Elena dans un ton qui était censé faire rire et je levais les yeux au ciel.

J'entendis de nouveau les pas d'Elena et pensais que j'étais enfin libre de bougé mais s'était un espoir inutile car quelque seconde après, le diable se trouvait juste dans ma vision.

_ Hey , Dani , on va au Grill avec les autres, tu veux venir ? Demanda-t-elle dans sa voix aussi mielleuse que possible.

Je levais mes yeux sur elle avant de bafoué ouvertement et concentré mon attention sur le téléviseur. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir la tristesse dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne quitte dans la défaite. Un bourdonnement retentit dans ma poche et je tirais mon I phone et lus le nouveau texte.

Rencontrer au Grill ? -kat-

Je serais là :) -Dandan- répondis-je avant d'enfourner à nouveau mon téléphone dans ma poche.

Je me levais paresseusement du canapé et marcha jusqu'au porte-manteau avant de tirer ma veste en cuir noir et de l'enfiler tout en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée . J'étais tellement absorbé par le bout de mes talon que j'entrai dans un coffre et bientôt un bruit girly résonna dans le couloir.

_ Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ! Cassais-je à Elena avant de la contourner et de voir nul autre que le petit nouveau .

_ Oh , euh Stefan , voici Dani ma sœur aînée . Me présenta Elena comme-ci nous étions les meilleurs amies du monde et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me tourner vers Stefan.

_ Enchantée de te rencontrer . Dit-il poliment de toute évidence le parfait gentleman et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui avant de pouffer de rire.

_ Ouais , c'est ça . Me moquais-je en le passant sur le porche et de marcher sans me retourner vers mon SUV.

Quand j'arrivais au Grill, je pouvais voir que rien n'avait changé. Les même hordes d'adolescents se baladaient comme si il possédait le lieu et la plupart des ivrognes habituel se prélassaient à la barre. Je cherchais Kat des yeux et la trouva assise maladroitement entre Bonnie et Matt . Je fis mon chemin vers leur table et m'arrêta devant sans accorder un regard sur les deux autres .

_ Kat , tu viens . Dis-je dans une question de fait et la rousse se leva avec un sourire soulagé.

Je m'installais sur une table un peu plus loin des autres et Kat ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

_ Oh mon dieu , tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là . Soupira-t-elle soulagé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait encore ? Demandais-je en regardant dans la direction de la table où ma sœur et Stefan s'était assis avec les autres .

_ Matt se languit encore sur ta sœur et ils ont essayé de me faire participé à leurs conversations comme-ci nous étions amis . Répondit-elle agacé et je sentis une présence à me regarder.

Je scannais la Grill à la recherche de la personne et finis par tomber sur la table d'Elena . Là, je pouvais voir la plupart des tête tourner ouvertement dans notre direction et je croisais les yeux verts forestiers qui me regardaient avec intensité. Je fronçais les sourcils irrité par leur observation et remarqua Kat se levé .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé interrogateur .

_ Je sais pas pour toi mais j'en ai assez d'être un rat de laboratoire en pleine observation . On va chez toi ? Proposa-t-elle en lançant des poignards vers la table du fond .

_ Sûr ! Acceptais-je avec un rire amusé par son explosion.

Je grognais sous mon souffle et comptais les minutes qui me restais avant que se foutu cours d'histoire se termine. C'était tout simplement insoutenable . La nuit dernière, Kat était rester pour dormir et nous n'avions pas vraiment dormis pour ainsi dire et tout ce que je souhaitais était de rentrer chez moi pour prendre une bonne sieste bien mérité .

_ La bataille de Willow Creek a marqué la fin de la guerre civile et s'est déroulée ici dans notre propre ville. Combien de victimes il y a-t-il eu à l'issue de la bataille ? Mademoiselle Bennett ? Interrogea M. Tanner faisant sortir la métissé de son état d'inattention.

_ Euh, des tas. Je connais pas le nombre exact mais il y en a eu des tas . Répondit stupidement Bonnie et je bafouais à son ignorance .

Prévisible .

_ Le charme devient vite bêtise mademoiselle Bennett. Mr Donovan, voulez-vous en profiter pour vous débarrasser de votre image stéréotypée de jeune sportif accompli ? Se tourna Tanner vers Matt et je devais avouer que nos pensée étaient vraiment très proche .

_ Non monsieur Tanner, elle me convient . Répondit Matt se sentant très intelligent et je pouvais voir l'agacement devenir puissant sous les sourcils fourni de M. Tanner .

_ Elena, à coup sûr vous allez nous éclairer de vos lumières sur cet événement majeur de notre passé . Tenta une nouvelle fois M. Tanner et je devais me bâillonner pour m'empêcher de pouffer de rire .

C'était décidé, M. Tanner était mon professeur préféré à partir de maintenant.

_ Non monsieur, j'en ai aucune idée. Répondit Elena penaud et mon sourire grandit .

_ L'an dernier, pour des raisons évidentes, j'ai été indulgent Elena et Dani mais ça ne peut plus vous servir d'excuse aujourd'hui. Cassa Tanner et mon sourire baissa dans un froncement de sourcils froid .

_ Le nombre de victimes s'élève à 346 morts sans compter les pertes civiles. Répondis-je en même temps que Stefan et je cassais ma tête dans sa direction pour lui envoyé un éblouissement.

_ C'est exact, Miss. Gilbert et M. ?

_ Salvatore . Répondit béatement Stefan gardant toujours un regard sur moi.

_ Salvatore. Un rapport avec ses premiers colons qui se sont installés à Mystic Falls ? L'interrogea à nouveau Tanner pour essayer d'attirer son attention sur lui que sur moi et je lui envoyais une grimace sévère.

_ Lointains. Accepta-t-il en se retournant vers lui .

_ Bien, excellente réponse si ce n'est bien sûr qu'il n'y a eu aucune perte civile dans cette bataille. Nous corrigea bêtement Tanner et je roulais les yeux .

Il n'était évidemment pas une famille fondatrice. Il ne pouvait pas savoir cela .

_ En fait il y en a eu. 27 morts monsieur. Un groupe de confédérés a incendié l'église persuadés qu'elle servait de cache d'arme. Ils se trompaient mais les pertes ont été lourdes. Insistais-je prenant tout le monde par surprise y compris Stefan qui me regardait avec méfiance.

_ Elle a raison . Les archives du fondateur de la ville sont … la mairie si vous voulez remettre à jour vos données, M. Tanner. M'appuya inutilement Stefan tout en me donnant un regard prudent.

La cloche sonna et je ramassais mes affaires dans mon sac quand je sentis une présence planant proche , beaucoup trop proche de moi. Je levais les yeux et rencontra les orbes verts forestiers .

_ C'était une information plutôt impressionnante . Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un d'autre savait à ce sujet. Déclara-t-il d'un ton beaucoup trop forcé à mon goût .

_ Et bien, je suis issue d'une famille fondatrice. Répondis-je d'un ton soulignant l'évidence. Maintenant , si tu veux bien m'excuser . Tranchais-je le contournant sans attendre une réponse.

Je me levais du canapé et entra dans la cuisine en allumant les interrupteurs. Ce soir, j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule et j'en profitais pleinement. Elena et Jérémy étaient à cette fête de rentrée aux chutes et Jenna était quelque pars . Kat m'avait presque supplié de l'accompagner à cette stupide fête en pleine forêt mais il était hors de question que je me balade en pleine forêt la nuit . Surtout depuis que ces nouvelles attaques d'animaux avaient surgit dans la ville . Mes parents m'avaient appris mieux que cela et si les autres voulaient être totalement ignorant de ce qui bosse la nuit alors s'était leur problème. Je sortis une tasse du placard et fis mon chemin sous l'évier où se trouvait une vieille boite avec plusieurs produit de détergent et en sortit une fiole avec un liquide jaune, ambré. Je fis chauffé l'eau et attrapa un sachet de thé à la menthe avant de verset un peu du contenu de la fiole dans la tasse et de la remettre dans sa cachette. Je versais l'eau maintenant chauffé et laissa le sachet s'infuser en m'appuyant le dos au comptoir. Je regardais dans le vide sans vraiment pensée à quelque chose et pris la tasse chaude entre mes mains. Une légère buée s'évapora dans l'espace quand le bruit d'ouverture de la porte d'entrée m'interpella . Je fis lentement mon chemin vers le couloir et leva un sourcil interrogateur quand je vis un Jérémy de toute évidence ivre et une Elena de jugement.

_ Il y a eu une attaque d'animaux . Vicki a été attaqué . Expliqua Elena quand elle vit que je n'allais rien dire et je pris instinctivement une gorgée de mon thé.

**_Maison d'embarquement_**

Stefan courut tout droit pour la maison d'embarquement et vola par la porte d'entrée tout simplement pour alerté son neveu Zach .

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda l'homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

_ Il y a eu une autre attaque cette nuit et c'est pas moi. L'informa Stefan en montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre .

Il se stoppa au milieu de sa chambre alerté par un infime bruit presque inaudible et un corbeau croassant entra dans sa chambre le faire se retourné.

_ Damon . S'exclama-t-il abasourdi en regard l'homme au cheveux d'un noir de jais .

_ Salut ptit frère . Le salua damon avec un sourire narquois.

_ Un peu excessif le coup du corbeau, non ? Demanda Stefan en regardant chacun des mouvements de Damon avec méfiance.

_ Attend de voir ce que je fais avec le brouillard. Se moqua-t-il en touchant à quelque livres .

_ T'es arrivé quand ? Demanda Stefan jaugeant toujours son frère qui fit ses marques dans sa chambre.

_ Oh, j'allais pas louper la rentrée, non ? Pas mal ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, j'aime bien. Changea Damon de conversation en se penchant sur la commode de son frère.

_ Ça fait 15 ans, Damon . Plaida inutilement Stefan.

_ : Oh, alléluia ! Je haïssais les années 90 et ton horrible look grunge c'était une horreur. Un bon conseil Stefan, ne jamais succomber aux tendances. Rétorqua Damon toujours avec se sourire arrogant.

_ Pourquoi t'es revenu ici ? L'interrogea Stefan sévèrement.

_ Mon petit frère me manque. Mentit ouvertement Damon.

_ C'est une petite ville où il se passe rien, qu'est-ce que tu vas pouvoir y faire ? Tenta Stefan en se tournant vers Damon .

_ T'inquiètes pas, je sais comment m'occuper. Rétorqua Damon avec un sourire secret.

_ Tu sais que t'as laissé la fille en vie ? C'est pas très malin ça. L'assèna Stefan avec un ton sévère.

_ Ça pourrait être un problème… pour toi. Le nargua Damon en se penchant négligemment contre la commode de Stefan.

_ Pourquoi t'es revenu maintenant ?

_ Et toi alors frérot, on se demande bien qu'en fait c'est pas très difficile de deviner que ta réponse se résume à un seul petit mot : Elena . Répliqua amèrement Damon avec les sourcils levé. Tu sais qu'elle m'a coupé le souffle, Elena. Le parfait sosie de Katherine. Alors ça le fait ou pas ? De pouvoir la voir, de pouvoir lui parler. C'est bon tu te sens vivre ?

_ Elle n'est pas Katherine. Le contra instinctivement.

_ Ouais ben j'espère. On sait comment ça s'est fini. Dis-moi c'était quand la dernière fois que tu t'es tapé un truc un peu plus corsé que du sang d'écureuil ? Suggéra Damon en se rapprochant dangereusement de son frère .

_ Je sais où tu veux en venir et ça marchera pas. Cassa Stefan .

_ Allez mec avoue ! Dis que tu as soif ! Allons-y tous les deux. J'ai déjà repéré quelques filles dans le coin ou alors on pourrait aussi s'épargner la chasse et s'attaquer à Elena. Le nargua Damon vilement et Stefan le poussa violemment .

_ J'ai dit arrête ! Claqua Stefan froidement .

_ Rappelle-toi le bon goût du sang frais. Tu l'as en bouche ? Moi je l'ai. Insista Damon sentant son but se rapprocher.

_ J'ai été clair, j'ai dit arrête ! Hurla-t-il maintenant avant que son visage se transforme et se jette sur Damon .

Les deux vampires traversèrent la fenêtre et atterrir sur le sol . Stefan grimaça à la douleur et se leva en époussetant les débris de son corps.

_ Je suis impressionné. Je te file six sur dix, ça manque un peu de classe mais c'est bluffant, là tu m'as étonné et cool là ta grimace. Génial trop rigolo. Le nargua Damon qui était déjà debout et imitant des bruits animal pour se référer à son visage.

_ Bien sûr, tout ça c'est qu'un petit jeu marrant hein ? Y'a pourtant des morts partout où tu vas. Rétorqua Stefan irrité .

_ C'est une donnée . Haussa les épaules Damon.

_ Pas ici, ça je te l'interdis . Lâcha Stefan autoritaire.

_ Comment résister à une telle invitation ? Le défia Damon .

_ Damon, ça fait des années maintenant alors s'il-te-plait arrêtons avec ça ! Supplia Stefan à ce stade .

_ Je t'ai promis une éternité de malheur et je crois que je vais tenir ma parole . Objecta amèrement Damon en s'approchant de Stefan .

_ Alors un conseil, touche pas à Elena . Le menaça Stefan .

_ Où est ta chevalière ? Demanda Damon faussement . Oh, l'angoisse avec l'aube qui va bientôt se lever. Pouf, retourné en poussière. Relax, la voilà ta précieuse bague . Lui rendit Damon mais avant que Stefan puisse la récupéré Damon avait changé son visage en un monstre sanguinaire et le plaqua contre les portes de la garage avant de le jeter à terre et de se tenir à un pouce de son visage.T'attend pas à devenir plus fort que moi. T'as perdu ce combat en arrêtant de te nourrir de sang humain. Alors n'essaye plus de te mesurer à moi. Oh zut, on a réveillé Zach . Termina Damon en entendant la porte ouverte et de se diriger vers son neveu humain . Salut Zach .

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

Je regardais à travers un magazine sur mon lit et pris un élastique à partir de mon poignet avant d'attacher mes cheveux en un chignon désordonné . J'apportais ma main sur mon épaule et tira mon cou vers le haut. J'étais épuisé et la journée commençais à se faire ressentir sur mes muscles . J'entendis le bruissement de pas contre le parquet et la sonnette retentit suivis de prêt par une Elena passant devant la porte de ma chambre. Je me levais de mon lit et marcha silencieusement jusqu'à ma porte avant de passer une oreille attentive par l'entrebâillement . La voix rauque de Stefan me vint aux oreilles et je levais les yeux au ciel tout en serrant la mâchoire . Je fermais ma porte et éteignis les lumières avant de me diriger tout droit sous mes couvertures et fermée les yeux exténué, ne réalisant pas que mon idiote de sœur venait de faire entrée un monstre dans notre maison.


	2. the night of the comet

**La nuit de la comète **

Je pouvais sentir les rayons lumineux du soleil traverser ma fenêtre et perturber mon sommeil . Je poussais un grognement agacé et me retourna sur le ventre avant d'attraper mon oreiller et de tenter de me cacher le visage. Je fermais les yeux serrés et rejeta mon oreiller inutile sur le sol et reposa sur mon dos. Je regardais le plafond dans un silence confortable et je pouvais discerné la conversation d'Elena et Jenna qui se passait derrière ma porte. Elena semblait heureuse. Bien . Parfait. Pfff. J'avais maintenant une grande tâche à remplir en ce jour ensoleillé. Je rejetais mes draps dans la détermination et sauta sur mes pieds avant de m'étirer les bras vers le haut. Plusieurs craquement de protestation retentit dans la pièce calme et je lâchais un petit gémissement. Je marchais vers ma commode et ouvris mon premier tiroir. Bien, bien, le soleil est de la partie. J'attrapais un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle avec la culotte correspondante avant de prendre tee-shirt à col en V blanc et un jean noir skinny troué au niveau de mes genoux. Je fis mon chemin tout droit pour ma salle de bain personnel. Jouissant pleinement d'avoir ma propre salle de bain contrairement à Jérémy et Elena qui devaient partager une salle de bain commune et un sourire mauvais illumina mon visage encore endormis. Je me changeais rapidement et me positionna devant mon miroir à la pensée de ce que j'allais faire avec mes cheveux. Je me traçais un trait léger d'eye-liner et peignais mes lèvres avec un bâton à lèvres rosé. Je pris ma brosse à cheveux et démêla rapidement mes mèches brunes avant de retourner dans ma chambre et de prendre ma veste en cuir noir et ma paire de bottine noir à talon haut. J'ouvris ma porte révélés Elena et Jenna qui se retournèrent simultanément vers moi dans un silence maladroit.

_ Matin Jenna ! Saluais-je en enfilant ma paire de bottine et oubliant délibérément Elena. Oh et cheveux relevés. Ajoutais-je en les passants pour descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine.

Je jetais un regard discret par dessus mon épaule pour voir tout signe d'une approche et posa ma veste en cuir sur l'îlot avant de marcher jusqu'à l'évier et sortir ma fiole de sa cachette avant d'en verser dans une tasse de café. Je me pressais de ranger la fiole à sa place quand la voix de Jenna me fis sursauter et me cogner dans le haut du placard dans le processus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

_ Outch ! Grommelais-je en apportant ma main derrière mon crâne pour apaiser ma douleur avant de me relever pour faire face à Jenna qui pouffa de rire à mon malheur. Ce n'est pas drôle, Jenna. Craquais-je avec une moue avant de me laisser prendre dans le rire avec Jenna.

Nous riions ensemble jusqu'à obtenir des crampes à l'estomac et je finis par m'appuyer le dos au comptoir de cuisine avant de tomber dans un silence confortable.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendus ton rire dans cette maison. Commenta Jenna avec un sourire et je baissais mon regard sur mon café avant de prendre une gorgée et de regarder Jenna penaud.

_ Je sais . C'est juste …

_ Elena . Termina-t-elle pour moi et je levais les yeux pour la regarder attendant déjà son prochain mouvement. Dani . Je sais qu'Elena et toi n'avez jamais été …

Je levais une main pour l'arrêter instantanément et déversa le reste de mon café dans l'évier avant de rétrécir mes yeux sur ma tante fraise de blonde.

_ C'est pas la peine, Jenna. Cassais-je rudement. Et moi, qui pensais que nous avions un moment. Ajoutais-je avant de prendre ma veste en cuir et de marcher pour la porte d'entrée.

Je pouvais entendre les cris de Jenna m'appelant pour me faire rester mais je les ignorais délibérément et monta dans mon SUV rapidement avant de me diriger vers le lycée.

Je marchais aux côté de Kat dans un silence confortable et j'essayais désespérément de pensée à autre chose qu'à ma petite altercation avec Jenna quand je sentis un petit remorqueur sur mon bras . Je cassais ma tête en direction de Kat et leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de regarder dans la direction qu'elle me pointait. Je regardais Jérémy et Tyler Lockwood se confronter vraiment proche et secoua la tête dans l'indignation avant de faire mon chemin vers eux.

_ Je vais te mettre une raclée. Entendis-je Tyler juste au moment où j'étais assez prêt pour les entendre et fonça droit sur lui.

Je le repoussais de toute mes forces l'envoyant quelque mètres plus loin sous le choque de mon attaque soudaine et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.

_ Tu menaces mon petit frère, bite ? Crachais-je froidement et je pouvais voir ses yeux s'écarquiller encore sous le choque de mon attaque. C'est vraiment pas le jour pour ça, mon pote.

_ C'est quoi votre problème, les Gilberts? Rétorqua-t-il vraiment en colère maintenant et je perdais simplement .

Je détestais déjà l'idiot et j'avais eu un début de matinée vraiment merdique. Je me rapprochais dangereusement de lui et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt col en V et le rapprocha proche de moi. Je pouvais entendre les halètements horrifié de ses petites groupies sans cervelles et roula mes yeux au ciel.

_ Écoute-moi bien petite merde. Je ne suis pas Elena et si je te revois prêt de mon frère, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer, c'est clair ? Vociférais-je en le rejetant violemment avant de tirer Jérémy par le bras.

_ Merde, on aurait dit une menace de mort. Vous avez entendu ? Entendis-je Tyler déclarer à ses groupies et je tirais plus fort Jérémy qui se débattait sous ma prise.

Une fois que nous étions assez loin, je le relâchais et le poussa avec force contre le mur de brique.

_ Espèce de débile profond. À quoi tu pensais, hein ? Aboyais-je venimeuse en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine et Jérémy bafoua dédaigneusement.

_ Pff. Comme si tu t'en souciais . Rétorqua-t-il froidement et je lâchais un petit rire sans humour.

_ Tu as raison. Je me soucis pas. Répliquais-je honnêtement et je pouvais voir la tristesse derrière son masque d'adolescent rebelle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et détourna les talons pour rejoindre Katina qui m'attendait au même endroit que je l'avais laisser. Je pouvais encore sentir les yeux de chien battu de Jérémy sur moi pendant tout mon chemin et je devais tout faire pour ne pas craquer sur lui.

Dieu, que je détestais mes frères et sœurs. Ils seraient la mort de moi et malheureusement, j'étais obligé de mettre en place avec eux seulement à cause de mes parents décédés. Si ça avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais quitté Mystic Falls dès le lendemain de leurs funérailles et n'y aurait plus jamais mis les pieds.

Je profitais gracieusement de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau tanné et baissa mon regard sur Kat qui était assise en face de moi sur une des chaises à l'extérieur du Grill. Je pouvais voir que son regard était focalisé expressément derrière moi et je remuais dans ma chaise pour regarder ce qui avait attiré son attention. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je vis qu'elle regardait la table où se trouvaient le trio dynamique avant de me retourner vers Kat.

_ Est-ce que je veux même savoir ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je sceptique et elle leva la main en sifflant.

_ Chut ! Je suis concentré. M'arrêta-t-elle en plissant les yeux sur les filles et je lâchais un rire à son absurdité.

_ Concentré à quoi ? Me moquais-je en prenant une gorgée de mon thé glacé.

_ Je suis en manque de potin et j'essaie de lire sur les lèvres. Expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de tourner son regard sur moi. De plus, tu as besoin de savoir pourquoi Elena est aussi heureuse.

_ Je sais déjà pourquoi elle est. C'est probablement grâce à l'enfant de cœur. Elena est aussi simplette que cela. Un garçon et tout va mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Déclarais-je avec un ton agacé.

_ L'enfant de cœur ? Se moqua Kat avec un sourire amusé.

_ Oui, il est tellement parfait. C'est écœurant. Répondis-je avec une mine dégoûté et Kat lâcha un petit rire avant de se raidir dans sa chaise alarmé.

_ Elena quitte le nid . Je répète : Elena quitte le nid . M'informa Kat avec une imitation démodé d'une voix d'espionne et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire à son imitation pitoyable.

Je regardais avec curiosité la silhouette en retraite d'Elena avant de hausser les épaules et me retourna vers Kat.

Après notre petit moment de détente au Grill, Kat était rentrée chez elle pour changer de tenue pour la comète de ce soir et j'avais fais de même. J'avais opté pour une chemise kaki qui laissait apparaître ma brassière ainsi que le début de mon estomac. Une fois prête, je fis mon chemin à la cuisine où Elena et Jenna étaient entrain de parler. Un froid glacial s'installa à mon entrée soudaine et je pouvais sentir les petits yeux curieux de Jenna et Elena sur moi tout le temps. Je marchais jusqu'au réfrigérateur et choisi un yaourt glacé avant de prendre une cuillère et de m'appuyer le dos contre l'îlot. La tension était palpable et elle était tellement épaisse que l'on pourrait facilement la coupé comme du beurre.

Je levais les yeux sur les deux filles et elles détournèrent rapidement leurs yeux de moi me faisant sourire en coin à leur malaise.

_ Je vous en prie continuer votre conversation. Faites comme-ci j'étais pas là . Lâchais-je avec un accent malicieux et Elena leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner pleinement vers Jenna.

_ Il sort d'une déception amoureuse et a des problèmes familiaux. Annonça-t-elle avec une voix triste et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Regarder qui n'est pas aussi parfait qu'il paraît.

_ Félicitation Elena, tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi foiré que toi. Commentais-je durement sans une once de remords et je pouvais voir la mâchoire de Jenna tombé dans l'incrédulité tandis qu'Elena écarquilla les yeux peiné.

Je haussais les épaules dans l'indifférence et plongea ma cuillère dans mon yaourt avant de l'apporter à ma bouche.

_ Au moins c'est une ex-copine. Attends de sortir avec un mec qui a des problèmes de maman ou de fidélité. Ou d'amphétamine. Tenta Jenna avec un petit rire pour apaiser l'atmosphère et Jérémy entra juste au moment.

Son regard se posa aussitôt sur moi et je pouvais voir son regard de chiot battu réapparaître instinctivement avant qu'il déplace son regard sur Jenna et Elena.

_ Où t'étais passé ? Demanda Jenna en essayant de paraître autoritaire et je levais les yeux moqueur.

_ Encore des histoires de camé ? Jenna, j'ai pigé, t'étais cool. Et donc ça c'est... c'est cool. Répondit Jérémy en prenant un bouteille d'eau du frigo avant de monter les escaliers.

Je vis Jenna attraper une pomme verte et se précipita à la suite de Jérémy. Je me dépêchais de la suivre et riais à pleine dent quand elle lui jeta la pomme en pleine tête.

_ Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Grommela Jérémy en m'envoyant un éclat de la mort tout en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Écoute ! Arrête de sécher ou t'es privé de sortie. Ne discute pas. Le menaça inutilement Jenna et Jérémy leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_ Autorité parentale, ça me plaît. Dors bien. Rétorqua Jérémy avant de continuer son chemin vers sa chambre.

Je me tournais vers Jenna avec un sourire amusé et vis son expression tombé dans la défaite. Je la passais et secouais la tête .

_ Privé de sortie ? Ne discute pas ? Vraiment, Jenna ? Répétais-je ironiquement en même temps que je prenais mes clés de mon SUV et d'enfiler ma veste en cuir.

J'avais été cherché Kat sur le passage et nous étions maintenant assise à l'un des stand du Grill et je laissais ma tête retomber face contre la table avec un gémissement lasse.

_ Dieu, ma famille est tellement foiré. Gémis-je contre la table et je pouvais sentir les petites tapes de Kat sur mon crâne.

_ Pauvre petite. Se moqua-t-elle et je pouvais facilement entendre le sourire narquois dans sa phrase.

_ Hey, je peux vous servir autre chose ? Retentit la voix irritante de Vicki Donovan en personne et je levais la tête pour lui lancer un regard noir.

_ T'es pas censé être à l'hôpital ? Rétorquais-je crûment et Kat m'envoya un coup sec dans le tibia. Hey ! Craquais-je sur mon amie rousse et elle haussa les épaules dans l'innocence.

_ Désolé pour elle. Elle est pas dans son assiette. S'excusa Kat à ma place et je la foudroya du regard avant de suivre la forme en retraite de Vicki.

_ Pourquoi ? Je te rappelles qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle mon abruti de frère se drogue. Lui rappelais avec un ton venimeux.

_ Correction. Ton frère se drogue parce que vous avez perdu vos parents. Objecta Kat honnêtement me faisant lâcher un grognement agacé.

Il y avait seulement Kat qui pouvait facilement mettre en place avec mon caractère et elle avait facilement appris à me contredire au fil des années. Elle savait tout de moi et comprenait ma haine envers ma famille et je savais pour un fait que sa famille était presque aussi foutu que la mienne. Un père qui a quitté sa mère pour un homme, une mère qui se réfugie dans le travail à la station de police pour noyer son divorce et une sœur peu profonde et sans cervelle.

Je détournais mon attention de Kat et mon regard tomba sur Jérémy qui suivait Vicki comme un petit chiot perdu. Je savais très bien ce qui se passait entre les deux. En fait, la chose la plus malheureuse était que je connaissais mes frère et sœur par cœur. J'étais bien la seul qui pourrait dire quand ils mentaient où quand quelque chose n'allait pas. J'avais découvert au milieu de l'été que Jérémy et Vicki couchaient ensemble et cela avait été la chose la plus dégoûtante que j'avais appris. C'était tellement révoltant que je n'avais même pas pu l'utiliser comme source de tourmente à Jérémy. Mais la vérité était que je pouvais clairement voir qu'il était fous amoureux d'elle, même si elle, était à fond et inconditionnellement sur cette douche de Tyler. Il était pas difficile de mettre deux et deux ensemble. De plus, je savais que Jérémy avait prit la perte de nos parents le plus dur.

Mes pensées furent coupée par une vue totalement choquante.

_ Vous avez à me faire marcher ! Grommelais-je dans l'incrédulité tout en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

_ Quoi ? S'inquiéta instantanément Kat et je pointais au spectacle qui se trouvait à la barre.

Là , mon plus jeune frère autrefois si innocent donnait des pilules à Vicki comme un revendeur de drogue.

_ Oh mon dieu . S'exclama Kat outrée et je secouais la tête dans l'acceptation. Il fait affaire maintenant ? Me demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

_ Je ne sais pas . Répondis-je en secouant la tête .

**_Sur la place_ **

Elena se trouvait avec Bonnie et Caroline et la blonde guillerette leurs tendit plusieurs bougies.

_ Merci. Remercia Elena comme Matt lui avait allumé sa bougie avec la sienne.

_ De rien. Répondit Matt avec un sourire plein d'espoir avant de tomber à la vue de l'approche de Stefan.

Elena se retourna et vis aussi l'approche de Stefan. Un petit sourire timide illumina son visage et elle lui donna une petite vague.

_ Tu sais, cette comète... Elle a traversé l'espace pendant des siècles. Toute seule. Expliqua Stefan comme ils marchaient côte à côte .

_ Ouais, Bonnie dit que c'est un... mauvais présage. Répondit Elena en levant les yeux au ciel étoilé.

_ Je pense que c'est juste une boule de...neige et de glace, coincée dans une orbite dont elle ne peut s'échapper. Et une fois tous les 145 ans, elle rentre chez elle. Je suis désolé pour... hier. J'étais pas moi-même. Termina Stefan en s'arrêtant devant elle avec une expression penaud.

_ Tu sembles souvent t'excuser. Releva Elena avec une pointe de jugement.

_ J'ai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner. Hier, c'était pas à cause de toi, d'accord ? La rassura Stefan rapidement.

_ Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un frère. L'accusa Elena en rétrécissant ses yeux sur lui et l'expression de Stefan tendu aussitôt.

_ On est pas proche. C'est… C'est compliqué. Se défendit Stefan en se frottant la nuque.

_ Ça l'est toujours. Je sais de première main. Convenu Elena avec une mine triste à la pensée de Dani avant qu'elle reprenne son investigation . Il m'a parlé de ton ex.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as dit ? S'empressa Stefan de demander avec appréhension.

_ Qu'elle t'avait brisé le cœur. Répondit Elena avec empathie.

_ C'était il y a longtemps. Objecta Stefan mais Elena ne voulait pas y croire.

_ Quand tu perds quelqu'un, ça te marques, te rappelant toujours à quel point il est facile d'être blessé. C'est bon, Stefan. Je comprends. T'imagines pas à quel point je comprends. Frère compliqué ? Je connais. Bon sang, j'ai une sœur d'autant plus compliquée. Ex compliqué ? Je connais. Trop compliqué pour envisager une relation, je connais encore plus. C'est bon. On s'est rencontré et … on a parlé … c'était épique, mais … Le soleil s'est levé et la réalité s'est installée. Donc … Termina Elena en soufflant sa bougie et rebroussant son chemin, laissant Stefan seul.

_**Mystic Grill**_

Je suivais Kat en direction de la sortie pour allée voir la comète quand Jérémy me bouscula comme-ci, il était sur une mission.

_ Hey ! Appelais-je après lui avant de tourner vers mon regard sur Kat quand il m'ignora.

Je le vis faire son chemin vers la table de Tyler et les autres et savais instantanément que ça allait dégénérer. Kat remarqua trop et elle attrapa mon bras avant de me tirer vers eux.

_ Quelqu'un a vu Vicky ? Demanda Jérémy visiblement paniqué.

_ C'est toi qui la suit comme un chien. À toi de nous le dire. Rétorqua Tyler narquois et je fis un pas en avant mais fus arrêter par Kat.

_ Je la trouve pas. S'inquiéta Jérémy ne se souciant même plus des boutade de Tyler à ce stade.

_ Elle a dû trouver un autre mec avec qui s'amuser. Désolé, dealer, t'as été remplacé. Répliqua Tyler condescendant et s'était la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

_ Répète un peu pour voir petit merdeux. Crachais-je en m'élançant droit sur lui tout simplement pour être arrêter par les bras de Kat.

_ Comment ça, dealeur ? S'alarma Elena comme la grande prêtresse du jugement qu'elle ait et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Demande-lui. L'intima Tyler en me regardant avec méfiance.

_ Tu veux faire ça maintenant ? Demanda Jérémy lasse.

_ Tu deal ? Insista Elena et je repoussais fortement Kat l'obligeant à me lâcher.

_ Oh pitié Elena, la ferme. Craquais-je férocement avant de me tourner vers Tyler.

_ Elle te choisira jamais. Continua-t-il avec arrogance et je bafouais en même temps que Jérémy.

_ Elle l'a déjà fait. Encore et encore et encore. Le nargua Jérémy choquant tout le monde et je me frappais ma paume contre mon front.

_ Lisse Jérémy. Vraiment lisse. Commentais-je indigné.

_ Ouais, c'est ça. Contra Tyler incrédule et un sourire narquois se glissa sur mon visage.

_ T'as couché avec Vicky Donovan ? Enfin, Vicky Donovan a couché avec toi ? Intervenu Caroline et je me tournais vers Kat avec un sourcil levé.

_ Tu es vraiment sûr que vous êtes de la même famille ? Demandais-je agacé.

_ Impossible. Répondit Tyler toujours pas croyant et je me tournais à nouveau vers lui.

_ Et il a même pas eu à la forcer . Rétorquais-je en le jaugeant de la tête aux pieds.

Je savais de source sûr qu'il avait été vue se forcé sur Vicki lors de la fête au chutes. Kat avait gardé un œil sur Jérémy sous ma demande et elle m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Matt se leva instantanément et envoya un éclat de la mort sur Tyler tandis que Jérémy arborait un sourire de victoire.

_ De quoi il parle ? Demanda Matt en fusillant Tyler du regard.

_ Rien, mec, ignore-le, il est con.

_ Et toi, tu es une bite mais on peux pas être parfait. Lâchais-je à bout .

_ Et si vous la bouclaient et m'aidaient à retrouver ma sœur ? Nous coupa Matt en retenant Tyler .

Je bafouais à nouveau et recula aux côtés de Kat.

_ On va vérifier derrière. Convenu Bonnie comme la bonne amie qu'elle était.

_ Je vérifies la place. Indiqua Matt .

_ Je viens avec toi. S'empressa Jérémy mais Elena se posta devant lui .

_ Oh non. Tu viens avec moi. Le tira Elena avant de se tourner vers moi dans l'expectative.

Je levais un sourcil, la défiant de me parler et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Ouais, moi, je rentre chez moi. Je me soucis pas de la toxico. Cassais-je froidement choquant la plupart des amis d'Elena même si ils devraient être habitué maintenant et me tourna vers Kat. Tu viens ou pas ? Lui demandais-je impatiente.

Le regard de Kat dévia entre moi et les autres hésitante et je savais instantanément ce qu'elle pensait. Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré et enfila ma veste en cuir.

_ Très bien. Bonne partie de cache-cache. Déclarais-je sarcastique et commença mon chemin vers la sortie .

_ Dani ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ? S'indigna Elena osant s'interposé dans mon chemin et un sourire mauvais se propagea sur mon visage.

_ Regarde-moi . Annonçais-je avant de piétiné mon chemin à l'extérieur du Grill.

**_Place de Mystic Falls_ **

Stefan marchait sur la place quand Matt le rejoignit .

_ T'as vu ma sœur ? Demanda le blond aux yeux bleu inquiet .

_ Non, désolé. S'excusa Stefan confus.

_ Je la trouve pas. Elle a disparu. Répondit Matt inquiétant instantanément Stefan.

_ Je garderai l'oeil ouvert. Accepta Stefan en contournant Matt dans la précipitation.

Il avait une petite idée avec qui Vicki avait disparu et s'était vraiment mauvais.

_ Je t'ai vu à l'hôpital hier. L'alerta Matt lui faisant stopper dans sa marche et Stefan se tourna lentement vers Matt avec un sourcil levé .

_ Ah bon ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? L'interrogea Matt soupçonneux en faisant un pas vers lui.

_ Je rendais visite à quelqu'un. Mentit lamentablement Stefan.

**_ **T'étais en visite ? Répéta Matt visiblement ne pas croire le mensonge de Stefan .Tu sais, Elena et moi, on se connaît depuis longtemps. On est peut-être plus ensemble maintenant, mais … je garde un œil sur elle et ce sera toujours le cas. Le prévenu Matt mais un ensemble de voix détourna son attention.

__ Il faut que tu arrêtes de crier. Entendit-il son frère déclarer et pinça les lèvres dans l'inquiétude. _

**_**_Non, s'il te plaît, arrête ça. Plaida Vicki pour qu'il arrête quoique son frère lui faisait et Stefan savait qu'il devait se dépêcher. _

**_ **Excuse-moi. Se pressa Stefan oubliant totalement la conversation avec Matt.

Il quitta rapidement en direction des voix et trouva Damon tenant Vicki à bout de bras sur le rebord du toit du Mystic Grill. Il se déplaça à la vitesse vampire sur le toit et lança un éblouissement à son frère.

_ Je te tiens. Je ne vais pas te lâcher. La réconforta faussement Damon avant de se tourner avec un rictus mauvais en direction de Stefan. Pas mal. T'as bouffé des lapins dernièrement ? Se moqua-t-il sarcastique.

**_ **Laisse-la partir. Ordonna Stefan d'un ton plat.

**_ **Vraiment ? Demanda Damon avec un sourcil levé. D'accord. Accepta-t-il en faisant semblant de jeté Vicki par-dessus le toit avant de la rattraper de justesse. Du calme.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sanglota Vicki visiblement terrifié .

_ J'ai pas besoin qu'elle meure mais … toi ? Oui. Le prévenu Damon avec un sourire amusé avant de se tourner vers Vicki . Qu'est-ce qui t'as attaquée l'autre soir ? Demanda-t-il en tenant la brune serré.

**_ **Je sais pas. Un animal. Répondit Vicki en secouant la tête confuse.

**_ **T'en es sûre ? Réfléchis. Réfléchis-y. Réfléchis bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'as attaquée ? Insista Damon avec un sourire grandissant.

**_ **Un vampire. Haleta Vicki dans la réalisation .

**_ **Qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda Damon avec une idée derrière la tête.

Vicki écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant son agresseur dans Damon et tenta de briser sa prise en reculant.

**_ **Toi ! Haleta-t-elle à nouveau et Damon imita le bruit d'un buzzer dans la négativité.

**_ **Faux ! Contra-t-il avec un doigt levé.

_ Arrête . Cria Stefan qui regardait impuissant la scène qui se passait devant lui .

_ C'était Stefan . Déclara Damon après avoir jeté un regard mauvais sur son frère.

**_ **Arrête. Pria Stefan horrifié maintenant et Damon tourna son regard pleinement sur Vicki.

_Ses pupilles se dilatèrent dans les pupilles de Vicki et il l'a contraignit . _

**_ **Stefan Salvatore t'a fait ça. L'hypnotisa Damon avec un sourire malade.

**_ **Stefan Salvatore m'a fait ça. Répéta Vicki d'une voix monotone.

**_ **C'est un vampire. Un monstre vicieux et meurtrier. Continua Damon effrayant la pauvre fille à chaque minute.

**_ **Arrête Damon. Ne fais pas ça. Plaida Stefan les yeux écarquiller dans la panique.

**_ **Si t'as pas pu arranger ça plus tôt, je sais pas ce que tu peux faire maintenant. Haussa les épaules Damon avec un sourire railleur avant de reprendre un visage grave . Le style de vie que t'as choisi t'as rendu faible. Quelques tours de vampire d'opérette ne sont rien comparés au pouvoir que tu aurais pu avoir, dont tu as besoin maintenant. Mais tu peux changer ça. Le sang humain te le permet. Tu as deux choix. Tu peux te nourrir et lui faire oublier. Ou tu la laisses s'enfuir, et crier "vampire" sur la place publique. Suggéra-t-il en arrachant le bandage du cou de Vicki révélant une traîné de sang avant de la jeter dans les bras de Stefan.

Stefan la rattrapa de justesse et son regard se focalisa instantanément sur les deux petit trou dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir le feu de la faim irradier sa gorge et il devait tout faire pour se retenir de la vider sec ici et maintenant. Il utilisa toute sa volonté pour rejeté Vicki sur le sol brutalement et leva les yeux vers Damon.

_ C'est donc ça. Tu veux me livrer ? Cracha-t-il venimeux.

**_ **Non ! Je veux que tu te souviennes qui tu es ! Objecta Damon avec force et en sautant du rebord sur le toit et fit son chemin nonchalant vers Stefan.

**_ **Pourquoi ? Pour que je me nourrisse ? Pour que je tue ? Pour que je me souvienne ce que c'est d'avoir un frère ? Argumenta amèrement Stefan avant de succomber à la défaite. Tu sais quoi, laisse-la partir. Laisse-la crier sur tous les toits que les vampires sont de retour à Mystic Falls. Laisse-les m'enchaîner, et laisse-les me tuer parce qu'au moins je serais libéré de toi.

Damon regarda Stefan dans l'expectative avant de marcher vers Vicki et la souleva sur ses pieds. ** _ **Viens par-là, ma belle. Tout va bien. La rassura Damon avant de lui chuchoté de tout oublié à l'oreille.

Elle sortit de son état de transe et porta aussitôt sa main à son cou en regardant Stefan dans la confusion.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je suis où ? J'ai arraché mes points de suture. J'ai pris des médocs, mec. _Craqua-t-elle sur Stefan qui voulait l'aider avant de partir et laisser les deux frère s'affronter du regard. _

**_ **C'est bon d'être chez soi. Je pense que je vais rester un moment. Cette ville aurait besoin d'un bon réveil, tu crois pas ? Le nargua Damon en suivant la fuite de la jeune fille avec un regard malicieux.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Damon ? Demanda Stefan inquiet.

**_ **Ça me regarde et c'est à toi de point , point , point . Toutes mes amitiés à Elena . Finit-il avant de partir.

**_Ménage Gilbert_ **

Je claquais la porte d'entrée en la poussant avec mon pied et jeta les clés de voiture dans le bol prévu pour cet effet avant de pousser un soupir lasse. Après la petite scène au Grill, je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison. J'avais conduis tout droit pour le cimetière de Mystic Falls et avais escalader les barrières pour atteindre la tombe de mes parents. Chaque fois qu'Elena et moi avions un argument, seulement ma mère arrivait à s'interposé entre nous deux et réussissait à m'apaiser. Et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus là … Ouais, disons que ça craignait. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à garder ma colère pour moi et moi seule. Je montais les escaliers tout en désossant ma veste et m'arrêta devant la chambre de Jérémy, alerté par les voix de Jenna et Elena. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe et m'appuya dos au mur à l'abri des regards pour les espionner.

_ Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Elena tandis que le bruit des tiroirs ouverts et fermée résonnaient dans la pièce d'à côté.

**_ **Je suis devenue mon pire cauchemar. L'autorité parentale qui doit violer l'intimité d'un ado de 15 ans. Expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant plusieurs autre placard et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez agacé. Bingo. Je vois que les cachettes ont pas évolué. S'exclama-t-elle dans la victoire et je sentais ma colère regagner de nouveau.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Elena préoccupé comme dans la bonne nièce .

**_ **Ton idiot de prof d'histoire m'a bien mis la honte hier . L'informa Jenna et je jurais que j'aurais la peau de ce type.

_ Tu t'es fait "Tanneriser". Je connais. Déclara Elena pour essayer d'apaiser l'ambiance et je roulais les yeux irrité par sa simple voix.

**_ **"Découvrez l'impossible, Mlle Summers." Pigé. Merci. Comme si je savais pas que je fais n'importe quoi. Dani , me le fais comprendre suffisamment. Répliqua Jenna amèrement et je ragaillardis à la mention de mon nom avant de froncer les sourcils dans la confusion.

**_ **Mais non Jenna. Dani … Dani est juste étant Dani. Elle est en colère et tu le sais . Hésita Elena avec une voix triste et j'aurais pouffer de rire si je n'étais pas intéressé par la réponse de Jenna.

Après tout, elles étaient entrain de parler de moi et j'avais envie de savoir ce que Jenna pensait de moi.

**_ **Bien sûr que si. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas elle. Tout avait l'air simple avec elle. Lycée, mariage, vous avoir. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je vais faire ou dire ce qu'il faut pas, et ça va empirer, et ce sera de ma faute. C'est impossible. Répondit Jenna et je m'appuyais maintenant contre le mur pour le soutien.

Je pouvais sentir les larmes forcer leur déchirures derrière mes yeux et la boule dans ma gorge se former. J'en avais entendu assez et tout ce que je voulais était de me cacher sous mes couettes. Je fis silencieusement mon chemin dans ma chambre et laissa mon sac tombé sur le parquet avant de faire mon chemin sur mon lit et de me jeter dessus sans ménagement. _Je poussais un cri contre mon oreiller et sentis la ruée des larmes secoué mon corps. _


	3. Friday bite night

_**Friday bite night**_

_Je faisais mon chemin à travers les couloirs et aperçus les boucles blonde vénitienne de Kat devant son casier. Je redressais la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule et fis mon chemin vers ma meilleure amie avec un sourire fatigué. _

__ Bien bonjour , Mlle Forbes ! Saluais-je gaiement faisant sursauté Kat et elle se retourna avant de me frapper avec force sur le bras. Aie ! Hey , qu'est-ce que sait l'histoire avec les lunettes de soleil et tout ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé. _

__ Argh ! Caroline a ramené un nouveau jouet de garçon et elle n'a pas arrêter de crier toute la nuit. Toute la nuit, Dani ! Explosa Kat avec exaspération et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire à pleine dent. C'est pas drôle. Cassa-t-elle en me frappant encore sur le bras avec plus de force. _

__ Woah ! Tu as de la force quand tu veux. M'étonnais-je en frottant l'endroit où elle m'avait frapper et elle me donna un air sale clairement à prendre avec des pincettes aujourd'hui. Ok, ok, désolé que tu es dû passer ta nuit a écouté les ébats passionnées de ta chère grande sœur . Raillais-je avec une grimace et j'aurais juré qu'elle allait s'arracher les cheveux. _

__ Argh ! Tu es la pire meilleure amie qui soit. Tu le sais, ça ? Se plaignit Kat en sautillant sur place dans l'agitation et un sourire diabolique s'étira sur mes lèvres. _

__ Je suis méchante. Je croyais que tu savais pour quoi tu signais en devenant mon amie. Haussais-je les épaules avec un sourire. _

__ Ce qui me fait me demander si je ne suis pas masochiste. Rétorqua Katina avant de me tirer la langue comme une enfant de cinq ans et je ne pouvais plus contenir mon rire._

_Elle se joignit à moi et bientôt nos rire remplir le couloirs bondés d'élèves. Je savais que la plupart nous fixaient comme si nous avions deux tête mais à l'heure actuelle, je m'en fichais royalement. Kat n'avait pas été la seule qui avait eu une nuit difficile et j'avais besoin d'extériorisé d'une manière où d'une autre. Je riais toujours à plein poumons quand je sentis un remorqueur sur mon bras droit avant d'être tiré sur le côté d'une manière brutal ._

__ Qu'est-ce que l'enfer ? M'écriais-je agacé avant de me tourner vers mon assaillante. Kat … Me coupa-t-elle en me bâillonnant avec sa main avant de pointer en direction de plusieurs casier plus loin avec un sourire diabolique. _

_Je gémis de dégoût à la vue du couple séreux qui établissait juste devant tout le monde et donna un œil de la mort à Kat qui prenait pleinement sa revanche. _

__ Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'énerver quand tu n'as pas eu ton cotât de sommeil. Dis-je avec un froncement de sourcils sur Elena et Stefan avant de tirer une Kat béat loin d'eux. _

_Je tapais distraitement des doigts sur ma table pendant que M. Tanner agissait comme son habituel douche et tenta de ne pas rouler mes yeux à chacune de ses remarques plus qu'inutile. _

__ La seconde guerre mondiale s'est terminée en ? Quelqu'un a une idée ? Mademoiselle Huan ? En 1945. demanda Tanner avant de finir par répondre lui-même. _

_J'entendis un sifflet discret et tournais ma tête en direction de Kat qui pointait Elena et Stefan du doigt. Je décalai mon regard sur les deux tourtereaux et mima un pistolet avec mon index et mon annulaire et me tira dans la bouche. Kat secoua hilare et je tirais un sourire amusé avant de le baissé quand mon nom de famille a été appelé._

__ Mademoiselle Gilbert. Pearl Harbor ? Demanda Tanner et je glissais de soulagement dans mon siège quand je vis qu'il ciblait Elena. _

_Bien que j'avais pas vraiment à me soucier, j'avais la réponse en tête alors. Et bien, contrairement à mon inculte de petite sœur. _

__ Euh… _

__ Le 7 décembre 1941. Intervenu Stefan comme d'habitude. _

_L'éternel preux chevalier en armure étincelante. Dieu, qu'est-ce que je détestais ce mec. _

__ Merci Mademoiselle Gilbert. Le remercia M. Tanner sarcastique et je fis une grimace sachant qu'il avait appelé Stefan, Gilbert. _

__ Quand vous voulez. Répondit Stefan avec impudence et j'écarquillais les yeux avant de jeter un regard sur Kat qui semblait réellement impressionné._

_Ew ! Ça allait être difficile de l'avoir comme soutien avec une telle pirouette. _

**_ **Très bien. La chute du mur de Berlin ? Le défia M. Tanner confiant.

**_ **1989\. Je suis doué pour les dates, Monsieur. Répondit instantanément Stefan et je fronçais les sourcils soupçonneuse maintenant.

**_ **Tiens donc, vous m'intriguez, donnez-moi l'année de la loi sur les droits civiques.

Je me penchais sur mon bureau et regarda l'échange comme un match de tennis et devenais de plus en plus soupçonneuse à chaque réponse de l'enfant de chœur.

**_ **1964.

**_ **L'assassinat de John Fidgerald Kennedy

**_ **1963.

**_ **Celui de Martin Luther King ?

**_ **68.

**_ **De Lincoln ?

**_ **1867.

**_ **La légalisation de l'avortement ?

**_ **1973.

**_ **La fin de la ségrégation scolaire ?

**_ **1954.

Ok, si ils continuaient comme ça. Je serais perdu. C'était pas normal de savoir toute ces choses et encore moins de répondre aussi vite. Non seulement, je le détestais mais maintenant quelque chose clochait avec lui et avec les événements récents ce n'était pas le moment d'obtenir mes soupçons.

**_ **La bataille de Gettysburg ?

**_ **1863

**_ **La guerre de Corée ?

**_ **De 1950 à 1953

**_ **Ha ! S'exclama Tanner bruyamment et je sursautais dans mon siège trop prise avec mes pensées. Elle a fini en 52 !

**_ **Monsieur, en fait c'était bien en 53.

**_ **Vérifiez sa réponse. Insista Tanner se sentant humilié et toute la classe sortit leurs téléphone portable avant qu'un élève prenne la parole avec un sourire narquois.

__ _Alors c'était en 19…53. Lus l'élève et je pinçais les lèvres irrité tandis que toute la salle de classe applaudissaient Stefan.

_J'arborais toujours une grimace depuis le cours d'histoire et n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de me dire que quelque chose clochait avec Stefan Salvatore. Ce mec trop parfait, débarquant de nul part et avait toute ses connaissances historiques et de nouvelles attaques en ville. Ouais, c'était beaucoup trop gros pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence. Mes parents m'avaient bien appris et je comptais pas fermé les yeux sur des faits aussi important. _

__ Ok, qu'est-ce que c'est avec le froncement de sourcils et les lèvres plissé dans une moue ? Me sortit la voix de Kat de mes pensées. _

__ Quelque chose cloche avec ce mec . Lâchais-je avec un grognement irrité quand je vis ma sœur courir vers le groupe de cheerleaders. _

_Après la mort de mes parents, j'aurai pensée qu'elle prendrait un peu de plus d'aplomb dans le cerveau mais de toute évidence, s'était une erreur. Je jetais mon sac sur le sol herbeux et m'asseyais suivis de prêt par Katina. _

__ Qui ? Demanda Kat confuse. _

__ Stefan. Dis-je comme-ci son nom était un blasphème et Kat haleta dans la réalisation. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'on sait de lui ? _

__ Hum, je vois. Commenta Kat avec un ton railleur et je tournais ma tête vers elle dans la confusion. _

__ Vois quoi ? Répétais-je suspicieuse. _

__ Tu es jalouse parce qu'il est plus fort que toi. Se moqua Kat en vérifiant pour la millionième fois son téléphone et je bafouais dans l'incrédulité. _

__ Je t'en prie. Objectais-je en attachant mes cheveux raide dans une queue de cheval. Et cesse de regarder ce foutu téléphone. Grognais-je frustré. _

__ C'est pas de ma faute, Caroline est manquante et ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas répondre à son téléphone. Argumenta Kat et je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux. _

__ Dieu, tu as vraiment besoin de te détendre et surtout d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je sais. Ce soir, soirée pop-corn et DVD chez moi. Proposais-je en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule avec un sourire. _

_Elle sembla considérer ma proposition avant de sourire en coin. _

__ D'accord mais je choisis le film. Marchanda-t-elle et je poussais un grognement avec d'accepter. _

_Nous nous profitions du soleil et regarder la pratique de cheerleaders qui n'avait pas encore commencer car Caroline était toujours introuvable quand un bruit de musique tonitruante attira notre attention. _

__ Oh mon dieu ! Gémit Kat et je regardais bouche bée Caroline embrassé un gars brun ténébreux et surtout beaucoup plus vieux. _

__ Et bien . Déclarais-je sans voix et suivis les rebonds guillerets de Caroline du regard avant de froncer les sourcils quand je vis que le gars avec qui elle était fit un clin d'œil à ma chère petite sœur. Qui est ce mec ? Demandais-je à voix haute avec un ton soupçonneux et Kat me regarda choqué. Quoi ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé . _

__ Oh mon dieu, tu le trouves attirant. Je croyais que tu étais asexuelle. S'exclama-t-elle comme-ci elle venait d'apprendre que la terre était ronde. _

__ Qu'est-ce ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Mentis-je me surprenant moi-même avant de froncer les sourcils. _

_C'était vrai qu'il était certainement chaud mais cela n'arrivait jamais à moi. Je ne trouvais pas les garçons attirants . L'enfer, je méprisais même l'idée d'une relation intime. _

_J'avais été en boucle pendant tout le reste de l'après-midi et enchaînais les pensées après pensées. Je pensais à Stefan et ces faits accablants, je pensais à ce gars qui Caroline avait apparemment déniché et la réaction qu'il avait suscité chez moi. _

__ Argh, tue-moi ! Gémis-je en me laissant retomber sur mon lit et fixais mon plafond. _

_Je sentis mon lit baissé sous la présence d'un nouveau poids et regarda Kat qui regardait à son tour le plafond. Cela faisait plusieurs que nous avions commencer notre soirée pyjama et le pire s'est que nous ne pouvions pas quitter ma chambre. En effet, Elena avait improvisé un petit dîner avec Stefan et Bonnie et avait réclamer la cuisine ainsi que le salon. Je ne savais pas si elle savait que nous étions là mais c'était vraiment quelque chose de problématique. Je savais que si je descendais, je craquais sur Elena et gâcherais notre soirée pyjama mais d'un autre côté, je me démangeais de pourrir la soirée d'Elena. Cela faisait trop longtemps que j'avais fais quelque chose pour lui rendre la vie impossible et je commençais à m'ennuyer. _

__ Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ? Demandais-je en me levant pour parcourir mes DVD. Avatar ? Chucky ? Dracula ? Suggérais-je en haussant les sourcils avec un sourire. _

__ Non ! Non et oh, pitié. Répondit Kat avec une expression dégoûté avant de froncer les sourcils dans la pensée et d'être remplacer par un sourire diabolique. _

__ Non ! Je te dis maintenant, peu importe ce que tu penses s'est non ! L'arrêtais-je immédiatement sachant que je n'allais pas aimer son idée et elle gémit avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. _

__ Mais tu as dit que tu me laisserais choisir . Bouda-t-elle avec une voix enfantine et je levais les yeux au ciel sachant que j'allais le regretter. _

__ Très bien . Cédais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine. _

_Elle sauta sur ses pieds avec un petit cris et je sursautais avant de rétrécir mes yeux sur elle. Dieu, j'étais tellement baisé. _

_Je descendais les escaliers à reculons avec Kat en face de moi qui me regardait avec un sourire malicieux et ne faisait même pas attention au monde qui m'entourait. Kat avait choisi le pire film jamais et bien évidemment, il était rangé dans notre salon. _

__ Rappelle-moi pourquoi ont va regarder ça ? Gémis-je en entrant dans le salon totalement inconsciente des cinq paires d'yeux qui s'étaient posés sur nous. Je veux dire, sérieusement. Twilight. C'est comme la pire histoire d'amour jamais. Le gars est un fossile totale et se torture à sortir avec une fille qu'il veut bouffé chaque fois qu'il la voit. C'est comme … sérieusement Kat. Randonnais-je en me retournant et ignorant ouvertement les personnes qui m'entouraient et commença à chercher dans les étagères. Oh et ne me lance pas sur le ''Nous brillons au soleil'', pff, tout le monde sait qu'un vampire ne peut par marcher au soleil sans mourir. Où même l'histoire des morsures. Je veux dire, il peut même pas tester la marchandise sans la transformer en vampire où risquer de la vidé à sec. Je passais par les étagère et finalement trouva le boîtier. Quoique si tu veux mon avis, le film serait beaucoup plus intéressant s'il venait de la bouffé et se vautrait dans une misère et la culpabilité d'avoir tuer son seul et unique amour. _

_Je fus surprise de ne pas entendre Kat poussa des soupir interminable où même des petit commentaires sarcastique pour détruire son film préférer. _

__ Quoi ? Tu ne vas même pas défendre le mangeur de Bambi ? Demandais-je en me retournant et remarqua pour la première fois les yeux curieux qui était tous planté sur moi et moi seule. _

_Je remarquais que Blondie et son nouveau jouet avait rejoins la partie et Kat me regardait avec le plus grand sourire moqueur quant à Elena, Stefan et Bonnie, ils me regardaient comme-ci j'avais trois têtes. _

__ Quoi ? Craquais-je sur Caroline qui affichait son jouet de garçon comme un prix._

__ Dani ! Appela Elena avec un ton désapprobateur et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle en attente de son prochain mouvement. _

__ Bien ? Tu as perdu ta langue au chat ? Demandais-je à Elena après un moment de silence imperturbable. _

__ Aller, Dani ! Tenta Kat pour sortir de cette situation pesante et je levais une main pour l'arrêter. _

__ Ne pas. Ordonnais-je froidement . _

__ Hey, elle n'est pas ton animal de compagnie. Intervenu Caroline et s'était tout ce qu'il fallait. _

_Je me retournais vers elle et donna un regard d'excuse sur Kat. _

__ Sinon quoi, Caroline ? Tu vas m'attaquer avec tes pom-pom . Oh, non, attends, j'ai mieux. Tu vas demander à ''ça'' de venir te défendre? La défiais-je en pointant son nouveau jouet garçon et il leva un sourcil amusé comme-ci il profitait de tout cela. _

__ Dani ! Appela à nouveau Elena en se levant et je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux avant de me tourner vers Elena. _

__ Opps , pardon . M'excusais-je faussement en mettant une main devant ma bouche. J'ai ruiné ton dîner. C'était vraiment pas intentionnelle. Me moquais-je avant de secoué la tête et de les laisser bouche bée avec Kat à ma poursuite. _

_Je montais les escaliers rapidement et Kat eu juste le temps d'entrée dans ma chambre avant que je flanque la porte avec un énorme bang. _

_**Cuisine du ménage Gilbert **_

_Après le spectacle que Dani avait offert, Elena s'était retiré dans la cuisine où elle utilisait la vaisselle pour libérer sa frustration. Dieu, sa sœur était un tel morceau de travail. Elena savait que Dani la détestait mais de-là à détester ses amis aussi, s'était exagérer. Et ce soir, elle l'avait totalement humilié sans parler de Damon. Oh mon dieu, elle l'avait humilié sans ménagement et ils n'avaient jamais parler. Pas une seul fois. En vérité, Elena avait trouvé le fait qu'elle soit tellement prise dans son dénigrement du film Twilight plutôt drôle et amusant. Cela lui avait rappelé comment était sa sœur et elle, il y a longtemps. Dani avait toujours tendance à oublier tout le monde autour d'elle quand elle randonnait et s'était quelque chose qu'Elena trouvait divertissant mais …_

__ Encore un. Déclara Damon sortant Elena de ses pensées. _

__ Merci c'est gen … Commença Elena en se retournant et réceptionnant le verre mais il glissa de ses mains et Damon le rattrapa juste à temps. Joli réflexe. Commenta Elena après avoir rit un peu et prit le verre . _

__ Je t'aime beaucoup, tu es une fille qui a de l'humour et tu arrives à faire sourire Stefan, chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps . Déclara Damon avec un petit sourire en coin avant de s'appuyer contre l'îlot._

_Elena sourit avec une légère teinte d'un blush sur les joues avant de se rappeler de l'humiliation de sa sœur. _

__ Je suis désolé. Lança-t-elle penaud attirant l'attention de Damon. Pour ma sœur. Elle est … compliquée. _

__ J'avais cru comprendre mais ne sois pas désolé. En fait, je les trouvé plutôt amusante, sans parler de ses théories sur les vampires. Se moqua Damon avec un clin d'œil avant de prendre le verre des mains d'Elena et de le ranger dans le lave-vaisselle. _

_Elena rit de ses pitreries avant de froncer les sourcils dans la pensée. _

__ Elle avait l'habitude d'être la personne la plus drôle que je connaisse. Lâcha-t-elle nostalgique. Je me souviens quand ont étaient plus jeune, elle voulait devenir la meilleure grande sœur jamais et dès que j'étais triste où même fronçais les sourcils, elle ferait une remarque où une blague amusante et tout devenait mieux. _

__ Vous sembliez proche. Commenta Damon pêchant les informations à la source. _

__ Ont étaient. Convenu Elena avant de serré les lèvres hésitante. _Tout à l'heure, la fille dont tu parlais, c'était Katherine ?

**_ ****H**um hum . Fredonna Damon délibérément évasif.

**_ **Elle est morte comment ? Demanda Elena et passant un autre verre à Damon pour qu'il le range.

**_ **Dans un incendie, un incendie tragique. Expliqua Damon en croisant ses bras fort sur sa poitrine tonique.

**_ **Il y a longtemps ? Insista Elena réellement curieuse.

**_ **Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. Joua Damon laissant un court silence dans la pièce.

**_ **Elle était comment ?

**_ **Elle était magnifique, sur ce point tu lui ressembles énormément. Elle était compliquée aussi et égoïste, carrément méchante parfois mais sexy et séductrice. Décrivit Damon sans jamais quitté Elena des yeux.

**_ **Alors, lequel de vous deux est sorti avec le premier ? Déduit Elena avec un sourcil levé en même temps qu'elle s'appuyait contre l'îlot.

**_ **On ne peut rien te cacher. Demande à Stefan, sa réponse sera sûrement différente de la mienne. Sourit Damon enjôleur et Elena marcha vers les serviettes avant de commencer à les pliées.

Damon s'asseyait à ses côtés et l'aida à pliées avec une pointe de curiosité dans les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et ta sœur ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

Elena poussa un petit soupir lasse et regarda les serviettes dans la pensée, cherchant les motifs de la haine de sa sœur et se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment.

_ Dani est en colère, blessé et me déteste, moi et tout les gens que je fréquente. À l'heure actuelle, je pense que la seule personne qui compte aux yeux de Dani est Katina.

_ La petite sœur de Caroline ? Demanda Damon se souvenant de la petite rouquine.

**_ ****Ce serait ça . Convenu Elena laissant une nouvelle pause. **

**_ **A ta place, j'arrêterai les cheerleaders. Suggéra Damon avec un sourire charmeur.

**_ **Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Elena en fronçant les sourcils et s'arrêta de pliées.

**_ **Oh, je t'ai vu à l'entraînement, tu avais l'air malheureuse.

**_ **Tant que ça ? Demanda Elena avec un petit remorqueur de tristesse.

**_ **J'ai pas raison ?

**_ **J'adorais ça avant, c'était sympa mais c'est plus pareil cette année, comme si ce que j'aimais avant ne m'intéressais plus . Convenu Elena dans la pensée.

**_ **Alors ne te prends pas la tête, arrête, va de l'avant, problème résolu, tada ! Répondit Damon en surjouant avec ses mains .

**_ **Je peux reprendre goût à certaines choses. Dani l'a fait. Tenta Elena de se convaincre elle-même. ** _ **Peut-être bien mais pour être franc, j'y crois pas vraiment. Objecta Damon avec l'image de la jolie brune à nouveau dans l'esprit.

**_ **Je suis désolée. Lâcha Elena changeant de sujet .

**_ **Ah ? Demanda Damon en la regardant perplexe.

**_ **Tu sais pour Katherine, tu l'as perdu toi aussi. Expliqua Elena attirant le regard de Damon pleinement sur elle.

__ _Ça va ? Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda Bonnie en entrant dans la pièce et rompant l'échange des regards entre les deux bruns.

**_ **Oui, pourquoi pas ? Acquiesça Damon avec un faux sourire.

**Salon Gilbert**

Damon avait laisser les filles à la vaisselle et il arriva juste au moment pour voir Stefan tenter de retirer le foulard de Caroline. Un sourire mauvais illumina son visage et il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du canapé en dévisageant les deux avec un rictus.

_ Oh les comploteurs, de quoi vous parlez ? Demanda-t-il amusé par les piètre tentative de son petit frère.

_ Je disais à Caroline que j'aimais bien son foulard. Répondit Stefan en soutenant le regard de son frère et Damon baissa son regard sur la blonde totalement inconsciente de la tension dans la pièce.

**_ **Euh dites donc Caroline, les filles sont en train de faire la vaisselle, tu veux pas aller voir si tu peux les aider ? Suggéra Damon avec un sourire forcé et Caroline leva les yeux sur lui .

**_ **Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire la vaisselle ? Se moqua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

**_ **Allez, pour moi. Insista Damon avec une moue perdant clairement sa patience avec cette humaine irritante.

**_ **Désolé mais c'est non. Répondit sèchement Caroline et Damon perdit sa patience.

_Il plongea ses orbes bleu céruléen dans ses propre yeux bleu et dilata ses pupilles pour la contraindre et l'obligée. _

**_ **Va voir si Elena et Bonnie ont besoin de toi à la cuisine.

**_ **Euh, vous savez quoi ? Je vais voir si Elena et Bonnie ont besoin de moi à la cuisine. Déclara Caroline d'un ton plat et Damon fit une grimace enjoué.

**_ **Bonne idée, à tout à l'heure.

**_ **Caroline est une personne à part entière, c'est pas une marionnette, elle est pas à ta disposition pour ton plaisir ni pour t'offrir son sang chaque fois que tu en as envie. Lança Stefan dans un ton moralisateur et Damon bafoua .

**_ **Mais si, elle est, comme mes autres victimes, elles sont ce que je veux qu'elles soient, prêtes à assouvir le moindre de mes désirs mais de toute manière, j'en ai bientôt fini avec elle. Trouvé une plus intéressante. Ragaillardit Damon avec un grand sourire conspirateur.

**_ **Très bien, t'as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu t'es servi de Caroline, tu t'es approché d'Elena, tu peux être fier de toi. Maintenant tu vas quitter cette maison.

**_ **Aucun problème. De toute façon, j'ai été invité alors je reviendrai demain soir et les soirs suivants et je ferai tout ce qui me chante de ta petite pom pom girl et sa grande sœur pleine de fougue sans aucune restriction parce que pour moi ce comportement est normal, tu comprends ?

**Chambre de Dani **

Je regardais l'écran de télévision sans vraiment le regarder. Depuis ma petite scène dans le salon, je n'avais pas réussi à décoléré. J'avais à peine pu donner ce que j'avais a donner et si Kat n'aurait pas été là cela aurait pu être bien pire. Je jetais un regard de côté sur la forme endormis de Kat et me concentra de nouveau sur le film où plutôt sur mes pensées. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était le nouveau jouet de Caroline et aussi étrange que cela était pour moi, je mourrais d'envie de savoir. J'avais certainement fait une certaine impression et s'était ce que je voulais. Qu'il sache que je ne ferais pas copain, copine comme avec tout les autres amis pathétique d'Elena. La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je cassais ma tête dans sa direction tout simplement pour froncer les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je sèchement à un Jérémy hésitant et était prête à déchaîné ma colère refoulé sur lui. Et bien ? Tu es devenu muet ? Insistais-je et son regard de chiot s'intensifia avant qu'une mine renfrogné prit sa place.

_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu. Cracha-t-il amèrement avant de sortir et de fermé ma porte.

Je regardais ma porte dans la confusion et sentis un petit, infime remorqueur de culpabilité avant d'être expulsé de mon propre lit. Je heurtais mon sol avec un petit cri et foudroya du regard Katina qui me regardait avec un regard de jugement.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

_ Lève-toi et va lui parler ! Ordonna-t-elle sévèrement et je lâchais un rire incrédule.

_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse, j'espère ?

_ Il a personne a qui parler et tu me dois pour le coup avec Caroline. Me culpabilisa-t-elle avec un regard de jugement et je gémis avant de me lever sur mes pieds.

_ Très bien . Grognais-je en attrapant mon gilet à capuche avant d'enfiler une paire de converse basse.

J'ouvris doucement ma porte et regarda si la voix était libre avant de faire mon chemin dans la chambre de Jérémy et d'y entrer. Il se retourna clairement surpris et j'attrapais son bras sans ménagement et le tira avec moi dans l'escalier jusqu'à la cuisine.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Grogna-t-il agacé et je me retourna en lui envoyant un éclat avant de le pousser vers un tabouret.

_ Assis-toi et ne parle pas. Ordonnais-je bourru et fis mon chemin vers les placards.

_ Qu'est-ce …

_ J'ai dis la ferme. Sifflais-je regrettant déjà d'avoir cédé à Kat.

Jérémy se tut avec un regard renfrogné comme quand il avait cinq ans et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en coin au souvenir. J'attrapais deux tasses et prépara le spécial Miranda Gilbert . C'était une recette secrète que seule les femmes Gilbert savaient et maintenant, j'étais la seule à détenir la recette. Une fois que les tasses étaient prête, je me tournais vers Jérémy et lui donna un hochement de tête pour qu'il me suivre. Il se leva clairement confondus quant à toute cette agitation et me suivit impatiemment sur le porche. Je me m'asseyais sur la balancelle et leva mes genoux à ma poitrine avant de tendre une des tasses à Jérémy. Il prit la tasse avant de s'asseoir et regarda le contenu avec incrédulité.

_ Est-ce que s'est ce que je crois ? Demanda-t-il émerveillé et je hochais la tête. Comment ? Maman disait toujours qu'elle donnerait la recette à toi et Elena seulement quand vous serez 18 ans.

_ Tu te souviens de ton plan infaillible pour faire le mur et allée à cette fête dans la bois quand tu avais 14 ans ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire au souvenir avant de soufflet sur ma tasse et Jérémy acquiesça.

_ J'avais mis des jours à prévoir toute les possibilités d'être pris. Accepta-t-il avec un propre sourire.

_ Tu avais tous prévu sauf moi. Objectais-je avec un sourire malicieux. Maman m'avait piégé dans ma chambre et m'avait promis la recette si je lui disais ce que tu étais à .

_ Tu m'as vendu . S'exclama Jérémy bouche bée et j'acquiesçais avec un petit rire avant de tombé dans un silence confortable. Tu me détestes ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Jérémy blessé et j'arquais la tête sur le côté en le jaugeant surprise.

Je poussais un petit soupir avant de prendre une gorgée de ma tasse dans la pensée.

_ Je suppose que je te détestes moins qu'Elena et tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin de parler. Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

_ Tu savais. Déclara-t-il d'un ton de fait et non une question me faisant arqué un sourcil interrogateur. Quand j'ai dis que Vicki et moi avions couché ensemble. Tu m'as défendu et tu n'as pas paru surprise. Expliqua-t-il et je grimaçais à la mention de la toxico et de mon petit frère avoir des relations sexuelles.

_ Bien sûr, je savais . Elena et toi, ne doivent pas oublier que je suis celui qui vous connais le mieux. Je peux dire à des kilomètres si vous mentez.

Un nouveau silence tomba sur nous et Jérémy bu sa tasse en silence. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et pouvais voir que pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne semblait pas porté tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

_ Jérémy, tu sais que tu vas devoir arrêter la drogue à un moment donné. Dis-je aussi mesuré que je pouvais avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'expirer. Je sais pourquoi tu le fait. Crois-moi. Nous avons tous nos moyens pour affronter le deuil. Moi, avec la haine et la colère envers les personnes qui me sont proches parce que s'est plus facile comme ça. Toi, avec Vicki et la drogue et Elena, avec son stupide journal et son abruti d'enfant de chœur.

_ Abruti d'enfant de chœur ? Se moqua Jérémy en prenant une nouvelle gorgé de sa tasse. Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ?

_ Oh pitié, il est tellement parfait que je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas ce que s'est d'être de mauvaise humeur. Bafouais-je avec un roulement de mes yeux et Jérémy lâcha un rire rauque qui me fis sourire.

_ Ça m'avait manqué. Tu m'as manqué. Lâcha Jérémy avec une pointe de détresse dans la voix.

Mon sourire diminua et je le regardais pendant un long moment sans rien dire. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais. Qu'il était toujours mon petit frère préférer mais j'avais tellement de sentiment embouteillé depuis trop longtemps. Je n'étais pas prête à pardonner.

_ Ne gâche pas le moment en devenant une vraie guimauve. Raillais-je avec un clin d'œil et il me cogna l'épaule avec la sienne. Bien, autant que j'aime toute cette petite conversation. Tu étais venu pour me parler de quelque chose de spécifique, non ?

Jérémy fronça les sourcils hésitant avant de laisser se détendre dans le moment et de me donner un petit sourire en coin. Il bu le reste de sa tasse et la posa sur le sol avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

_ Non. Ce n'est plus vraiment important. Répondit-il avec un sourire avant de se lever. Tu viens ?

_ Je vais encore rester pour un peu plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas fini mon spécial. Dis-je en montrant ma tasse encore pleine avec un clin d'œil. Laisse ta tasse, je m'en occuperai. Ajoutais-je avec un signe de tête.

_ Bonne nuit, Dani. Annonça Jer en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

_ Nuit, Jer. Répondis-je en le regardant fermé la porte.

Je poussais un soupir profond et rapprocha mes jambes contre ma poitrine avant de regarder dans ma tasse. Cette conversation avait pris un chemin que je n'avais pas prévu d'aller mais s'était plutôt agréable. Un croassement me fit sursauter et je lâchais un petit cris avant de regarder un énorme corbeau au plumage d'un noir de jais sur le rebord de mon porche. Je fronçais les sourcils et me leva avec ce mauvais pressentiment. Le corbeau inclina la tête sur le côté comme si il m'examinait et il commençait sérieusement à me flipper.

_ Dégage, sale bête. Tentais-je de le balayer avec ma main mais il se contenta de volée et d'atterrir à nouveau sur la rambarde. Ew ! Oiseau débile. Déclarais-je en prenant rapidement la tasse de Jérémy avant qu'il était attirer par la nourriture et m'empressai de rentrée dans la maison.

Pourquoi j'allais à ces stupides jeux de football était encore au-delà de ma compréhension. Je savais pertinemment que s'était parce que Kat mis forçait à chaque fois et chaque fois, je les haïssaient d'autant plus. Je ne voyais pas le point de trouver du plaisir à regarder des garçons courir et se lancer une balle ovale. Tout cela me dépassait. Je regardais autour de moi et resserra ma veste en cuir contre moi. Il faisait encore un temps agréable mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

_ Tu sais que l'on pourrait être entrain de se faire un bon billard au Grill en ce moment, non ? Rappela à Kat qui se trouvait à côté de moi dans l'excitation du match imminent et elle me foudroya du regard. Dieu, tu es tellement comme Blondie parfois. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu fais pas partie des cheerlearders vu comment tu adores ces jeux. Râlais-je avec un petit sourire.

_ Probablement parce que quand Caroline a voulu m'inscrire chez les cheer, tu l'avais menacer de lui couper ses cheveux pendant son sommeil. Me rappela-t-elle avec un œil de jugement et je souriais à la mémoire.

_ Ah ! C'était une bonne journée.

_ Tu es impitoyable. Roula Kat des yeux.

_ Je ne peux pas l'aider. Acceptais-je fièrement. Dis, je vais essayer de trouver Jérémy. Je reviens. La prévenu avant de commencer mon chemin sur le parking.

Je cherchais pour tout signe de Jérémy quand je heurtais un tronc solide de plein fouet. Je reculais à l'impact avec un gémissement et leva les yeux pour rencontrer des orbes bleu magnifique.

_ Et bien, regarder qui va là. Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et je savais déjà qu'il allait être ennuyeux.

_ Argh ! Ça ! Grommelais-je en reprenant mon équilibre pour le regarder en détail.

Il portait une veste en cuir noir typique mauvais garçon et un jean denim noir tout comme son tee-shirt. Il était le parfait stéréotype du garçon dangereux et sexy mauvais garçon. Whoa, sexy ? Ew. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ça. Je vis deux doigt claqué dans ma vision et sortit de mon état de stupeur pour voir qu'il arborait un plus grand sourire arrogant si s'était même encore possible.

_ Hein ? Demandais-je perplexe avant d'entendre un bruit d'une lutte et de regarder par-dessus l'épaule du gars. Oh, c'est pas vrai. Grognais-je en voyant Jérémy poinçon Tyler en plein visage.

J'oubliais totalement le gars et couru tout droit vers la lutte. Je les regardaient incrédule ne sachant pas quoi faire avant de me tourner vers Vicki qui était aussi impuissante que moi.

Je vis Tyler projeté Jer contre un camion et s'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour que je rentre dans la lutte. Je l'attrapais par l'épaule et le bouscula tout simplement pour entrain en contact avec son poing préparer pour Jérémy. L'impact m'envoya dans un état d'agonie totale et je trébuchais sur mes pieds avec un sifflement.

_ Tyler laisse tomber ! Arrête tu vas le tuer ! Plaida inutilement Vickie et le regard de Jérémy tomba sur moi. Tyler je t'en prie arrête !

À ce stade, tout le monde s'était rassemblé autour de la lutte et j'étais encore trop sonné pour même réagir. Une chose était sûr s'était une sacré droite.

Je vis Stefan arrivée et rejeté Tyler de Jérémy avant que Tyler lui envois un poing en pleine abdomen auxquels, il ne broncha même pas d'un pouce. Je vis juste à temps, Jérémy attraper une bouteille de verre brisé et me releva pour essayer de l'empêcher de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie.

_ Jeremy, non ! Criais-je en même temps qu'Elena et Stefan s'interposa entre Tyler et Jérémy se faisant couper dans le processus.

Matt attrapa Tyler pour le maîtriser et Elena couru pour Jérémy. Je croisais le regard de Stefan et regarda sa main ensanglanté tout simplement pour voir l'entaille se refermé elle-même. J'écarquillais les yeux et me retournais dans l'incrédulité avant de faire mon chemin vers Jérémy.

_ Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Regardes toi tu saignes du nez. Le réprimanda Elena et je roulais des yeux en essayant de m'empêcher de regarder Stefan totalement paniqué.

**_ **Je vais bien. La chassa Jérémy avec animosité et je les rejoignais avant que ça dégénère.

**_ **Oui, je le sens d'ici à ton haleine. L'accusa Elena et je la repoussais avec un éclat.

_ Il a dit qu'il allait bien. Tu n'as pas un petit-ami à aller voir où quelque chose comme ça. Crachais-je venimeuse. Toi, viens je te ramène à la maison. Pointais-je Jérémy avec un regard qui ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de discuté.

J'attrapais son bras et le tira vers la zone où j'avais garé mon SUV et tentais de gardé ma colère vers le bas. Putain, d'enfoiré, petite merde Lockwood . Ma joue me faisait mal comme l'enfer et j'étais sûr que j'allais être marqué demain. Mais plus encore, j'étais en colère contre Jérémy pour avoir commencer cette lutte. Notre conversation n'avait eu aucun impact et tout ce que j'avais dit était des mots dans le vent. Le pire était qu'il était complètement ivre.

_ Tu n'as vraiment rien dans le crâne. Explosais-je finalement le faisant sursauter et me posta juste devant lui. Démarrer une bagarre au lycée et pour une vulgaire fille. C'était tellement typique masculin. Tu sais que je me soucie pas Jérémy. Tu as voulu te droguer, je n'ai rien dit. Tu as couché avec Vicki, j'ai aussi fermé les yeux mais c'est fini. J'en ai fini avec vous. Crachais-je amèrement e ouvrant la porte passager pour qu'il y rentre et ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

_ Dani ! Tenta-t-il de plaider mais je levais la main pour l'arrêter.

Je montais à mon tour dans le siège conducteur et démarra en direction de la maison. Le trajet de retour avait été le trajet le plus insupportable de toute ma vie. Tout d'abord, ma joue était pratiquement en feu et ensuite Jérémy n'avait pas arrêter de m'envoyer des regards de chien battus.

**Parking du lycée **

Stefan regarda Matt refaire son chemin vers le terrain quand des acclamations le firent se retourner et tombé sur Damon.

_ Alors là c'est trop mignon, Stefan est rentré dans l'équipe et il s'est fait un copain. Bientôt on entendra crier : Allez les gars, on est les meilleurs ! Railla-t-il sarcastique tout en faisant son chemin vers son petit frère.

**_ **Pas ce soir, j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Objecta Stefan lasse et se retourna mais Damon était déjà devant lui.

**_ **Tu m'as bien eu avec Elena. Laisse-moi deviner, y'avait de la verveine dans le médaillon. Je dois l'admettre, j'ai été surpris sur le coup. Ça faisait une éternité qu'on avait pas résisté à mes pouvoirs. D'où tu sors ça ? Demanda Damon sonnant réel impressionné.

**_ **C'est important ? Claqua Stefan agacé.

**_ ****E**n fait je pourrais tout aussi bien la séduire à l'ancienne comme sa chère sœur. Je l'ai rencontrer ce soir. Ou alors simplement la vider de son sang.

**_ ****N**on, tu vas rien tenter contre elles, Damon. Objecta Stefan sur de lui.

**_ **Ah non ? L'interrogea Damon semblant prit au dépourvu avant de cacher rapidement sa surprise.

**_ **Non parce que quelque part au fond de toi, tu as des sentiments pour Elena. J'avais peur de plus jamais trouver en toi la moindre trace d'humanité, j'avais peur que tu sois effectivement devenu ce monstre que tu fais semblant d'être quand tu es avec moi. Expliqua Stefan plutôt béat.

**_ **Qui fait semblant ici ? Demanda Damon avec un sourcil levé.

**_ **Alors tue-moi. Le défia Stefan en ouvrant les bras.

**_ **Et ben… j'avoue que ça me tente.

**_ **Non, c'est faux. T'aurais pu le faire cents fois si t'avais voulu et regarde-moi, je suis toujours vivant et te revoilà qui revient me hanter alors que ce sont déjà écoulés 145 ans. Katherine est morte tu entends ? Et si tu me hais aujourd'hui, c'est parce que tu l'aimais et si tu continues à me le faire payer c'est parce que tu l'aimes toujours et ça, mon frère, c'est ta part d'humanité. Termina Stefan en le poussant avec son index contre son torse.

__ _Salvatore! C'est quoi cette histoire ? On a un match à disputer ! Intervenu M. Tanner attirant l'attention de Damon.

**_ **Tu veux la voir ma part d'humanité ? Regarde bien. Lança Damon avec un sourire sadique avant de se jeter dans flou sur Tanner et de planter ses crocs dans le cou de l'homme.

__ _Non ! Hurla Stefan horrifié et Damon se détacha sur corps mort du coach avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol arborant toujours ses veines rampante rouge sous les yeux et ses crocs et le sang de l'homme dégoulinant sur son menton.

__ _N'importe qui, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Énuméra-t-il avec un sourire psychotique avant de laisser Stefan se débrouiller avec le corps mort.

**Ménage Gilbert **

Je retira la serviette de mes cheveux humide et la jeta sur mon lit avant de retourner dans ma salle de bain et de regarder l'état de ma joue. Je grimaçais à la simple vue et apporta ma main pour tester la sensibilité. Au simple contact, je lâchais un sifflement de douleur et secoua la tête encore en colère pour m'être même jeté dans la bagarre en premier lieu. Bien que grâce à cette petite lutte, j'avais réussi à résoudre le mystère que Stefan cachait. Je savais ce qu'il était et tout coordonnait ensemble. Elena avait vraiment le chique pour s'attirer dans le pire des pétrin mais contrairement à avant je n'allais pas m'en mêler. Non, s'était son problème. Pas le mien. J'allais agir irresponsable pour une fois et arrêter de protéger mes frères et sœur. J'allais être égoïste et n'éprouvais aucun remord. Sur cette note, j'éteignis la lumière de ma salle de bain et glissa sous mes couvertures.

Damon venait de visiter la chambre d'Elena et comptait partir mais une sorte de traction l'attira à la chambre au bout du couloir. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais l'aînée Gilbert semblait être une sorte de mystère pour lui. Tout d'abord, elle avait toute ses théories sur les vampires qui la plupart étaient vrai comme si, elle savait son sujet et ensuite, elle était la sœur d'Elena et semblait ressentir un désintérêt total en lui. Caroline avait été un match beaucoup trop facile et il aimait avoir un certain enjeux. Il s'approcha de la tête brune endormit et se pencha légèrement sur elle. Elle avait maintenant une belle ecchymose sur sa joue gauche qu'il l'avait vue obtenir lorsqu'elle s'était jeté dans la lutte sans réfléchir et semblait être dans la douleur. Il apporta sa main à son visage comme il avait fait avec Elena et brossa le revers de son index sur sa joue intacte. Elle était absolument délicieuse et il était impatient de pouvoir joué avec. Elle remua sous son touché intrusif et dans un flou, il avait quitter le ménage Gilbert.

**Voilà le chapitre 3 ! j'espère que cette histoire vous plait et j'attends vos avis avec impatience. J'écris principalement cette histoire pour moi car je suis nostalgique et apprendre le départ de Nina dobrev ma brisé le cœur donc j'ai décidé de revenir au source et commencer cette histoire avec un petit oc. **

**Pour ceux qui veulent savoir à quoi mes oc ressemblent se serait :**

**Dani : Kristen kreuk **

**Katina : Holland Roden **

**Voilà profiter bien du voyage;) **


	4. Familie ties

**Family ties **

Elena était dans sa chambre quand un bruit retentit et la réveilla en sursaut. Elle retira les draps de son corps et fit son chemin vers la porte de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Dani qui lui envoya un éclat.

**_ **C'était quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Elena en refermant sa porte derrière elle et Dani haussa les épaules dédaigneusement.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Rétorqua Dani avec attitude avant de commencer à faire son chemin vers les escaliers suivit de prêt par Elena.

Elles descendirent jusque dans la cuisine et regardèrent prudemment autour d'elle, leurs cœurs battirent la chamade.

**_ **Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda Elena paniqué et tenta d'allumer les lumières, en vain.

La télévision s'alluma toute seule et les deux filles sursautèrent en même temps avant de concentré leurs regards sur le grand écran.

_ Ici Logan Fell, en direct de Mystic Falls où un prédateur s'est encore une fois attaqué à deux de nos concitoyen. L'affreuse bête sauvage qui terrorise depuis quelque temps les habitants a encore une fois fait une autre victime. Deux très jeunes lycéennes, Elena et Dani Gilbert retrouvées mortes cette nuit. Selon la police l'autopsie devrait confirmer qu'elles ont aussi été la proie de ce fauve enragé que tout le monde recherche.

Dani et Elena fronce les sourcils dans la confusion et se retourne pour trouver Damon juste derrière elle. Elles se mirent à courir en direction de la porte et crièrent paniquées. Elena ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et vit le corps sans vie de sa sœur totalement drainée de tout son sang. Elle ferma les yeux horrifié avec un cri et le corps n'est plus là, soudain Damon arrive derrière elle et la mort .

**_Maison d'embarquement _**

Stefan se réveilla en sursaut à cause de son réveil et tomba sur la pire vision au réveil. Damon se tenait béat sur son siège de bureau avec ses pied croisé sur son bureau.

**_ **Un cauchemar ? Ça m'est si facile de lire dans tes pensées. Il te faudra du sang humain si tu veux faire jeux égal sur le terrain. Comme dans un match. Oh, toujours dans le coltard à ce que je vois. Le taquina Damon sadiquement et Stefan se leva à vitesse vampire et lui lança un coupe papier en pleine poitrine.

Damon se leva à peine ébranlé et retira le coupe papier tout en faisant son chemin vers son frère.

**_ **Je te l'accorde, je l'ai bien mérité mais le but de la manœuvre, c'était de te dire qu'ils ont arrêté le coupable. Cette bête féroce qui a tué Tanner et tous ces pauvres gens. L'informa Damon toujours avec ce sourire béant.

**_ **Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ? Demanda Stefan confus.

**_ **De ce puma, une bête gigantesque. Il a tué un chasseur ce matin, on parle que de ça aux infos : « l'ignoble fauve capturé, retour au calme à Mystic Falls » . Cita Damon en mimant les titres dans l'air.

**_ **Tu brouilles les pistes maintenant ? Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Stefan sceptique.

**_ **Parce que je vais rester finalement et parce que je m'éclate à mort avec toi, Elena et n'oublions pas Dani. Railla Damon .

**_ **Elena est intouchable. Lui rappela Stefan fière de lui-même même si il allait devoir trouvé un moyen de protégé Dani et connaissant la personne cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile.

**_ **La verveine m'empêche de l'influencer mais peut-être que ce n'est pas mon intention. Crois le ou non, je n'ai pas à me servir de mon pouvoir de persuasion avec certaines filles qui semblent ne pas pouvoir résister au beau gosse que je suis, branché, stylé, bourré de charme et capable d'écouter sans broncher le CD de Taylor Swift. Énuméra Damon arrogant tout en faisant son chemin droit vers Stefan avec le coupe papier en main avant de le planter en pleine poitrine de Stefan. C'était un tee-shirt de créateur ça. Mouvement de bite. Se plaignit Damon avant de flouetter loin de la chambre de Stefan.

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

J'étais assise sur le canapé à manger un bol de céréale et écouté les pitreries de Jenna envoyé à Logan Fell.

_ Salopard, ordure. Cria-t-elle en agitant la télécommande vers la télé.

_ Whoa, fais attention avec ça, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Me moquais-je avec un petit rire.

_ Crois-moi si je blesse quelqu'un ce sera cette pourriture. Cria-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers l'écran.

Je sentis une nouvelle présence planant au-dessus de nous et devait tous faire pour ne pas casser sur la présence irritante.

**_ **Tu parles à qui là ? Demanda Elena avec un petit rire godiche et je pris une cuillère de cheerios .

**_ **A ce débile. Le présentateur du JT alias cette ordure de Logan Fell. Ta mère vous a pas dit ce qui m'avait poussé à quitter Mystic Falls ?

_ L'histoire de ta vie, tante Jenna . Commentais-je en levant les yeux au ciel et elle me foudroya du regard.

**_ **Oh non, c'est vrai ? Vous deux ensemble ? Il est charmant. Se moqua Elena et je devais presque me baîllonner.

Il n'y avait rien de charmant dans Logan Fell. Je ne l'avais jamais aimer en tant que présentateur TV et quand Jenna l'avait daté, il m'avait prise pour un bébé et je détestais ça être prise pour ce que je n'étais pas.

**_ **Il est tout sauf charmant, il a rien de charmant. Vraiment rien. Contra Jenna et je secouais la tête en accord.

_ Amen, ma sœur . Acquiesçais-je en grimaçant un peu à la douleur dans ma pommette avant de laisser tomber ma cuillère dans mon bol quand Jenna éteignit la télé. Hey, je regardais ça. Me plaignais-je outrée.

__ __Plus maintenant. Regarde-toi, tu es encore en pyjama et manger un bol de céréale. Établit Jenna avant de regarder la boîte d'objet de maman et papa qu'Elena regardait. _Tu vas en faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle et je me levais, la perte de mon appétit maintenant avant de mettre mon bol dans l'évier et regarder à travers la boîte.

**_ **Je suis allée les prendre hier, ils étaient au coffre à la banque. Maman devait les prêter à Madame Lockwood, elle va exposer divers objets des fondateurs pour la fête. Expliqua Elena me fixant tout du long .

_ C'était pas la bague de mamie Beth celle-là ? Demanda Jenna en sortant une bague et je secouais la tête dans la négation.

**_ **Non, celle de l'arrière arrière-grand-mère Marie à l'origine. La corrigeais-je en prenant la bague et l'essaya sur mon annulaire quand Jérémy entra dans la cuisine sans m'accorder un regard.

Non pas que j'y mis attendais, après la nuit dernière j'avais fait mon point clair. Il ramassa la montre à gousset de papa de la boîte et l'examina entre ses mains.

__ __Ça_ rapporterai de l'argent ces machins ? Si on les vendait. Demanda Jérémy sans gène et Elena alarmé lui reprit rapidement la montre tandis que je me contentais de secouer la tête en désapprobation.

__ _Même pas en rêve, ok ? Claqua Elena durement.

**_ **C'était aux parents tout ça, pas question de s'en séparer. Objecta Jérémy et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de commencer mon chemin pour sortir de la cuisine.

**_ **T'inquiètes, on se sépare de rien. Ça s'appelle prêter Jérémy. Lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule au même moment que la sonnette retentit.

Elena me dépassa rapidement et je montais les escaliers mourant d'envie de vomir à la vue d'Elena et Stefan établissant sur le palier.

_ Pitié, je viens de manger si vous pourriez éviter de vous explorez les amygdales devant moi. Lâchais-je en continuant mon chemin vers ma chambre et je pouvais entendre les raclement de gorges embarrassés.

Je refermais ma porte derrière moi et marcha jusqu'à ma commode. Kat et moi, avions prévu de faire nos achats de robe pour le parti du fondateurs depuis que nous étions obligé d'y aller étant issus des familles fondatrices et je détestais ça. Ma mère avait toujours été dans cela et je comptais continuer à me présenter seulement pour cela. Je ne trouvais aucun plaisir à ces partis ennuyeux mais cela pourrait être pire. Kat serait avec moi et je pourrais observer plus amplement Stefan car ce n'était pas parce que j'avais décider d'être égoïste et laisser Elena à son sort que je n'allais pas surveiller ce monstre de près. Garde tes amis proche et tes ennemis encore plus proche. Je savais tout ce que je savais sur les vampire de mes parents et même si au début, je n'y avais pas cru, j'avais vite déchanté en lisant les journaux de la célèbre famille Gilbert. Les vampires existaient bel et bien et maintenant, j'étais plutôt fière d'avoir adopté une alimentation quotidienne à la verveine. Il était dans la ville, s'infiltrant dans nos vies et tuant sans limite. C'était lui qui avait tué Tanner et si seulement Tanner n'était pas une bite complète, j'aurai déjà été dénoncé Stefan au conseil des fondateurs. Je savais tout le fonctionnement cacher de cette petite ville et j'avais toujours agis ignorante pour mon propre avantage et maintenant que nous y étions, j'étais plutôt contente de cet avantage.

Je choisi une paire de jean bleu marine et l'accorda avec un tee-shirt moulant noir à manches longues et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain. Je me changeais rapidement et appliqua un peu de fard à paupière brun sur mes yeux vert rivière avant de souligné mes lèvres avec un rouge à lèvre couleur pèche. Je brossais mes cheveux négligemment et attrapa une paire de bottine de combat à lassé avant d'enfiler ma veste en cuir noir matelassé et prendre mon sac. Je dévalais les escaliers et pris mes clés avant de sortir pour mon SUV. Je conduis tout droit pour la maison Forbes et me gara devant la petite maison de deux étages. Je klaxonnais deux fois avant de sortir et de m'appuyer négligemment sur la portière passager. Je vis le mouvement de la fenêtre de Kat s'ouvrir et bientôt les boucles rousses tombèrent dans ma vision.

_ J'arrive ! Juste cinq minutes ! Cria-t-elle dans la panique et je me moquais silencieusement de son empressement.

Je pouvais sentir des yeux sur moi et je regardais autour de moi à la recherche de mon harceleur mais ne rencontra que le vide. Je fronçais les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules et de sourire quand je vis la blonde de fraise sortir avec une paire de lunettes de soleil.

_ Nuit agitée ? Souriante narquoise en ouvrant la porte passager pour elle.

_ M'en parle même pas. Je ne prends même pas plaisir et pourtant, je suis exténuer. Se plaignit-elle avec un bâillement pour prouver son point et j'éclatais de rire à sa remarque ignorant totalement les yeux bleu qui me regardaient avec amusement du haut de la fenêtre de Caroline.

Nous avions passé la majeur partie de l'après-midi à l'achat de nos robes et nous étions maintenant installées dans un stand du Grill. J'étais totalement lessivée et un bâillement m'échappa involontairement. Dieu, c'était dur d'être une fille.

_ Je suis exténué. Rampa Kat sur la table et je riais silencieusement. Je jure que si Damon continu à venir la nuit, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Ajouta-t-elle en soutenant sa tête sur sa main.

J'avais appris que Damon était son nom et qu'il était aussi le frère de Stefan, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y aurait de grande chance qu'il soit comme lui. Je ne comprenais pas comment on en était arrivée là mais si j'allais devoir affronter d'autres vampires en ville, je ne pourrais pas tenir. Je haïssais ces monstres encore plus que ma propre haine pour Elena et cela voulait en dire beaucoup. Ils étaient des abominations malade sans aucune once d'humanité et de respect pour la vie humaine. Le pire était que ces salaud étaient difficile à tuer et j'avais plus de chance de gagner au loto que de tuer un vampire moi-même mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je ne partirais pas sans infligé quelque blessure dans un combat. Où du moins, c'est ce que j'aimais me laisser pensée.

Je regagnais mon attention sur Kat et vis qu'elle méritait bien un certain hamburger avec des frites. Je ne savais pas ce que Damon faisait avec Caroline … en fait, si ! J'avais ma petite idée mais cela affectait aussi Kat et elle avait besoin de réconfort.

_ Je reviens, je vais te commander un peu de nourriture de réconfort. Annonçais-je avec un clin d'œil et son visage s'illumina comme un sapin de noël à la simple mention de nourriture.

Je fis mon chemin droit pour la barre et un grand sourire illumina mon visage quand je vis que Paul était de service. Il était une des rares personnes que je supportais à Mystic Falls et avait toujours été sympa avec moi.

_ Hey, garçon ! Saluais-je gaiement et il se retourna avec un grand sourire correspondant au mien sur son visage.

_ Petite Gilbert ! Renvoya-t-il avant de me tirer dans une étreinte par-dessus la barre. Alors quoi de neuf ?

_ Je suis venu pour te commander deux gros hamburger, frites. Nourriture de réconfort. Expliquais-je avec un pouce derrière mon épaule pour montrer Katina.

_ Qu'est-ce qui arrive ma petite Kat ? Demanda-t-il préoccupé et je haussais les épaules avec un sourire.

_ Caroline a un nouveau sexe intérêt et ils perturbent les nuits de ma petite Fifi. Me moquais-je enthousiaste et Paul se mit à rire bruyamment.

_ Ah ! Je vois. Je t'amène ça de suite. Accepta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui rendis son clin d'œil et me tourna pour regarder Katina en m'appuyant le dos contre la barre. Je tapais des doigts distraitement sur mon jean quand je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête et fus surprise de trouver Damon Salvatore avec un sourire narquois comme d'habitude.

_ Et bien, si ce n'est pas l'aînée Gilbert. Salua-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et je baissais mon regard sur lui.

_ Ça ! Saluais-je froidement et reporta mon attention sur Katina qui me lançait un regard interrogateur.

Je haussais les épaules et le rire mélodieux de Damon me retentit.

_ Je vois que nous nous en tenons toujours a ça. Déclara-t-il sonnant amusé.

_ Je ne vois pas de raison pour que l'on devrait sans tenir à plus. Cassais-je devenant impatiente pour ma commode.

Ce gars avait vraiment le don de m'agacé avec ce simple sourire de bite et le fait qu'il peut être un vampire possible ne faisait qu'empirer son cas.

_ Et bien étant donnée que ta petite sœur sort avec mon petit frère, il est de rigueur que nous nous appelions par autre chose que des pronoms. Insista-t-il en se tournant pleinement vers moi et plissé les yeux sur mon ecchymose. Rentrer dans un combat dernièrement ? Demanda-t-il avec se sourire ennuyeux toujours en place.

_ Ouais, je me suis battu avec mon reflet. Elle a définitivement gagné. Répliquais-je sarcastique et lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand Paul revint avec nos hamburger.

_ Là tu vas, petite Gilbert. C'est sûr la maison. Notre pauvre Katina à décidément des problèmes de sommeil. Annonça Paul avec un sourire charmeur et mon regard glissa sur Damon à la mention des problèmes de sommeil de Kat.

_ Merci. Clignais-je de l'œil d'une manière dragueuse et commença mon chemin vers notre table tout simplement pour être arrêter par Damon.

_ Où sont mes manières , je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions jamais été introduit correctement, je suis Damon. Se présenta-t-il avec un sourire qui j'étais sûr faisait succomber un tas de filles mais pas moi.

_ Je sais qui tu es Damon et je m'en fiche. Répliquais-je honnêtement et il fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de moi et plongé ses orbes bleuté dans mes verts émeraude.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et je savais instinctivement ce qu'il faisait.

_ Tu veux savoir qui je suis. En fait, tu veux tout connaître de moi. Me convaincu Damon et je pouvais entendre mes battements de cœur s'accélérer avant de pouffer de rire.

_ Ouais, c'est ça dans tes rêves. Bafouais-je avant de le laisser en état de choque.

Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant sur mon dos et un sourire fière illumina mes traits. Je tendis son assiette à Kat et elle rétrécis ses yeux sur moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant une frite et la sauta dans sa bouche.

_ Oh, d'abord, de rien c'est cadeau et ensuite, c'est pas important. L'arrêtais-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition et le visage de Kat s'allégea instantanément.

_ Désolé et merci. C'est juste qu'il me tape sur le système et je sais qu'il n'est pas un bon gars pour Caroline. Se défendit Kat et je tournais mon regard sur le siège vide de Damon.

Il avait décollé et n'était nul part en vue.

__**Maison d'embarquement**__

_Stefan se préparait pour la fête du fondateur quand Damon entra dans sa chambre avec deux liens différent. _

___La cravate est toujours de rigueur tu crois ? Demanda Damon en montrant les cravates avant de marcher tout droit vers le miroir de Stefan.

**_ **Personne t'obliges à venir. Objecta Stefan froidement.

**_ **Oh, ce n'est que justice. Je te rappelle qu'on était à la première soirée . Répondit Damon en haussant les épaules.

**_ **Vaudrait mieux pas attirer l'attention sur nous, non ? Tenta Stefan .

**_ **Alors toi reste là. Je veillerai à ce qu'Elena et Dani s'amusent bien. Oh, d'ailleurs, jolie tour avec Dani. Faudra que tu me dises où tu caches ta verveine. L'informa Damon provoquant à Stefan à froncer les sourcils et de se servir un verre de scotch. Non, mais je rêve je te fais boire. Se moqua Damon béat.

**_ **J'arrive pas à me débarrasser de toi alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse à part m'éclater et profiter de la vie ? Et pour Dani, ce n'était pas moi. Répondit Stefan en levant son verre en l'air et Damon fronça à son tour les sourcils perplexe.

**_ **M'éclater et profiter de la vie … et voilà, encore ton éternel combat. Tu es mort mon vieux, remet toi. Le nargua Damon avant de prendre une chemise noir exposé.

Il l'enfila et joua avec le col d'un air prétentieux.

_ C'est cool de pas vieillir. L'éternel beau gosse, j'adore. Se vanta Damon en se regardant dans le miroir avec un sourire satisfait.

**_ **Oh, et moi être dans la peau d'un ado de 150 ballets me comble de plaisir. Répliqua Stefan sarcastiquement et Damon se tourna vers lui.

**_ **Là tu viens de me faire rire Stefan. Allez tiens, je me prend un verre pour fêter ça. Annonça Damon en faisant son chemin pour la carafe de scotch et tombé sur le portrait de Katherine qui était l'exact sosie d'Elena . 1864. Elle et toi, vous formiez le parfait couple. Ce fut un enfer de vous voir danser. Se remémora-t-il avec un bord amer dans la voix.

**_ **Mon bonheur fut de courte de durée comme tu le sais. Lui rappela Stefan à son tour.

**_ **Absolument, et oui, j'avais quitté plus tôt la soirée pour l'attendre. Quand tu l'as raccompagnée chez elle j'y étais déjà. Tu l'as joué gentleman avec ce baiser tellement chaste et pourtant ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était… Enfin bon, trinquons à l'histoire, éternel recommencement. Expliqua Damon en levant son verre avant de le renverser sur le sol au dernier moment. J'admire la tentative. Te servir un verre pour ensuite verser le poison dans la bouteille mais je suis pas une fille à qui on colle du GHB. J'ai quand même l'impression de m'être fait un peu avoir, je croyais passer un bon moment. Ahh, je pars en rogne à la soirée, dangereux non ? Le nargua Damon avant de laisser Stefan ruminer son échec.

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

_ Donc attend, attend . Ils ont datés la même fille ? Demandais-je en me retournant vers mon miroir. Totalement flippant. Commentais-je en lissant mon pantalon de costume.

J'avais choisi pour l'originalité cette année et j'étais persuadé que j'allais faire sensation. Surtout auprès de Madame Lockwood. J'avais acheté un costume deux pièces noir et blanc qui se composait composait d'une veste blanche avec les détails noir et des boutons dorées que je mettais sans rien en dessous et un pantalon à pince blanc avec des bande noir sur les côtés.

_ Exact, mais au final celui qu'elle a choisi c'est Damon et Stefan , vert de rage, leur a fait d'horribles choses pour les obliger à rompre. Il a manipulé Katherine, lui a bourré le crâne de mensonges jusqu'à ce qu'elle en soit convaincue et se retourne contre Damon. Répéta Kat en jouant avec mes cheveux et essayé différente coiffures.

_ Autant que je déteste le défendre mais cela semble**être **la version d'un seul point de vu, en l'occurrence celle de Damon. Objectais-je avec une grimace.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont se battre "Elena" comme dans le passé ? Demanda Kat avec une pointe de curiosité dans les yeux.

_ Et bien, ils seraient idiot de reproduire la même erreur mais vue que Stefan à choisi Elena ont a déjà établi qu'il n'était pas très intelligent. Cassais-je en attachant mes cheveux en un chignon recherché. Quant à Damon, et bien …

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Entendis-je les cris de Jérémy et je me tournais vers Kat avec une expression lasse.

_ Je reviens. L'informais-je en sortant de ma chambre pour la chambre à Jérémy.

Je passais devant Bonnie sur le passage et lui donna un court hochement de tête ce qui la surpris et marcha tout droit dans la chambre de Jérémy.

**_ **La montre à gousset, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Cria Elena avec un ton accusateur dans la voix.

**_ **Quelle montre ? Intervenais-je d'une voix calme mais ferme prenant tout les deux par surprise.

Ils me regardèrent avec méfiance et je levais un sourcil impatient.

**_ **Celle qu'il a volé dans la boîte à bijoux de maman. C'est la mère de Tyler qui vient de m'appeler, elle était folle d'angoisse. C'était sur la liste Jérémy et elle l'a pas retrouvé donc elle a cru qu'elle l'avait perdue. L'accusa Elena sans preuve et sais pour cela que je ne pouvais pas la supporter.

Elle n'était pas l'aînée mais il fallait toujours qu'elle agisse comme tel. Elle aimait jugé attentivement et obtenir un certain pouvoir sur nous. Elena aimait tout simplement être le centre d'attention.

**_ **Pas impossible qu'elle l'est perdue non ? Ou que Tyler l'est volé ? Demanda Jérémy nonchalant.

_ Jérémy, c'était faible même venant de toi. Commentais-je en m'appuyant contre le chambranle dans l'attente de la futur explosion.

**_ **N'essaye même pas, c'est toi qui l'a. Qu'est-ce que tu paris que je la retrouve à vendre sur internet ? C'est comme ça que tu payes ton herbe ? Insista Elena me tapant clairement sur le système.

**_ **Va te faire voir. Cassa Jérémy arrivé lui aussi à sa limite et se leva pour prendre la montre qu'il avait caché dans ses affaires.

_J'écarquillais les yeux dans la reconnaissance et sentis un remorqueur de sympathie pour Jérémy. _

**_ **Jamais je l'aurai vendu, ok ? Aboya-t-il avec la voix rempli de tristesse et un regard cassé apparut sur le visage d'Elena à sa possible erreur.

**_ **Alors pourquoi tu l'as volé ?

**_ **Parce qu'elle est à lui , elle lui appartient. Ils l'hérite de père en fils, c'est papa qui l'a dit. Son père lui a donné, à Jérémy de l'avoir. Expliquais-je me souvenant du jour où il l'avait raconter à Jérémy et Jer la donna à une Elena se sentant coupable.

__ _Vas y, reprend la. L'exhorta Jérémy me donnant un regard significatif.

**_ **Et il comptait te l'offrir alors ? Continua Elena comprenant pas qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

**_ **Ouais. Répondit-il sur le point de briser.

**_ ****Écoute**, de toute manière elle te reviendra, ok ? Mais maman l'avait promise à Madame Lockwood alors comment je fais ? Se défendit Elena et je secouais la tête de jugement avant de quitter la chambre pour la mienne.

**_ **Prend la et dégage. Au moins, Dani essaie de me comprendre, elle. L'entendis-je crier avant que le bruit d'une porte claquer se fit entendre.

Je marchais dans ma chambre et fus accueillis par le sourire bienveillant de Kat.

_ Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse et je lui donnais un petit hochement de tête avant de serré les lèvres.

Ça me démangeait. Jérémy n'aurait pas du la prendre en cachette mais s'était la sienne et si l'un de nous méritait quelque chose de papa, s'était bien Jérémy.

_ Oh et puis, merde. Cédais-je en sortant à nouveau de ma chambre et marchant pour celle d'Elena.

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête ensemble vers moi à mon entrée et j'ignorais leurs regards pour la recherche de la montre.

_ Où est la montre Elena ? Demandais-je bourru.

_ Dani, Madame LockwoodLockwood …

_ Je me fous de Madame Lockwood. Je gérerais avec elle maintenant où est la montre ? La coupais-je durement et tendis la main pour qu'elle me donne la montre.

Elle hocha la tête et marcha jusqu'à sa commode avant de me passer la montre. Je lui donnais un hochement de tête en remerciement et fis le chemin inverse avant de m'arrêter malgré moi à sa porte.

_ Elena, maman aurait aimer que tu portes ses boucles d'oreilles avec cette robe. Dis-je sans me retourner mais avec un ton aussi contrôler que possible.

J'entendis un vide passer dans sa chambre et passa de la chambre d'Elena à la chambre de Jérémy. Je le trouvais assis devant son ordinateur avec son casque sur les oreilles. Je marchais jusqu'à lui et tendis la montre devant ses yeux. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer mon regard avec une expression confuse et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa main et la retourner paume vers le haut et placer la montre en son milieu. Je me baissais hésitante et lui donna un baiser rapide sur le front nous surprenant tout les deux et quitta la chambre tout simplement pour être stopper en plein milieu par deux bras fort s'enveloppant par derrière moi. Je baissais mon regard sur les bras de Jérémy qui serpentait ma taille et apporta m0es mains sur les siennes profitant de l'étreinte.

Je marchais aux côtés de Kat et m'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de M. et Madame Lockwood, ils se tournèrent vers nous et comme je l'avais prévu Carol m'examina de la tête au pied avec un regard abasourdi.

_ Dani, Katina , entrez ! Nous intima le maire Lockwood et je lui souriais en passant devant Carol.

_ Merci Carol , M. Lockwood.

_ Aller cesse de te pavaner et viens avec moi. Me murmura Kat aussi amusé que moi par l'expression de Carol.

Elle me tira vers la piste de danse où déjà une foule importante déambulait et je la tira à mon tour pour voir ce que cette exposition avait à offrir. Nous passions d'une pièce à une autre et grimaçaient quand nous tombions sur Stefan, Elena, Damon et Caroline en pleine conversation.

_ Ok, demi-tour marche ! Murmurais-je en faisant rapidement demi-tour seulement s'était sans compter la super-audition vampire.

_ Dani, Kat . Héla Damon d'un ton faussement enjoué et je grimaçais dans mon arrêt. Rejoignez nous.

_ Peut-être plus tard, nous avons eu …

_ Affaire. Terminais-je le mensonge de Katina avant de la tirant loin de la salle et dans la salle de danse. Ouf ! Je soupirais de soulagement et regarda déjà ennuyé .

_ C'était amusant. Se réjouit Kat et je levais un sourcil sur elle.

_ Je vais avoir besoin d'un verre si on va devoir faire ça. Déclarais-je en cherchant un serveur des yeux.

Nous étions maintenant dans un coin de la pièce et regardaient aussi ennuyé qu'il était été donné de faire. Nous avions regarder Stefan et Caroline danser ensemble à notre plus grande surprise et j'avais regarder avec amusement Elena parler avec Damon. Il était évident qu'ils comptaient reproduire le passé mais il restait à savoir d'à partir de quel époque du passé. J'avais maintenant la certitude qu'ils étaient vampire et je comptais bien resté le plus éloigné d'eux possible surtout Damon qui semblait le plus fourbe des deux et …

_ Damon en approche. Paniqua Kat et je levais les yeux de mon verre pour voir Damon faire son chemin droit vers nous.

Il arborait son sourire supérieur habituel et j'étais persuadé qu'il avait entendu Kat m'avertir.

_ Tu crois qu'ont peux le semer ? Murmurais-je en essayant de chercher une échappatoire mais il était déjà là avant que l'ont puisse faire un pas.

_ Vous regardez ennuyer. Constata-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous a donné suite ? La mine soporifique où le fait que nous étions par nous même avec une expression maussade ? Demandais-je sarcastique qui semblait amusé encore Damon.

_ Donc elle mord . Flirta-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif.

_ Et elle part . Rétorquais-je en donnant un remorqueur sur l'épaule de Kat qui regardait notre échange avec amusement.

La main de Damon sur mon avant-bras m'arrêta dans ma marche et je levais les yeux sur lui avec un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? Proposa-t-il avec toujours ce sourire en place et je portais mon regard sur Kat.

_ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta partenaire ? Contrais-je en haussant le bras pour qu'il se détache.

_ Parce qu'elle est déjà prise actuellement. Allez, juste une danse. Pria-t-il gardant toujours son masque en place.

_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas habitué à recevoir non comme réponse ? Soupirais-je sachant que je ne gagnerais pas cet argument.

_ Non. Convenu-t-il en me tirant sur la piste de danse.

Il posa sa main gauche sur ma hanche et glissa son autre dans la mienne. Il rapprocha mon corps du sien avec un sourire satisfait et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Voir ? ce n'était pas si difficile, étais-ce ? Taquina-t-il en nous déplaçant autour de la salle.

_ Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de choix a ce sujet. Répliquais-je en repositionnant ma main sur son épaule.

_ Tu es superbe ce soir. Me complimenta Damon avec un haussement de sourcils.

_ Je sais. Convenus-je avec complaisance.

_ Confiante, sommes-nous ? Taquina Damon en rapprochant mon corps du sien et je pouvais voir son sourire s'agrandir quand ma poitrine entra en contact avec la sienne. Que se passe-t-il si je déboutonne les boutons de cette veste ? Murmura-t-il son visage beaucoup plus proche du mien.

_ Et bien, nous ferons une atteinte à la pudeur et provoquerait probablement une crise cardiaque à Madame Lockwood. Énumérais-je clairement pas atteinte par ses tentatives de flirt et la musique s'arrêta pour passer à une nouvelle chanson. Si tu veux bien m'excuser ma date a déjà bien trop attendu. Coupais-je court et Damon poussa un gémissement agacé mais me laissa tout de même aller.

Je me mis a la recherche de Kat et traversa différente pièce dans l'espoir d'apercevoir les boucles rousse.

__**À l'extérieur de la maison Lockwood**__

Après avoir danser avec Dani et été confronté inutilement par Elena, Damon guidait Caroline loin de tout le monde et dans un endroit beaucoup plus isolé. Il en avait assez de la petite blonde irritante et il rendrait un service à la plupart du monde en la tuant. Dani ne pouvait pas la supporter et même Elena qui était son amie pouvait être atteint par les mots de Caroline.

**_ **Non, ramène-moi ! C'est elle qui a soulevé le foulard et ça ma déstabilisé, j'ai mal réagi ! Mais je te jure que je lui ai rien dit, rien de rien sauf que t'as jamais voulu me faire de mal. Plaida Caroline sentant la prise de Damon raffermir avant qu'il se positionne derrière elle et enroule ses bras autour de son corps et engouffrant sa tête dans son cou.

**_ **Toi, tu me rends complètement dingue et c'est bon je te pardonne. Fredonna Damon dans le cou de Caroline humant le doux arôme de son sang.

**_ **J'ai rien dit …

**_ **Chut, chut, chut. Ne t'inquiètes pas, de toute façon, je suis tellement, tellement lassé de toi. Déclara Damon avant de planter ses crocs dans son cou et sucer son sang avant de ressentir rapidement les effets de la verveine l'affaiblir.

Il chuta sur le sol lourdement en même temps que le corps en état de choque de Caroline et Stefan les rejoignit rapidement.

__ _Je savais que je ne pourrai pas en mettre dans ton verre, alors j'en ai mis dans le sien. L'informa Stefan avant de prendre son corps faible sur son épaule.

_**Intérieur Lockwood **_

J'étais toujours à la recherche de Kat quand je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans mon clutch. Je l'ouvris un lus un message texte de Kat qui me disait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Caroline. Je jurais dans ma barbe faisant immédiatement le rapprochement avec Damon et fis mon chemin vers le parking où se trouvait les filles.

**_Maison d'embarquement _**

Stefan enferma Damon dans une des cellules du sous-sol et referma la porte derrière lui avant de se mettre devant pour le regarder.

**_ **J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour protéger Elena, pour protéger tous les autres. Oui, Damon, comme l'écrivent les journaux l'ignoble fauve capturé, retour au calme à Mystic Falls. Récita-t-il sarcastiquement.


	5. You're undead to me

**You're undead to me**

__**Maison d'embarquement**__

Stefan se positionna devant la porte de la cellule et regarda Damon qui se trouvait dans un état déplorable.

_ Où est ma bague ? Souffla Damon en tournant la tête vers Stefan.

**_ **Tu ne vas plus en avoir besoin. Répliqua calmement Stefan .

**_ **Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? Tenta Damon même de bouger un membre mais s'était beaucoup trop douloureux.

**_ **Trois jours. Déclara Stefan en regardant Damon souffrir comme un martyr.

**_ **Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Expira Damon .

**_ ** À l'âge des ténèbres quant un vampire mettait en danger la race tout entière ou qu'il lui faisait du tort, il passait en jugement. Le but recherché par la communauté était de le rééduquer plutôt que de le punir.

**_ **Tu sais ce qui va m'arriver si… Si je ne me nourris pas ? Demanda Damon sentant le piqure de ses gencives à la simple pensée de nourriture.

**_ ** Tu va t'affaiblir, au point de ne plus pouvoir … ni bouger, ni parler, dans une semaine, ta peau se desséchera et tu te momifieras. Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant et tu ne fera plus de mal à personne. Plus jamais. Termina Stefan soulagé d'avoir eu Damon pour une fois.

**_ ** Alors tu vas me laisser croupir à la cave. Pour toujours. Souffla Damon dans l'incrédulité.

**_ **Je t'ai injecté assez de verveine pour te neutraliser. Quand ton sang arrêtera de circuler, je te déplacerai dans la crypte familiale et dans cinquante ans, on réexaminera ton cas. Suggéra Stefan en rentrant ses mains dans ses poches.

**_ ** Je suis plus fort que tu le crois. Lutta Damon dans une toux.

**_ ** Tu l'as toujours été mais tu ne peux rien contre la verveine, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je suis désolé. J'aurais voulu évité ça.

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

J'enfilais rapidement mon débardeur et lissa mes mèches rebelles avec mes doigts avant de prendre mon sac et sortir de ma chambre en trombe et heurter quelqu'un sur mon passage.

_ Regarde où tu vas Ele … Vicki ? Grognais-je d'exaspération avant de regarder la fille devant moi avec les yeux écarquiller.

_ Hey ! Salua-t-elle maladroitement et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle.

Je la contournais avec un air de dédain et descendis les escaliers pour la cuisine et je fus bientôt suivi par Elena. Je tirais une tasse du placard et regarda les deux filles avec hésitation.

_ Jenna, euh, t'es au courant de ce qui ce passe au premier étage. Demanda Elena en pointant l'étage avec son index et je secouais la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

Personnellement, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ça faisait plus de personne que je détestais chez moi et honnêtement ce n'était pas ma définition de tranquillité. En fait, c'était totalement l'opposé. Pire quand cette personne était une drogué avec aucun soucis pour les partenaires multiples et couchait avec mon petit frère.

**_ **Hum, hum. Fredonna Jenna en acceptation avec un sourire et je décidais de choisir ce moment pour obtenir ma verveine de sa cachette.

**_ **Et vous n'y voyez aucune objection. Nous demanda Elena en nous regardant chacune notre tour.

Je jetais un regard sur Jenna et haussa les épaules nonchalamment avant de verser un peu de verveine dans mon café et de la ranger à sa place.

**_ **Il pourrait être cent fois plus malin sur ce coup-là. Au moins trouvé le moyen de la faire entrer et sortir en douce. Élabora Jenna me faisant sourire et de prendre une gorgée de mon café. Tiens d'ailleurs temps que j'y pense, je mangerais pas ici ce soir.

**_ **Ah. Alors tu t'es décidé à sauté le pas, tu vas sortir avec Logan. M'informa Elena et je recrachais mon café dans la surprise et manqua de m'étouffer dans le processus.

Je toussais pour l'air et regarda Jenna avec des yeux écarquillé.

_ Tu vas … sortir … avec … Jenna ! M'écriais-je en tapant ma poitrine avec mon poing pour faire passer le café brûlant ma trachée.

**_ **Je vais me pointer au rendez-vous et lui faire regretter de m'avoir invité. Tenta Jenna pour me rassurer mais je me contentais de roulée des yeux.

_ Bon sang, si tu y retourne s'est que tu n'as pas compris la première fois. Commentais-je déçu et repris mon café tout en secouant la tête.

_ Et toi tu as eu des nouvelles de Stefan ? Demanda Jenna en se tournant vers Elena et ignorant totalement mon point et je ragaillardit à la mention du vampire.

Je savais que Caroline s'était faite mordre lors du partit fondateur et cela ne pouvait être que Damon. Seulement depuis plus de trois jours, nous n'avions plus de nouvelle, ni de Damon et encore moins de Stefan et même si j'étais heureuse d'être enfin débarrasser des sangsues, j'étais encore curieuse.

**_ **Non pas depuis son message hyper mystérieux d'y a trois jours. Salut, euh Elena, j'ai un truc important à régler, je … Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Imita Elena en essayant de ressembler à Stefan et je leva les yeux au ciel me demandant ce que je faisais encore dans cette cuisine.

Ah oui ! Je voulais des informations.

**_ **Tu l'as pas rappelé ? Demanda Jenna comprenant pas qu'elle avait un gros problème dans les relations.

Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle n'attire que les garçons prétentieux et infidèle. Elle n'apprenait jamais de ses leçons et retombait à chaque fois dans le panneau. J'étais encore choqué qu'elle avait un stupide dîner avec Logan Fell, le dite Salaud qui l'avait trompé avec Monica et la poussé à quitter Mystic Falls.

**_ **Non et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire. Répondit Elena déterminé et pour une fois j'étais fière de sa réponse.

**_ **Tu arrives à gérer la situation. Déclara Jenna et je devais tout faire pour ne pas bafouer.

Qu'elle situation ? Ils se connaissaient d'à peine quelque jours et s'était pas comme si ils avaient de grands projet etc.

Oh mon dieu, j'avais besoin de sortir de cette cuisine. J'avais passer moins de vingt minutes dans cette cuisine et j'avais déjà suffisamment de conversation de relation pour durer au moins deux semaines.

_ Ok, c'est suffisant pour moi. Déclarais-je à voix haute alertant Jenna et Elena qui me regardaient perplexe maintenant. Vous avez ruiner mon cerveau avec vos histoires stupide de relation. Grommelais-je tout en sortant de la cuisine et entendis leurs rires avant de claquer la porte d'entrée.

Je m'appuyais contre le casier à côté de celui de Kat et la regarda rangée ses livres dans son casier. Elle semblait plutôt calme aujourd'hui et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Je savais que l'histoire avec Caroline l'atteignait plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser voir et même si je ne prenais pas soin de Caroline, je faisais des soins pour Kat. Elle était ma seule vraie amie et s'était difficile de savoir tout ce que je savais et ne pas pouvoir partager avec elle. Je voulais lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que les vampires existent et la protéger contre eux mais comment lui faire croire. Elle n'avait jamais été dans tout ça et même pour une personne comme moi qui croyait assez facilement à ce genre de chose cela avait été un réel bouleversement de mon monde.

_ L'opération lavage de voiture sexy à lieu demain, l'équipe de football et les pom-poms girls sont en première ligne. Enfin pas tous les pom-poms girls seulement celles qui sont des bombes en bikinis. Sortez le grand jeu, vous devez tous les faire craqués. Après tout, le but est quand même de récolté de récoltés un max de fonds. Passa Caroline dans les couloirs et agissant comme son habituelle guillerette blondie.

Je jetais un regard sur Kat et la vit soupirer et regarder réellement préoccupée.

_ Hey, ça va toi ? Demandais-je marchant sur des œufs.

Ce n'était pas habituel pour moi d'agir comme ça avec Katina mais encore s'était pas vraiment normal soit de demander des nouvelles de son amie dont la sœur s'était fait mordre et utilisé comme une poche de sang portative par un vampire.

_ Ouais, c'est juste … elle agit comme si ça n'était jamais arrivée et pire encore, elle n'arrête pas d'affirmer qu'elle le laissait la mordre. Expliqua-t-elle sonnant clairement frustré et je savais que la contrainte avait probablement avoir avec son état.

La compulsion avait un chemin vraiment foiré avec nos cerveaux et les vampires n'avaient aucun scrupules à l'utilisé.

_ Que dirais-tu disons … oublié nos sœur pendant toute la journée ? Suggérais-je en passant mon bras sur les épaules de Kat avec un grand sourire encourageant auxquels, elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu oublies tout le temps ta sœur. M'informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Raison de plus pour continuer. Rétorquais-je avec un clin d'œil.

J'étais allongé sur mon lit à regarder mon plafond sans grand intérêt et essayais de trouver une activité mais en vain. Je téléphonerais bien à Kat mais elle avait une soirée de rattrapage avec Caroline. Elle se sentait coupable pour ne pas avoir remarquer plus tôt et je pouvais comprendre. Elena n'était certainement pas une option et Jenna était inaccessible . Jérémy serait probablement avec Vicki . Et je m'ennuyais toujours autant. Je gémis et tourna ma tête vers ma porte. Je pouvais discerné des voix venant d'en bas. Je soupesais mes options et finalement décida de tenter ma chance. Je descendis silencieusement les escaliers et marcha calmement vers la cuisine. La voix rauque de Stefan me parvenu aux oreilles et je gémis d'exaspération. Sérieusement, est-ce qu'ils avaient tous décider de ramener des gens que je détestais à la maison. C'était comme si ils adoraient tester mes limites. Je décidais que puisque je n'avais rien à faire et Stefan était là autant espionner leur conversation. Qui sait je pourrai obtenir des informations intéressantes.

_ Je pense que si tu dois me plaquer, la moindre des choses serait que tu saches qui tu plaques. Alors commençons par Katherine. Déclara Stefan confiant et je ragaillardis au nom de la dite personne qui semblait être au centre de toute cette brouille fraternel de vampire.

Je me demandais bien comment était la femme qui avait ruiner Damon Salvatore. Le vampire sarcastique et agaçant qui aimait joué à des jeux.

**_ **Stefan. Le prévenu Elena et pendant un moment j'ai cru qu'il allait l'écouter mais il reprit la parole et un petit sourire de fouine prit la place sur mon visage.

**_ **Katherine était la plus belle fille que j'ai jamais rencontrée, elle avait la peau mate, une peau parfaite et elle avait un rire absolument dingue tellement que quant elle riait, on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire aussi et elle était drôle, c'était quelqu'un qui savait s'amuser mais Katherine était aussi impatiente, elle croyait que tout lui été due. Elle était égoïste et très impulsif. Et pour en revenir à Damon, il dit être sorti avec elle le premier mais je sais pas si c'est vrai, par contre, ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai fais certaine choses dont je ne suis pas fière et mon plus grand regret, c'est de pas avoir pus réparé mes erreurs avant qu'elle meurt, elle me manque mais je ne suis plus anéanti par sa perte. Expliqua Stefan et je fronçais les sourcils à son récit.

De toute évidence, si elle est sortit avec deux frère, c'était prévisible qu'elle soit égoïste. Quant à Damon. Ah, Damon. On pouvait facilement sentir qu'il en avait encore beaucoup sous le pied et qu'il disait seulement ce qu'il avait envie de partager. Je pouvais le sentir et je n'étais même pas dans la pièce et ne le connaissais pas non plus. J'avais toujours su que quelque chose clochait avec Stefan et même quand je sais son secret, il y a encore plein de partie non dite. Je me demandais bien qu'elle âges, ils avaient réellement. Et si, ils étaient des fossiles comme cet Edward Cullens. Ew ! Elena couchait avec un grand père et Caroline. Ew ! J'avais besoin de retourner dans ma chambre et me sortir cette image de l'esprit. Sans parler, qu'ils désiraient autant bouffé leur petite amie que dans ce film. Bon peut-être que le cas Damon était différent mais j'en étais persuadé que Stefan rêvait de croquer Elena et ce n'était pas seulement une image sexuelle. Ma sœur sort avec un vampire. Je remontais dans ma chambre avec cette réalisation épouvantable et m'endormis avec la même conversation silencieuse avec moi-même. Encore et encore et encore.

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

Damon s'appuya contre le mur humide et respira difficilement. Il sentait les effets du dessèchement à chaque heures de chaque jours et il avait besoin de sortir de cette foutu prison. Il avait essayer désespérément Dani mais peut importe la dose qu'elle avait de verveine, elle était trop puissante pour lui. Il pensa à sa roue de secours. La bonne vieille Caroline et ouvrit son esprit à la recherche de la blonde agaçante.

**_ **Caroline. Caroline. Susurra-t-il grâce à son corbeau qui se trouvait sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de la blonde.

Elle était au téléphone et ça concentration était déjà focalisé sur autre chose.

_ Non, Nikki, je t'en supplie ne met pas ton une pièce, d'accord, je sais ce que ça donne sur toi fais-moi confiance. Surtout que cette année, j'ai envie qu'on se la joue sexy. Babilla Damon et il devait tout faire pour ne pas grimacer.

Dieu, elle avait une voix irritante.

_ Caroline. Murmura-t-il à nouveau.

_T'as raison, on devrait peut-être laver les voitures avec sensualité. Non. Répondit Caroline en regardant dans son miroir et aperçut Damon.

_ Caroline. Appela à nouveau Damon se sentant plus proche et la blonde se retourna pour trouver personne.

__ _ Quoi ? Euh… Non, désolé. Euh… Bon de tout façon, on se voit demain et t'oublie pas, met un deux pièces. Okay, Tchao. Elle raccrocha son appel et trouva le corbeau aux plumes d'un noir de jais perché sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

_Elle attrapa un oreille dans ses mains et essaya de chasser le corbeau avec mais il resta en place. Ouste_, aller, dégage. _Le chassa à nouveau la blonde et le corbeau s'envola. _À l'angoisse.

Damon grogna de frustration et sentit la présence de Stefan .

**_ **Je paris que t'es particulièrement fière de toi. Cracha Damon amèrement.

**_ **Pas particulièrement. Répondit Stefan honnêtement même si il était soulagé de ne plus avoir Damon dans ses pattes.

**_ **T'as gagné, t'as attrapé le méchant maintenant plus rien ne peut se mettre entre Elena et toi. Si ce n'est la vérité . Tes mensonges vont te rattraper Stefan, si tu continues à nier ta véritable nature. Lui rappela Damon dans une quinte de toux.

**_ **L'avantage à ce que tu sois enfermé et pas moi, c'est que moi, je peux partir. Railla-t-il béat avant de partir.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais ici. En fait, la plupart des choses que je faisais était des choses que je détestais faire. Kat avait le don de m'entraîner dans les événements du lycée et je me retrouvais dans des situations comme aujourd'hui. J'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais me rabaisser à l'image d'un morceau de viande qui nettoyait des voitures en petite tenue tout simplement pour récolter de l'argent. C'était dégradant. Étant une personne de mon orientation sexuelle, j'avais été la seule à me voir nue et cela me convenais parfaitement et maintenant je devais exposer des parties de ma peau. Je n'avais aucune honte à être vierge à mon âge. En fait, j'avais toujours été plutôt satisfaite du fait que mes hormones ne pouvaient pas me contrôler . Et bien, quand je n'étais pas en présence de Damon car je devais avouer qu'il était tout de même très attirant bien que, je ne le reconnaître jamais à haute voix. Bon sang, je ne valais pas mieux que ma sœur. Je trouvais un fossile attirant. J'étais une honte pour les asexuelles.

_ Oh aller, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça ! M'encouragea Kat avec un sourire profitant clairement de ça et j'arquais ma tête sur le côté en lui donnant un air sale.

_ Maintenant, je comprend ce qu'une strip-teaseuse ressent. Lâchais-je ennuyé.

_ Une telle reine du drame. Commenta Kat en secouant la tête avec un sourire en coin et elle utilisa le tuyau d'arrosage pour trempé mon haut de mon bikini.

Je poussais un cri de surprise au froid soudain et laissais tomber mes poings à mes côtés, exaspérer.

_ Je te détestes. Grognais-je dans un accès de colère et piétina loin d'elle pour me joindre à Bonnie et Matt qui travaillaient sur une voiture ensemble.

Ils me jaugèrent comme si j'avais trois têtes pour être même avec eux et agissaient avec précaution. En temps normal, je jouirais de cette crainte que j'inspirais mais en ce moment, je voulais juste qu'on me fiche la paix.

_ Mm-hmm, non, interdiction absolue d'avoir le cafard. Entendis-je Bonnie interdire Matt et je levais les yeux sur le blondinet pour le voir languir sur ma sœur.

Je secouais la tête dans l'incrédulité et ferma les yeux en passant une éponge sur la carrosserie.

__ J_e faisais qu'observer. Se défendit pitoyablement Matt.

_ Vous n'étiez pas destiné à être. Lâchais-je sans accorder un regard sur les deux. Si vous étiez rester ensemble vous aurait eu une vie monotone et sans passion. Il l'a fait vivre. Continuais-je en frottant distraitement avant de finalement levé les yeux sur Bonnie et Matt qui me regardaient comme si j'étais un ovnis maintenant. Quoi ? Demandais-je en les jaugeant chacun leurs tours.

_ Rien c'est juste que … ce doit être la première fois depuis des années que tu nous dit quelque et qui n'ai pas méchant. Répondit sincèrement Bonnie et je souriais malgré moi .

_ Ça m'arrive parfois. Déclarais-je avec un clin d'oeil sur les deux.

Ils riaient en même temps et je continuais à faire mon travail dans une ambiance détendu.

**_ **Ah, Tiki, une voiture pour toi. Annonça Bonnie et je détachais mon regard pour voir le regard dégoûté de Tiki.

**_ **Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me tape les mochetés, que ce soit bien clair, ta voiture est une véritable poubelle ambulante. Je veux bien la laver mais ça restera une poubelle ambulante. Cassa-t-elle avec méchanceté gratuite et je levais un sourcil.

**_ **T'es pas obligé d'être impolie. La corrigea Bonnie qui regardait le pauvre conducteur qui arborait un regard blessé.

**_ **Ce qui est impolie, c'est de pourrir le paysage avec ce tas de ferraille. Répliqua-t-elle crûment.

_ Et toi, tu nous pollue l'air avec tes remarques vide et sans cœur . Rétorquais-je comme au même moment l'eau du seau de Tiki lui gicla en pleine tête.

_ À c'est pas vrai. Quelqu'un peut m'aider ? Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? Cria-t-elle comme une reine de drame et je levais les yeux au ciel avec un sourire mauvais.

**_ **Toujours aussi sexy Tiki. Commenta Matt me faisant sourire encore plus grand.

Je laissais Matt et Bonnie continuer leur tâche et aperçus Jenna assise depuis plus d'une heure sur la même table. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'avança vers elle et me fis devancer par Elena qui fut rejoint par Logan Fell. Je grimaçais en les approchant et Jenna me donna un regard significatif.

_ Y-a-t-il une raison pour que tu sois assise ici depuis plus d'une heure ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé et j'entendis le rire d'Elena tandis que Jenna rougit lamentablement.

_ Salut, Elena, c'est ça, je t'ai déjà vu, tu devais avoir 9 ans. Maintenant, Dani, je me souviens un peu plus de toi.

_ Malheureusement, la mémoire est partagé. Répliquais-je amèrement .

**_ **Ah… Et moi qui croyais que c'était bien engagé. Je ne savais pas que je devais reconquérir la nièce aussi.

_ Il est sérieux ? Demandais-je à Jenna en levant un sourcil agacé et Elena me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Je me tournais vers elle outrée qu'elle ait même pensée être autorisé à me toucher et lui envoya un éblouissement de la mort. Elle gigota inconfortablement sous mon éclat et se tourna vers Logan et Jenna qui regardaient notre échange avec appréhension.

**_ **Est-ce que tu as une assez bonne opinion de lui pour que je me risque de lui demander un service ? Demanda Elena avec un sourire forcé et Logan sauta aussitôt sur l'occasion tellement désireux pour obtenir l'approbation de Jenna.

**_ **Tu aurais une meilleure opinion de moi si je lui rends un service ?

**_ **Euh … Je suis pas convaincue, est ce que ça répond à vos deux questions ? Répondit Jenna en me donnant un regard sceptique.

**_ **Je t'écoute. Dit-il à Elena avant de se tourner vers Jenna. Non, j'y mets une condition, tu m'invites à dîner ce soir chez toi. Je bafouais instinctivement et me tourna vers Jenna dans l'expectative.

Elle me regarda comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture et je secouais déjà la tête dans la déception avant même qu'elle ait répondu.

_ D'accord mais tu mangeras des restes. Convenu Jenna me donnant un regard penaud.

**_ **Oh. Je t'écoute cette fois, vas-y. Se tourna Logan vers Elena .

**_ **Est-ce que vous avez accès à de vieilles informations qui dateraient des années 50 ? demanda Elena sonnant comme sur une mission et je la regardais soupçonneuse.

**_ **Oui, au boulot, entre les archives et internet, on a une belle base de données. Acquiesça Logan avec un sourire exécrable.

**_ **Ça serait pour un exposé, j'aurais du le rendre depuis longtemps, ça me sauverais la vie. Mentit ouvertement Elena devant moi et je la regardais avec des yeux de jugement.

**_ **Justement, j'y fais un saut. On y va. Accepta Logan rapidement avant de nous laisser seules.

**_ **Si ont vous demande où je suis, vous êtes au courant de rien, Caroline m'en voudrait d'avoir déserté. Nous prévenu Elena en me donnant un regard suppliant avant de prendre ses affaires et partir.

_ L'enfer, si elle part, je pars. Grognais-je en piétinant mon chemin vers mon SUV.

J'avais presque atteins ma voiture quand Kat entra dans ma vision et je gémis intérieurement.

_ Hey, il ne t'arriverait pas d'avoir vu Caroline par hasard ? Demanda-t-elle sonnant sincèrement préoccupée et je fronça mes sourcils sur elle.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Je sais pas. Elle a quitter depuis un moment maintenant et elle est toujours pas revenue. S'inquiéta Kat avant de lever les yeux sur moi. Tu allais quitter ?

_ Ouais. Acceptais-je coupable. Mais je peux rester si tu veux que l'ont chercher pour …

_ Non, non. Rentre chez toi. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ça.

_ Merci. La remerciais-je en lui donnant une accolade rapide avant de faire mon chemin vers mon SUV.

Je montais dans le siège conducteur et trouva mon téléphone clignoter dans le porte-gant.

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

Caroline qui était encore inconsciemment sous la contrainte de Damon avait fait son chemin vers la maison d'embarquement et marcha droit à l'intérieur.

La silhouette lui apparut une nouvelle fois et elle avança en transe.

_ Caroline. Aide-moi. Appela Damon pour guider Caroline au sous-sol et la blonde descendit les marches jusqu'à la porte de sa cellule.

_ Caroline. Halète Damon dans la douleur.

**_ **Damon ? Damon ? Damon ? C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce plan, comment j'ai su que tu étais enfermé ici ? Paniqua Caroline en se tenant avec méfiance devant la porte de la cellule.

**_ **Tu l'as su parce que je le voulais de toutes mes forces. _Répondit Damon en se levant chancelant et fait son chemin faiblement à la porte. _Fais-moi sortir d'ici, je t'en pris. Plaida-t-il impatient.

**_ **Tu m'as mordu. Se confudu Caroline en secouant la tête.

**_ **Tu as aimé ça, rappel-toi. Insista Damon d'une voix vicieuse.

**_ **Euh… Dis-moi pourquoi je me souviens toujours des mêmes choses mais sous un angle différent.

**_ ** Tu gardes en mémoire ce que je veux que tu gardes en mémoire et maintenant que ton corps à éliminé la verveine, tu peux être sûre que t'auras aucun souvenir de ce que tu vas faire. Dit-il plus rudement devenir de plus en plus affamé et impatient par la minute.

**_ **Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Demanda Caroline en transe.

**_ **Tu vas ouvrir la porte. Tu vas ouvrir la porte. Insista Damon et Caroline ouvrit la porte.

Zach arriva juste à temps et cria pour Caroline de refermer la porte.

_ Non. Non, Allez-vous-en. Vite partez. Partez. Plaida Zach en utilisant son corps pour barricader la porte mais Damon était encore trop fort.

Il réussit à sortit de la cellule et claqua le cou de son neveu et de courir après Caroline. Il l'attrapa par la cheville dans les escaliers mais elle lui donna un coup de pied et réussi à se redresser sur ses pieds. Damon couru après elle mais elle réussit à sortir juste à temps de la maison brûlant Damon dans le processus.

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

J'avais reçu un message de Jérémy me demandant de venir le chercher à l'entrée du cimetière. Je savais qu'il était pas allée pour voir nos parents et pour une raison quelconque, il semblait réellement bouleversé. Ma théorie, Vicki Donovan, comme toujours. Je me garais devant la maison et sorti en même temps que Jérémy. Il monta les marches du porche en silence et entra dans la maison sans même un regard sur Jenna qui sortait de la cuisine. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans ma direction et je haussais les épaules avant de monter à mon tour les escaliers.

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

Stefan qui avait trouvé le corps de Zach remonta les escaliers et couru tout droit pour un pieu en bois, bien décider à finir Damon une bonne fois pour toute. Il marcha d'un pas déterminer pour la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour révéler une Elena totalement paniqué.

_ Qu'es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle désireuse d'obtenir des réponses.

**Voilà, le nouveau chapitre:) Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui ont suivi et commenter cette histoire car je commençais à penser qu'elle n'attirait personne. **

**LinaJoker : un grand merci à toi pour lire cette fic et la commenter alors moi non plus je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Elena même si j'aime beaucoup l'actrice et je peux t'assurer que mes OC's seront bien plus exploiter à l'avenir, j'arrive presque à la fin de la saison 1 donc j'ai beaucoup de chapitre en réserve pour votre plaisir alors surtout continuer à lire;) **


	6. Lost girl

**The lost girl**

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

Stefan qui avait trouvé le corps de Zach remonta les escaliers et couru tout droit pour un pieu en bois, bien décider à finir Damon une bonne fois pour toute. Il marcha d'un pas déterminer pour la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit pour révéler une Elena totalement paniqué.

_ Qu'es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle désireuse d'obtenir des réponses. Qu'es-tu ? … Qu'es-tu ? Insista Elena frénétique.

Stefan regarda Elena pas préparer pour cela et lâcha finalement un soupir lasse.

**_ **Tu le sais. Dit-il d'un ton de fait.

**_ **Non. Je sais rien du tout. Objecta Elena en secouant la tête.

**_ **Si, tu le sais. Sinon, tu ne serais pas là. Contra fermement Stefan.

**_ **Non, c'est pas possible. J'y crois pas. Secoua Elena les mains dans les cheveux et les larmes aux yeux.

Stefan essaya de l'approcher pour lui apporter un certain soutien mais elle recula avec les yeux écarquillé.

**_ **Tout ce que tu crois savoir, tes certitudes et ta perception du monde sont sur le point de changer. Tu es préparé à ça ? Demanda Stefan sceptique.

**_ **Qu'es-tu ? Insista Elena bouleversé et leva les yeux sur Stefan.

**_ **Je suis un vampire. Lâcha-t-il avec précaution même si cela ne sert à rien.

Elena resta muette, totalement abasourdit et figé sur place. Elle regarda Stefan dans l'expectative, comme si elle souhaitait qu'il reprenne ses mots puis la réalité la frappa.

__ _J'aurais pas dû venir. Tenta Elena de s'enfuir mais Stefan la retenait.

__ _Non. S'il te plaît. Elena. Plaida Stefan blessé par sa peur.

**_ **Non! Non! Cria Elena en hurlant et courant pour sa voiture mais Stefan floutta devant grâce à ses pouvoirs, l'effrayant encore plus.

__ _Laisse-moi partir ! Cria Elena mais cela sortit plus comme une plaidoirie.

**_ **S'il te plaît, n'est pas peur de moi. Pria Stefan n'osant même plus la touché.

**_ **Laisse-moi partir ! Cria Elena terrifié.

**_ **Ecoute, si tu me laisses t'expliquer, tu comprendrais … Tenta Stefa en lui prenant les avant-bras ce qui lui fit d'autant plus paniqué et s'archarné dans sa prise.

__ _Laisse-moi partir! Cria Elena à bout de souffle.

**_ **Elena. Je t'en prie. La relâcha Stefan voyant que cela ne servait à rien.

_Il la regarda impuissant monter dans son SUV et filer à toute vitesse, le plus loin de lui possible. _

Elena se gara en trombe devant sa maison encore bouleversé par ce qu'elle venait apprendre et se précipita dans la maison avant de courir dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de bain. Elle s'observa devant son miroir. Rencontrer une pâle copie de soi-même, à la recherche complètement affolé et sortit pour vérifier sur Jérémy qui était assoupis. Son regard dévia vers la porte blanche de la chambre du fond et Elena se mordit la lèvre inférieur totalement désorienté à ce stade et fit son chemin pour la chambre de Dani. Elle l'ouvrit et rencontra la silhouette endormis et calme de sa grande sœur. Légèrement apaisée par la vue de sa sœur endormit, Elena retourna dans sa chambre et commença à faire les cents pas quand Stefan apparut de nul pars.

__ _Elena. Appela-t-il aussi doucement qu'il pouvait pour ne pas l'effrayer mais elle est beaucoup trop paniquée.

Elle se précipita vers sa porte et réussit à l'ouvrir mais Stefan la retenit. Elle se mit à pleurer, éprouvée. Stefan se sentit brisé à la vue et sa voix trembla.

_ Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal. Tu ne crains rien avec moi. La rassura-t-il honnêtement et Elena se retourna en tremblant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Alors, toutes ces attaques, tous ces morts, c'était toi ? Demanda prudemment Elena et Stefan secoua farouchement la tête dans la négativité.

**_ **Non. Tout ça c'était Damon. Répondit Stefan honnêtement.

**_ **Damon. Haleta Elena en écarquillant ses yeux bruns mousseux.

**_ **Oui. Je ne me nourris pas de sang humain. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai choisi de survivre. Mais Damon lui, le fait. Je t'expliquerai absolument tout. Mais, promets-moi une chose, Elena! N'en parle aux autres sous aucun prétexte ! Pria Stefan désespérer.

**_ **Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Toute sa famille, ses amis et les gens de la ville. Tant de monde en danger et un secret gigantesque à protéger. C'était beaucoup trop. C'était pas ce qu'elle avait demander. Elle ne voulait rien de tout ça.

**_ **Parce que maintenant que tu es courant, ta vie est en danger pour des raisons plus ou moins évidentes … Tu peux me haïr si tu veux, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Argumenta Stefan pour regagner sa confiance à tout prix.

**_ **Va-t-en! Je t'en supplie, va-t-en! Tout de suite. Si vraiment tu ne me veux aucun mal. Va-t-en : ordonna Elena en fixant Stefan droit dans les yeux et un silence tendu s'installa avant que Stefan reprenait la parole.

__ _Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Stefan relâcha la porte et elle en profita pour l'ouvrir mais il avait déjà disparu.

Encore sous le choque de la nouvelle et de l'aperçus des capacités de Stefan, elle courut pour fermé sa fenêtre et plongea sur son lit avant d'effondrer en larme.

**_Les bois _**

Damon buvait à la gorge d'une jeune fille qu'il avait vidé à sec et se releva pleinement revigoré de ces capacités. Il entassa les cadavres des drogués les uns sur les autres sans aucune once de remords et attrapa une bouteille de whisky avant d'en prendre une gorgée et commença à versé de l'alcool sur les corps. Il prit un portable qu'il avait trouvé et composa le numéro familier tout en sortant un briquet.

**__ _**_Allo! Répondit Stefan hésitant._

**__ _**_Je veux ma chevalière. Ordonna Damon en prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. _

**__ _**_Où es-tu? Demanda Stefan froidement. _

**__ _**_Je suis au resto. J'ai opter pour le buffet. Répondit Damon en allumant un feu et marchant autour du mini camp et le reste des corps. Où est ma bague? _

**__ _**_Je l'ai pas. T'es où? Qu'est-ce que t'a fait? Insista Stefan agacé. _

**__ _**_Non. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? C'est toi qui m'a séquestré à la cave et qui m'a affamé. Alors, quoique j'ai fait et quelque-soit la quantité de sang que j'ai pu avaler, c'est de ta faute, mon vieux. Objecta froidement Damon avec un petit rire mauvais à la fin. _

**__ _**_T'es imprudent ! Combien d'attaques les gens d'ici croiront-ils encore? Moralisa Stefan . _

**__ _**_Je sais faire le ménage derrière moi, Stefan. Où est ma chevalière? Rétorqua Damon en brûlant les corps . _

**__ _**_J'ai demandé à Zach de la cacher. T'aurais peut-être pas dû le tuer finalement. Tenta Stefan fatigué des jeux de Damon et Damon s'arrêta dans sa marche avant qu'un sourire faussement amusé illumina son visage. _

**__ _**_Oh! ….T'as failli m'avoir …. Où est-elle ? Insista Damon lasse. _

**__ _**_Je vais la récupérer mais j'ai besoin de temps. Plaida Stefan sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour arrêter son frère. _

**__ _**_Pourquoi? Tu l'as envoyé à Rome ou quoi? Où est-ce qu'elle est? Rends-moi ma bague! Où ma prochaine étape sera la maison d'Elena et Dani ? Menaça-t-il sans scrupule en continuant à marcher vers le corps de la première fille qu'il est mordu. _

**__ _**_Je rêve déjà d'être débarrasser de toi. Alors ne me donne pas une raison de précipiter ta mort. Cracha Stefan froidement. _

**__ _**_Et toi, ne m'en donnes pas une de plus de te mettre en pièce. Renchérit amèrement Damon. _

**__ _**_Ah! Oui. Tu comptes faire ça avant ou après avoir récupérer ta bague? Le défia béatement Stefan. _

_Damon mima une gr**i**mace non amusé aux menaces futiles de son frère et claqua dans le téléphone._

**__ _**_Trouve-la. Termina-t-il avant de raccrocher au nez de Stefan agacé. _

Il se dirigea vers le corps de Vicki, le dernier cadavre et commença à verser de l'alcool sur elle quand, tout à coup, elle secoua et toussa. Il s'arrêta hésitant dans sa tâche et se pencha sur elle pour l'observer dans la pensée.

**_ **T'as vraiment pas envie de mourir , toi, hein. Commenta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**_ **Ah …

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

Je me réveillais totalement lessivé. Après le lavage de voiture totalement raté et un appel sans fin avec Kat, je m'étais endormi dans mes vêtements de la veille. Je me hissais sur mes pieds et attrapa mes bras avant de les tirer vers le haut et craquement mes muscles endoloris. Je regardais la rue encore endormi par ma fenêtre et apporta mes mains à mon cou avant d'attacher mes cheveux dans un chignon désordonné. Je fis mon chemin vers ma commode et pris un jean boyfriend troué ainsi qu'un débardeur blanc large. Je fis mon chemin jusqu'à ma salle de bain avec les pièces de tissus sur mon épaule et me dépouilla de mes ancien vêtement avant de sauter dans une douche rapide. Une fois douché et vêtu, je laissais mes cheveux en chignon désordonné et me baissa pour retroussé dans un revers mon jean. J'appliquais un maquillage léger et sortis de ma chambre. Je vis Elena sortir de sa chambre semblant dans ses pensées profondes. Totalement déconnecté du monde et je me demandais si cela n'avait pas avoir avec Stefan. Depuis son mensonge d'hier après-midi, j'y avais repensé. Elle semblait sur la quête de connaître désespérément Stefan. Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle avait découvert le secret. Si elle était comme moi, elle devait être complètement bouleversé, déconnecté du monde et dans un état de peur presque suffocante. J'avais vraiment eu du mal à accepter la chose mais j'avais réussi à surmonter la découverte et comme je me l'étais promis, j'agirais égoïste. Je n'allais pas me mêler de cela et jouerais normal le plus longtemps possible.

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

**MAISON DES SALVATORE - JOUR**

_Damon marchait de long en large dans toute la maison, évitant à tout prix les coins ensoleillé et apporta son téléphone à son oreille dans l'exaspération. _

__ Bon, t'es où, Stefan? Parce que figure-toi que moi, je suis coincé à la maison et que je commence sérieusement à m'impatienter. C'est pas mon genre de m'ennuyer, de m'impatienter. Alors, apporte-moi ma bague! Exigea-t-il au-delà irrité et raccrocha furibond. _

Il marcha rapidement vers la petite table où se trouvait une carafe d'alcool et se servit un verre d'alcool avant de regarder la fille qu'il avait mordu.

**_ **Quel boulet! Oh! Non. Non. Pas de sang sur le canapé. Oh! Je t'en supplie ! S'exaspéra encore Damon comme Vicki se vidait de son sang sur le canapé.

Les tâches de sang était les plus dur à retirer et il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Il commençait déjà à regretter de l'avoir ramener avec lui au lieu de la finir comme les autres.

**_ **Hum! … Eh ben! Je t'ai pas loupé on dirait. Constata-t-il en examinant la plaie avec un œil critique.

__ _Mm …

**_ **Je sens que tu ne vas pas être marrante aujourd'hui. Zz… Je sens déjà que je vais le regretter. Gémit Damon avant de se mordre le poignet sur une impulsion et le porté à la bouche de Vicki.

Elle résista au début mais se laissa faire facilement après quelque gouttes et but beaucoup plus avidement.

__ _Allez …Vas-y ! Prends-ta dose! Allez! Bois! Hop! Hop! Attention faut pas que ça dégouline! C'est bien, brave fille. Voilà … L'encouragea-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur la sienne dans un état d'ennui totale.

_**Vieille ruine de la plantation salvatore**_

Stefan et Elena étaient voiture dans les sous-bois. Elle avait accepté de lui donné une journée pour tout lui expliquer et ils se dirigèrent maintenant vers l'ancienne plantation salvatore. Elena ne savait pas encore où elle se situait dans tout cela. C'était tellement fous et insensé. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait lui arriver. Elle avait croisé Dani ce matin et elle semblait tout à fait normal. Vivant dans un monde où les vampires n'existaient pas et tout semblait sain. Elle désirait tellement être à sa place. Tout oublié et revenir à sa vie normal mais elle avait accepter de donner une journée à Stefan et elle comptait l'écouter sans interruption.

**_ **Arrête-toi là ! Lui indiqua Stefan là sortant de ses pensées et Elena se gara devant de vieilles ruines d'une ancienne demeure.

__ _Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on vient faire ici ? Demanda Elena restant toujours sur ses gardes.

**_ **Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. Expliqua Stefan agissant comme son habituel ton calme.

**_ **Dans un champs de ruines ? Demanda Elena sceptique.

**_ **Tu sais, avant ce n'était pas des ruines. C'était ma maison. Expliqua Stefan surprenant Elena.

Elle se promenait parmi les ruines et les broussailles qui avaient poussé durant les années et fixait intensément les lieux environnant.

**_ **Ça a l'air tellement …

**_ **… ancien. C'est parce que ça l'ai. Termina Stefan pour avec un petit sourire confiant.

_ Attends ! Depuis combien de temps tu …

**_ **En fait, je n'ai pas vieilli depuis 1864. annonça Stefan laissant Elena complètement abasourdie.

**_ **C'est pas vrai ! Objecta-t-elle sous le choque.

**_ **Tu as dit que tu voulais savoir. Je ne te cacherais aucuns détails. … Lui rappela Stefan avec un haussant d'épaule. Un demi-siècle encore avant que la pension soit construite, ma famille habitait dans cette maison. Damon et moi, on est venu au monde ici … Tous les deux… Les frères Salvatore … Deux inséparables. Conta-t-il se plongeant dans ses souvenirs de l'époque.

**[Flash back] Maison des Salvatore 1864 **

Stefan et Damon sortirent de la maison pour joué au ballon qui s'appellera le football par la suite. Damon jeta le ballon à Stefan en premier qui Stefan rattrapa avant de l'envoyé à nouveau vers son frère aîné.

**_ **Oh! … Agr … réceptionna Damon après un saut .

**_ **Et dit donc où as-tu appris ce jeu ? Demanda Stefan curieux et toujours avide des histoires de voyage de son frère.

**_ **Au camps, à l'extérieur d'Atlanta. Un officier a rapporté ça d'Harvard. Attrape! Expliqua Damon avant de lui lancer la balle sournois.

**_ **Attends! Attends! Mais … Quelles sont les règles? … Quelles sont les règles? Demanda Stefan hilare.

_Damon se jeta sur Stefan pour obtenir la balle totalement inconscient de la magnifique brune qui vient de faire son entrée sur le porche. _

**_ **Qui a besoin de règles ? Annonça Katherine avec un air malicieux et les garçons arrêtèrent instantanément de chahuter, plaçant toute leur attention sur Katherine et uniquement elle. Vous permettez que je me joignes à vous.

**_ **Oh! … Vous risqueriez d'être blesser. Mon frère peut-être féroce quand il joue. La prévenu Stefan bienveillant et Katherine et Stefan tombèrent dans un rire tandis que Damon les observaient. _ _ _Quelque chose me dit que vous, vous pourriez vous montrer encore plus féroce que lui. Taquina Katherine avec un sourire séducteur.

Elle prit la balle des mains de Stefan et se mit à courir vers le labyrinthe et les garçons étaient tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'ils restèrent figé à l'observé avant que Damon se tourna vers son frère.

**_ **Pourquoi tu restes planter là ? Cette jeune femme veut manifestement qu'on lui court après … Si tu le fais pas, je le fais. Le taquina Damon avant de se précipitant vers Katherine suivi de près par Stefan.

**[Retour à la réalité]**

**Stefan continuait à montrer les ruines à Elena expliquant l'histoire dans sa globalité.**

**_ **Tu as connu Katherine en 1864. A entendre Damon …

**_ **Damon a essayé de te faire croire … Que j'avais encore le cœur brisé. Il sait rendu compte que j'étais heureux avec toi. Il voulait tout gâcher. Expliqua Stefan avec un regard peiné.

**_ **Tout ça parce que vous avez aimé la même fille 145 ans plutôt. S'indigna Elena.

**_ **C'était pas, n'importe quelle fille! La contredit Stefan tombant à nouveau dans les limbes des souvenirs.

**[Flash Back] Maison des Salvatore - 1864 **

Stefan et Katherine couraient et s'amusaient dans le labyrinthe avant de s'arrêter devant une statut de marbre.

**_ **Ah! J'ai gagné. Quelle sera ma récompense ? Demanda Katherine narquoise et Damon sortit de sa cachette avec un sourire.

__ _Que voudriez-vous quel soit ? Demanda-t-il taquin et le sourire de Katherine s'agrandit.

**_ **Ta permission a été prolongée … Conclut Stefan et Damon souriait à pleine vers dent vers son frère.

**_ **Je m'amusais beaucoup trop pour retrouver sur un champs de bataille. Répondit Damon .

**_ **Ton engagement auprès des États Confédérés est exemplaire. Chanta ses louanges avant d'étreindre Damon heureux de se retrouver.

__ _Et bien, voilà qui ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Se réjouit Katherine avec une idée déjà bien précise à l'esprit.

**_ **Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Demanda Damon en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

**_ **Dorénavant, je pourrais compter sur vous deux pour me divertir. Mais, avant tout, je vais avoir besoin que quelqu'un m'accompagne au bal des Fondateurs.

**_ **J'en serai ravi.

**_ **Avec plaisir. Répondit Damon en la saluant faisant glousser Katherine comme une enfant.

__ _Les frères Salvatore si brillants et si attentionnés se proposent tous les deux de voler à mon secours … Comment pourrais-je choisir l'un de vous . Les laissa Katherine sans voix .

**[Retour à la réalité]**

Stefan se tourna vers Elena continuant son récit.

**_ **Elle m'a choisi moi. C'est moi qui l'ai accompagné au bal dans le premier manoir des Lockwood. Expliqua-t-il en avançant vers les ruines.

**_ **Évidemment, il l'a mal pris. Conclut Elena en s'asseyant sous le choque et le poids de ses révélations.

**_ **Ce qu'il faut savoir sur Damon … C'est qui ne se met pas en colère. Il se venge simplement. La corrigea Stefan penaud.

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

Damon était assis sur les canapés dans la pensée tandis que Vicki était à l'étage prendre une bonne douche après la nuit qu'elle avait eu. Elle virevolta dans la maison simplement habillé d'un débardeur marron et un shorty garçon rose.

**_ **Oh! … Cette douche m'a fait un bien fou …Oh! … Ah! … S'exclama-t-elle en se regardant dans le miroir pour tout signe de plaie mais elle avait disparu. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**_ **Du sang. Et tu as adoré ça. Répondit Damon nonchalant et Vicki écarquilla les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

**_ **Sérieux. Attends ! Je comprends rien. Comment on est arrivé ici ? L'interrogea Vicki et Damon se rapprocha d'elle avant de plonger son regard dans le sien et de l'hypnotiser.

**_ **Je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt. Tu étais bourrée. Je t'ai attaqué. Ensuite, j'ai tué tous tes potes et je t'ai ramené ici. Je t'ai donné du sang et tu as adoré. Et maintenant, on est parti pour faire la fête jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Expliqua Damon d'un ton enjoué avant de la faire tournoyer avec un verre à la main.

**_ **Okay! Okay ! Mais avant je peux avoir encore une dose … Le sang que tu m'as donné était excellent. Quémanda Vicki comme la drogué qu'elle était et Damon lui sourit d'un sourire carnassier.

**_ **Seulement si j'ai la mienne. Contra-t-il avant de se mordre son poignet laissant un long filet de sang glisser le long de son bras et Vicki tendis son poignet à la bouche de Damon.

Ils se mordirent mutuellement se perdant dans leur moment.

**_Ruine de la plantation salvatore_**

Stefan se tenait en face d'Elena et continuait toujours à lui conter son histoire. Il se tourna vers elle.

**_ **Quand Damon veut quelque chose, le plus souvent, il l'obtient. Je ne l'ai appris que bien plus tard. Mais, il se trouve que cette nuit-là, Katherine la aussi passé avec lui. Expliqua Stefan avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

**_ **Donc … c'est lui qui te la volée à toi. Et non le contraire. Conclut Elena .

**_ **Sauf quand réalité, c'était pas nous qui décidions. Objecta Stefan retombant dans ses souvenirs.

**[Flash back] Maison des Salvatore **

Katherine et Stefan se trouvaient dans la chambre du jeune homme et était entrain de faire l'amour quand la brune gémit son nom.

**_ **Stefan …

**_ **Je t'aimerai pour l'éternité. Lui promit Stefan en lui caressant le visage affectueusement.

**_ **Une éternité … s'est très long. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Le contredit Katherine sachant la vraie signification.

**_ ****Ça **ne le sera jamais assez. Soutint Stefan avant de l'embrasser avidement.

Katherine se tenait à califourchon sur lui, explorant chaque recoin de sa bouche avant de descendre le long de son cou et son torse et le mordre amoureusement dans le cou et de boire avidement son sang délectable.

**Matin**

Katherine se faisait s'appuyait contre le miroir en pied tandis qu'Emilie sa servante lui resserrait brutalement son corset.

**_ **Hum! … Hem! … Souffla-t-elle dans la douleur tout en regardant Stefan se réveillé totalement apeuré et vérifiant son cou.

**_ **Bonjour, Stefan. … Laissez-nous je vous prie …Tu es contrarié. Se retourna Katherine avec un froncement de sourcil feignant la préoccupation tandis que la servante sortit de la pièce.

__ _ Ton visage … on aurait dit un démon. S'épouvanta Stefan dans l'horreur.

**_ **Mais ça ne t'effraie pas. Objecta Katherine en essayant de s'approcher de Stefan mais il l'éloigna de lui.

**_ **Ne t'approche pas de moi! Va-t-en! Exigea Stefan dans la peur et essayant de fuir le lit mais Katherine se rapprochait de lui .

**_ ****Ça **ne change rien aux sentiments que tu éprouves pour moi. Le contraignit Katherine en plongeant ses orbes bruns mousseux dans ses verts forestiers. Tu ne dira rien à personne.

**_ **Je ferai tout … Accepta Stefan d'une voix robotisé.

**_ **Nous allons continuer à vivre exactement comme avant.

**_ **Oui … Comme avant. Convenu Stefan faisant rire Katherine.

**_ **Je nous réserve un avenir au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer Stefan. A toi, moi et à Damon … Souviens-toi pas de règles.

**[Retour à la réalité] **

Stefan et Elena se tenaient toujours face à face et le regard d'Elena s'était adoucit au long de l'histoire. Cela semblait tellement surréaliste et pourtant, c'était l'histoire de Stefan et Damon.

**_ **Elle contrôlait mon esprit et celui de Damon. Elle nous a obligé chacun à garder le secret. Elle voulait que l'on reste tous les trois ensemble … Pour l'éternité … Ça s'est pas passé comme ça finalement. Accepta Stefan en cherchant un morceau de cacher sous une des nombreuses pierres en Damon et moi, on est bel et bien coincé l'un avec l'autre. Qu'on le veuille ou non. Céda Stefan en sortant la chevalière de Damon du petit sac et Elena écarquilla les yeux dans la reconnaissance.

__ _C'est la bague de Damon. Déclara-t-elle faisant Stefan hocher la tête.

__ _Je lui ai prise. Mais je dois la lui rendre. Expliqua-t-il dans la défaite.

**_ **Non. Ne le fais pas Stefan. Remets-la où elle était. Paniqua Elena.

**_ **Elena. Si je ne la lui rends pas, il se vengera par le seul moyen qu'il est de me faire souffrir. Sans compter le fait, qu'il a prit goût pour ta sœur aînée. Ce n'est pas sûr pour elle. Expliqua Stefan penaud pour la faire passer par tout cela et Elena écarquilla les yeux dans la peur.

Dani et elle, n'était pas dans les meilleures termes mais elle ne pouvait pas la mettre par tout ça. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser se blesser. Elle était sa sœur et elle ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie pour elle.

**_ **Ah bon! Et c'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-elle se souvenant qu'il avait un autre moyen d'atteindre Stefan.

**_ **En s'en prenant à toi. Termina Stefan sérieusement et les deux échangèrent un long regard intense et grave.

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

Je me prélassais sur le canapé et profitais du calme de la journée en ne faisant strictement rien. Kat était dans une journée shopping avec Caroline et Jérémy se trouvait à l'étage probablement jouer à un jeu vidéo où n'importe quoi qu'un adolescent ferait et Elena était nul part pour être vue. Ce qui pour moi était une bénédiction. Je ne me sentais jamais aussi bien quand Elena n'était pas dans les parages bien que, je savais qu'à partir d'un moment je devrais vérifier sur elle car après tout, elle jouait avec des vampires et ce serait bête de la retrouver vidé à sec. Je savais que je pouvais sonner incroyablement cruel mais s'était ainsi que je me sentais envers Elena et je n'avais pas honte de mes sentiments. J'avais envenimé mon ressentiment aux fils des années et je ne savais pas si un jour je pourrais lui pardonner. J'avais tellement donnée de ma personne dans Elena que je sentais mes efforts inutile. J'avais toujours été la bonne sœur aînée comme mes parents me voulaient. J'avais pris les blâmes, m'empêchais de ressentir pour l'écouter pleurer même si cela me détruisais de l'intérieur. Obtenais tout le poids sur mes épaules de les garder sains et heureux. Oublié mon bonheur pour le leurs et assumer toutes les responsabilités comme tout le monde s'attendaient de moi, même si cela me faisait la méchante.

Je poussais un soupir lasse et fixais le plafond du salon agacé. Finalement , ce n'était pas aussi reposant que je pensais. C'était beaucoup trop calme et mes pensées trop présentes. Il fallait quelque chose pour me distraire. Juste au même, la sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison. C'était comme si, quelqu'un m'avait entendu. Je me levais du canapé me demandant qui pouvait être aussi impatient mais fus rapidement rattrapé par Jérémy qui dévala les escaliers.

__ _Je l'ai. Cria Jérémy ne m'ayant évidemment pas vue à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir la porte pour révélé Vicki Salut ! Salua maladroitement Jérémy et je regardais avec amusement leur interaction.

Cependant Vicki n'avait pas l'air si bien que ça. Elle portait des lunettes de soleil, avait un teint beaucoup plus pâle que son hâlé habituelle et …

**_ **Ce soleil est une vraie torture. J'ai les yeux en feu. S'invita Vicki en entrant comme si elle était chez elle et je lançais un regard sévère à Jérémy.

**_ **Où t'étais passée ? Demanda Jérémy curieux et Vicki leva les mains sans intérêt.

**_ **Ah! … M! T'inquiète pas, tout est nickel ! Le rassura-t-elle avant de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant mes yeux.

J'écarquillais les yeux abasourdie et détourna le regard même si j'avais qu'une seule envie de vomir et voulais juste la virer de chez moi. Puis comme elle avait sauter sur Jérémy, elle se retira violemment comme si il l'avait brûler.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas ? Demanda Jérémy en me lançant un regard inquiet mais j'étais uniquement et uniquement focalisé sur Vicki.

Elle n'agissait pas elle-même et s'était quelque chose pour une toxicomane comme elle.

**_ **Je meurs de faim. Grogna-t-elle dans un son presque animal avant de partir en courant vers la cuisine suivi par un Jérémy, perplexe. Je le suivi à mon tour et regarda Vicki consterné comme elle ouvrait tout les placards ouvert et dévalisait notre frigo.

**_ **T'as quoi à bouffé ? Oh! Attrapa-t-elle les aliments à main nue et les mangeaient avec les doigts.

**_ **Attends! T'es défoncée en pleine journée! T'exagère! La réprimanda Jer et elle lui envoya un éclat.

**_** Ça te dérangerai d'arrêter de crier! J'ai la tête qui va exploser. J'ai besoin de tranquillité. Cria-t-elle condescendante et commença à dévorer tout les aliments sur son passage.

_ Ok, Jer ! Appelais-je en le tirant en arrière et plus loin de Vicki. Appel Matt ! Ordonnais-je en lui lançant mon cellulaire et l'éloigna de Vicki mais il lutta et je cassais sur lui. Maintenant, Jer ! Craquais-je sentant mon taux de pression augmenter.

J'avais un léger doute sur ce qui se passait avec Vicki et si s'était bien ce que je pensais, ce n'était pas bon. Je la jaugeais avec méfiance n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce et envoya un regard vers l'évier. Si je pouvais atteindre le dessous de l'évier, j'aurais une quelconque protection mais la encore Vicki n'en était pas une. Cela n'avait aucun sens. J'envoyais des regards en continu vers l'évier pendant ce qui semblait des heures quand des tambours ricochaient sur notre porte d'entrée. Je pris l'opportunité pour m'éloigner le plus possible de Vicki et alla rejoindre Matt et Jérémy. Et un Matt, très en colère si je puis dire.

**_ **Où elle est ? Cassa Matt en entrant dans la maison et je levais les yeux à tout ce drame.

**_ **A la cuisine, suis-moi ! Indiqua Jérémy et nous marchions là-bas pour retrouver une Vicki affalée parterre.

__ _Elle tourne à quoi ? Demanda Matt visiblement habitué à ce genre de situation et j'espérais sincèrement que s'était une situation médicale.

**_ **J'en sais rien. Répondit Jérémy paniqué et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le prendre par l'épaule et le ramener en arrière comme nous regardions Matt s'agenouiller au sol et retirer ses lunettes de soleil.

__ _Salut Vic! Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Matt soucieux.

_ Dis-moi que tu connais une drogue qui donne ces effets. Lâchais-je à Jérémy plus pour me rassurer qu'autre chose

**_ **Je me sens mal, ça va pas? Oh! J'ai mal. Se plaignit Vcki dans la douleur et pour la première fois je ressentais de la sympathie pour la jeune fille

**_ **Montre-moi où t'as mal ? Demanda Matt gérant plutôt bien la situation dans son ensemble et je saisissais que cela devait être quelque chose de régulier pour lui.

**_ **C'est mes dents, mes gencives, toute la bouche, y a un truc dans mes gencives, qui me fait un mal de chien. Indiqua-t-elle et s'était tout ce qu'il me fallait .

J'écarquillais les yeux et me frappa la paume contre le front totalement paniqué.

_ Non, non,non,non ! Non, pas ça ! Stimulais-je dans le salon et je sursautais quand j'entendis Vicki hurler.

__ _Arrête-moi ce boucan ! Hurla-t-elle me faisant courir droit dans la salle.

_ Quel boucan ? Demanda Jérémy perdu et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez.

**_ **Ça arrête pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure. Je veux plus rien entendre. Gémit-elle en se relevant et je fis un bond en arrière involontaire prenant les deux garçons par surprise. _Vicki s'arrêta devant le téléviseur et fixa l'écran dans le désarroi. _

**_ **« Nous confirmons que Mystic Fall a été le théâtre d'un horrible meurtre hier soir entre 0h00 et 4h00 du matin. » Annonça Logan et Jérémy haussa le volume. « Un point donc cette découverte macabre : 3 personnes ont trouvé la mort dans ce qui semble être un trafic de drogue qui a mal tourné. Pour l'heure, les corps sont en cours d'identification. Un promeneur les a trouvé tôt ce matin dans l'ancien cimetière … »

_ Oh mon dieu, elle est morte. Murmurais-je sous mon souffle et Vicki cassa son regard sur moi.

**_ **C'est l'endroit où on était hier soir ? L'asséna Jérémy paniqué .

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

**_ **« ….pour l'heure, la police a ouvert une enquête pour triple homicides et se lance à la recherche d'éventuels suspects. Toutes personnes détenant des informations … » Continua Logan tandis que Vicki me fixait toujours mais avec des larmes cette fois.

__ _Bon çà suffit! J'appelle les flics.

**_ **Laisse-tomber les flics! Ordonna Vicki et je vis son regard dévié sur Jérémy.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toi et tes potes quand je suis parti hier ? Exigea Jérémy frustré et Vicki s'élança vers lui en colère.

J'eus juste le temps de m'interposer entre-eux avant d'être envoyé à travers la pièce par une force surhumaine et un cri s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je heurtais le sol dur.

Matt et Jérémy totalement effaré s'élancèrent pour m'aider mais le mal était déjà fait

__ _Dani Ça va ? Rien de casser. Se préoccupa Matt et je ne quittais jamais des yeux Vicki

**_ **Non. Ça va pas ! Ça va pas du tout ! Craquais-je et le bruit de nouveau pas se firent entendre

**_ **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? S'estomaqua Matt en direction de sa sœur et Elena regarda le désordre outrée

**_ **Y a un problème ? Demanda Elena paniqué et je me relevais en grimaçant à la douleur dans mon dos

_ Oui, un énorme. Explosais-je en fusillant Stefan du regard qui regardait la scène inquiet.

__ _Elle est complètement en vrac. Tenta Matt mais je secoua la tête dans la négation.

**_ **Recule-toi, Elena ! Déclara Stefan protégeant Elena bien évidemment avant de faire son chemin vers Vicki et la fixa intensément. Vicky … Regarde-moi! Concentre-toi ! Ça va s'arranger! Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Mettez-la au lit et baisser les stores ! Ça va aller. Dépêchez-vous! … Allez!

Matt et Jérémy emmenèrent Vicki à l'étage tandis qu'Elena et Stefan me regardaient l'expectative.

__ Quoi ? Les attaqua avant de me retirer dans la cuisine pour les laisser comploter. _

Je n'allais certainement pas leurs dirent que je savais sur les vampires et encore moins tout ce que je savais. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à affronter les questions . De plus, le secret était l'avantage. Si ils pensaient que je ne savais pas sur les vampires. Ils me sous-estimeraient et s'était ce que je voulais. Je tendis l'oreille et les espionna discrètement.

**_ **Tu sais pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Demanda Elena inconsciente.

**_ **Ouais. Accepta Stefan évasif.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Elena visiblement pas pleinement renseigner.

**_ **Elle est en cours de mutation. Confirma Stefan et je serra les bords du comptoir.

**_ **Elle se transforme en quoi ? L'interrogea bêtement Elena et je levais les yeux au ciel.

En lapin de pâque, Elena. Ouais, je te dis pas mais ils existent aussi comme le père noël et la fée des dents. Voilà, pourquoi les parents ne lui ont rien dit.

**_ **En vampire. Stefan souligna l'évidence et je levais les yeux au plafond n'appréciant pas le fait que Matt et Jer soit seuls avec elle.

**_ **Quoi ? Haleta Elena lente d'esprit et je me frappais exaspérer.

**_ **Damon est certainement derrière tout ça. C'est récent; elle a pas achevé sa transformation. Apporta Stefan comme nouvelle information et je sentis ma colère grandir à petit feu.

_ Fils de pute! Jurais-je en jetant un récipient dans l'évier et Nacelle accourut inutilement avant de repartir dans le salon quand je fis semblant de ne pas la voir.

**_ **Et pour ça, elle doit faire quoi ? Demanda Elena laissant les chose traîner.

**_ **Elle doit se nourrir de sang humain.

Bingo, nous avons notre information clé. Et elle possède deux poches portative de 5l chacune avec elle juste à ses côtés en ce moment. Penser qu'il sera pas vraiment le temps de parler mais plutôt d'agir Stefan.

**_ **Y se passera quoi sinon ?

**_ ** Elle mourra. Répondit Stefan et je gelais sur place.

Voilà Elena et tes putain de questions. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et tenta de digérer la nouvelle. Je voulais juste me cogner la tête contre les murs jusqu'à temps que je m'évanouisse et me réveille dans probablement deux à trois heures. C'était juste de plus en plus merdique. Quand je disais qu'Elena avait le chique pour s'engager dans les affaires mortelles. Il était hors de question qu'elle nous entraînaient Jérémy, Jenna et moi. Elle se débrouillerait toute seule cette fois.

Oh, putain. Puis j'avais ce mal de dos atroce. Juste me tuer en ce moment.

**_ **Il ne lui reste peut-être que quelques heures. Lança Stefan et la situation s'empirait de minute en minute.

Ce gars était vraiment apaisant. Ironie, bien sûr.

**_ **Oui. Mais là, elle est à l'étage avec les garçons.

Je me frappais à nouveau le front avec ma paume. Ils étaient vraiment les pires personnes à utilisées en cas de problème. Entre le moulins à question et le frustrer, stressant.

**_ **Ils ne craignent rien, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Tenta Stefan censé pour apaiser Elena mais cela avait l'effet inverse sur moi.

**_ **Et elle le saura quand ?

**_ **Pour l'instant, c'est le trou noir; elle n'a aucuns souvenirs et est encore en partie humaine. Mais le processus de mutation va se poursuivre et peu à peu, la mémoire lui reviendra. Elle saura alors qu'elle doit prendre une décision. Annonça Stefan clairement.

**_ **La même que tu as prise. Lui reprocha Elena comme sa petite personne de jugement qu'elle était et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr, parce que tout le monde préfère mourir plutôt qu'embrasser le vampirisme. C'est vraiment un choix honteux. Oh, oui. Honte à toi, Stefan.

Elena entra dans la cuisine et me donna un petit sourire forcer que je ne renvoya absolument pas.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant un des récipients et je l'ignorais intentionnellement.

Bon sang, elle n'en avait pas assez de poser des questions. Je me déplaçais à l'évier et attrapa un sac poubelle en silence.

_ Dani ! Gémit-elle et j'allais lui renvoyer un réponse pleine d'esprit mais les cris de Matt et Jérémy ainsi que la porte qui claque nous interrompit.

_ Vic ! Appela Matt de la porte d'entrée et nous regardions tous un espace vide.

**_ **Elle allait bien et d'une seconde à l'autre, elle a pété un câble. Déclara Jérémy visiblement perdu et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez

**_**Je pars à sa recherche. Appelle-moi s'il y a du nouveau. Accouru Matt en partant avec son SUV et je regardais Stefan dans l'expectative tandis que son regard était sur Elena et uniquement Elena je levais les yeux exaspérer et serrais les poings pour m'empêcher d'étrangler l'un d'eux .

__ _Je peux la retrouver. Proposa-t-il enfin mais regardant toujours Elena attendant son approbation comme un petit chiot

**_ **Vas-y ! l'intima Elena et je retournais à l'intérieur pour le laisser utiliser sa vitesse sans qu'il pense que je savais.

En fait, c'est plutôt amusant de jouer à l'ignorante. Je devrais remporter un prix d'actrice. J'étais sûr que j'étais une très bonne comédienne.

La nuit était tombée et nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelle de Vicki. Jérémy n'avait pas cesser de s'inquiéter et posait sans cesse des questions. Dieu, je les détestaient avec leur foutu questions. J'avais probablement claquer trois fois sur Jérémy depuis que nous nettoyons et ne parlons pas des éclats que j'avais envoyer à Elena chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler.

__ _On devrait peut-être passer un coup de fil à Matt. S'enclencha à nouveau Jérémy et je poussais un soupir d'irritation croissante en me concentrant sur les étagères du frigo pour me calmer.

**_ ****I**l appellera quand il l'aura trouvé. Répondit Elena et je refermais le réfrigérateur avant d'empoigner le balaye pour la troisième fois déjà.

**_ **On est censé faire quoi pendant ce temps ? Insista Jer et je resserrais ma prise sur le manche.

**_ **Attendre. Aboyais-je durement. D'accord ? Notre rôle s'est d'attendre.

**_ **Je comprends pas pourquoi elle est comme ça ? Réfléchit Jérémy sur un disque rayé et je jetais le balaye pour Elena et quitta la cuisine.

J'allais monter dans ma chambre quand tout à coup, la sonnette retentit. Elena et Jérémy se précipitèrent pour dessus pour découvrir la dernière personne que je voulais voir dans le monde entier. Elena était visiblement effrayé et elle repoussa de toute ses forces la porte seulement c'était peine perdu contre un vampire. D'un geste souple de la main, il repoussa la porte avec un expression amusé.

_ Jérémy, Dani montez immédiatement ! S'empressa Elena comme pour nous protéger et un petit sourire en coin illumina mon visage avant que je montais les escaliers avec un haussement d'épaule

_ Ça alors, tu as peur de moi ? Allez, je suis joueur. Je vais essayer de deviner … Stefan s'est enfin décider à tout avouer. Bien que je suis un peu déçu qu'il n'en ai pas parler à Dani aussi. Se moqua Damon amusé par la situation.

**_ **Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Et laisse ma sœur tranquille ! Siffla Elena en reculant.

**_ **Hé! … Doucement; pas besoin d'être si désagréable, je veux seulement voir Stefan; Je peux entrer une seconde. Oh! Mais, attends évidemment ! Railla-t-il jouissant et entrant tout sourire. J'ai été invité … Si tu veux, je peux mettre fin au suspense. Je ne te tuerai pas ce soir. Ça compromettrai mes vastes projets … Donc … où est Stefan ?

**_ **Il est sorti. Il cherche Vicky. Cracha Elena avec haine.

**_ **Ne me regardes pas avec ces yeux désapprobateurs. Un jour, cette fille me remerciera du cadeau que je lui ai fait. Rétorqua Damon en s'avançant de plus en plus à mesure qu'Elena reculait.

**_ **Tu as remercié Katherine. Craqua Elena amèrement.

**_ **Hum! … Tu as eu droit à toute l'histoire, alors. Déclara-t-il en la regardant dans la pensée.

Dieu, cette fille lui rappelait tellement sa Katherine. Elle lui ressemblait et pourtant ce n'était pas sa Katherine.

**_ **J'en sais bien assez. Soutenu Elena stupidement.

**_ **Permets-moi d'en douter! Bafoua Damon en la dévisageant pendant un moment avant de repartir sur le pas de la porte

**_ **Dis à mon frère que je le cherche. …Oh! Hé! Un p'tit conseil ne laisse pas entrer n'importe qui chez toi! Et passe mes salutations à Dani pour moi.

J'étais rester dans ma chambre pendant tout le long de la confrontation de Damon et Elena où enfin j'avais essayer d'écouté entre ma porte entrouverte. Je devais avouer que ce que j'avais entendu ne me plaisait pas du tout. Il semblerait que Damon m'avait ciblé comme son prochain jouet ? Casse-croûte ? Souffre douleur ? Cible harcèlement ? Je sais pas vraiment ce que je serais pour lui mais une chose était sûr était que j'allais rester aussi loin que possible de ces foutue vampire. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et passa ma tête par ma porte avant de faire mon chemin silencieusement vers le haut de l'escalier. Je regardais Elena s'effondrer en larmes le long de la porte et me trouvait maladroite. Je fronçais les sourcils et décida de lui laisser de l'intimité. J'aimerais pas comme me regarde pleurer alors je ne ferais pas pour elle. Je fis de nouveau mon chemin dans ma chambre et me changea en une chemise longue avec un short court avant de plonger sous les couvertures. Mon dos me tuait encore et j'avais toujours une tactique à mettre au point.

**Tada ! Une nouvelle fois merci à ceux qui ont commenter cette histoire.:) Cela m'aide vraiment à écrire plus vite et me donne l'inspiration. J'ai presque fini la saison 1 donc je peux vous assurez que cette histoire aura une suite digne de ce nom;) **


	7. Hunted

**Hunted**

J'avais encore les yeux fermés et profitais de me levée en avance pour languir un peu plus longtemps dans mon lit. J'écartais mes bras sous mes oreillers et m'étira le dos avec les paupières toujours closes. C'était plutôt calme dans la maison et j'appréciais vraiment les matins comme ça. Cela me rappelait qu'il y avait toujours un semblant de normalité dans ma vie et je pourrais toujours continuer à avancer. Je détendais de plus en plus dans mon lit quand ma porte fut ouverte à la volée et je me redressais alarmée avant de rétrécir mes yeux sur Elena.

_ Jamais entendu parler de frapper ? Crachais-je de mauvaise humeur grâce à la même personne comme d'habitude.

Voir, le visage d'Elena dès le réveil n'était pas ma définition d'une bonne journée pour moi . En fait, j'étais persuadé que cela voulait dire le contraire.

_ Jérémy va sécher les cours pour faire parti de la recherche pour Vicki ! Lança-t-elle sonnant clairement paniqué et je me laissais retomber sur mon lit avec un mal de crâne maintenant.

Je frottais mon front et attendis quelques minutes dans le silence avant de tourner ma tête vers la porte pour voir qu'Elena était toujours là, debout mal à l'aise et regardant autour comme si elle n'avait jamais été dans ma chambre.

_ Et tu es encore là parce que ? Grommelais-je en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Hm … euh, je me demandais … Tenta Elena et je me redressais complètement cette fois pour la regarder avec une confusion évidente sur mon visage.

C'était la première fois depuis des années où l'on s'étaient dit autant de mots et s'était déjà beaucoup trop pour moi. J'espérais qu'elle ne pensait pas que nous pourrions redevenir ce que nous avions été car cela n'arrivera jamais, au grand jamais. En réalité, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle faisait encore ici.

_ Ok, Elena crache juste le morceau et sors le plus vite de ma chambre. M'impatientais-je et elle sursauta à mon ton avant de me regarder avec des yeux blessé.

_ Ouais, c'est pas grave, je suppose. Se ravisa-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Je fermais les paupières serré et frotta mes tempes dans la douleur. Une journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencer. Bien que j'aurais dû m'y attendre étant donnée qu'Elena était toujours dans mon chemin d'un semblant de vie heureuse.

Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'avais manquer Kat ces quelques derniers jours. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le lavage de voiture et s'était comme des mois pour moi. Elle avait toujours le don de m'apaiser et elle me manquait. Avec le reste de mon courage que mon pseudo bon réveil m'avait fourni, je rejetais les draps sur le sol. Aujourd'hui était Halloween et étrangement, c'était un des seuls événements que je profitais suffisamment pour apprécier de me vêtir à l'occasion. Je savais que j'avais déjà un costume qui m'attendais au lycée et je me pressais de m'habiller avec entrain. Je chassais l'altercation avec Elena dans le fond de mon esprit et décida de continuer ma journée comme elle l'avait commencer et rien ni personne ne gâchera mon Halloween. J'enfilais rapidement un jean skinny bleu nuit et l'assembla avec un tee-shirt à manche longue noir avant de lasser mes bottines de combat et laissé mes cheveux raides brun tombé dans mon dos. Je savais maintenant que Jérémy serait à la recherche de Vicki et selon la réaction d'Elena, elle savait où elle était. Mon estimation. Elle était chez les Salvatore. Du moment qu'elle n'était pas en plein centre-ville à manger tout ce qui bouge cela me convenait. Je descendis les escaliers et quitta directement pour ma voiture. J'étais vraiment impatiente de sortir de cette maison et m'éloigner le plus loin d'Elena qu'il mettait donnée. Je garais ma voiture dans le parking du lycée et verrouillais ma porte avant de faire mon chemin vers l'entrée. Dès que je passais les couloirs, un grand sourire illumina mon visage. L'air sentait délicieusement sucré et les décorations me rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle jour nous étions. J'aperçus les boucles de feux familières au loin et si s'était encore possible, mon sourire grandit . Je courais presque tout le reste du chemin et m'arrêta juste à temps quand Kat se retournait.

_ Joyeux Halloween ! Nous chantions en même temps avant de s'engloutir dans une accolade d'ours ignorant les regards étranges que l'ont recevaient sur notre chemin.

Nous nous détachions et Kat passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de commencer à marcher dans les couloirs.

_ Alors comment ça va, fille ? Demanda-t-elle gaiement et je lâchais un petit rire.

_ Je vais bien si tu ne comptes pas toutes les fois où j'ai eu des envies de meurtres ces derniers jours. Répondis-je avec un rouleau d'yeux.

_ Aie ! C'est mauvais ! Commenta Kat avec une grimace avant de me tirer à ma plus grande confusion au casier de Bonnie.

La brune me lança un regard maladroit et je le lui rendis, tout aussi mal à l'aise.

_ Hum … qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici ? Demandais-je en tirant sur le col de mon tee-shirt.

_ Tu vas voir ! Se moqua Kat en remuant ses sourcils et je la dévisageais d'une plus approfondit.

Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé chez elle. Elle semblait beaucoup plus insouciante, beaucoup plus ignorante du vrai monde extérieur. Où alors, c'était moi qui avait prit conscience de ce que s'était vraiment et avait perdu mon insouciance. Je restais en retrait et regardais Kat sautiller avec impatience quand Caroline s'approcha de nous avec plusieurs sacs en mains. Je regardais Kat avec un froncement de sourcils et elle me donna un sourire encourageant.

_ Tenez, je vous ai apporté vos costumes, tout est là. Sautilla Caroline en nous donnant nos sacs respectifs et je regardais l'objet du délit avec confusion.

_ Tu m'as eue un costume ? Demandais-je clairement choqué en levant les yeux sur la brune et la blonde.

_ Et bien, oui. Aller, ouvrez ! Nous intima Caroline et je lançais un regard sur Bonnie avant d'ouvrir le sac et de sourire à la vue à l'inverse de Bonnie qui fronçait les sourcils.

**_ **Non, sérieux t'as osé ? S'indigna Bonnie et je regardais perplexe, le costume de sorcière dans ses mains.

_ Quel est le problème ? M'étonnais-je en jetant un regard sur Kat qui roulait les yeux.

_ Bonnie croit être une sorcière. Répondit-elle incrédule et je retourna à mon observation de la brune.

Les sorcières ? Et bien, c'était inattendu mais les vampires existaient bien alors pourquoi pas les sorcières. Honnêtement, Bonnie avait été la seule parmi la petite bande de joyeux compagnon d'Elena que je respectais suffisamment et si elle était une sorcière, je pensais que s'était un rôle qui lui convenait.

_ Kat ! Grommela Bonnie.

**_ **Ah, j'en ai marre ! Y'en a pas un ici qui peut être content à l'idée de fêter Halloween ? Je veux m'éclater moi, je veux rigoler, faire la fête sans Damon bien sûr. Je veux faire la fête. Déclara Caroline agacé et je levais les yeux à l'implication du vampire.

C'était étrange de voir qu'elle agissait comme si ils avaient eut une vraie relation et Damon remplissait le rôle de l'ex dont on était incapable de se détacher. C'était écœurant surtout que s'était Damon. Ew !

**_ **Et ça, ça vient de lui, il me semble. Me coupa Bonnie dans mes pensées et je regardais avec intérêt le collier qu'elle montrait.

**_ **Ouais, c'est à porter ou jeter, c'est à toi de voir. Moi je veux plus de ce collier. Au fait, t'as vu Elena ? On s'est ce qu'elle met ce soir ? Se tourna Caroline vers moi et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de tirer Kat avec moi.

Comme si, je savais où se trouvait Elena.

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

_Vicki s'asseyait sur le lit de Stefan tandis que Damon attrapa le journal et s'asseyait confortable sur le bureau de Stefan. _

**_ **Pourquoi je dois rester cloîtrée entre quatre murs ? Je veux rentrer moi. Se plaignit Vicki pour au moins la sixième fois aujourd'hui et Stefan se rapprocha d'elle gardant son sang froid.

**_ **Parce que t'es en mutation, Vicki. Il vaut mieux pas être toute seule, crois moi. La rassura Stefan en tournant son regard vers son frère pour avoir un peu de soutien mais Damon semblait totalement désintéresser par la conversation.

**_ **Ils disent rien sur ce Logan Fell que j'ai tué, pas un seul mot. Ils ont étouffé l'affaire. L'informa agacé avant de prendre la boussole Gilbert entre ses mains et de l'examiner avec intérêt.

**_ **C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Vicki curieuse.

**_ **C'est un objet plus que précieux, une très vieille boussole mais que faisait ce Logan avec ça, on se le demande, hein ? Expliqua Damon en levant les yeux sur son frère.

**_ **Si ça te fait si peur qu'ils en aient après toi, va-t'en, quitte la ville au plus vite. Rétorqua Stefan ne cachant pas le moindre son envie de le faire quitter.

_ Et quitter Dani sans avoir eu l'occasion de faire plus connaissance ? Répliqua Damon avec un sourire arrogant sachant qu'il obtiendrait sous la peau de son frère. De plus, nou**s **devrions tous avoir peur.

Stefan allait parler, probablement donner une menace encore inutile mais Vicki le devança.

_Dani Gilbert ? Conclut-elle avant de changer de sujet quand elle vit qu'elle ne recevait pas de réponse. Eh, j'ai une faim de loup, t'aurai pas un truc ? Quémanda-t-elle en levant les yeux sur Stefan.

Il se leva et attrapa la tasse qu'il avait déjà préparer et la tendit à Vicki.

**_ **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Vicki après avoir sentit le contenu et fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est avec ça que tu dois te nourrir. Lui imposa Stefan et Damon regardait avec intérêt dissimulé.

**_ **Oh, quel menteur celui-là. On est tellement loin du compte. Objecta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Enfin bon, faute de mieux, pas vrai frérot ?

**_ **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Insista Vicki sceptique.

**_ **Ah oui, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Du putois, du saint Bernard, du Bambi ? Se moqua Damon sarcastique et il sourit d'autant plus quand Vicki rendit la tasse à son frère dans le dégoût.

**_ **Prend quelques gorgées. Essaya à nouveau Stefan mais s'était beaucoup plus difficile.

**_ **Elle vient de muter, il lui faut du sang humain, ça n'a rien de nutritif ce que tu viens de lui filer.

**_ **Pourquoi j'ai pas droit au sang humain ? Demanda Vicki comme une enfant qui n'avait pas eu l'objet de son caprice.

**_ **Oui, pourquoi ? Répéta Damon avec un sourire narquois.

**_ **Parce que s'en prendre à des proies innocentes c'est mal Vicki. Expliqua Stefan en envoyant un éclat sur Damon et l'intéressé haussa les épaules.

**_ **Rien ne t'oblige à tuer pour te nourrir. Trouve quelqu'un à ton goût, efface sa mémoire et voilà, c'est si facile. Expliqua Damon nonchalant.

**_ **Non, non, non, non, non. Rien ne garantit que tu réussiras à te contrôler et ça te prendra des années avant d'y arriver. On tue facilement un humain et tu devras vivre avec ça tout le reste de ta vie ce qui veut dire, pour être clair, toute l'éternité. Rétorqua Stefan essayant de soulever une once de bon sens dans le nouveau-née.

**_ **Ne l'écoutes pas. Contra Damon amusé. Il a un sens des valeurs qui plane bien loin au-dessus de la norme. Moi je te dis : tu chopes, tu mors, t'effaces.

**_ **Eh Vicki, regarde-moi. On trace son propre chemin, ce sont nos valeurs ainsi que nos actes qui définissent ce qu'on est. Récita Stefan en bloquant la vue du vampire sur son frère.

**_ **Oh, t'es toi le Dracula du New age. J'en ai ras le bol, bon appétit. Grommela Damon en sortant de la pièce et marcha dans le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers.

Il entendit les battements familiers derrière la porte d'entrée et un petit sourire malicieux se forma sur les lèvres. Il fit son chemin et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

_ Est-ce que Stefan est là ? L'interrogea Elena ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler.

**_ **Je crois bien. Haussa Damon nonchalant.

**_ **Je pourrais le voir ? Insista Elena agacé avec le vampire.

**_ **Oui et bonjour à toi aussi, mademoiselle je suis en mission. Railla Damon narquois en levant les sourcils amusé.

**_ **J'avoue que tu me sidères avec ton arrogance et ton mépris, surtout après ce que t'as osé faire. Claqua Elena rudement au plus grand amusement de Damon.

**_ **Oui, j'avoue que toi aussi tu me sidères d'avoir le culot et la stupidité de qualifier un vampire d'arrogant et de méprisant. Rétorqua Damon avec sous-entendu et se rapprochant dangereusement d'Elena.

**_ **Je serai morte si t'avais voulu me tuer. Répliqua Elena prétentieuse.

**_ **Oui, ça je confirme. Convenu Damon indiquant qu'il avait toujours le pouvoir en main.

**_ **Mais je le suis pas. Lui rappela Elena avec mépris.

**_ **Pour l'instant. L'avertit Damon avec un sourire arrogant et Elena sentait son cœur battre plus vite à la menace.

**_ **Où est Stefan ? Insista-t-elle avec méfiance.

**_ **Là-haut, il joue au bon samaritain mais je t'en prie, fait comme chez toi. Indiqua Damon avant de se retourner comme Elena entra. Oh, et comment va Dani par la manière ? Ajouta-t-il amenant Elena à s'arrêter dans sa marche et se raidir avant de continuer son chemin l'ignorant.

Damon sortit de la maison laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui et un sourire suffisant augmenta sur son visage.

__**Cimetière de Mystic Falls**__

Je ne savais jamais vraiment comment la plupart du temps, je me retrouvais ici. C'était comme si, mes jambes prenaient le contrôle sur mon esprit et me guidaient aux sources. Mon regard se posa sur les deux tombes Gilbert et je coulais sur le sol sans jamais les quitter des yeux. Je rapprochais mes genoux de ma poitrine et enveloppa mes bras autour d'eux. Ma tête sur mes genoux, je regardais les noms de mes parents en silence. Je n'avais pas besoin de dire quelque chose. Je venais les voir et m'asseyais sans un mot. Je restais une, deux, trois heures cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Tout ce que je savais était que chaque fois que je venais ici, les lendemains semblaient moins difficile. J'étais sûr que si un thérapeute écoutait mes mots, il dirait que je n'avais pas encore fait mon deuil et s'était pour cela que je rendais autant la vie impossible pour mes frères et sœurs parce que je leurs en voulaient mais cela m'étais complètement égal. Je lâchais un souffle lasse et sursauta à la voix soudaine.

_ Je n'aurais pas pensée que tu étais le genre de traînée dans les cimetières . Annonça la voix beaucoup trop familière avec un soupçon d'amusement et je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour voir son sourire arrogant.

_ Toi ! Crachais-je avec un soupçon d'agacement et son petit rire malicieux retentit tout autour de nous.

_ Je pensais que nous en avions fini de se référer par des pronoms. Se moqua-t-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés et je devais tout faire pour ne pas reculer.

Je savais ce qu'il était et même si je ne lui montrerais jamais ma peur, elle n'était pas moins présente.

_ Et bien, assis-toi ! Répliquais-je sarcastique.

_ Quelqu'un est dans une humeur. Chanta-t-il arrogant.

Je cassais ma tête vers lui agacé et le dévisagea essayant de cacher mon expression impressionnée. Il était a couper le souffle. Portant une chemise noir et un jean denim sombre. Sans parler de ses cheveux noir brillant en désordre et de ses yeux bleu obsédant.

_ Aimer ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il coquinement et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cassais-je froidement en détournant les yeux sur les tombes de mes parents à la place de ce dieu grec.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait avec moi ? J'étais pas attirer par les hommes où les femmes, d'ailleurs. J'étais dépourvu d'attirance et j'avais toujours été bien avec cela.

Je sentis de long doigts froid sur ma joue et je sursautais en reculant avant de le foudroyer du regard.

_ Qu'est-ce …

_ Tu pleurais. Me coupa-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils et j'apportais aussitôt mes mains à mes yeux surprise de rencontrer l'humidité.

_ Je … je … juste …

Je me relevais brusquement et attrapa mon sac en balayant mes joues encore humide et me retourna commençant à courir tout simplement pour entrer en collision avec un poitrine tonique. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur mes poignet m'empêchant de tomber en arrière et je levais les yeux écarquillés pour rencontrer ses bleu céruléen.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ? Quémanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens et je savais instantanément qu'il essayait de me contraindre.

Je fronçais les sourcils agacé et tenta de me débattre contre sa prise mais s'était inutile.

_ Hey ! Me ramena-t-il pour le regarder et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau plus fortement et je savais qu'il était temps que je joues mon rôle.

_ C'est pas de tes affaires. Répliquais-je froidement. Et arrête ton truc avec les yeux, c'est vraiment effrayant. Ajoutais-je feignant l'ignorance.

Son sourire confiant remplaça son froncement de sourcils et il me lâcha avant de croiser ses bras fort sur sa poitrine.

_ Mon truc ? Répéta-t-il feignant lui aussi l'innocence.

_ Oui, ton truc. Répondis-je en le contournant et commença à marcher simplement pour être rattraper par ses pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me suis maintenant ? Demandais-je sentant l'inconfort grandir sur moi.

Son rire guttural remplit à nouveau le cimetière et je sentis les frissons se former sur mes bras. Il y avait quelque chose de froid et lugubre dans son rire. Des deux frères, il était probablement le plus dangereux. Après tout, il avait tuer Vicki et les cadavres avant dû être son œuvre. Mon cœur s'accéléra à ma déduction et je pressais le pas inconsciemment.

_ Hey ! M'interpella-t-il en me piégeant mon avant-bras et me fis faire volte-face. Tu sais tu te perds souvent dans tes pensées quand je suis là. Déclara-t-il en levant les sourcils suggestif et je fronça les sourcils avant de regarder sa main qui était toujours sur mon bras.

Je ne le comprenais pas. Est-ce qu'il essayait de faire la conversation. Bon sang, qu'il me tues déjà. Je n'étais certainement pas la bonne personne pour les jeux. Je rassemblais mon courage et leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Tout d'abord, lâche-moi. Exigeais-je glacial en tirant mon bras et il me lâcha avec un sourire avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Et ensuite, je sais pas à quoi tu joues mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça. Terminais-je avant de partir.

Pendant un moment, je pensais qu'il allait de nouveau me suivre mais quand je jetais un regard par-dessus mon épaule, je vis qu'il avait tout simplement disparu. Je fronçais les sourcils et pressais le pas pour ma voiture.

Je montais dans mon SUV et me dirigea en direction de la maison. J'avais encore pour me préparer. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce qui s'était passer avec Damon mais le vampire persistait dans mes pensées. Il était tout simplement la personne la plus exécrable que je connaissais et adorait joué à des jeux mais il avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'intriguait. Tout d'abord, et bien il avait réussit à attirer quelque chose chez moi. C'était totalement inhabituelle pour moi et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était la réincarnation d'un dieu grec.

_ Merde ! Tapais-je mon volant. Depuis quand j'ai des hormones. Sifflais-je en secouant la tête agacé.

Ensuite, il était un vampire et même si j'avais une bonne partie des informations, il y avait encore quelque question qui étaient en suspend. Ouais, non. Il fallait que je m'arrêtes tout de suite. Il était un vampire et un des mauvais à ça. Il avait utilisé Caroline, tuer une bonne partie de la population de Mystic Falls, tourner Vicki et j'en passe. Il était malade et un grand danger. Et pire, encore il m'avait vu pleurer et personne ne me voyait pleurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais pleurer en premier lieu. Les émotions, la tristesse. Je ne savais pas vraiment mais j'étais sûr d'une chose. J'allais rester le plus loin possible de Damon Salvatore.

Je me garais dans l'allée et pris le sac de mon costume encore perturbé par la pensée de Damon et fis mon chemin à l'intérieur de la maison. Je laissais tomber mon sac au pieds de l'escalier avec un soupir et dépouilla ma veste avant de la poser sur le porte-manteau et de faire mon chemin dans la cuisine.

__ _Rappelle-moi Vic. T'as quelque chose à me reprocher ? Je comprends rien. Rappelle-moi au plus vite ok ? Entendis-je Jérémy juste au moment où j'entrai et croisa le regard agité d'Elena.

Je grimaçais irrité par leurs états déplorable et marcha jusqu'au réfrigérateur avant de prendre une bouteille d'eau.

**_ **On pourrait peut-être sortir ce soir. Y'a ce d'truc Halloween au lycée, ça peut être marrant. Suggéra Elena en me jetant un regard pour l'appuyer mais je me contenta de déboucher ma bouteille et prendre une gorgée en haussant les épaules.

**_ **Oui, t'as raison, ça peut être marrant, j'ai vraiment hâte. Répéta Jérémy sarcastique et je souriais amusé.

**_ **T'es fâché à propos de Vicki, je le sais. On m'a dit qu'elle avait appelé Matt mais tu peux pas rester avec elle, avant elle doit régler ses problèmes. Le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est la laisser partir. Déclara Elena en me lançant un regard persistant.

Je m'appuyais contre l'îlot et regarda mes frères et sœurs avec ennuie. Ils étaient tellement mélodramatique quand il s'agissait d'amour.

**_ **Comment ça la laisser partir ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda durement Jérémy avant de se tourner vers moi. Oh, oui, c'est vrai on est doués pour laisser partir les gens. Je parie que tu reviens du cimetière, Dani. Répliqua-t-il sarcastique et je fronçais les sourcils.

_ C'est pas ton problème et me mets pas dans vos querelles. J'ai déjà assez des miennes. Craquais-je en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui.

**_ **Je comprends que ça te semble bizarre mais tu peux me croire Jeremy, c'est pour ton bien. Tenta Elena pour arrêter notre affrontement des yeux et je cassais mon regard sur elle en même temps que Jérémy.

**_ **Depuis la mort des parents, je me sens comme une vraie merde, plus rien a d'importance, je m'en tape, puis soudain je passe quelques bons moment et je commence enfin à me sentir un peu mieux mais c'est Vicki qui était avec moi à chacun de ces moments. Alors je comprends que ça vous semble bizarre mais vous pouvez me croire, m'empêcher de la voir c'est pas pour mon bien. Craqua-t-il sur nous et je refermais ma bouteille en levant les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Je montais à l'étage et entra dans ma chambre avant de sortir mon costume. Un sourire grandit sur mes lèvres à la vue de celui-ci et je le posais sur mon lit avant de retirer mon tee-shirt et déboutonner mon jean. Je sentis une sorte de présence et la chaire de poule s'installa le long de colonne vertébrale. J'attrapais rapidement la robe de l'époque et me couvrait la poitrine avant de regarder tout autour de ma chambre pour tout signe de l'intrus. Un croassement me fit sursauter et je cassais ma tête en direction de ma fenêtre pour voir le même corbeau que la dernière fois.

_ Qu'est-ce … non mais j'hallucine. M'exclamais-je irrité en marchant vers ma fenêtre. Dégage, allez, zou ! Criais-je en balançant ma main pour le chasser mais il se contenta d'arquer la tête sur le côté et me dévisager. Eurh ! Effrayant ! Capitulais-je en refermant ma fenêtre et prendre le reste de mon costume avant d'aller dans ma salle de bain.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais pas à l'aise de changer devant cet oiseau de malheur. Il avait quelque chose dans le regard qui me donnait la chaire de poule.

Je traçais une raie au milieu de mes long cheveux sombre et pris l'head-bande avec des fleurs en forme de cristaux doré et le plaça autour de ma tête comme une couronne. Caroline m'avait eu le costume de blanche-neige et la robe rouge et beige d'époque était tout simplement magnifique. Je lissais les bords de la robe et me contempla dans le miroir. Je m'étais poudré le visage pour paraître plus laiteuse et le rouge à lèvre rouge contrastait à merveille. Avec un dernier regard, je sortis dans ma chambre et la porte s'ouvra révélant Jérémy.

_ Hey Dani, je me deman … ouah, tu es … belle. Se coupa-t-il en se retournant vers moi avec les yeux écarquillés. Et tu es ?

_ Blanche-neige . Répondis-je froidement encore agacé de notre petit échange plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Ouais, euh … ont se demandaient si tu pouvais nous emmener vu que tu comptais déjà y aller et pas nous. Expliqua-t-il en se frottant nerveusement la nuque.

_ Ont ? Répétais-je avec arquant un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

_ Elena et moi.

Je succombais à un rire incontrôlable pensant que s'était une blague et me tenais l'estomac avant de le regarder dans l'incrédulité quand je vis qu'il ne riait pas.

_ Très bien. Grognais-je en prenant mes clés et le passant sur mon chemin.

Je descendis les escaliers en tenant ma robe pour ne pas marcher dessus et croisa le regard timide d'Elena qui nous attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Je passais devant elle sans un regard et fis mon chemin vers mon SUV. Je montais derrière le volant et attendis qu'ils montent en silence avant de démarrer le moteur. Cela avait été le voyage le plus insupportable que j'avais eu. La tension était palpable et le silence maladroit. Jérémy et Elena ne parlaient pas. Elena avait essayé de me parler mais j'avais allumer la radio pour la couper et Jérémy ne cessait de m'envoyer des regards pour m'attirer mais cela n'avait pas marcher. Alors quand nous avions atteint le parking du lycée, je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Nous passions les portes et je cherchais déjà pour Kat et pouvoir m'évader loin de ma fratrie. Matt nous aperçut et ils s'avança vers nous. Un sourire moqueur se propagea sur mes lèvres quand je vis qu'il portait la version masculin du costume d'Elena d'infirmière et pensa à la tête de Stefan si ils les voyaient. Mon humeur s'était déjà alléger à la simple pensée.

_ Toi aussi t'es venu avec le costume de l'an dernier ? Remarqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

**_ **Ouais, y' a encore une heure je savais pas que je viendrai. Expliqua Elena détruisant tout les espoirs de Matt et je devais avouer que j'avais presque pitié du garçon.

**_ **Comme moi. Se défendit rapidement Matt avant de se tourner maladroit vers Jérémy et moi. Juliette ? Demanda Matt se trompant totalement et je lui donnais un air sale.

_ Blanche-neige . Répondit Elena pour moi.

_ Oh** ! **Et toi, t'es venu déguisé en … en toi-même. Se tourna-t-il rapidement vers Jérémy simplement pour recevoir le même air sale que je lui avais donner avant qu'il nous quitte.

Merde, il avait réussit à s'enfuir avant moi _et maintenant, je me retrouvais entre les deux canards boiteux. _

**_ **Il me fait la tête depuis tout à l'heure, on s'est disputés. S'excusa Elena pour Jérémy et je levais les yeux au ciel.

**_ **Oui et moi avec Vic aussi quand elle est rentrée. J'essaie pas trop de l'étouffer ce soir mais mieux valait que je la laisse pas toute seule. Nous informa Matt et j'écarquillais les yeux comme Elena avant de reprendre rapidement un visage de poker.

**_ **Quoi ? Elle est là ? Paniqua Elena n'ayant visiblement pas vue mon expression de plus tôt.

**_ **Oui et évidemment elle est venue en vampire. Rétorqua-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé comprenant pas l'ironie de la situation.

**_ **Où est Jeremy ? Vite. Paniqua Elena en dépassant Matt et cherchant frénétiquement autour de la salle.

**_ **Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Matt confus.

**_ **Il faut que je le retrouve. Annonça Elena avant de filer entre les étudiants.

Je profitais de l'évasion d'Elena pour faire de même et m'extirpa entre les adolescents. Je savais déjà que j'allais le regretter amèrement mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Jérémy à lui-même. Vicki était une vampire et n'avait aucun contrôle. C'était hors de question que je la laisse s'approcher de lui. Je cherchais entre les étudiants pour tout signe de Jer où même Vicki mais ne pouvait les trouver nul pars. Putain de vampire. Je courais maintenant en tenant les bords de ma robe et regrettais déjà d'avoir mis ce costume. Il y avait plus d'une dizaine de vampire dans cette salle et un tas de gars habillé comme Jer. Je numérisais la salle avant de laisser tomber et suivi mon instinct. Si j'étais une drogué et voulait emmené mon imbécile de petit frère quelque part où j'irais ? Je courais dans les couloirs quand une porte donnant sur le parking extérieur attira mon regard.

_ Bien évidemment ! Grommelais-je sous mon souffle avant de courir à l'extérieur.

J'entendis un grand fracas et des cliquetis de métal et courut droit vers le bruit pour voir Elena dans un tas de poubelle avec du sang sur elle tandis que Stefan retenait Vicki avant qu'elle s'enfuit sous un bus.

_ Jérémy ! Viens ! Vite ! Criais-je en le tirant par le bras et Stefan me donna un regard étrange avant de pousser Elena dans ma direction. Vite ! Ordonnais-je en tirant Elena et Jérémy avec moi.

Nous courions vers la sortie quand Vicki se posta devant nous, elle poussa Jérémy du chemin et s'élança droit sur Elena. Je tirais Elena du passage et poussa un cri d'agonie quand les crocs de Vicki déchirèrent mon cou. Quand soudain elle se détacha de moi, me repoussant et mon regard tomba sur le pieu qui sortait de sa poitrine avant qu'elle chute au sol.

_ Vicki ! Vicki ! Cria Jérémy horrifié en tentant d'aller vers elle mais Stefan le retint.

Je regardais le corps de Vicki passer aux gris et porta ma main à mon cou ensanglanté avant de poser mon regard sur Jérémy qui était effondré.

**_ **Emmène-le ailleurs ! Ordonnais-je à Stefan. Prend Elena avec vous. Ajoutais-je en déplaçant mon regard sur la forme d'Elena planant sur le corps de Vicki.

L'intérressé leva les yeux sur moi quand elle entendit son nom et secoua la tête dans la négation.

_ Dani, tu ne comprend pas tout. Je peux pas la laisser. Objecta-t-elle en sanglotant ne comprenant toujours pas .

Je hochais la tête en me tenant le cou pour arrêter l'écoulement de sang et me baissa sur le corps de Vicki. J'apportais ma main à son visage et ferma ses yeux avant de donner un regard sur Elena. Elle était couverte de sang et avait quelque débris dans son bras gauche. Elle sanglotait comme une enfant de cinq ans et je me retournais de lever les yeux au ciel. Je savais que je devrais pleurer et être aussi désemparer qu'Elena mais je savais déjà ce qu'était un vampire et ce que cela impliquait. Je ne ressentais qu'un profond dégoût pour eux et après ce Vicki m'avait fait, je ne ressentais rien.

Des bruits de pas m'interpella en même temps qu'Elena et nous vîmes Damon marcher vers nous. Il regarda le corps puis Elena avec un visage de pierre et enfin se tourna vers moi avec un regard de choque.

_ Vous devriez y aller, je vais m'en occuper. Lança-t-il sans une once de culpabilité pour ce qu'il avait fait et je gardais mes yeux sur le corps de Vicki tandis qu'Elena se leva.

**_ **C'est à cause de toi tout ça, tout est de ta faute. Cria-t-elle avec mépris.

**_ **Je sais pas, je suis pas vraiment doué pour le repentir. Rétorqua Damon narquois et je fus frapper par son manque de sentiment.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais eu des pensées sur lui. Il était un monstre et je n'éprouvais qu'un dégoût pur et profond pour lui. Elena le poussa stupidement et tenta de le gifler mais il lui prit rapidement le bras dans une prise ferme avant de se pencher proche de son visage. Je me levais totalement stoïque et lança un regard glacial sur Damon mais ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Comme je l'avais dit, je me fichais d'Elena et j'avais déjà été croquer par un vampire ce soir. C'était une expérience que je ne comptais pas reproduire. Jamais.

**_ **Rien de tout ça ne compte à mes yeux, rien de tout ça ! Lâcha-t-il froidement à Elena mais son regard était constamment focalisé sur moi.

**_ **Puisqu'on meurt si facilement autour de toi, comment oses-tu dire ça ? Évidemment, que ça compte et tu le sais ! Cracha Elena en retour avant de le gifler.

_Je regardais avec satisfaction le visage de Damon dévié sous la gifle avant de reculer malgré moi quand il rétrécit ses yeux sur Elena. _

**_ ****Vous devriez** vite s'en aller. Du sang coule de vos blessures donc si j'étais vous je courrai vite. Menaça-t-il terrifiant et j'attrapais la main d'Elena sans quitter Damon des yeux et la tira avec moi.

Je la lâchais des l'instant où nous avions dépasser les bus et commença mon chemin vers mon SUV ignorant les appels d'Elena pour moi.

Je montais dans le véhicule et resserra mes doigts autour du volant et fini par craquer. La douleur physique et émotionnel me rattrapaient et je sanglotais férocement. Je tapais de toute mes forces sur le volant et tenta de reprendre des respirations mais s'était inutile. Je ne pleurais pas pour Vicki, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne me souciais pas. Je pleurais pour Jérémy, pour mes parents morts, bon sang même pour Elena et enfin pour moi. Parce que c'est toujours ce que se sera. Je passais toujours en dernière. C'était ainsi que mes parents m'ont faite. J'étais celle qui devait prendre soin et agir forte même si j'étais brisé.

Je lâchais un souffle saccadé et mis le contact avant de sortir du parking du lycée. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison n'avait pas été long et je me garais devant la maison pour trouver Stefan, Elena et Damon sur mon porche.

_ Moi je peux, si c'est ce que tu veux je le ferai. Déclara Damon me confondant et je m'approchais d'eux pour écouter.

__ _Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Acquiesça Elena après avoir regarder Stefan et je n'aimais pas où cette allait.

**_ **Tu veux qu'il se rappelle quoi ? Demanda Damon disposé et je restais bouche bée dans la réalisation.

**_ **Je veux que tu lui dises que Vicki a quitté la ville et qu'elle n'y reviendra pas, qu'il ne cherchera pas à la retrouver et ne s'inquiétera pas pour elle, qu'elle lui manquera mais qu'elle l'a fait pour son bien. Récita Elena et je sortis de ma cachette la colère bouillonnant dans mes membres.

Je bafouais bruyamment et les trois tête se tournèrent vers moi.

_ L'enfer que tu vas faire ça. Aboyais-je fortement.

_ Dani, tu ne comprends pas …

_ Non, toi, tu comprends pas. La coupais-je en me rapprochant d'elle. Tu ne prendras pas son putain de libre arbitre, c'est clair ? Je suis l'aînée et tu ne toucheras pas à son esprit. Aucun de ces deux putain de vampire toucheront à mon frère. Criais-je en me tenant nez-à-nez avec elle et elle haleta sous le choque.

_ Tu sais ? Demanda-t-elle abasourdie en reculant et j'éclatais de rire amèrement.

_ Tu es vraiment lente, hein ? Bien sûr que je sais. Je savais bien avant tout ça. J'ai su depuis des années. Et puis quoi ? Tu vas demander à tes laquais de me contraindre maintenant ? Explosais-je sur elle en tournant mon regard sur les deux vampires qui me regardaient les yeux écarquillés.

_ Dani ! Tenta Stefan mais je recula avant qu'il puisse me toucher.

_ Laissez-moi vous donnez un conseil. Je suis pleine de verveine. J'en bois tout les matins dans mon café alors n'essayez pas ça ne marchera pas. Elena peut bien vous servir de repas pour ce que j'en ai à faire mais si vous toucher à Jérémy, je n'hésiterai pas à vous planter un pieu dans le cœur. Terminais-je avec la tête haute avant de marcher à la porte d'entrée et de me tourner vers Damon avant d'entrer. Et toi, reste loin de moi. Sifflais-je avec dégoût avant de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Je poussais un soupir lasse me sentant tout d'un coup vidé et monta les marches en tremblant. Je passais devant la chambre de Jérémy et entendis ses sanglots. J'apportais ma main sur la poignet et ouvris la porte hésitante. Il leva les yeux embués de larmes à mon apparition et resta figé sur place. Je fis le premier pas et m'installa sur le lit en face de lui et il retomba à sangloter et pleurer à chaude larmes.

_ Chut, Jérémy ! Chut ! Le consolais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Il secoua contre moi et je ravalais mes larmes en levant les yeux au plafond. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. C'était à lui.

_ Pourquoi tout le monde autour de moi dois mourir ? Sanglota-t-il dans mon épaule et je me sentais cassé.

_ Oh, Jérémy ! Soufflais-je en le serrant plus serré.

Le bruit de la porte m'interpella et je me détacha de Jérémy et regarda par-dessus mon épaule pour voir Damon en attente. Je poussais un soupir faible avant de détourner mon regard sur Jérémy.

_ Ça va aller ! Je suis désolé . Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais ça ira mieux. M'excusais-je sincèrement en me levant avant de lui donner un baiser sur le front et de se tourner vers Damon.

Je le passais sans un regard et continua mon chemin dans ma chambre retenant tout du long mes larmes.

Je fermais ma porte derrière moi et marcha d'une manière robotisé jusqu'à ma salle de bain. Je rencontrais mon regard dans le miroir et grimaçais. Mon maquillage avait coulée et mes larmes avaient creusé des tranchées dans la poudre blanche qui se trouvait anciennement sur mes joues. Je me changeais dans une paire de short large et sweet à capuche avant de se concentrer sur mon cou. Je sortis une paire de compresse de sous mon évier et appliqua de l'antiseptique sur les deux petits trou. Je sifflais de douleur mais continua tout de même à nettoyer la plaie. Je n'avais jamais prévu de me faire mordre par un vampire et une chose était sûr c'était que jamais personne ne touchera à nouveau mon cou. Fermant les yeux sur le nouveau bandage qui couvrait mon cou, j'éteignis les lampes de ma salle de bain et marcha dans ma chambre tout simplement pour gelé quand je vis Damon regarder mes photos sur ma commode.

Il se retourna à mon entrée probablement dû m'entendre avec son ouïe et me regarda de la tête aux pieds dans le silence.

Mon cœur pompait à toute vitesse et je serrais les poings de toute mes forces. Enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes jusqu'au sang. Son regard dévia son mes poings sûrement alerté par l'odeur et il s'avança vers moi.

_ Ne pas. L'arrêtais-je glacial et recula vers mon lit. Dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t-en ! Cassais-je en marchant vers mon lit et retira mes draps.

_ Je voulais juste te dire que c'était fait. Annonça-t-il calmement contrastant avec mon éclat de plutôt et je restais figé sur place, dos à lui avant de pousser un long soupir et me retourner tout simplement pour voir qu'il avait disparu et mes rideaux volaient dans le vide.

Je me dirigea vers ma fenêtre et la referma avant de jeter un regard sur ma porte de chambre. Je me mordis la lèvre hésitante avant de sortir dans le couloir et faire mon chemin à la chambre de Jérémy. J'ouvris la porte doucement et le trouva paisiblement endormit. C'était tellement difficile de croire qu'il y avait à peine quelque minutes, il était si désemparer. J'entrais dans sa chambre et referma sa porte derrière moi avant de marcher silencieusement vers son lit. Je levais ses draps et me posa sur le lit avant de me recouvrir et de prendre son bras pour le serpenté autour de ma taille avant de fermer les yeux. Je sentis sa prise se resserrer autour de moi et il me rapprocha de lui comme quand nous étions enfant.


	8. 162 Candles

**162 bougies**

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

Stefan se trouvait au dessus de Lexi sur son lit et la chatouilla d'une manière amicale tout en arborant le plus grand des sourires.

**_ **Ah! Ah! … Non. Arrête! Non. Arrête. Riait fortement Lexi et il s'arrêta avant de la fixé avec un regard bienveillant. Non. Sérieux, si on me tires dessus avec des balles en bois, je me barres d'ici à la seconde. Et, d'ailleurs, pourquoi ils chassent les vampires ce journaliste ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil parfaitement épilé.

**_ **Je sais pas. Mais si Logan savait pou nous, alors il y en a sûrement d'autres. Hé! Rends-moi service! Sois prudente pendant que tu es là! Expliqua Stefan en se levant sur ses pieds.

**_** Oh! Hé! ... Pourquoi Rester là? Allez! Partons à New-York ce week-end: Bon Jovi, Madison Square Garden, Wanted Dead or alive ... Notre hymne perso! Clama-t-elle with grande Un sourire tout en se pertinente. Allez! On va bien se éclater.

**_ **Hé! Tu crois qu'ils se souviennent encore de nous après ce week-end de folie ? Demanda-t-il en repensant à ce week-end avec un sourire.

**_ **En tout cas, on pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils s'en souviennent. Hum! Hum! …. On y va. Allez! S'exclama Lexi en soulevant les sourcils suggestive totalement survoltée avant de regarder Stefan mettre ses chaussures. Ou alors est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui te retiens ?

**_ **Oh! Je viens de t'en parler. Cette fille s'appelle Elena. Répondit Stefan en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un regard amusé.

__ _Oh, ben! Espérons qu'elle est un peu mieux que la dernière. Celle dont tu étais littéralement fou amoureux. Rétorqua Lexi tout en prenant le portait de Katherine et joua avec .

_Stefan se déplaça vers elle avec une mine toujours détendu et prit rapidement le portait de ses mains. _

**_ **T'as même pas connu Katherine. La défendit-il avec un regard amusé.

**_ **Zzz … Et heureusement elle l'aurait regretter l'horrible garce. En parlant de çà, où est Damon?

**_ **Il répand le malheur quelque part. Où alors essayer de trouver un moyen de revenir sur le bon côté de Dani.

_ La sœur d'Elena qui a menti tout du long et vous a menacez de vous tuez ? Annonça Lexi sarcastique.

**_** Oui mais elle est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela . Enfin, je pense**. **Je peux te laisser un moment seule ? Changea de sujet Stefan.

**_ **Hein ? S'étonna Lexi pensant toujours à la sœur ''compliquée''.

**_ **J'ai un truc important à faire. Expliqua-t-il avec un regard d'excuse.

**_ **Bien sûr! Comme-ci je pouvais sortir en plein soleil. Hé! Oui. Il y a que toi et Damon qui avaient ces chevalières que je vous envies tant … Proclama-t-elle sarcastique avant de lui montrer sa bague avec un petit sourire. Elle indique ton humeur et elle est des années 70. On échange ? Tenta-t-elle mais Stefan repoussa gentiment sa main et secoua la tête amusé.

__ _Tu ne m'auras pas comme çà et tu le sais.

**_** Oh! Oh! ... Dommage! Haussa Lexi.

**_ **Hé! Ma belle! Je suis très content que tu sois venue vraiment. Lança Stefan avec un grand sourire affectueux.

Lexi avait été son plus vieil amie depuis des décennies et il était toujours plus détendu quand elle était présente.

**_ **Super. Mais on fais quoi pour célébrer çà ? Demanda-t-elle impatiente.

**_** Oh!

**_ **Parce que c'est pas courant de fêter ces 162 ans. Railla-t-elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

**_ **Oh! Hum! … Tu est sûre

_ Oh! Que oui. Convenu-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux et Stefan lui rendit avant de filer à la station de police.

__**Station de la police**__

Je soufflais d'ennui pour au moins la dixième fois et leva les yeux au plafond de la station. Jenna se trouvait à côté de moi et regardait avec impatience et curiosité la porte du bureau du shérif. Nous nous trouvions tous ici pour la disparition de Vicki. Elena, Jérémy, Stefan et Matt étaient tous interrogés car ils étaient les derniers à l'avoir vue, plus vrai pour certain que d'autre mais bon. Quant à moi, j'avais été extirper du lit et traîner ici parce que Jenna m'avait forcer . Elle avait dit qu'en tant que l'aînée de cette famille et blablabla … je devais être là. Je ne comprenais toujours pas mon importance et cela faisait plus de deux heures que nous étions assises dans ces sièges bon marché et inconfortable. J'avais déjà eu une nuit agitée et tout ce que je souhaitais était de passer toute la journée dans mon lit au chaud. Mon cou me démangeait et je commençais à en avoir assez de porter des cols roulés où des écharpes à longueur de temps. J'avais pas entendu des nouvelles de l'aîné Salvatore depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans ma chambre et je ne pourrais pas être plus tranquille. Et bien, si Elena n'essayait pas de me coincer dans tout les coins possible à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion, se serait parfait. Elle avait été en boucle et ne cessait pas d'essayer de savoir comment je savais et était désespérer pour une discussion.

_ Continu à fixer cette porte de toute tes forces et peut-être que tu auras une vision lazer et une super-audition qui apparaîtront. Lâchais-je sarcastique fini avec l'ennui et Jenna se tourna vers moi avec un éclat foudroyant.

_ Hilarant, Dani ! Vraiment. Ton petit frère et ta petite sœur se retrouve au commissariat pour se faire interroger et toi tu trouves le moyen de plaisanter. Rétorqua-t-elle agacé.

_ Whoa, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma tante cool et recueillit ? Plaisantais-je à nouveau et elle me foudroya une nouvelle fois. Ok, ok. Relax, ils sont là pour aider pas pour être enfermés. Allégeais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Comment tu peux rester aussi calme ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant sautiller son genou.

Je regardais son genou sauter plusieurs fois et l'impatience ainsi que l'agacement grandit en moi. Je posais une main forte sur son genou et la força à arrêter.

_ Je ne fais rien. Je suis, c'est tout. Déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

Finalement après une éternité Elena et Jérémy sortirent et Jenna et moi se levèrent en même temps. Je les suivis pour la sorti et donna un hochement de tête au shérif qui était nul autre que la mère de Katina et Caroline et fus une nouvelle fois perplexe quant au manque de ressemblance entre Kat et sa famille. Toute sa famille était blond dorée et elle, était la seule blonde vénitienne au yeux verts. C'était vraiment étrange.

Je descendis les escaliers en baillant et leva les bras pour détendre mes muscles. J'avais eu un sommeil réparateur et je m'étais enfin débarrassé de mon bandage. Je marchais dans la cuisine pour trouver Jérémy penché sur une pile de cahier et un crayon en bouche. Je fronçais les sourcils et ouvris les portes sous l'évier avant de prendre ma fiole nouvellement remplit et me servis une tasse de café avant de verser quelques gouttes sans jamais quitter des yeux Jérémy. Je rangeais ma petite fiole et attrapa ma tasse tout en m'appuyant le dos à l'îlot. Jenna entra à son tour et posa ses yeux sur Jérémy avec un petit sourire avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Mimais-je en pointant Jérémy du doigt.

_ Devoirs . Répondit-elle à haute voix clairement fière et j'approfondis mon froncement de sourcils avant de sourire non amusé.

_ Ok, très drôle Jenna ! Hilarant ! Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Insistais-je curieuse et Jenna ria en regardant Jérémy qui m'envoyait un éclat. Quoi ?

_ Il fait vraiment ses devoirs. Répondit Jenna pour lui et je bus d'une traite mon café avant de quitter la cuisine en trombe.

Je courais dans les escaliers et entra sans même prendre la peine de frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Elena.

_ Qu'est-ce que Damon a fait à Jérémy ? Aboyais-je en entrant en trombe pour découvrir des tas de plumes éparpillées sur le lit d'Elena et une Bonnie ainsi qu'une Elena cherchant l'air coupable. BIen que ce n'était pas ça qui m'intéressais.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Elena en envoyant un regard de côté sur Bonnie par vraiment discret et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Il fait ses devoirs ! Lâchais-je pour prouver mon point et Bonnie leva un sourcil confus.

_ Et c'est mal parce que ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Elena qui me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

Je lâchais un grognement exaspéré et claqua la porte derrière moi avant de marcher vers ma chambre. Quoique Damon avait fait à mon frère ce n'était pas naturel. Je savais que la contrainte était une mauvaise idée. J'avais une envie folle de poinçonner quelque chose et je retira mon débardeur au-dessus de ma tête avant de le jeter avec force contre le sol et de marcher vers ma commode. J'ouvris mon tiroir et sortis un débardeur rouge ainsi qu'un jean noir skinny avant de foncer pour ma salle de bain. J'allumais la paume de douche et dépouilla mon short avant de sauter sous le jet d'eau tiède. L'eau coula le long de mes omoplates suivant la ligne de ma colonne avant de glissé le long mes reins et j'appuyais mes paumes à plats contre le carrelage profitant de la détente que cela m'apportais. J'attrapais mon shampoing senteur coco et versa une noix dans ma main avant de masser soigneusement mon cuir chevelu et ramena mes longues mèches raides pour les frotter. Je lâchais un soupir de contentement et continua avec le reste de ma douche apaisante.

Une fois que j'étais bien propre et complètement relaxée, j'éteignis le jet et ouvris la porte en verre avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de mon corps courbée. Je me changeais rapidement dans mes vêtements choisi et sécha mes cheveux avec une brosse avant d'appliquer un léger trait d'eye-liner et sortir dans ma chambre. Je ramassais mon tee-shirt sur le sol ignorant le regard de ma sœur qui était assise sur mon lit en me fixant et retourna dans la salle de bain pour jeté mon tee-shirt dans la bannière à linge sale.

_ Tu comptes rester longtemps ? Demandais-je en m'appuyant contre l'ouverture les bras croisés.

_ Je vais voir Stefan …

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haletais-je faussement concernée. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Dois-je alerter les médias ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

_ Tu peux me parler pendant cinq minutes sans être désagréable ? Maugréa-t-elle et je m'arrêtais dans ma marche pour la foudroyer du regard.

_ Dehors ! Ordonnais-je en pointant la porte aussi calmement que je pouvais.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

_ Tu es sourde ? Répliquais-je sèchement. Dégage ! Aller ! Sors de ma putain de chambre ! Criais-je maintenant avant de refermer ma porte sur une Elena révoltée.

Après avoir passé la plupart de l'après-midi dans ma chambre à éviter à tout prix Elena, je me retrouvais à nouveau sur mon lit en fixant mon plafond. C'était vraiment dur d'habiter dans la même maison avec la personne que vous détestiez le plus monde où au moins la deuxième où peut-être égaux. Je ne savais pas encore dans quelles catégories placer Damon. Et honnêtement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir. Tout ce que je souhaitais était de rester le plus loin de lui et faire comme ci il n'existait pas. J'entendis mon téléphone bourdonné et rampa sur le ventre pour l'atteindre sur ma table de chevet. Je traça mon code de sécurité et appuya sur la bulle de conversation.

**Caroline lance une fête au Grill ! Veux venir ? -Kat-**

Je regardais mon téléphone dans la pensée avant de mordre ma lèvre inférieur, hésitante. Je n'avais pas grand chose à faire et j'étais rester enfermer durant toute la journée. Après délibération, j'envoyais une rapide réponse à Kat et rebondis sur mon lit avant de me rendre à ma commode. Je choisissais un haut en total dentelle noir transparent et l'échangea avec mon débardeur actuelle. Mon soutien-gorge était noir donc s'était parfait. Je jeta un regard sur mon jean, débattant si je devais le changer ou pas avant de choisir de le laisser. Je me dirigea dans ma salle de bain et attrapa ma sacoche de maquillage avant de sortir mes différents fard à paupières. Je fis un smooky-eyes charbonneux qui faisait ressortir mes yeux verts clair et peignis mes lèvres avec un brillant à lèvres. Je passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux lisses et balança ma tête d'avant en arrière pour me donner un certain volume avant de prendre deux mèches de cheveux aux deux extrémités de mon front et les attacha ensemble derrière mon crâne. Une fois terminé, je scrutais mon reflet et un petit sourire se propagea sur mon visage. Je sortis chausser une paire d'escarpin à talon haut et enfila ma veste en cuir avant de sortir et descendre les escaliers où Elena et Stefan se regardaient dans les yeux comme un de ces romans d'amour boiteux. Je descendis la dernière marche et me dirigea vers eux.

_ Excusez-moi ! Lançais-je gaiement en faisant exprès de passer entre eux et ouvris la porte avant d'être arrêter par la voix d'Elena.

_ Tu vas à la fête ? Me demanda-t-elle perplexe et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, je me suis habiller pour faire le trottoir. Rétorquais-je sarcastique avant de descendre le porche et marcher vers ma voiture.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer suivis de pas léger derrière moi. Je me retournais sceptique et sursauta quand je me retrouvais face à la poitrine de Stefan.

_ Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamais-je en reculant et apportant une main à ma poitrine. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux me tuer … Ouais, non, ne pas répondre à cette question. M'arrêtais-je en levant la main.

À ma plus grande surprise un petit rire s'échappa de Stefan et je levais les yeux perplexe sur lui.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je agacé maintenant.

_ Oh … euh … j'allais à la fête et je voulais savoir si tu voulais que je t'y emmènes ? Proposa-t-il sonnant sincère et je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Toi ? À une fête ? Et sans Elena ? Énumérais-je avant de rire à mon tour.

_ Hey, je peux être … amusant. Se défendit-il avec un petit sourire amical et je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Ok, c'est quoi l'affaire ? Cassais-je sérieuse.

Il me dévisagea confus avant de réaliser ce que je voulais dire et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

_ Je te proposais juste un tour mais si tu ne veux pas alors …

Je regardais sa forme en retraite avant de lever les mains au ciel et faire mon chemin vers sa voiture. Il ouvrit la porte conductrice et avec un sourire amusé sur moi ouvrit la porte passager. Je montais dans l'habitacle et Stefan lança la conduite vers le Grill. Le début de trajet était plutôt ennuyant et tendu. Aucun de nous ne parlaient et je me contentais de regarder les rues défilées par la fenêtre tandis que Stefan fixait la route. Finalement, fatigué de ce silence, je lâchais un soupir et appuyais ma tête sur l'appuie-tête avant de casser mon regard sur lui. Il semblait tellement normal que j'avais encore du mal à l'imaginer en vampire. Il avait parfois ces moments étrange mais contrairement à Damon, il n'était pas aussi effrayant. En fait, il semblait constamment ennuyé où alors quand il ne l'était pas, s'était quand Elena était dans la pièce.

_ C'est impolie de regarder fixement. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire et je levais les yeux avec un sourire.

_ Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Je ne suis pas vraiment polie. Rétorquais-je dans un murmure forcé et il lâcha un petit rire avant de jeter un regard dans ma direction. Alors comment ça se fait que tu ailles à la fête au lieu de languir devant notre maison pour Elena ? Demandais-je honnêtement et il me regarda furtivement.

_ Languir ? C'est vraiment l'image que tu as de moi ? Répéta-t-il sonnant plus curieux que blessé.

_ C'est toujours mieux que celle de Damon. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules et détourna le regard sur le pare-brise.

_ Dani, tu dois être prudente auprès de Damon. Il peut sembler charmant et …

_ Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Le coupais-je en levant ma main. Il n'y a aucune chance que je m'intéresse à ton frère. En fait, j'ai l'intention de rester aussi loin que possible de vous.

Il fronça les sourcils et nous tombions à nouveau dans un silence mais beaucoup plus détendu que le premier. Après quelque minutes, je pouvais voir que Stefan se retenait de me poser une question et j'attendais le moment où il craquerait. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas à attendre très longtemps.

_ Depuis combien de temps tu connaissais ? Demanda-t-il curieux et je tournais mon regard sur lui.

_ Sur toi et ton frère ? Où en général ? Demandais-je prononçant délibérément pas le mot ''vampire''.

_ Les deux, je suppose.

_ Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir … sur toi ? J'avais déjà quelque soupçon grâce à ton numéro avec M. Tanner et j'avais ma confirmation le soir du match. Quand tu as guéris …

_ Tu avais vue ? Demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

_ Ouais. Tu n'étais pas aussi furtif que tu le penses. Le taquinais-je avec un sourire. Et donc pour Damon. Il a essayé de me contraindre la deuxième fois que l'on sait rencontrer. Pas très subtil si tu veux mon avis. Expliquais-je avec un rouleau d'yeux.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce que mon frère à fait. S'excusa-t-il sincèrement et j'avais l'impression que cela devait être régulier pour lui.

_ Tu fais ça souvent, hein ? Rétorquais-je avec un petit sourire amical.

_ Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

_ T'excuser pour lui. Répondis-je en me détendant malgré que je sois dans une voiture avec un vampire. Tu es exactement comme Elena. Ajoutais-je avec un petit rire. Elle s'excuse toujours pour Jérémy et moi. Bien, la plupart du temps, moi. Expliquais-je en me pointant du doigt.

On pouvait apercevoir les lumières du Grill et Stefan entra dans le parking avant de se garer. J'ouvris la portière et descendis avant d'être rejointe par Stefan qui me souriait.

_ Tu n'es pas aussi horrible quand on passe du temps avec toi. Constata-t-il avec un sourire et je me joignis à lui.

_ Ouaip mais le dit à personne. J'ai une réputation à préserver. Le taquinais-je avant de marcher vers le Grill.

Il ouvrit la porte pour moi et j'entrais avant de l'attendre pour avancer plus loin. Je regardais autour du bar bondé et une tête d'un noir de jais attira mon regard. Damon se tourna au même moment que Stefan me fit signe de le suivre et je vis Damon rétrécir ses yeux sur nous.

_**Damon POV**_

Damon regardait autour du Grill pour tout signe de la blonde exaspérante quand il vit un tout autre spectacle. Son regard tomba sur elle et il fut prit par boire dans sa beauté. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de la regarder mais de ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle était magnifique. Ses long cheveux raides similaires à Elena et son corps fait tout en courbes était alléchant. Ses beaux yeux verts numérisaient l'endroit et Damon pouvait entendre que son arrivée avait attirer l'attention. Il resserra sa prise sur son verre malgré lui et serra la mâchoire. Elle n'était certainement pas Elena et il devait avouer qu'elle l'avait bien duper en feignant l'inconscience. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était autant attirer par cette fille. Cette humaine. Elena était compréhensible car … elle était le sosie de Katherine. L'identique, alors qu'elle … elle était juste une humaine banale mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'être intrigué par Dani. Elle était un mystère. Une distraction qui s'était transformer en un intérêt réel. Elle n'avait pas réagit comme Elena pour Vicki et semblait avoir peu d'intérêt en sa propre sœur. Par contre, le gamin Gilbert et la rouquine semblaient être les seuls qui avait captivé son attention. Son regard dévia sur Stefan et il le vit faire son chemin vers Dani et de lui faire signe de le suivre. Qu'est-ce que ? Le regard de Dani tomba sur lui et elle croisa son regard avant de suivre Stefan avec un sourire. Il les suivit du regard dans l'incrédulité quand une tête blonde attira son regard. Il se leva de son siège et se posta devant Caroline.

**_**Tu l'as ? Demanda-t-il sans perdre de temps et Caroline laissa tomber son sourire niais.

**_ **Oh! … Bonnie a refusé de me le rendre. Se défendit-elle et Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

Bien sûr. Quand il en avait le plus besoin.

**_ **Et, ben, t'as qu'à lui arracher. Insista-t-il perdant sa patience.

**_ **J'ai essayé, mais j'ai reçu une décharge en le prenant. Rétorqua Caroline encore troublé.

**_ **Oh! Merde. Pourquoi sa fait ça ? Il me faut ce cristal. Grogna-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, perdant toute sa patience.

Il avait déjà été contrarié en voyant son frère avec Dani et l'affaire du collier et de la sorcière Bennett, n'arrangeait rien la situation.

_ Te mets pas en colère. Tu sais bien que je suis super cool avec toi et que je ferais n'importe quoi calmer tes nerfs. Mais ce n'est qu'un stupide collier. Déclara Caroline avec un sourire coquet en même temps qu'elle lui caressait les bras.

Damon l'agrippa violemment pour l'arrêter complètement en colère à présent et la regarda avec dégôut et dédain.

**_ **Hum! Croassa Caroline sous sa prise et Damon la rejeta en arrière perceptiblement.

**_ **La seule chose qui soit stupide ici, c'est toi. Et superficielle … Et incompétente. Cracha-t-il exaspéré avant de sortir en colère de la barre.

**Dani POV**

Je marchais aux côtés de Stefan et nous nous arrêtions devant une blonde magnifique avec des yeux bruns curieux.

_ Whoa, je te laisse chercher une fille et tu en ramènes une autre ? Se moqua-t-elle en m'observant de la tête aux pieds et je fis un visage de dégoût.

_ Ew ! Il sort avec ma sœur . Rétorquais-je en plissant le nez et Lexi me regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

_ Hey ! C'est pas gentil ! Ria Stefan en me tapant légèrement sur l'épaule et je feignis d'être blessé l'alertant immédiatement.

_ Ha ! Alléger vampire ! Le taquinais-je en le frappant à mon tour sur le bras.

_ Elle a pas l'air d'une tueuse psychopathe. Peut-être menteuse compulsive mais … Nous interpella la blonde et je la regardais avec un sourire.

_ Je l'aime. Acceptais-je en me tournant vers elle. Dani Gilbert. Me présentais-je en tendant ma main.

La blonde regarda Stefan dans l'incrédulité avant de serré ma main avec un sourire correspondant au mien.

_ Lexi . Se présenta-t-elle avant de prendre le bras de Stefan et m'attirer avec eux sur la piste de danse. C'est vrai qu'un peu d'exercice, ça fait vraiment pas de mal. Dansa Lexi avec grâce et je riais moqueur en voyant Stefan raide comme un piquet.

**_ **Quant à moi, j'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Contra Stefan avec un sourire en nous regardant danser.

**_ **Mais non. Arrête! T'es pas si mal ? Venais-je en aide à Lexi avant de tirer ses bras en l'air .

**_ **Si jamais vous voyez Damon me prendre en photo avec son portable, vous me prévenez. Déclara Stefan en se détendant un peu.

**_ **Promis … Juré ! Chanta Lexi en me faisant tourné sur moi-même et je lâchais un petit rire profitant vraiment de la compagnie de deux vampire.

**Damon POV**

Damon marchait de nouveau dans le Grill et aperçus Elena assise à une table seule et le regard fixé sur quelque chose. Il suivit sa ligne de vision et tomba sur un spectacle qui lui fit serré les poings et les mâchoires. Dani était entrain de jouée à un jeu de billard avec nul autre que Stefan et Lexi. Son regard bascula à nouveau sur Elena et il décida de s'amuser avec l'autre Gilbert.

_ Stefan se marre. Alertons les médias! Lança-t-il sarcastique. Avec Dani en plus.

**_ **C'est sûr qu'avec toi, il a pas beaucoup de raisons de s'amuser. Rétorqua froidement Elena.

**_ **Oh! T'as raison. Pauvre Stefan. Toute l'éternité a être persécuter par son dépravé de frère … C'est pas ennuyeux d'être aussi vertueuse. Répliqua Damon en regardant la scène de loin.

**_ **Je suis vite haineuse en présence d'un psychopathe. Le jugea Elena à son plus grand amusement.

__ _Oh! Tu as brisé mon cœur de psychopathe. Lâcha Damon pour l'arrêter dans sa marche et elle se retourna vers lui.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon p'tit frère ? L'accusa-t-elle venimeuse.

**_ **Intentinné trop vague ta question. Objecta Damon en rapprochant son pouce et son index.

**_ **Je sais bien que t'as effacé les souvenirs de Jeremy sur Vicky. Mais à part çà, qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'autre? Dani était complètement paniquée cet après-midi.

Damon se rapprocha dangereusement d'Elena et la fixa intensément.

**_ **C'est toi qui a voulu que je lui opte la mémoire, toute image de morsure ou de Grrrr … Et autres mauvais souvenirs. Que je le libère de ces souffrances. Expliqua-t-il en levant les mains.

**_ **Mais là, il est différent ... Du jour au lendemain, il est d'accord sur tout et trop parfois. Là, il est à fond dans ces études. Il prend plus de drogue, plus d'alcool. Tu lui as fait autre chose forcément.

**_ **Elena. Je l'ai libéré de toutes ces souffrances. Répondit honnêtement Damon laissant Elena muette.

**Dani POV**

_ Qui aurait cru que je pourrai m'amuser avec toi. Déclarais-je en tirant dans une des boules de billard et fis un coup gagnant.

Le petit rire de Stefan retentit à côté de moi et je pouvais sentir son souffle visant à me déconcentrer. Je tentais une nouvelle balle et la loupa de peu.

_ C'est pas juste tu as triché ! Sautais-je sur mes pieds avec une moue et il riait de plus belle.

J'allégeais et me joignit à lui avant de le regarder perplexe quand il s'arrêta immédiatement et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers une des tables plus loin.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon tour et vis Lexi avec Elena qui regardait dans notre direction.

_ Ah ! T'es foutu, mon pote. L'interpellais-je en lui donnant un poing sur l'épaule.

Il se tourna vers moi avec sourcil interrogateur et sourit.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il curieux même si je savais qu'il avait toujours son oreille sur leur conversation.

_ Écouter une conversation de fille sur soi n'est jamais bon. Expliquais-je en tournant autour de la table avec la queue de billard en main.

_ Comment tu sais qu'elles parlent de moi ? Demanda-t-il en visant une des boules et fit un tir gagnant.

_ Oh, je t'ai pas dit ? Je suis un loup-garou. Répondis-je sarcastique et Stefan leva les yeux au ciel. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ? Demandais-je en le regardant se préparer pour un nouveau coup.

_ Curieuse ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin et je haussais les épaules nonchalamment. Elle lui raconte que son premier amour était humain et qu'il avait dû affronter les mêmes sentiments qu'elle ressent en ce moment mais qu'il se trouve qu'au final, c'est l'amour qui a été plus fort que tout. Répéta-t-il avec un sourire affectueux sur son visage et je devais avouer que j'étais moi-même touché.

_ Elle est vraiment cool. Lâchais-je en préparant mon coup. Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes amis ? Demandais-je en tirant la boule que j'avais choisi et la regarda tombé dans le couloir.

_ Joli coup ! Me complimenta Stefan avec un sourire et je lui donna un clin d'œil. Depuis des décennies. Convenu-t-il et je frissonna malgré moi à la mention de son âge.

_ Whoa ! Mimais-je un frisson. C'est encore étrange de savoir que tu as 162 ans aujourd'hui. Ajoutais-je en tirant une nouvelle balle et une tape sur mon épaule m'interpella.

_ T'inquiète on s'y habitue à la force. Me rassura Lexi avec un sourire. Hé! J'ai bu le tien aussi. Désolé. S'excusa-t-elle en se tournant vers Stefan avec un sourire.

**_ **Merci. La remercia Stefan et Lexi leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ **Dis donc toi, t'es pas sensé m'écouter. Le réprimanda Lexi avec un visage sévère avant de tomber dans un sourire sous le regard de Stefan. D'accord, j'étais d'humeur romantique. Ça arrive qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_ Une vraie guimauve ! Commentais-je en haussant les sourcils et Lexi cogna son épaule contre la mienne.

Nous continuons a joué quand Elena s'approcha de nous. Je donnais un regard à Lexi sur ma sœur et elle me saisit par le bras avant de m'entraîner vers la barre et vers nul autre que Damon.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demandais-je alarmée.

_ Je teste une théorie. Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil avant d'ordonner une série de shot au barman et nous traîner vers Damon.

_ Et j'ai besoin d'être là pour voir ? Demandais-je souhaitant être le plus loin possible du Salvatore.

_ Absolument. Me tira-t-elle entre Damon et elle avant de me faire asseoir rudement sur le siège.

_ Oh ! Humaine ici ! Sifflais-je en me frottant le bras.

_ Ça ne marche pas sur moi . Objecta Lexi en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Damon. Tiens. Ça s'est pour te faire parler. Déclara-t-elle en lui tendant les verres.

_ Hum ! Tu n'es pas censé le dire. Murmurais-je en secouant la tête et croisa le regard amusé de Damon qui était sur moi.

**_ **J'ai une question à te poser : C'est quoi la vraie raison de ta venue à Mystic Falls ? Demanda Lexi attirant Damon de nouveau sur elle.

**_ **Tu lis trop de polar. Ça te rends parano. Je savais pas Dani que tu faisais équipe avec mon frère et son acolyte. Répondit Damon en se tournant à nouveau vers moi.

_ Oh crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ici. Rétorquais-je en le fusillant du regard.

_ Oh deux rejets Gilbert, je suis blessé. Feignit-il en apporta sa main à son cœur.

_ Ça marche pas, il faut un cœur pour ça. Répliquais-je froidement et le rire de Lexi attira mon attention hors de Damon qui me fixait avec un froncement de sourcils.

**_ **J'attends une réponse. Insista Lexi rompant le regard de Damon sur moi avant qu'il prenne le coup et l'avala d'une traite.

__ _Très bien. Je suis venu mettre en place un plan diabolique. L'informa-t-il secret me forçant à rétrécir mes yeux sur lui dans l'intérêt.

__ _C'est quoi ce plan ? Demanda Lexi comme je me levais de mon siège pour regarder pleinement Damon.

**_ **T'en parler ne sera pas vraiment diabolique maintenant. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Je regardais Lexi la suppliant du regard pour quitter ce pauvre mec quand le shérif arriva à notre hauteur et planta une aiguille dans le bras de Lexi qui se tordit instantanément de douleur.

_ Qu'est-ce ? Liz ? Criais-je en s'avançant vers Lexi tout simplement pour être retenu par deux bras fort.

_ Merci pour la verveine. Maintenant, excusez-moi ! Remercia Liz à Damon et je regardais impuissante les adjoint emmené le corps inconscient de Lexi.

Je me débattais dans l'étreinte de Damon et recula dès l'instant où j'étais libre.

_ Espèce de salaud ! Crachais-je en le repoussant violemment.

_ Chut ! Chut ! Se rapprocha-t-il en m'attrapant les bras et me rapprocha dans sa poitrine. Je dois y aller mais tu dois rester ici, Dani. Quémanda-t-il tandis que je me battais toujours dans sa prise.

Il finit par me lâcher et je regardais Stefan et Elena pour voir qu'ils se faufilaient en douce dans la précipitation.

Je fis rapidement mon chemin et passa un adjoint dans la clandestinité. Je me cachais derrière le mur de brique et regarda avec horreur Damon planté un pieu en plein cœur de Lexi. J'haletais sous le choc et apporta ma main tremblante à ma bouche pour m'empêcher de faire un bruit. Je coulais le long du mur sentant mes jambes abandonner sous moi et fus prise de soubresaut. Je n'avais connu Lexi seulement pour quelque heures et elle avait pourtant été l'une des seules personnes que j'appréciais vraiment dans cette foutu ville. Je sentis les larmes coulées le long de mes joues et les balaya rapidement mais elles ne cessaient d'affluer. Je regardais de gauche à droite en secouant avant de remarquer la voiture de Stefan. Je me relevais et fis mon chemin tout en essayant de me calmer.

_ Dani, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Stefan durement en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture et je montais rapidement dans le siège passager avant qu'il puisse quitter.

_ Je viens te voir tuer ce salaud. Crachais-je en essayant mes joues humide tandis que Stefan me regarda avec tristesse.

_ Dan ...

_ Conduit Stefan ! Aboyais-je irrité et il lança le moteur.

Le trajet à la maison d'embarquement était silencieux, froid et rempli d'une tension haineuse. Je pouvais sentir mes veines se remplir avec une pur haine pour le vampire aux yeux bleu et je me contrôlais autant que je pouvais pour rester suffisamment calme.

Finalement, la grande maison fut en vue et Stefan se gara en trombe avant de sortir dans un flou dans la maison. Je luttais avec ma ceinture de sécurité, prise par les émotions et sortit en courant vers la maison. J'arrivais juste à temps pour voir Damon et Stefan se battre sauvagement dans un flou et écarquillais les yeux à leurs vitesses. Ils quittèrent la pièce pour les escaliers et je les suivaient en courant pour atterrir dans une chambre de style ancienne. Je vis Damon prendre facilement le dessus sur Stefan et pendant un moment j'avais peur pour Stefan mais le jeune Salvatore attrapa l'aîné par la gorge et le plaqua au mur dans un flou.

_ Non, mais réfléchis ! Je l'ai fait pour toi pour qui ne nous mette pas tout sur le dos. Se défendit lamentablement Damon récoltant un éclat de ma part.

Il ne m'inspirait qu'un profond dégoût et il méritait de mourir. Je regardais Stefan dans l'expectative, se demandant pourquoi, le malade n'était pas encore mort et leva les yeux comme il continua à parler. J'étais réellement furibonde en ce moment et tous ce que je désirais le plus était de voir ce psychopathe mort.

**_ **Tout ce que t'a jamais fait, tu l'as fait pour toi dans ton seul intérêt. Répliqua froidement Stefan avant de planter un pieu dans la poitrine de Damon mais ne touchant pas le cœur à ma plus grande consternation.

__ _T'as loupé le cœur. L'informa Damon toujours suffisant même après avoir un pieu dans le corps et je devais tout faire pour ne pas me déplacer et le tuer moi-même.

**_ **Non. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à mon tour d'épargner la tienne. On est enfin quitte. Et ça s'est pour le reste. Cracha Stefan arrachant le pieu et le planta une nouvelle fois dans l'estomac de Damon.

__ _Oh! … agrrr … Haleta Damon dans la douleur et Stefan me dépassa pour quitter la pièce.

Je regardais par-dessus mon épaule pour voir que j'étais maintenant seule avec Damon et dans un élan de courage m'approcha de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux bleub à ma vue et j'attrapais le pieu lui infligeant une douleur atroce dans sa faiblesse avant de le tourner lentement en grimaçant à son cri de douleur.

_ C'est pour Lexi espèce de monstre ! Crachais-je venimeuse avant de tordre à nouveau le jeu et de quitter rapidement la pièce.

**Ta da ! Merci à tous ceux qui continu à lire, commenter et aimer cette histoire et encore plus merci au tout nouveau lecteurs. J'espère que cette histoire vous plait vraiment et vos avis me donnent chaud au coeur ainsi qu'une grande inspiration pour la suite alors ne quitter pas et bonne lecture :) **


	9. The history repeating

**L'histoire répétant **

Je fis mon chemin en courant complètement à bout de souffle pour la salle d'histoire et maudis une nouvelle fois ce connard pour m'avoir donner ses foutu cauchemars. J'étais bel et bien en retard et j'avais probablement l'air d'une vraie échappé d'asile. Je portais encore mon haut de pyjama et mon jean était celui de la veille. Mes cheveux étaient emmêlés et rassemblés en un chignon désordonné. Je courais les derniers mètres pour la salle et entra en trombe, attirant tout les regards sur moi. Ma poitrine montait et descendait dans une cadence éffréné et je pouvais deviné sans être un génie que j'avais l'air d'une aliénée.

_ Et bien, bonjours ! Me salua un homme châtain foncé avec un sourire amusé derrière le bureau principal m'extirpant un regard interrogateur à son attention.

Finalement, je haussais une épaule nonchalante et alla m'asseoir sous le regard légèrement diverti de l'homme.

_ A..L..A..R..I..C...S..A..L..T..Z..M..A..N.. Alaric Saltzman. C'est un nom à coucher dehors, j'en suis conscient et ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à prononcer. Salztman est un nom germanique. Ma famille a quitté l'Allemagne pour le Texas en 1755. J'ai moi-même vu le jour et grandit à Boston. Maintenant pour ce qui est du prénom Alaric. Je le tiens d'un ancêtre qui vous vous en doutez est mort depuis longtemps et que je ne remercierai jamais assez. Bref, je comprendrais que vous préfériez m'appeler Alaric plutôt que M. Salztman. Et comme je suis hyper sympa comme garçon. Vous pouvez m'appeler Rick. Je suis votre nouveau prof d'histoire. Énonça-t-il d'une traite et je me demandais comment il avait pu le dire sans décéder d'asphyxie.

Je me penchais dans ma chaise et essaya de refaire mon chignon tandis que Kat se tourna vers moi en faisant attention que le nouveau professeur ne la remarque pas.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Mima-t-elle avec préoccupation et je haussais les épaules avant de me pencher sur mon bureau exténué.

Cela allait être une longue journée.

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

Stefan était allongé sur son lit fixant son plafond dans la pensée quand la voix la plus insupportable qu'il ait jamais connu retentit dans l'entrée de sa chambre.

**_ **Debout! Debout! Là-dedans! Tu vas être en retard en cours. Chanta Damon en se pavanant comme un paon et souriant comme un roi.

Stefan se releva précipitamment et fixa son frère aîné avec pur haine.

**_ **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il avec dédain.

**_ **J'enterre la hache de guerre. Répondit Damon en soupirant .

Stefan soupira à son tour d'incrédulité et se leva du lit.

**_ **Allez! Tu en as besoin pour remettre la circulation sanguine en route. Ça vous réveillerez un mort. Plaisanta Damon en lui tendant la tasse de café et Stefan lui envoya un éclat de la mort. Oh ! D'accord. Je suis désolé. Grimaça-t-il plus ennuyé que sincère par ses excuses.

**_ **Pousses-toi ! S'il te plaît ! Ordonna Stefan le dépassant tout de même et fit son chemin dans la salle de bain.

**_ **J'ai donné ce qu'il voulait aux chasseurs de vampires. C'était pour notre bien à tous. Mais j'ai compris. Et pour te le prouver, je vais plus boire de sang humain. Pendant au moins … une semaine. Je vais adopter le régime Stefan, je ne mangerais plus que des bestioles. Plaida Damon sarcastique avant qu'une autre pensée surgit dans son esprit. D'ailleurs, tu as un peu réussi ton coup. Tu as retourner Dani contre moi. Elle m'a torturer hier. Tu te rends comptes, torturé.

__ _Parce que j'ai compris que tuer ton amie, la plus proche, était un machiavélisme démoniaque. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, j'ai trouvé ça amusant. Revenu Stefan imitant la voix irritante de Damon.

**_ ** T'es entrain de m'imiter. Releva Damon légèrement amusé.

___ Oh! On ne peut rien te cacher. Reprit Stefan en roulant des yeux exaspéré. Maintenant, que je t'ai débarrassé de la société secrète anti-vampire. Je vais pouvoir retourner à mon train-train quotidien. Réfléchir à un nouveau moyen de pourrir la vie de mon p'tit frère. Et harceler Dani parce que c'est tellement amusant . Continua Stefan son ton dégoulinant de sarcasme tandis qu'il s'habillait.

**_ **Et moi, je vais pouvoir continuer à être ronchon, à me languir d'Elena et à froncer les sourcils. Rétorqua Damon dans le ton maussade de Stefan avant de sourire cyniquement et faire une légère pause pour l'effet. C'est cool. J'adore ce nouveau jeu. Ajouta-t-il enjoué arborant toujours son plus grand sourire.

**_ **Quand à moi, je vais enfin révéler ce que j'avais derrière la tête quand j'ai décidé de revenir semer la mort et la terreur à Mystic Falls. Tenta Stefan en se regardant dans le miroir de sa salle de bain pour agir totalement désintérressé.

Damon fronça les sourcils plus ennuyé qu'autre chose maintenant et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

**_ **Ouais. J'en ai marre. J'arrête. Termina Damon en posant la tasse de café sur l'îlot et fit son chemin à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ça, c'est toi tout cracher, Damon ! Il faut toujours que tu es le dernier mot. Récita-t-il se vantant à travers l'imitation avant de partir agacé sous les yeux ennuyé de Stefan.

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls**_

la cloche sonna, annonçant enfin la fin du cours et je ramassais rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac avant de commencer à faire mon chemin vers la porte tout simplement pour être arrêter par la voix de M. Saltzman. Je me retournais vers lui avant de donner un regard à Kat. Cette dernière sourit encourageante et sortit à son tour de la salle.

_ Puis-je te parler pendant une minute ? Demanda-t-il en s'appuyant contre son bureau et je hochais la tête perplexe tout en s'avançant vers l'une des tables.

_ Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je soucieuse et il adoucit aussitôt ses yeux de couleur whisky.

_ Oh ! Non, non ! Je voulais juste te parler de Jérémy. C'est ton jeune frère, non ? Demanda-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement et je grimaçais désirant tuer mon petit frère pour s'être déjà fait remarquer.

_ Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demandais-je avec un regard sévère en croisant mes bras et à mon plus grand étonnement M. Saltzman se mit à rire.

Je le regardais incrédule en levant un sourcil interrogateur avant qu'il se reprenait et me regarda avec un sourire bienveillant. J'avais d'hors et déjà décider que j'aimerais bien cet homme.

_ Ce n'est pas ça. Il n'y a aucun problème avec Jérémy. Je voulais juste te demander ton avis sur un crédit supplémentaire pour ton frère. Je fronçais les sourcils quant à son désir d'obtenir mon avis mais brossa le tout en continuant de l'écouter. Il a raté plusieurs devoirs et je voulais savoir si tu pensais qu'il serait prêt à se reprendre. Expliqua-t-il tout à fait sérieux comme j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

_ Vous feriez ça ? M'exclamais-je ébahit en laissant ma mâchoire bée avant de la refermer rapidement.

_ Seulement, si il le prend au sérieux mais oui ! Répondit-il avec un sourire des plus sincère et j'arquais ma tête sur le côté pour l'observé un peu plus en profondeur.

_ Ok, quelle est l'entourloupe ! Lâchais-je sans réfléchir et me bâillonna avec des yeux éffarés quand je réalisais ce que j'avais laisser sortir. Désolé, je ne voul …

_ Non, non . Me coupa-t-il en riant plus amusé qu'autre chose. Je suis un professeur donc s'est plutôt surprenant que je veuille aider mes élèves, hein. Continua-t-il en écarquillant faussement les yeux dans le choque et je souriais avec dérision.

_ Ok, ok, j'ai compris l'allusion. Acceptais-je en tintant légèrement de la tête avant de reposer mes yeux sur lui. Je pense que vous serez apprécier ici.

haussa négligemment les épaules avec un sourire fière et me donna un clin d'oeil.

_ Que veux-tu ? Je suis … comment vous dites déjà … Cool, c'est ça ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement avec des pauses intentionnelle pour l'effet et je souriais d'une oreille à une autre en levant les pouces pour correspondre à son exagération.

_ Totalement cool, M. Saltzman. Acquiesçais-je en me redressant avant de me diriger vers la porte.

_ Appels-moi Rick ! Me corrigea-t-il avec un autre de ses sourires charmant et j'appréciais ce nouveau professeur de plus en plus. Oh, j'allais oublier. M'arrêta-t-il reprenant une expression sérieuse. Évite les retards ! Il me donna un clin d'œil me faisant rire légèrement et je quittais la salle de meilleur humeur que quand j'étais arrivée.

_ Fera, Rick, Fera ! Convenus-je avec un clin d'œil de mon propre.

Je rencontrais Kat qui m'attendait sur le côté de la porte et lui donna un sourire fatigué.

_ Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse ne tardant pas à m'emboîter le pas.

_ Me parler de Jérémy ! Lui donner un exposé pour se rattraper. Expliquais-je négligemment en continuant mon bon homme de chemin.

_ Oh ! C'est vraiment cool ! S'enthousiama Kat en balayant une de ses boucles rousse de son visage avant de froncer les sourcils. Attends, c'est bien, non ? Demanda-t-elle avec une légère expression de panique et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Oui, Kat, c'est bien. Soupirais-je laissant à nouveau la fatigue de la nuit dernière m'absorber soutirant un regard soucieux de Kat.

_ Tu te sens bien ? S'inquièta-t-elle en plissant les yeux sur moi comme pour me défier de lui mentir et je détournais rapidement le regard.

_ Ouais, ouais … juste eu un sommeil agité. Expliquais-je dans un mensonge tout en poussant les portes menant sur le parking arrière.

_ Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-elle sceptique en balayant mon apparence avec préoccupation. Parce que tu portes encore ton haut de pyjama. Qui est une chemise d'homme par la manière. Argua-t-elle en soulignant ma tenue avec son index d'experte en mode et je roulais des yeux en détournant à nouveau le regard pour tomber sur un Damon visiblement béat suivant de près une Bonnie apeurée.

Je pinçais le pont de mon nez en gémissant épuisé ce foutu vampire et ses apparitions. Pourquoi Stefan l'avait pas tué était encore au-delà de moi. C'était juste inconcevable pour moi.

_ Tu dois me faire marcher ! Grommelais-je exaspéré alertant automatiquement Kat par mon explosion.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle devenant de plus en plus troublé par la minute. Dani ? Hey, hey ! Regarde-moi ! Tenta-t-elle mais j'étais totalement et un uniquement focalisé sur le duo argumentant quelque pas plus loin.

Je serrais mes poings sentant mes ongles éraflés ma peau délicate dans mon accès de rage et décidais d'agir. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que je me laisserais intimidé par un vampire et même si j'avais décider de me tenir à l'écart, il était évident que cela n'était plus vraiment une option. J'écoutais à peine les inquiétudes de Kat comme je me tournais vers elle.

_ Ouais, désolé, Kat, je dois y aller. M'excusais-je en levent les mains pour l'arrêter avant de rebondir et courir dans un sprint vers Bonnie et la sangsue elle-même.

J'aperçus Damon balayé les cheveux du visage de Bonnie sous le regard éffrayé de celle-ci et j'accélérais automatiquement le pas en plissant les yeux sur l'abruti.

**_ **Ah !Tu es morte de peur. Et tu as raison de l'être. Parce que je vais le récupérer même si pour ça, je dois attendre qu'Emilie me le rende en personne … Alors, la prochaine fois qu'elle montre le bout de son nez, tu lui dis que je n'ai qu'une parole. Entendis-je Damon la menacer me faisant sortir de mes gonds et je pressais le pas pour me tenir entre-eux.

Je fis volte-face pour entrer en contact des orbes bleuté de l'idiot et soutenu son regard légèrement surpris avant de jeter un coup d'oeil sur une Bonnie pétrifié dans la stupéfaction.

_ Bonnie, monte dans la voiture ! Ordonnais-je sans quitter des yeux Damon qui me dévisageait avec amusement.

_ Mais …

_ Maintenant ! Claquais-je durement avec impatience et je ne tardais pas à entendre le claquement du métal contre le métal suivit de près par le crissement des pneux.

Je restais concentré sur Damon, ne lâchant pas une seul fois son regard excité avec amusement et fronça les sourcils ennuyé.

_ Très courageux de ta part de s'approcher de moi. Lança-t-il amusé comme je levais les yeux au ciel.

Désirant me retrouver le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie, je détournais le regard et le passa en cognant mon épaule contre la sienne sur mon passage avant de continuer mon chemin vers ma propre voiture.

_ Reste loin de Bonnie, Damon ! L'avertis-je en essayant de paraître aussi menaçante que possible. Je pouvais entendre le bruit de ses pas claquant contre le sol et je roulais des yeux agacé par sa simple présence.

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il dans un ton de défi clairement pas impressionné le moins du monde.

_ Je ne jouerais pas ce jeu avec toi. Craquais-je en haussant le ton pour lui faire comprendre que je camperais sur mes argument et ouvris la portière de ma voiture.

Son bras se trouvait sur le haut de la portière en l'espace de quelque seconde et je fus repoussé en même temps que ma portière qui claqua sous sa force m'obligeant à me retourner avec une expression exacerbé.

_ Tu sais que si tu me voulais juste pour toi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire. Railla-t-il avec un sourire arrogant tout en s'avançant dangereusement proche de moi me piégeant entre la voiture et lui.

Je sentis mon dos percuté la voiture dans ma tentative de lui échapper et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui clairement pas l'attention de me laisser intimidé.

_ Oui, parce que tout le monde sait que Damon s'allonge aussi facilement . Rétorquais-je avec un sourire acide en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour créer autant d'espace possible entre nous.

_ Tu pourrais en profiter ! Suggéra-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif.

Je souriais faussement intéressé en me rapprochant de manière séduisante et posa ma main sur sa poitrine où était censé se trouver son cœur. Il se pencha avec le plus grand des sourires satisfait tout en regardant mes lèvres avec envie m'indiquant que mon jeu marchait un peu trop bien. Je me mordis la lèvre dans ce que je pensais être quelque chose d'aguicheur et leva mes yeux de biche sur lui avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Un mot Damon … Asexuelle ! Lâchais-je avec un sourire narquois avant de le bousculer loin de ma voiture et monter à l'intérieur dans une affaire de seconde.

Je mis le contact dans la précipitation et me permis un coup d'oeil par ma vitre pour apercevoir un Damon complètement ahurie me soutirant un sourire fière. Échec et mat, compagnon. J'avais gagné .

Je me garais devant la maison arborant toujours mon sourire de victoire et descendis avant de verrouiller les portes. Je devais avouer que cela avait été plutôt divertissant de jouer avec Damon. Les hommes ! Tellement faible quand il s'agissait de la luxure. Je montais les marches du porche et tourna la poignée de porte pour constater qu'elle était verrouillée. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus si c'était même encore possible et je sortis ma clé avant d'ouvrir la porte. Seule à la maison. C'était une bénédiction. Cette journée allait beaucoup mieux qu'elle avait commencer. Premièrement, je devais prendre une douche et me changer dans des vêtements plus appropriés. Je courais dans les escaliers et fonça tout droit en direction de ma chambre. Je retirais ma chemise en la jetant sur le sol et déboutonna rapidement mon jean avant en me dandinant comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de courir dans la salle de bain. J'allumais le jet et attendis que l'eau se réchauffa tout en m'observant dans le miroir. Dieu, j'avais une mine affreuse. Comment Damon avait pu être berné par ça, me dépassais. J'avais d'énorme poche violacées sous les yeux et mes cheveux étaient un vrai nid d'oiseau. J'étais même pas sûr si je m'étais brossé les dents ce matin. J'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation que Damon avait probablement sentit mon haleine et apporta ma main devant ma bouche avant de souffler dedans et de geler sur place dans la réalisation de mes actions. Attendez, depuis quand je me souciais si il avait sentit ma mauvaise haleine ou pas. Je le détestais cela ne devrait même pas traversé mon esprit. Tant mieux, si il avait été repoussé. C'était ce que je voulais. Non ?

_ Argh ! Gémis-je exaspéré avec moi-même tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce mec m'avait totalement embrouiller l'esprit. Je fermais les yeux et passa sous la douche pour me changer les idées.

Après une douche relaxante, je me changeais en une paire de pantalon de survêtement gris molletonné et passa un débardeur blanc avec un gilet à capuche noir. Je brossai mes cheveux humides pour les laisser séché à l'air libre et marcha jusqu'à ma commode. J'ouvris le dernier tiroir et tira une paire de chaussettes avant de les enfiler pied après pied. Je m'apprêtais à m'accorder une soirée détente avec pop-corn et Dvd mais quand j'arrivais dans la cuisine, un tout autre spectacle m'attendait. Je gémis d'exaspération attirant l'attention des trois fille sur moi.

_ Hey, Dani ! Me salua Bonnie à la plus grande surprise d'Elena et Caroline et je lui donna un petit hochement de tête avec un faible sourire avant de marcher vers le réfrigérateur en toute décontraction.

Je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur mon dos tout du long et me retenais pour ne pas claquer sur elles. J'attrapais un pot de crème glacée et referma la porte avant de me retourner et comme je l'avais prévu, leurs yeux étaient tous sur moi réduit dans l'expectative.

_ Vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas ruiner votre soirée pyjama. Les rassurais-je avec un roulement d'yeux exagéré et le regard d'Elena ainsi que celui de Bonnie se transformèrent en celui de la culpabilité tandis que plastique se tenait toujours avec un chiffonnement ennuyé.

_ Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que … euh, tu veux rester avec nous ? Proposa Bonnie maladroitement récoltant les regards ébahit des deux autres.

_ Bonnie ! Cria Caroline d'agacement clair et je rétrécissais mes yeux sur elle avant de me moquer de la proposition de Bonnie.

_ Ouais, c'est ça ! Bafouais-je en sortant de la cuisine et refis mon chemin pour ma chambre.

__**Mystic Grill **__

Damon se tenait à la barre, noyant ses démons dans un verre de bourbon. Tout allait de travers. Il lui fallait le collier et cette petite sorcière ne voulait pas lui rendre et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas la tuer à cause de ce fameux marché qu'il avait passé avec Emilie. Sans parler, qu'il avait une faim de loup et n'avait pas tuer quelqu'un depuis … oh, un jour mais il ne l'avait pas goûter pour ça défense. Et puis, il y avait Dani. Elle l'avait duper … à nouveau. Il avait été à deux doigts d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et elle le repoussa . C'est quoi même ''asexuelle'' ? Un nouveau truc de ses jours ? Bien qu'il devait avouer, il profitait de ses jeux avec elle. Elle était de plus en plus intriguant et il mentirait si il disait qu'il n'était pas divertissant d'être autour. Il fronça les sourcils sur son verre vide. Elle était une distraction et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il était revenu pour Katherine et uniquement Katherine. Il entendit le siège à ses côtés être tiré et la voix maussade habituelle de Stefan fut remplacé par son ton d'imitation de lui-même.

_Tiens! Stefan. Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi. On devrait reprendre à zéro et essayer de renouer les liens fraternels qui nous ont uni. On était tellement complices, il y a des siècles de ça. Imita-t-il déplorablement soutirant un roulement de ses yeux.

**_ **Impossible. Damon. J'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas un gentil. Tu tues tout le monde. Tu es méchant ... tu es méchant et ... C'est dur de t'imiter. Soupira-t-il avec lassitude. Il faut s'abaisser à un niveau tellement bas. Ajouta-t-il en fixant toujours son verre vide.

**_ **Un café, s'il vous plaît. Ordonna Stefan au barman avant de se tourner vers Damon et regarder la bouteille qui se trouvait près de lui. C'est quoi cette bouteille ?

**_ **Zzz … J'ai les nerfs en plote. Régime draconien, histoire de ne pas se faire remarquer. Tu sais ce que c'est. Répondit Damon en soupirant lourdement.

**_ **Hum! Tu peux aussi très bien partir trouver une nouvelle ville que tu considérerais comme ton magasin d'alimentation. Suggéra Stefan avec un faux sourire.

_ Je vais gérer. Répondit rapidement Damon avec un faux sourire de sympathie.

**_ **Merci. Remercia Stefan le barman et Damon soupira de nouveau.

**_ **T'es pas obligé de me fliquer. Se plaignit-il agacé par la présence de son frère.

**_ **Je ne viens pas te fliquer, je te rassure. Répondit Stefan dans un ton faussement rassurant avec un sourire niais.

**_ **Alors pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda Damon avec un sourcil levé.

**_ **Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Stefan en haussant les épaules avant de prendre la bouteille de bourbon et partir en direction des jeux de fléchette suivi par Damon amusé.

Stefan jeta une nouvelle fléchettes et atteignit la cible battant à nouveau Damon.

_ Oh! Ça s'est du bol. Commenta Damon avec un sourire faussement amusé par tout ce manège inutile.

**_ **Ou plutôt le résultat d'une technique perfectionnée au fil des décennies. Répondit Stefan avec un sourire de son propre tandis que Damon s'approcha du tableau de point.

**_ **Et voilà, tu me bats. Lança Damon avec une fausse moue acceptant la défaite dans une manière éxagéré.

**_ **Ben, c'est normal. C'est parce que je suis plus fort que toi. Convenu Stefan avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

Damon s'approcha de Stefan à pas lent et se posta face à lui avec un sourire narquois, amusé par les efforts pathétique de son frère.

**_ **Je t'ai percé à jour avec le coup du jeu de rôles. Je t'ai vu arrivé à des kilomètres, mais j'avoue que j'admire l'effort fourni. Déclara-t-il sarcastique en reniflant dédaigneux.

**_ **Tu préfères quand je fronces les sourcils. Rétorqua Stefan en fronçant les sourcils pour prouver son point et Damon le dévisagea confus.

**_ **Allez! Sérieusement. A quoi t'es entrain de jouer ? S'impatienta Damon clairement ennuyé par son manque d'information.

**_ **Tu vois, ça c'est marrant parce que je me rappelle t'avoir poser exactement la même question, il y a des mois . C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir. Hein ? Rétorqua Stefan avec un sourire narquois sachant qu'il obtenait à son tour sur les nerfs de son frère.

**_ **Touché. Convenu Damon en hochant la tête.

_**Ménage Gilbert**_

J'étais en somnolent dans mon lit et bien au chaud sous mes draps quand des hurlements me firent faire un bond, me réveillant instantanément. Je sortis rapidement du lit dans la panique et courus tout droit pour la chambre d'Elena où se trouvaient les trois filles toutes debout autour d'un jeu de ouija.

_ Sérieusement ? Cassais-je exaspérer attirant leur regard embarrassé sur moi.

Je soupirais agacé et m'apprêtais à retourner dans ma chambre quand la voix paniquée de Bonnie m'arrêta dans ma démarche.

**_ **Oh! Non. Moi, j'arrête. Ça suffit. Déclara Bonnie clairment effrayé par quelque chose en retirant le collier avec colère me laissant confuse. Je ne peux pas. Ajouta-t-elle avant de balancer le collier à côté des bougies et les flammes s'éteignirent soudainement. Allumez la lumière! Vite. Allumez la lumière ! Paniqua follement Bonnie et je m'empressais d'allumer les lumières en entrant dans la chambre désirant savoir ce qui se passait ici.

**_ **Les filles. Le collier a disparu. Annonça Bonnie angoissé me faisant jeter un coup d'œil sur le parquet et écarquilla les yeux sous les halètement d'Elena et Caroline.

_**Terrain de football **_

Stefan avait réussi à emmener Damon sur le terrain de football et le vampire aîné fronça les sourcils sentant l'entourloupe.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux en s'arrêtant pour regarder Stefan avec un sourcil interrogateur.

**_ **On resserre les liens. Attrape ! Répondit honnêtement Stefan en armant son bras avant de lancer le ballon ovale à son frère.

Damon réceptionna rapidement le ballon et avec un soupire lasse, le relança à son frère.

**_ **Tu joues ? Proposa Stefan en tendant le ballon dans sa direction et Damon fronça les sourcils sur son frère avant de soupirer dans la défaite.

**_ **On peut essayer. Hum! N'oublie pas qui t'as appris à jouer à ce jeu là. Accepta-t-il en lançant le ballon au loin avec sa force de vampire avant de flouetter suivi de près par Stefan.

Damon attrapa la balle mais avant qu'il puisse faire autre chose Stefan le plaqua de toute ses forces au sol et ils tombèrent tout les deux, totalement épuisés par leur manque d'alimentation.

**_ **Oh! Ça fait mal. Gémit Damon après une quinte de toux douloureuse en restant sur le dos.

**_ **C'est l'inconvénient de mon régime. Les collisions sont tout de suite beaucoup plus douloureuses. Expliqua Stefan en tournant la tête vers son frère qui s'était redressé.

**_ **Mm … Hou! … Je suis impressionné p'tit frère. Une soirée au bar, une partie de fléchettes, une séquence nostalgie avec le football et, maintenant, … une nuit étoilée. Énuméra Damon sarcastique en s'asseyant avec un sourire acide. Dis-moi ce que tu veux Stefan? Demanda-t-il fait avec tout ses jeux de l'esprit comme Stefan s'asseyait à son tour_ . _Hum ?

**_ **C'était pas réel. Crois-moi ! Notre amour pour Katherine. Expliqua Stefan désirant convaincre son frère de la vérité et Damon roula des yeux avec ennui total.

**_ **Oh! Soupira Damon avec lassitude. Arrête !

_ Elle nous a hypnotisé, on n'avait pas le choix. Tenta Stefan pour prouver son point mais Damon n'écoutait pas un mot.

Il savait la vérité. Il n'avait jamais été hypnotisé pour lui.

**_ **Mm … Fredonna-t-il sans grand intérêt.

**_ **Il m'a fallu des années pour l'expliquer, pour comprendre véritablement ce qu'elle nous avait fait. Expliqua Stefan tentant de faire entendre raison à Damon.

**_ **Non. Là, je t'arrête. On ne se lancera pas là-dedans ce soir. Coupa court Damon en se levant brusquement et commença à faire son chemin en arrière.

**_ **Pourquoi tu veux récupérer le cristal de Katherine ? Demanda Stefan oubliant tout jeux maintenant et voulant seulement des réponses. Je t'en prie. Tu savais qu'Elena me le dirait. Ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard légèrement surprit que Damon lui envoyait.

**_ **Comment tu sais que c'est le sien ? Emilie, le lui a donnée le dernier soir, j'étais avec elle et toi … Non. Demanda Damon se remémorant les faits avec un sourcil interrogateur et légère suspicion.

**_ **C'est moi qu'il l'est vu en dernier. Lui rappela Stefan avec légère vantardise et Damon rétrécit son regard sur lui. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux récupérer son cristal ?

**_ **Quoi ? Elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Se moqua Damon avec un sourire béat jouissant de faire tourner en rond son frère.

**_ **Elle avait autre chose en tête à ce moment là. Répondit Stefan sachant qu'il obtiendrait sous les nerfs Damon.

_Comme il l'avait prévu Damon flouetta rapidement en face de Stefan, furieux et se tenait face à lui, arborant une expression froide et dur. _

**_ **Je pourrais t'arracher le cœur de la poitrine sans le moindre scrupule. Le menaça-t-il froidement provoquant Stefan à bafoué dans l'incrédulité.

**_ **Ouais. J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. Rétorqua-t-il avec confiance.

**_ **Je te réserve une surprise dont tu me diras des nouvelles. Répondit Damon en souriant béatement avant de se s'en aller puis se retourna arborant un sourire mauvais jusqu'aux oreilles . Je vais faire revenir Katherine. Annonça-t-il en laissant Stefan sous le choc.

**_**Ménage Gilbert **_**

Bonnie, Elena et moi s'étaient mise à la recherche du collier. Je fouillais partout, jouissant secrètement de mettre la pagaille dans les affaires d'Elena. Je levais un oreiller devenant de plus en plus agacé par la minute avant de me tourner vers les autres et rencontrer le regard de Caroline qui nous observait mais ne fit rien pour nous aider.

**_ **Bon, Caroline. Fini de jouer. Je me fous pourquoi dans ta petite tête sans cervelle tu as trouvé ça amusant de le faire mais maintenant, tu nous rends le cristal. Grognais-je exaspéré en m'approchant d'elle furibond.

**_ **Quoi ? Tu rigoles. J'y ai pas touché. Objecta Caroline de sa voix nasillarde et une ombre passa par la porte attirant mon regard perplexe.

Je fronçais les sourcils confuse et avança vers la porte en même temps qu'Elena qui me donna un regard inquiet.

**_ **Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Caroline m'exacerbant au plus au point.

Qu'est-ce que je désirais étranglé cette petite peste. Si il n'y avait pas Kat … argh !

**_ **Je ne sais pas. C'est sûrement rien. Jérémy. La rassura instantanément Elena avant d'appeler dans le couloir pour mon frère mais je n'en étais pas aussi sûr.

Je regardais Elena faire son chemin hors de la chambre et me rapprocha de Bonnie pour vérifié sur elle. Elle fit son chemin dans la salle de bain avec un froncement de sourcils et regarda le sol avec inquiétude.

_ Bonnie ? Demandais-je en faisant à mon tour mon chemin vers la salle et fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant confuse.

__ _Euh ! Les filles. Appela Bonnie d'une voix troublé en ramassant le collier et la porte se referma sur moi m'obligeant à faire un bond en arrière dans la stupéfaction.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que ? Bonnie ? Criais-je en tournant la poignée dans tout les sens mais elle ne bougea pas.

**_ **Ah! Au secours! Cria Bonnie frappant des points contre la porte, sonnant totalement terrifié.

__ _Bonnie. Cria Elena paniquée elle aussi et les coups de poings de Bonnie furent de plus en plus fort.

**_ **Au secours! Plaida-t-elle en criant au somment de ses poumons tandis que je regardais la porte avec un froncement de sourcils tout en essayant de l'ouvrir.

**_ **Bonnie. Ça va, aller. Tentais-je de la rassurer dans une voix anormalement calme en tournant toujours inutilement la poignée.

**_ **Aide-moi! Appela-t-elle angoissée.

**_ **C'est quoi ce délire ? S'indigna Caroline à mes côtés, d'aucune aide comme à son habitude.

**_ **Ouvre-moi ! Vite ! Cria Bonnie en frappant la porte.

**_ **Bonnie. Elena cria à nouveau n'aidant en rien la situation.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Caroline confuse m'agaçant.

**_ **Aide-moi! Aide-moi! Supplia Bonnie à ce stade et je frappais mon épaule contre la porte donnant le but de la défoncer mais elle restait toujours debout.

**_ **Essaye l'autre porte. Elena va voir dans le couloir. Ordonnais-je à Caroline et Elena en criant et Elena sortit de la pièce en s'éxécutant sans mot dire.

**_ **Non. Cria Bonnie comme ci elle perdait complètement et je frappais plus fort contre la porte me donnant d'horrible contusion à coup sûr.

**_ **Bonnie. Entendis-je la voix d'Elena au loin.

_ Bonnie. Appelais-je paniquée à mon tour comme je ne recevais aucune réponse.

**_ **Ouvre cette porte ! Hurla Caroline jouant sur le peu de nerfs qui me restaient.

**_ **Bonnie. Criais-je à nouveau et sursauta quand je vis les lumières faiblir.

__ _Bonnie. Répond ! Supplia Elena du couloir .

**_ **Ah ! Hurla Bonnie au sommet de ses poumons me glaçant le sang dans le processus et je lâchais la poignée en reculant dans la panique.

_ Bonnie. Appela Elena en revenant auprès de moi et elle me donna un regard paniquée.

**_ **On est là, calme-toi ! La rassura inutilement Caroline et le cri de Bonnie résonna à nouveau dans la maison.

**_ **Mais ouvre la porte ! Grogna Caroline quand tout à coup les lumières cessèrent de vaciller.

Je reculais instinctivement et juste au moment la porte s'ouvrit lentement révélant une Bonnie debout avec les mains sur ses yeux.

Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe et regardais intensément la silhouette de Bonnie.

__ _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Tu vas bien ? Demanda Elena en s'approchant d'elle rapidement avec Caroline mais je restais en arrière sans quitter des yeux Bonnie.

**_ **Ça va. Répondit Bonnie d'une voix beaucoup trop monotone même pour Bonnie et son regard se posa sur moi.

**_ **T'en rates vraiment pas une. T'as joué la comédie du début jusqu'à la fin. S'indigna Caroline totalement stupide tandis que je restais pétrifié sur place, les yeux dans ceux de Bonnie.

**_ **Caroline. Stop, s'il te plaît. Plaida Elena désirant apaisé plastique comme j'arquais la tête sur le côté pour examiner plus profondément Bonnie.

C'était bien l'apparence de Bonnie mais quelque chose avait changé chez elle. Elle paraissait beaucoup plus guindée, beaucoup plus réservée pour la présence d'Elena et son regard fixé sur moi me dérangeais au plus au point. Il me donnait la chair de poule.

**_ **Non. Tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie. Hum ! Répondit Caroline vexée avant de sortir de la chambre.

__ _Bonnie. Appela Elena avec inquiétude totalement inconsciente de notre échange et attira le regard de la brune sur elle.

_ Ça va. Tout va très bien. Répondit une nouvelle fois Bonnie de cette voix monotone.

Cette voix. Cette apparence et les dires de Damon plus tôt. Le collier. La lignée de Bonnie. Les engrenages s'enclenchaient lentement dans mon esprit comme je mettais tout ensemble. Cette fille. Cette fille qui se trouvait devant nous, n'était pas Bonnie.

__**Terrain de football**__

Damon quitta le terrain arborant toujours son sourire béat et pouvait entendre les pas rapide de Stefan.

**_ ** Comment tu veux ramener Katherine ? Demanda Stefan sonnant inquiet et curieux en même temps.

**_ **Tu te rappelles, comment c'était avant que les autres soient brûlés dans l'église ? Demanda Damon continuant son chemin sans complexe.

**_ **Je me rappelles la terreur et l'hystérie. Lui rappela Stefan pour prouver un point.

**_ **Les habitants de Mystic Falls tuant les vampires un par un. Quand ils sont venus chercher Katherine. J'ai foncé chez Emilie. Je lui ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi, ton prix sera le mien mais protège-la. C'est ce qu'elle a fait. Récita Damon comme ci s'était hier.

**_ **Comment ? Insista Stefan de plus en plus perplexe quant à la situation.

**_ **Grâce à une formule magique et au cristal. Et, pendant que l'église brûlait et que l'on croyait que Katherine brûlait avec. Elle ne brûlait pas. Expliqua Damon laissant intentionnellement la fin en suspens.

**_ **Pourtant, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux entrer dans l'église. Se souvenu Stefan en fronçant les sourcils complètement perdu.

**_ **Y a un tombeau … En dessous de l'église. Le sortilège a enfermé Katherine dans ce tombeau, qui l'a protégé. Expliqua Damon en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

**_ **T'es entrain de me dire que Katherine est vivante. Réalisa Stefan abasourdi en s'arrêtant aux côtés de Damon.

**_ **Oui. On peut dire ça comme ça. Elle a été prise au piège d'un caveau scellé par la magie ces 150 dernières années. Répondit Damon sarcastique. C'est toi qui est passé maître dans l'art d'affamer un vampire. Alors elle s'en sort comment a ton avis ? Demanda-t-il amèrement. Est-ce que tu étais au courant que les sorcières pouvaient détourner l'énergie des phénomènes astronomiques et s'en servir pour leurs rites. Moi non plus. Pour donner au cristal, toute sa puissance, Emilie s'est servie d'une comète qui passait par là. Et, donc, pour réactiver le cristal, hum … Termina-t-il cyniquement attendant que Stefan assemble deux et deux.

**_ **Il fallait qu'une comète repasse. Devina Stefan encore abasourdi par les révélations.

**_ **Défaut majeur du truc. L'attente est interminable entre deux comètes. Sans compter, les multiples embûches pour récupérer le cristal. Mais la comète est passée. J'ai retrouvé le caillou. Je l'ai confié à Caroline, qui ne me l'a pas rendu. Bonnie a mis la main dessus. Tu connais la suite. Énuméra Damon nonchalant avec une légère irritation dans la voix.

**_ **Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Emilie aurait fait ça pour toi ? Demanda Stefan perplexe en approfondissant son froncement de sourcils.

**_ **Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils viendraient la chercher, elle aussi. Du coup, j'ai dû lui promettre de faire en sorte que ces descendants survivraient. Expliqua-t-il maintenant ennuyé avec cette promesse.

**_ **Je me rappelle. Tu as sauvé la vie de ses enfants. Se souvenu Stefan assemblant point par point.

**_ **Ouais. C'est tout ce qui m'empêchaient de mordre cette petite peste de Bonnie pour récupérer mon cristal. Zzz … Que veux-tu ? Je n'ai qu'une parole … Alors … On se refait quelques passes. Demanda Damon comme ci il venait juste d'annoncer la météo au lieu de la bombe et Stefan resta une nouvelle fois sous le choc.

**_**Ménage Gilbert **_**

Bonnie sortit de la salle de bain pour la chambre d'Elena et je reculais sur la défensive quand elle s'approcha de moi. Je ne savais pas comment cela était possible mais la personne qui se trouvait devant moi n'était pas Bonnie. J'étais tellement focalisé sur Bonnie que je n'accordais plus d'attention aux deux autres. Nous tenions un regard persistant et Bonnie commença à filé par le couloir. Je la suivais en perçant des trou dans sa tête ignorant les geindre irritant de Caroline.

**_ **Moi, je peux. J'ai eu ma dose de flipper et de pseudo-sorcellerie pour aujourd'hui. Cassa Caroline exaspéré et Bonnie se retourna brusquement.

**_ **Merci de m'avoir accueillie. Je prend les choses en main. Annonça-t-elle monotone avec un sens caché dans ses paroles et j'étais maintenant persuadée qu'elle n'était pas Bonnie.

Je dégelais de ma place en m'élançant à sa poursuite. Je n'allais pas la laisser partir avec le corps de Bonnie. Je ne comprenais peut-être pas vraiment tout cela mais je pouvais mettre ma main à couper que cela avait avoir avec Damon. Tout avait toujours avoir avec Damon depuis un certain temps.

**_ **Tu vas où comme ça ? Demandais-je en me postant devant elle avec un sourcil arqué en signe de défi.

Elle imita mon expression avec un sourire impressionné à glacé le sang et je pouvais mon échine se courbé dans la chaire de poule. Cette personne n'avait rien en commun avec Bonnie. Elle était plus froide, calculatrice et surtout, effrayante.

**_ **Je retourne là où tout a commencer. Expliqua-t-elle en commençant à descendre les escaliers me forçant à la suivre de près.

__ _Bonnie … _H_urla Elena du haut des escalier comme je gardais mon regard sur le dos fuyant de . Appela Elena dans une autre tentative et Bonnie se tourna en lui donnant un sourire glacial. Oh! C'est pas vrai. Emilie. Haleta-t-elle comme je me retournais pour la dévisagé en connaissance de cause avant de reporter mon regard sur Bonnie où plutôt devrais-je dire Emilie.

_ Emilie ? Haussais-je un sourcil méfiant interpellant Bonnie qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entrée.

**_ **Je ne le laisserai pas le reprendre. Il doit être détruit. Déclara-t-elle solennelle avant de se tourner vers moi et attraper fermement mon poignée. Et tu viens avec moi. Termina-t-elle catégorique en me tirant avec elle, contre mon gré.

Je me débattais dans sa prise et regarda dans la panique comme la porte se referma toute seule dans un claquement puissant sur Elena.

_ Emilie, lâche-moi ! Exigeais-je dans une lutte acharnée mais elle se contenta de reserrer sa prise et me tirer avec elle. Pourquoi ? Plaidais-je baissant d'un ton en cessant toute lutte dans la défaite mais elle ignora ma question et m'entraîna dans la forêt.

Comprenant que je n'aurais aucune réponse et n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix je me laissais tirer sans protestation et la suivie dans la forêt. Les bois étaient plus sombre que d'habitude et mon simple gilet ouaté n'était pas vraiment adapté pour une nuit comme celle-là. Des frissons croissaient sur mes bras comme j'observais attentivement les alentours avec une légère appréhension. Je déglutissais ne me sentant pas le moins du monde rassurer et tentais d'égaliser mon rythme à celui de Bonnie. Elle marchait anormalement vite et c'était vraiment difficile de tenir la cadence. Mes jambes chauffaient en signe de protestation et je devais me rappeler de faire beaucoup plus d'exercice à l'avenir.

_ Merci. M'interpella Bonnie me forçant à la dévisagée confuse. Pour avoir protégé ma descendance contre Damon. Précisa-t-elle pour répondre à mon expression décontenancé et je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils dans l'irritation.

_ Alors, c'est ça ? Crachais-je venimeuse en fusillant un point quelconque dans la forêt. Damon. Sifflais-je exaspéré comme elle se contenta de me regarder en plissant les yeux comme ci elle essayait de me comprendre.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais traîner contre mon gré dans une balade en forêt à cause de lui. Ma vie avait été un enfer depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville et cela ne cessait d'empirer. Et, cela était à nouveau la faute d'Elena si il était arrivé dans nos vies. Je commençais sérieusement à devenir lasse de toute cette merde.

Finalement, après notre petit raide de plusieurs kilomètres nous avions atteint une clairière près des ruines Fell. Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe avant de sursauter au bruit d'une brindille cassé et voir Damon sortir des buissons avec une expression glacial sur le visage. Son regard tomba sur moi et la main d'Emilie qui me tenait comme un étaux et il rétrécit ses yeux sur Bonnie.

__ _Bonsoir Emilie. Salua Damon grave arrêtant Emilie dans son avancée. Tu es méconnaissable. Ajouta-t-il comme je percutais le dos de Bonnie de plein fouet avec un souffle.

Bonnie se retourna en scrutant Damon dans un regard puissant et lâcha mon poignet. Je me frottais mon poignet comme je regardais leur affrontement avec anxiété.

**_ **Je ne te laisserais pas faire. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix froide et ferme tellement contraire à Bonnie et j'entendis un grognement sourd venir de la poitrine de Damon.

**_ **On avait conclu un marché. Grogna-t-il furibond en prenant un pas en avant.

**_ **Les choses ont changé. Je dois protéger ma famille. Objecta-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

**_ **Je l'ai protégé ta famille. Tu as une dette envers moi. Lui rappela Damon amèrement me laissant totalement perdu.

**_ **J'en suis consciente … Je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle penaud et je pouvais voir une tout autre façade de Damon qui m'effrayait encore plus que celle de d'habitude.

Il semblait froid et menaçant. Le vampire qui se trouva la plupart du temps sous la surface ressortait dans le pire côté qui soit et je reculais instinctivement d'un pas dans la crainte.

**_ **Tu seras bientôt beaucoup plus que ça. L'avertit Damon en se jetant sur elle mais elle leva la main dans un reflexe et l'envoya contre un arbre avec un simple chasser de la main.

Je retenais mon souffle dans la stupéfaction, me prétrifiant sur place et posa mon regard impuissant sur Damon. Malgré la peur constante qui me paralysait quand j'étais à ses côtés, une partie de moi voulait l'aider.

**_ **Oh! Ah! Oh! Gémit Damon se retrouvant empaler et souffrant le martyr au moindre geste.

_J_e regardais Emilie horrifié dans l'expectative avant de reporter mon regard sur Damon. Il tentait dans de vaine tentative de se soustraire de l'arbre mais il semblait beaucoup trop affaiblit. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre follement contre ma poitrine dans la crainte étrange envers Damon et jeta un coup d'oeil suppliant sur Emilie. Peu importe mon regard, elle semblait déterminée et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter à détruire ce machin chose. Détestant l'impuissance que je ressentais en ce moment, je décidais d'agir et pris un pas en avant seulement pour me faire arrêter par la voix ferme d'Emilie.

_ Ne pas ! M'arrêta-t-elle sévèrement dans un léger ton menaçant m'obligeant à regarder de nouveau Damon qui semblait dans une réel douleur.

Il ferma les yeux sur moi montrant brièvement la surprise à mon soulèvement pour lui avant de retourner à fixer amèrement Emilie.

Je me forçais à garder mon regard sur Emilie en essayant de couper les gémissement incessant de Damon qui se tortillait dans la douleur. Puis, soudain, Stefan sortit du buisson et se précipita vers Damon pour l'aider.

__ _Attention. Le prévenu-t-il en cassant la branche et Damon hurla d'agonie avant d'être libéré et tomber à terre.

_Je gardais mon regard sur Bonnie qui préparait son rituel en traçant un cercle autour de nous avec un bout de bois. _

**_ **Oh! La vache! C'est pour m'éviter cette galère que je me nourris de sang humain. Entendis-je Damon se plaindre m'envoyant des frissons tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale à l'évocation de sang humain.

**_ **Stefan. Salua Emilie en se tournant vers Stefan et je l'imitais rencontrant les yeux bleu et les orbes inquiète verts forestiers.

_ Emilie. Salua-t-il sous le choc avant se tourner vers moi inquiet. Dani, ça va être bien. Tenta-t-il de me rassurer mais à l'heure actuelle, je n'en était plus aussi certaine.

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'étais là et s'était ce qui m'inquiétais le plus. Et si elle m'avait apporter pour me sacrifier en m'égorgeant comme ses films fous de sataniste. Je ne voulais pas mourir égorger. Surtout pour accomplir un rituel concernant Damon.

**_ **Ces gens ne méritent pas ça. Ils n'ont pas à connaître une telle puissance maléfique. Expliqua-t-elle en me tirant avec elle suscitant une houle d'angoisse dans mon estomac tandis que Stefan fronça les sourcils dans la confusion.

**_ **Quelle puissance maléfique ? Demanda-t-il décontenancé en jetant un regard pointu sur Damon avant de regarder à nouveau Emilie .

**_ **Emilie, je te jure devant Dieu que tu vas me le payer. Hurla Damon en représailles me faisant sursauter avec sa simple voix.

**_ **Je n'aurais pas dû t'aider à les sauver dans cette époque. Regretta Emilie en fixant Damon avec une expression attristée.

**_ **De qui tu parles? _Demanda Stefan posant ma question silencieuse avant de se tourner vers Damon avec irritation. _Quelle partie de l'histoire t'a oublié de mentionner ? Accusa-t-il farouchement attirant mon regard anxieux sur Damon.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Je n'en comprenais pas la moitié et je détestais être hors de la boucle. De plus, j'étais la seule ici qui pouvait mourir dans un claquement de doigts. Bonnie avait l'entité d'Emilie en elle. Elle pourrait se protégé, elle l'avait dignement prouver.

**_ **Oh! Mais on s'en fout. Cracha Damon avec pur haine comme je m'éloignais légèrement d'Emilie pour rétrécir mes yeux sur lui avec ressentiment.

Quand je pensais que j'étais prête à l'aider, il y avait encore quelque minutes.

**_ **Emilie. Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait. Quémanda Stefan dans l'inquiétude comme il jetait de long regard dans ma direction.

**_ **Pour la sauver, il a fallu que je les sauve tous. Répondit-elle tristement m'obligeant à approfondir mon froncement de sourcils dans la confusion la plus totale.

Si ''les tous'' étaient des vampires … Oh mon dieu. Combien étaient-ils et qui était ''elle '' . Je sentais mon cœur s'accélérer à chacun de ses mots et les deux vampires fermèrent leurs yeux sur moi.

**_ **Tu as sauvé tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'église. Haleta Stefan dans un souffle en écarquillant les yeux dans le choc.

**_ **Si elle revient, tous reviendront. Conclut Emilie en me donnant un regard significatif.

_Damon se releva avec difficulté et se tenait avec animosité dans le regard. Je n'avais jamais été autant effrayé qu'à ce moment et Damon était le seul à me procurer cette angoisse. _

**_ **J'en ai rien à faire des autres. Ce que je veux, c'est Katherine. Aboya-t-il férocement comblant tout les trous et répondant à toute mes questions.

_ Une fille ? Criais-je outrée tandis que Stefan l'attrapa furieusement par le col. Tout ça pour une putain de fille ! M'indignais-je sentant ma poitrine se soulevé dans la rage.

___J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de mentir. C'est pas l'amour qui te motivait. C'était la soif de vengeance. Cria ardemment Stefan dans le visage de Damon.

**_ **L'un empêche pas l'autre. Rétorqua Damon en repoussant les mains de Stefan hors de lui. En tout cas, pas pour moi. Ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance comme ci il ne condamnait pas une ville entière pour sa simple personne.

Je le regardais avec incrédulité pur ne sachant plus quoi pensée à ce stade tandis que Stefan tenta désespérément de lui faire entendre raison mais il semblait que Damon était irrécupérable. Je n'avais jamais été autant écœuré par quelqu'un. Je savais qu'il était un tueur mais là ça dépassait bien tout ce que je pouvais supporter.

**_ **Enfin, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Cria Stefan outrée. Réfléchis ! Plaida-t-il désespérément et je vis le regard de Damon changé à nouveau.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Aboya-t-il furieux dans son visage. Ils ont eu le sang de 27 personnes sur les mains. Et, après, ils osent appeler ça, une bataille. Ils ont que ce qu'ils méritaient. Hurla-t-il sans aucun remords me coupant le souffle sur place.

**_ **Ce n'était pas 27 personne ordinaires, mais 27 vampires. D'accord. Des vampires. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de les ramener comme ça. Tenta Stefan de faire un point dans son esprit délirant.

**_ **Les habitants de cette ville l'ont bien cherché. Rétorqua Damon en décalant son regard sur moi plantant un couteau tranchant à l'intérieur de ma poitrine.

Il laisserait ces vampires tuer toute une ville pour la vengeance. Une erreur qui avait été réalisé il y a des siècles de cela. Il était encore plus tordu que je pensais.

**_ **Tu tiens des innocents responsables d'un drame qui s'est produit, il y a 145 ans. Hurla Stefan dans l'incrédulité.

**_ **Ces gens-là sont tous sauf innocents. Tu n'as pas encore compris. On ne sera jamais à l'abri que cela recommence. Ils en savent déjà beaucoup trop et ils brûleront ta sorcière de descendante sur le même bûcher que nous. Je le sais. Crois-moi ! Aboya-t-il en tournant son regard dangereux sur nous.

**_ **Les temps ont changé. Déclara Emilie en me lançant un regard de côté pour appuyer son point.

La rage que je ressentais en ce moment était rien de comparable à tout ce que j'avais jamais ressentis.

**_ **Je t'en prie. Ne fais pas ça. Plaida Damon désespéré et quelque minute plus tôt, j'aurais ressentis de la peine pour lui mais maintenant je ne ressentais qu'un profond dégoût et une immense satisfaction à la perspective de le détruire.

_ Fais-le. Intervenais-je en fixant intensément les deux vampires devant moi qui me regardait avec une haine pur du côté de Damon et un regard horrifié dans l'inquiétude du côté de Stefan. Fais-le, Emilie. Me tournais-je vers elle pour croiser son regard déterminé.

**_ **Je ne peux pas les libérer. Je ne le ferais pas … INCENDI … Annonça Bonnie catégorique et tout à coup, des flammes jaillissaient du symbole marquée au sol.

__ _Non. Hurla Damon impuissant et un sourire mauvais s'installa sur mon visage comme Emilie retira le Cristal.

**_ **Non. Je t'en supplie. Non. Supplia Damon en s'avançant vers nous tout simplement pour être arrêter par l'arriver d'Elena.

__ _Dani** ! **Bonnie ! Hurla-t-elle paniqué en s'avançant vers nous mais Stefan la retint de faire un pas de plus.

_Je regardais Emilie jetée le collier dans les airs et il explosa de lui-même envoyant des étincelles tout autour de nous. _

**_ **Non … Hurla Damon désespérer.

_Puis, comme elles étaient arrivées les flammes s'éteignirent et je baissais mon regard sur Emilie qui me donna un petit sourire avant de laisser place à une expression confuse. Et à cet instant, je savais qu'Emilie était partie. Je n'eus même pas le temps de bougé un pouce que je regardais impuissante Damon se jeté furieusement sur Bonnie et la mordit brutalement dans le cou. Je pouvais entendre les bruit écoeurant de la chaire être déchiqueté par ses crocs acérés et le souffle de Bonnie coincé dans sa gorge dans le choc. _

**_ **Ah! Ah! Cria Bonnie dans une douleur déchirante provoquant à mes jambes de se déplacer d'elle-même et d'accourir vers elle.

Je vis Stefan propulser Damon plus loin à toute vitesse avant que Bonnie commença à chuter au sol. Stefan l'a rattrapa dans une question de seconde avant qu'elle ne touchait le sol et je dérapais à une halte rapide devant le duo. _Elle tomba aussitôt dans l'inconcience et je me ruais à son chevet pour vérifié son pouls avec deux index collé contre sa carotide. Son pouls était faible. Très faible. _

**_ **Elle est entrain de mourir. Donne lui ton sang . Ordonnais-je à Stefan sans hésitation et il me regarda ahurit avant de se mordre dans le poignet et l'apporter à la bouche de Bonnie.

Je détachais mon regard de Bonnie pour trouver Elena fusillant Damon du regard. Je me levais et marcha jusqu'à Elena pour la tirer vers Bonnie mais elle resta figé sur place aggravant mon état de colère extrême.

_ Bonnie a besoin de toi ! Crachais-je avec irritation en la poussant vers Bonnie sans accorder un regard sur Damon.

Après quelque instant, la plaie se referma comme c'était censé produire et Elena haleta sous le choc.

**_ **Son … La plaie disparaît. Déclara Elena ahurit et je me permettais un regard sur Damon comme Bonnie ouvrit les yeux.

Son regard était déjà sur moi et je le foudroyais du regard avant de le dévisagé avec dégoût et secoua la tête indignée. Je donnais un dernier regard sur Bonnie pour m'assurer qu'elle serait bien et commença à marcher en direction de la forêt sans accorder un dernier regard derrière moi.

J'avais marché tout le reste du chemin avec mes bras autour de moi pour m'apporter un quelconque réconfort et avais probablement eu une dizaine d'attaques cardiaques. Je n'étais vraiment pas une fille des bois et avec ce qui s'était passé, j'étais d'autant plus terrifiée. Je réalisais que peu importe ce que l'ont essayait de faire, les vampires seraient plus fort. Nous n'étions rien pour eux. De la simple nourriture et leurs jouets pour les distraire de leurs éternités ennuyante. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je n'avais pas vue le vrai mal dans Damon. Ce soir, il avait été terrifiant et je savais maintenant à quel monstre m'attendre. C'était totalement incroyable que Stefan et Damon soit frères, ils étaient la même créature et pourtant si différent. Cela avait une seul signification, l'un avait choisi de garder son humanité et l'autre avait abandonné. Je me stoppais devant ma maison et la regarda dans l'expectative avant de pousser un profond soupir et faire mon chemin à l'intérieur.

_ Dani ? Demanda Jenna de la cuisine quand j'entrais et je levais les yeux alarmés avant de me détendre un peu.

_ Hum … euh … ouais … ouais, c'est moi ! Répondis-je d'une voix rauque qui ne me ressemblait pas et je me dépêchais de monter les escaliers avant que quelqu'un me voit.

Je courais dans ma chambre et me jeta sur mon lit dans une position fœtal avant de m'engloutir dans les draps. Je me laissais sangloter sous mes draps et serra les yeux fermés, souhaitant que les quelques derniers mois avaient été de simple cauchemars.

**Ah notre pauvre Dani. Si elle savait que ce n'était que le début d'une longue liste de péripéties. C'est loin d'être terminé. **

**Enfin, bref, un chapitre bien chargé. une certaine tension sexuellement-frustré, la possésion de Bonnie et la vengeance terrible de Damon. **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience et surtout rester comme vous êtes. Vous êtes top et vos avis me donne de l'inspiration pour continuer. **

**:) Xoxoxo **


	10. Turning point

_**Tournant**_

Je restais figé sur mon lit, assise en position indienne et regardant mes mains sans grand intérêt. Ce matin, je m'étais levé comme tout les matins et avais rempli ma routine matinale. Je m'étais changé dans une chemise bleu clair professionnel et avait jumelé le tout avec un jean bleu sombre. Cependant, je n'avais pas réussi à sortir de ma chambre. J'avais eu un sommeil agité et n'avais pas cessé d'avoir des cauchemars à répétition.

Le pire, s'était que Damon était dans chacun d'eux mais il n'était pas celui qui me terrorisais. Non, c'était l'inverse. Je voyais sans cesse ce vampire sans visage et je me trouvais à chaque fois crier pour Damon.

J'apportais mes mains à mon visage dans la fatigue et la frustration quand j'entendis quelque coups secs contre ma porte.

_ Entrer ! Appelais-je incertaine et la porte s'ouvrit pour révélé un Jérémy souriant.

_ Hé ! Salua-t-il gaiement avant de froncer les sourcils quand il me regarda de plus près. Je peux entrer ? Demanda-t-il hésitant me faisant rouler des yeux à son absurdité.

_ Depuis quand tu as besoin d'une autorisation. Répondis-je d'une voix rauque comme Jérémy s'approcha prudemment de moi avant de s'asseoir sur mon lit pour me regarder.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air …

_ Fatigué . Répondis-je rapidement. Terreur nocturne. Mentis-je qu'à moitié avant de simulé un sourire. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin ?

_ Euh, M. Saltzman m'a confié un essai …

_ Je sais . Le coupais-je avec un petit sourire et il leva les yeux sur moi.

_ Bien sûr. Se moqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Le point est que je sais que tu avais récupérer tous ces journaux sur la famille et j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais y jeter un œil ? Demanda-t-il hésitant et un vrai sourire s'installa sur mon visage.

_ Absolument ! Répondis-je retrouvant un peu de mon humeur. Attends, je sais ce qu'il te faut. Ajoutais-je en me levant avant de sortir une boite de sous mon lit qui était remplie de vieux journaux.

_ Tu gardes tous ça sous ton lit ? Demanda Jérémy avec un sourcil arqué et je hochais simplement la tête avant de poser sur les genoux et passer à travers les journaux. Je jetais un regard hésitante sur Jérémy quand je trouvais celui que je cherchais pour une bonne raison et mordais ma lèvre incertaine.

Finalement, je pris la revue et lui tendis avec un sourire.

_ Voilà, amuse-toi bien. L'encourageais-je sarcastique en rangeant la boite et me releva pour me dépoussiérer.

_ Merci ! S'exclama Jérémy avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de moi et me broyer dans une accolade d'os de concassage.

Je riais à l'interaction soudaine et le repoussa doucement quand l'air me manquait. Je regardais la forme en retraite de Jérémy et mon sourire tomba aussitôt. Je poussais un soupir lasse en me forçant à sortir de ma chambre. Elena et Jenna avaient déjà quitter et s'était seulement Jérémy et moi, maintenant. Je lissais les bords de ma chemise et descendis dans la cuisine. Je marchais jusqu'à l'évier et sortit ma fiole de verveine avant de prendre une tasse pleine de café et versé la dose plus que suffisante et de remuer le tout avec une cuillère. Je soufflais sur le liquide brun chaud et décida de boire ma tasse sur le patio. Je sortis sur le porche et marcha jusqu'à la balancelle avant de ramener mes genoux à ma poitrine et regarder la rue en me perdant dans mes pensées.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué la silhouette appuyée contre l'une des colonnes, qui me dévisageait avec intérêt mélangé avec envie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis un regard lourd sur moi et tourna la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer les yeux bleu lumineux de Damon. Je lâchais un soupir d'agacement tout en me hissant sur mes pieds avant de commencer à marcher en direction de la porte d'entrée.

_ Attends ! M'arrêta-t-il d'une voix dépourvu de tout humour, me stoppant dans mon ascension. Il y a un nouveau vampire dans la ville et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver. Expliqua-t-il posément et je fermais les yeux indécise. Tu comptes te retourner où rester comme ça ? Non pas que la vue me dérange …

_ Très bien ! Cassais-je sèchement me retournant avec un éclat pour constater que Damon me souriait d'un air suffisant avant de me dévisager plus doux. Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin ? Demandais-je ne me laissant pas attendrir le moins du monde.

_ Ça ! Déclara-t-il en sortant la montre à gousset de mon père de sa poche arrière et je la regardais choqué.

_ Où tu as eu ça ? Demandais-je ne quittant jamais des yeux la montre.

_ Ce gars des nouvelles …

_ Logan ? Le coupais-je confuse avec un sourcil arqué.

_ Ouais, il l'avait sur lui et elle indique les vampires. Tu vois un peu pourquoi cela peux poser problème. Expliqua-t-il avec ennui comme je regardais la montre avant de lui tendre mon café pour qu'il le tienne pendant que j'inspectais l'objet ancien.

_ Alors, pourquoi moi ? Demandais-je en regardant avec émerveillement les aiguilles pointées en direction de Damon.

_ Tu es une Gilbert. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules nonchalamment attirant mon regard sur lui et j'eus juste le temps de le voir apporter ma tasse à ses lèvres.

Il prit une gorgée et la recracha instantanément avant de s'étouffer dans une quinte de toux.

_ Ver-veine ! S'étrangla-t-il en laissant la tasse heurté le sol, la brisée tandis que je le retenais en essayant de cacher mon amusement.

Je le guidais jusqu'à la balancelle et l'aida à s'asseoir avant de reculer et le regarder en mordant ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Damon leva les yeux sur moi et les rétrécit avec colère.

_ De la verveine! Cracha-t-il amèrement me faisant sourire amusé.

_ Pas de ma faute ! Il me semblait te l'avoir dit. Rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules avant de me retourner et m'agenouiller dos à Damon pour ramasser les débris. Cesse de regarder mes fesses. Immédiatement ! Ordonnais-je connaissant le vampire qui lâcha un petit rire à mon ordre me faisant rouler mes yeux. Je suis sérieuse, Damon. Insistais-je sachant qu'il continuait à regarder.

_ Tu ne peux même pas me voir. Contra Damon avec un sourire dans la voix pendant que je me relevais avant de me retourner tout simplement pour entrer dans la poitrine d'un Damon béat.

_ Ok, première règle, ne pas flouter comme ça ! Le prévenais-je en prenant un peu de recul pour pouvoir levé la tête et le regarder dans les yeux. Ensuite, essaye de ne pas agir comme une bite. Terminais-je avec un petit sourire incontrôlable avant que Damon pencha la tête pour m'observer intensément avant de lever les bras, m'alertant.

Je le regardais avec méfiance et frissonna quand il retira délicatement l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux dans un chignon désordonné. Mes cheveux tombèrent sur mes épaules en cascade et Damon passa ses doigts dans mes boucles brunes sans jamais me quitter des yeux.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brisant notre moment et je sursautais surprise avant de casser mon regard sur Jérémy et reculer loin de Damon.

_ Dani ? Demanda Jérémy avec un sourcil arqué en jaugeant Damon avec méfiance.

_ Tu devrais pas être au lycée ? Demanda Damon avec un agacement non dissimulé tandis que j'évitais à tout prix son regard.

_ Dont Dani ! Répondit Jérémy en me donnant un regard significatif.

_ Ouais, ouais ! Terreurs nocturnes, tu te souviens ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois sachant qu'il séchait juste le lycée.

Il secoua la tête et retourna dans la maison me laissant à nouveau seule avec Damon. Je me retournais vers lui et le trouva déjà à me regarder.

_ Donc …

_ Donc ? Répéta-t-il avec un sourire arrogant me forçant à lever les yeux avec ennui.

_ La boussole, idiot ! Lui rappelais-je avec un petit sourire.

_ J'ai besoin qui tu la suive et m'appelle quand tu le trouves. Expliqua-t-il plus sérieusement.

_ Ok ! Acceptais-je en commençant à faire mon chemin dans la maison pour être arrêté par la main de Damon sur mon bras.

_ Tu m'appelles immédiatement et tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi, d'accord ? Exigea-t-il mortellement sérieux et je fronçais les sourcils perplexe avant de hocher la tête.

Puis dans un flou, il était partit.

_ Stupide Vampire et leurs vitesses ! Grommelais-je sous mon souffle.

_ J'ai entendu ! Me fit sursauter avec un petit cri de fille la voix de Damon dans mon oreille et je me retournais pour rencontrer à nouveau le vide.

Je secouais la tête avec un petit sourire amusé et rentra dans la maison avant de faire mon chemin pour la cuisine. Je jetais les débris de ma tasse dans la poubelle et monta dans ma chambre pour chausser mes vans noir et blanche avant de redescendre et prendre mes clés pour sortir à la chasse aux vampires.

Honnêtement, je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi je faisais cela. Je veux dire, c'était Damon et il avait suffit qu'il vienne me demander de l'aide sur mon porche pour que j'oublie tous mes idéaux, mes craintes et accepte de l'aider. J'étais consciente du danger qu'il représentait et pourtant, je l'avais laisser m'approcher. Et se frisson que j'avais ressentit quand il m'avait touché. Ce n'était pas moi. Je n'éprouvais pas ce genre de chose et encore moins pour un vampire psychopathe comme Damon. De plus, il était obsédé par Katherine. Qui était son ex et pourrissait au fond d'une tombe qu'il essayait d'ouvrir depuis 145 ans. Je fronçais les sourcils me surprenant en resserrant ma prise sur mon volant avant de le relâcher rapidement. Quoique que je faisais, il fallait que je l'arrête. Ce n'était pas moi et il était hors de question que je continu ses petits jeux. La boussole s'alarma d'un seul coup et je la pris avant de la regarder avec inquiétude et de conduire dans la direction.

J'arrivais finalement à destination et coupa le moteur de mon SUV avant de regarder avec un frisson le bâtiment lugubre et délabré. Je sortis mon téléphone et commença à chercher dans mes contact avant de me rappeler que je n'avais pas … Sexy. Évidemment. Damon. Je levais les yeux au ciel et appela l'idiot sous l'identification.

__ Téléphone de Sexy, j'écoute . Retentit la voix suave de Damon et je l'imaginais déjà avec un sourire arrogant. _

__ Donc prévisible. Rétorquais-je avec un sourire de mon propre. Je suis devant un vieil entrepôt totalement flippant alors utilise ta vitesse à bon escient pour une fois. Quémandais-je en faisant les cents pas anxieuse quand je sentis un froid dans mon dos._

_ Vaux mieux être un grand vampire au cheveux noir de jais et des yeux bleu envoûtant. Décrivais-je en me retournant lentement pour trouver un Damon béat et je raccrochais avant de le frapper dans le bras.

_ Hé ! C'était pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il arborant toujours son air béat tandis que je commençais mon chemin vers l'entrepôt avant de rencontrer une nouvelle fois la poitrine de Damon.

_ Qu'... mmmmh... mmme ! Grommelais-je contre la chemise douce de Damon et je sentis son rire contre mon front avant que je recule pour le regarder. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de flou ? Demandais-je en levant un sourcil.

_ Et je ne crois pas t'avoir dis que tu venais ! Contra-t-il en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi et je bafouais instantanément.

_ L'enfer que je vais te laisser aller seul là-dedans . Répliquais-je en essayant de le contourner mais il m'attrapa par les bras et me fit lui faire face.

_ Dani ! Appela-t-il pour me faire le regarder avant de pointer vers lui. Vampire ! Humaine ! Termina-t-il en pointant vers moi. Maintenant, rentre chez toi ! Ordonna-t-il avant de flouter par la porte de l'entrepôt.

Je regardais la porte dans l'incrédulité totale et gémis d'exaspération. Il n'était pas sérieux. Je faisais tout le travail ennuyeux et il avait droit au grand frisson. Non, pas que j'étais à la recherche du frisson, j'étais juste … argh ! Cet abruti allait se faire tuer. Je faisais les cents pas devant la porte quand j'entendis plusieurs coups de feux . Je haletais sous le choc et me précipita dans le bâtiment sans réfléchir.

**_ **Ah! Oh! Hum ! Gémit Damon en regardant les trou de balle dans sa chemise avant de regarder un Logan souriant en approche.

**_ **J'ai des tonnes de ces petites balles en bois. Alors n'essayes pas de faire le malin. Le prévenu Logan avec un sourire arrogant.

**_ **Oh ! Tu vas le regretter. Crois-moi ! Siffla Damon menaçant et le bruit des balles entrant dans son corps résonnèrent dans l'entrepôt. Oh! Oh! Ouh ! Gémit-il à nouveau dans la douleur et se tenait le ventre.

**_ **C'est tout ce que tu mérites. Cracha Logan avec mépris en continuant son approche.

**_ **Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda Damon en fronçant les sourcils, confus.

**_ **C'est à cause de toi si je suis comme ça. Rétorqua Logan accusateur.

**_ **Je t'ai tué. Expliqua Damon en retirant une balle de son abdomen avant de regarder Logan. Pas transformer.

**_ **Je sais qui vous êtes ton frère et toi. Ça fait un bout de temps que je vous observe. Je savais que vous débarqueriez un moment ou à un autre. Et ça m'arrange. Parce que j'ai des questions à te poser. Annonça Logan avec un sourire sadique.

**_ **Moi d'abord. Qui t'as transformé ? Demanda Damon avec suffisance.

**_ **Comment je le saurais. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est que je m'apprêtais à empaler ton frère. Quand tu m'as attaqué. C'est tout. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé ici six pieds sous terre derrière un magasin de voitures d'occasion au bord de la nationale 4. En clair, un plaisantin s'est amusé à m'enterrer. Se remémora Logan aigre.

**_ **C'est des choses qui arrivent. Bafoua Damon en retirant une nouvelle balle. Hum !

_ Tu m'as changé … Insista Logan .

**_ **Saloperie. Le coupa Damon honnête pour une fois.

**_ ****Ça** ne peut-être que toi. Objecta Logan confus.

**_ **Pour muter, il faut que tu es du sang de vampire dans les veines au moment de mourir. Et là, j'y suis pour rien. Un autre vampire a dû trouver ton corps et t'a donné du sang. Oh! Expliqua Damon avant d'être tiré à nouveau et s'écroula dans la douleur.

Son regard aperçut le visage de Dani qui se cachait derrière un des murs et il jura mentalement.

**_ **Dis-moi qui ? Aboya Logan attirant son attention sur lui et Damon haussa les épaules.

**_ **C'est justement la réponse que j'aimerais savoir. Répondit-il en jetant un regard d'avertissement sur Dani .

**_ **Ce n'est pas comme si un comité d'accueil m'avait attendu avec un gâteau de bienvenue et un manuel du parfait vampire. J'ai dû me débrouiller seul. C'est dingue quand on y pense. Un jour, je suis un jeune journaliste à la carrière prometteuse et le lendemain, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi. Parce que mes pieds ne veulent pas franchir le seuil de ma maison. Randonna Logan frustré et Damon gémit à cause des balles encore dans son corps.

**_ **Tu dois être inviter. L'informa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

**_ Ça** je l'avais compris. Je vis seul. Lança Logan avec un roulement d'yeux .

**_ **Ah! Mon pauvre. Ça craint! Se moqua Damon ironique.

**_ **Du coup, j'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel, je regarde la télé toute la journée. J'attaque tout ce qui est à ma portée. Les femmes de ménage y compris. Raconta Logan sans une once d'émotion.

**_ ****Ça** pourrait être franchement pire. Bafoua Damon.

**_ **Je suis obsédé par le sang et par mes prochains meurtres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tuer. J'enchaîne les meurtres les uns après les autres. Ria Logan d'un rire effrayant et je frissonnais à ces prochain mots. Et j'adore ça. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. Continua-t-il tandis que je me penchais un peu plus de ma cachette pour voir Damon s'asseyant dans la douleur.

**_ **Bienvenue au club ! S'exclama Damon sarcastique avant de froncer les sourcils perplexe

Et, attends les flics ont retrouvé qu'un corps. Réfléchit-t-il suspicieux.

**_ **Je l'ai abandonné. J'étais naze. Et tous les autres, je les ai planqués, ils sont tous là. Répondit Logan et je frissonnais de nouveau sentant mon cœur pulsé furieusement contre ma cage thoracique.

**_ **Tu rigoles ? Demanda Damon incrédule.

**_ **Je les entasse tranquillement. Déclara Logan nonchalant en montrant un coin éloigné et je ravalais difficilement la bile qui se formait dans ma gorge.

Il y avait au moins une vingtaines de cadavres tous entassé sur les autres, pourrissant ensemble.

_ Pourquoi je suis hyperémotif maintenant ? J'arrête pas de penser à mon ex. C'est plus fort que moi j'ai envie d'être avec elle. J'ai envie de la mordre. Demanda-t-il sonnant comme un fou furieux et j'écarquillais les yeux dans la réalisation .

C'était Jenna.

**_ **Je crois simplement que t'es amoureux. Tous tes sentiments d'avant vont être élevé à la puissance 10. Tu vas devoir apprendre à les contrôler. Expliqua Damon toujours agonisant au sol et il croisa à nouveau mon regard.

**_ **Et pour ce qui est de la lumière du jour? Moi, je suis plutôt du matin. Vous vous pouvez sortir sans problème, ce qui présente comme même pas mal d'avantages. Demanda Logan et je regardais Damon tourné discrètement sa bague pour qu'il ne reste plus que le conseil ne vous soupçonnera jamais. C'est mentionner dans aucun journal. Expliqua Logan et j'écarquillais les yeux.

**_ **Dans aucun journal ? Répéta Damon confus.

**_ **Les fondateurs ont transmis leurs mémoires à leurs descendants. Bon, allez dis-moi, je veux savoir. Comment tu fais pour sortir en plein jour ? Insista Logan perdant patience.

**_ **Qui t'as transformé ? Insista Damon tout aussi têtu et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

**_ **Comment tu fais pour sortir en plein jour ? Rétorqua Logan furieux.

**_ **Qui t'as transformé ? Répliqua Damon tout aussi furieux et je vis Logan flouter, disparaissant de la voie avant de lâcher un cri de douleur quand je sentis mon bras être tordu dans mon dos.

Dans un flou, j'étais devant Damon et Logan me tenait dans une prise serré me faisant grimacer.

**_ **Tu sais quoi. Je me suis montré gentil jusque là. Mais si tu continues sur cette voie. Je la tue. Menaça-t-il froidement et j'écarquillais les yeux paniquée.

**_ **Alors t'auras jamais ta réponse.Rétorqua Damon en se relevant et me donna un regard presque soucieux. Je t'ai posé une question.

**_ **Répond d'abord ! Marchanda Logan .

_ Ensuite, relâche-la! Siffla Damon sonnant furieux** . **Bon, je crois que l'on ne trouveras pas de terrain d'entente ce soir. Répliqua-t-il sarcastique et Logan resserra sa prise sur moi me faisant grincer dans la douleur.

**_ **Et moi, j'ai du pain sur la planche. Et j'ai prévu de tuer des gens. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais prendre un p'tit peu d'avance. Rétorqua Logan sarcastique avant de lever son arme et tira plusieurs balle sur Damon.

Je le regardais dans l'horreur s'écrouler sur le sol et je fus bientôt projeter à mon tour sur lui.

**_ **Oh! Hum! Gémit Damon sous mon poids et je me redressais rapidement sur mes genoux et regarder autour pour voir que Logan avait disparu. Oh! Fais chier. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son regard sur moi et je le regardais dans l'incrédulité.

_ Oh pitié Damon, épargne-moi ton spectacle maintenant ! Oh, cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer tu as une multitude de balle dans la poitrine et ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. Craquais-je en regardant son torse ensanglanté avec une expression dégoûté et je sursautais quand je sentis ses doigts serpenté autour de mon poignet.

_ Je ne joue pas ! Objecta-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux et je le croyais presque.

_ Peu importe ! Cassais-je en détachant ses doigts de mon poignet. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Dis-je en me rapprochant de lui sur mes genoux.

_ Je ne peux pas cicatrisé. Le bois. Il faut que tu retires les balles. Expliqua-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

_ À mains nus ? Demandais-je souhaitant qu'il me contredise mais il cassa son regard sur moi et me donna un éclat.

_ Juste fait le, Dani ! Grommela-t-il en gesticulant.

Je fermais un œil dans le dégoût et déchira sa chemise déjà ruiné et tenta de ne pas regarder son torse musclé avant d'apporter mon doigts dans la chaire percé et sentir un objet dur. Damon gémissait de douleur et je détournais le regard dans l'écœurement avant de retirer la première balle.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Je ne suis pas entrain de retirer des balles de ta poitrine. Non, non, je suis sur une île paradisiaque avec des arcs en ciel et un monde où les vampires n'existent pas …

_ Oh mon dieu, Dani tais-toi ! Claqua Damon en gémissant quand je retirais une nouvelle balle.

_ Je te rappelle que je suis entrain de retirer des balles de ton corps en ce moment alors je serais expressément gentil avec Moi ! Menaçais-je en appuyant intentionnellement dans un trou de balle le faisant grogner dans l'agonie.

_ Qu'est-ce que … l'enfer ? Siffla-t-il en me foudroyant.

_ Mon mauvais. Haussais-je mes épaules avec un petit sourire en coin avant de retirer la dernière balle. Voilà tout fait ! L'informais-je et le regardais en attente qu'il se lève mais il resta couché sur le sol en regardant le plafond. Quoi maintenant ? Demandais-je impatiente.

_ Chut ! Je guéris ! Répondit-il exténué et je poussais un soupir avant de me coucher à côté de lui et regarder le plafond à mon tour.

_ Je vais être en retard à la journée d'orientation. Me plaignais-je en fermant les yeux et je sentais Damon me regarder. Combien de temps ça va prendre ? Demandais-je impatiente en me tournant vers lui et vis que nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

_ Je sais pas. Je suis le régime Stefan. Répondit-il en baissant son regard sur mes lèvres tandis que je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Le régime Stefan ? Demandais-je perplexe.

_ Sang d'animaux ! Répondit-il sérieux et je pouffais de rire incontrôlable en me tenant le ventre et roulant à nouveau sur le dos.

_ Oh … mon … dieu ! Tu parles … d'un truc foiré … animaux … bambi … Elena … Oh mon dieu … ton frère est malade. Respirais-je essoufflé entre chaque mot.

_ Ouais, ouais, tu as eu ton bon rire . Cassa Damon de mauvaise humeur et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me remettre sur mes genoux et regarda Damon ennuyé.

_ Ok, tu préfère directement à la source où le poignet ? Demandais-je avec un tel calme que je me demandais si j'avais encore une santé mentale.

_ Qu'est-ce ? Quoi ? Souffla Damon en me regardant comme ci j'étais folle.

_ Oh aller ! Fais pas comme si t'en avais pas déjà rêver. Je t'offre une artère, ça ne se reproduira pas ! Rétorquais-je avec un agacement croisant.

_ Non, Dani ! Je n'ai pas bu du sang humain pendant des semaines. Je pourrai te tuer ! De plus, tu as de la verveine dans ton sang ! Refusa-t-il fiévreusement et je le dévisageais perplexe.

Ce Damon n'était vraiment pas amusant. Je pris une des balles en bois dans ma main et regarda Damon qui me regardait avec méfiance. En fait, je n'avais pas pris de verveine depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. J'étais tellement prise par les événements et la tasse de ce matin aurait dû être ma première depuis longtemps.

_ Tu ne m'auras pas laisser le choix. Haussais-je les épaules avant de monter à califourchon sur lui et trancha mon poignet avec la balle avant de le plaquer sur sa bouche.

Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de me repousser mais je restais bien en place, appuyant de tout mon poids et je regardais avec une légère crainte son visage se transformer avant qu'il plante ses crocs dans mon bras. Ses mains serpentaient mon avant-bras et il me tira plus à lui sans jamais me quitter des yeux. Je grimaçais sous la douleur et regardais avec fascination le sang roulé dans les veines sanglantes sous ses yeux. Il mordit plus difficile et je me frottais malgré moi contre le bas de son ventre. Il poussa un gémissement rude avant de sucer plus difficile me provoquant à chanceler dans la fatigue.

Je tombais un peu plus sur lui et bientôt, j'étais retourner sur mon dos et Damon avait disparu. Je clignais des yeux quelque fois attendant de reprendre mes esprits et me redressa lentement pour voir que j'étais bien toute seule.

_ Ce salaud ! Soufflais-je faiblement et me hissa sur mes pieds avec difficulté.

Je regardais ma chemise et vis qu'elle était ruiné avant de porté mon attention sur mon poignet ensanglanté. Il saignait encore abondamment et était maintenant marqué avec l'empreinte de dents de Damon. Je grognais d'exaspération et fis lentement mon chemin vers ma voiture. C'était pour cela que s'était la dernière fois que je le laissais me mordre. Non seulement, c'était désagréable mais c'était aussi épuisant. Sans parler que ce salopard m'avait laisser au milieu de nul part. Je ne savais même pas si je pouvais conduire. Bon sang, je venais de faire un don du sang, merde. C'était bien la dernière fois que je me laissais avoir par Damon. Pourtant, j'étais consciente qu'il n'avait aucun respect pour la vie humaine et ne s'intéressait à une seule et unique personne en dehors de lui et c'était pas moi. Attends … pourquoi …

_ Merde, Dani ! Grognais-je en ouvrant la porte de mon SUV et monta avec le peu de force retrouvée.

Je me demandais encore comment j'avais réussi à faire à la maison sans provoqué un accident mais j'étais bien là, en montant les escaliers. Je marchais dans ma chambre et déboutonna ma chemise tâché de sang avant de la jeté sur le sol ayant retrouvé tout mon bon sens. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais prise aujourd'hui mais j'étais sur que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je n'allais plus jamais adressé la parole à Damon et même si je devais éviter tout les lieux public pour ça. Je sortis une nouvelle chemise blanche avant de regarder mon réveil et voir que je pourrais autant me changer dans autre chose. La journée d'orientation était presque fini et même si j'allais probablement me faire sermonné par Jenna, je m'en fichais pas mal. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je voulais faire en ce moment et ce n'était pas des stupides stand qui m'aideront à choisir. Je fis un rapide bandage dans la salle de bain avant de changer dans un tee-shirt blanc à manche longue et col rond avant de porter mes mains pour déboutonner mon jean quand une ombre m'interpella. Je relevais la tête soupçonneuse et regarda autour. Je marchais dans ma chambre avant de faire mon chemin vers la porte seulement avant que j'ai pu marcher dans le couloir une main s'abattait sur ma bouche ainsi que mon nez et je me débattais inutilement avant de plonger dans l'inconscience.

_**Rue de Mystic Falls**_

Elena conduisait en pleure et essayait de se reprendre mais elle était encore bouleversé par sa découverte. Soudain, elle aperçut un homme en plein milieu de la route et tenta de ralentir mais il était trop tard. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et sa voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter. Elena était choquée mais encore consciente. Elle se retourna dans la voiture et chercha pour l'homme qu'elle avait percuté . Elle le trouva gisant sur le sol et plissa les yeux incrédule avant qu'elle le vit se relevé sautant tout ses os en place et paniqua. Elle essaya de défaire sa ceinture mais elle était bloqué. L'homme qui était sûr était un vampire maintenant commença à se rapprocher d'elle et elle se mit à hurler.


	11. Bloodlines

_**Bloodlines**_

Elena conduisait en pleurs et essayait de se reprendre, vain. Elle était encore bouleversé par sa découverte. Soudain, elle aperçut un homme en plein milieu de la route et tenta de ralentir mais il était trop tard. Elle le percuta de plein fouet et sa voiture fit plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'arrêter. Elena était choquée mais encore consciente. Elle se retourna dans la voiture et chercha pour l'homme qu'elle avait percuté . Elle le trouva gisant sur le sol et plissa les yeux incrédule avant qu'elle le vit se relevé sautant tout ses os en place. La simple vue la paniqua. Il ne fallait pas être un grand scientifique pour comprendre ce qu'il était. Elle essaya de défaire sa ceinture mais elle était bloqué. L'homme qui elle était sûr, était un vampire maintenant commença à se rapprocher d'elle et elle se mit à hurler. Quand soudain l'homme s'enfuit et Damon apparut à sa fenêtre la faisant sursauter.

__ __Ça va là dedans ? Demanda-t-il en inspectant les dégâts. _

**_ **Damon ? Haleta Elena sous le choc.

**_ **Tu as l'air un peu coincée. Déclara Damon soulignant inutilement l'évidence.

**_ **C'est a cause de ma ceinture, je n'arrive pas a la détaché. Expliqua Elena faiblement.

Damon essaya de soulever la voiture en vain et retourna auprès d'Elena.

__ _Je vais te sortir de là. Tu vas poser tes mains contre le plafond. Lui indiqua Damon et Elena fait comme il lui dit sans discuter. Voilà comme ça c'est bien. Un. Deux. Trois. Compta-t-il avant de tirer un grand coup sur la ceinture et rattrapa Elena avant qu'elle ne touche le toit et la sortit de la voiture en la tenant dans ses bras. Je te tiens. Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux tenir debout ? Rien de cassé ? Demanda-t-il rapidement et Elena hocha la tête en signe de négativité. _Il déposa les jambes d'Elena sur le sol._Là ça va allez ? Demanda-t-il mais elle trébucha sur ses jambes chancelante.

Damon l'a rattrapa rapidement. Hop, hop, hop , tu tourne vite de l'œil, toi. Elena regarde moi une seconde. Concentre-toi. Regarde-moi. C'est bien.

**_ **On se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Lâcha-t-elle à bout de force.

**_ **Quoi ? Demanda Damon confus avant de regarder Elena tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il l'accompagna tendrement sur le sol avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux et de la soulever dans ses bras. Allez par ici ma jolie. Dit-il en s'éloignant de la voiture accidenté et porta une Elena inconsciente dans ses bras.

_**Voiture de Damon-Matin**_

Elena se réveilla au son d'un moteur ronronnant et des douleurs dans tout son corps. Elle émergea lentement de son sommeil inconfortable et regarda autour frénétiquement pour savoir où elle se trouvait avant de tomber sur Damon derrière le volant.

**_ **Bonjour. Salua-t-il avec son sourire arrogant et Elena fronça ses sourcils avant d'entendre un gémissement venant de la banquette arrière.

Elle regarda par-dessus le siège et écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la forme endormis de Dani.

_ Dani ? Appela-t-elle paniquée.

_**Dani POV**_

J'entendis mon nom être appelé et j'avais un mal de crâne en puissance. C'était comme ci j'étais passé sous un pont. Je poussais un grognement inélégant et serra les yeux fermés dans la protesttion. Cependant, l'abruti qui essayait en vain de me réveiller m'interpella à nouveau.

Je sautais un œil ouvert pour rencontrer une surface en cuir. J'ouvris instantanément les yeux dans la panique et me leva brusquement provoquant à ma tête de tourner et me donner des hallucinations parce que cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

_ Ouah ! Ça. C'est un putain de cauchemars ! Déclarais-je en fronçant les sourcils en regardant les deux personnes devant moi.

La douleur sentait vraiment réel et le rire de Damon semblait exactement le même. À moins que …

_ Oh mon dieu ! Putain de merde ! Jurais-je en écarquillant les yeux dans la compréhension.

_ Dani ! Me rappela Elena me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur elle dans l'irritation.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et pourquoi on est avec lui ? Et pourquoi ont est dans une voiture en marche ? Ce qui la baise ? Où est-ce que l'on aient ? Débitais-je une question à la minute totalement paniquée et les foudroyaient du regard quand ils ne répondaient pas. Ou. On. Est ? Demandais-je froidement.

_ En Géorgie. Répondit Damon calmement et j'écarquillais les yeux outrée.

_ En Géorgie ? Non, non ce n'est pas vrai. Sérieusement ou on est ? Haleta Elena semblant elle aussi, confuse ce qui me laissait Damon.

_ Alors attention. Je le répète ont est en Géorgie. Se moqua Damon comme je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui. Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il à Elena et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'indignation.

Je me rasseyais dans mon siège et croisa les bras sur ma poitrine en regardant par la fenêtre avec une mine renfrogné.

_ Je …

_ Tu n'as pas de fracture. J'ai déjà vérifié. La coupa Damon en posant une main sur son genou et leva les sourcils suggestif me faisant à nouveau lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Typique ! Grommelais-je agacé en gardant mes yeux sur la fenêtre.

_ Ma voiture ? Surgit Elena de nul part interpellant une once d'intérêt en moi. Un type a surgit. Je l'ai heurté. Il était par terre et il s'est relevé. Qui c'était ? Attends, comment Dani, s'est retrouvée ici ? Demanda Elena sans même attendre la peine d'obtenir une réponse comme je me tournais vers Damon attendant la réponse à la dernière question.

_ C'est justement ce que j'aimerais savoir. Répondit-il impassible. Et, j'ai peux-être asphyxié Dani. Répondit Damon nonchalant.

_ Tu m'as quoi ? Criais-je dans l'incrédulité. Oh mon dieu, arrête la voiture. Gare-toi sur le côté. Je te jure Damon … Gare-toi sur ce putain de côté. Damon, arrête la voiture ! Criais-je totalement paniquée pendant qu'Elena me jaugeait dans la panique.

_ Oh, lalala, tu étais nettement plus marrante quand tu dormais. Se plaignit Damon mais s'arrêta tout de même sur le côté.

J'ouvris la porte à la volée et descendis rapidement de la voiture avant de faire mon chemin plus loin de la voiture.

Elena sortit à son tour et se tenait à la portière ayant du mal à se tenir sur ses pieds par elle-même.

Bien sûr, Damon accourut pour l'aider à se soutenir.

_ Oh seigneur ! Asphyxié ! Asphyxié ! Putain d'asphyxié ! Il m'a … ce fil de p … Asphyxié . J'y crois pas. Oh … ma tête ! Et merde ! Voir ? Ce malade m'a asphyxié. Je t'ai peux être asphyxié mais pas de soucis. D'habitude, je tue mes victimes. Je secouais follement la tête. Asphyxié ! Stimulais-je de long en large pendant que Damon et Elena me regardaient avec amusement et prudence.

_ Il faut que tu nous ramène. L'informa Elena en gardant toujours un œil sur Dani qui était en totale panique et arpentait la chaussée de long en large.

_ Ohhh. Ne me demande pas ça. Pas après tous ses kilomètres. Se plaignit Damon et Dani s'arrêta dans sa stimulation pour le foudroyer du regard.

_ Pourquoi tu nous as emmené avec toi ? Je ne peux pas aller en Géorgie. J'ai complètement bousillé ma voiture. Je dois tout de suite rentrée chez moi. Damon, c'est du kidnapping. S'indigna Elena en gardant un œil sur sa sœur aînée.

_ Tu dis ça avec un ton mélo, j'en ai la larme à l' œil. Rétorqua Damon sarcastique son regard posé sur Dani qui allait totalement flippé.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça. Il est hors de question que nous allions en Géorgie. Cassa Elena en le foudroyant du regard.

_ Trop tard tu y es déjà. Répondit Damon ne voyant pas Dani approchant furieuse.

Je le repoussais de toute mes forces, l'ébranlant à peine et me posta devant lui en le foudroyant du regard.

_ L'enfer, que tu vas nous ramener chez nous ! Tu es un malade. Ramène-nous Damon où je te jure que je trouverais un moyen par moi-même. Je te laisserais avec cette godiche si tu veux, je m'en tape mais ramène-moi chez moi. Criais-je en me tenant qu'à quelque centimètre de son visage.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas de verveine dans ton sang et Elena ne porte pas son collier, je pourrais très facilement vous rendre plus agréable. Répliqua Damon avec un sourire narquois et j'écarquillais les yeux outrée avant de froncer les sourcils.

_ Très bien. Cassais-je en faisant demi-tour.

_ A quoi tu joues ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches a prouvé ? Demanda Elena en regardant avec confusion Dani marché d'un pas déterminé quand soudain son téléphone se mit à sonner. Ça c'est mon téléphone. Déclara-t-elle stoppant Dani dans sa marche et Damon le sortit de sa poche avant de regarder l'identification avec un sourire mauvais.

_ Humn, hum, c'est ton mec. T'en fais pas, je gère. L'informa Damon en sortant le téléphone de sa poche et le porta à son oreille avec un sourire suffisant. Téléphone d'Elena j'écoute. Répondit Damon à la place d'Elena et elle essaya de le reprendre en vain. Elena ? Elle est a côté de moi et oui elle se porte comme un charme. Je levais les yeux au ciel exaspéré par toute cette mascarade. Tiens. Il veut te parlé. Dit Damon en lui tendant le téléphone mais à ma plus grande consternation, elle refusa l'appel.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Criais-je d'exaspération comme Damon sourit hilare.

_ Comment dire euh… Je crois qu'elle n'a pas très envie de papoter avec toi. Se délecta Damon en regardant Dani avec amusement. Oui, toi aussi passe une bonne journée. Hum, hum a bientô Damon jubilateur pendant que je regardais mon espoir de fuite, réduit à néant.

_ Pour la dernière fois, personne ne sait ou je suis. On peut rentrer ? S'il te plaît. Plaida égoïstement Elena m'oubliant comme à son habitude.

Je me frappais le front avec ma paume dans l'exaspération me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour me retrouver avec ses deux .

_ On est bientôt arrivés. Rétorqua Damon avec une moue comme ci s'était réellement censé nous faire changer d'avis.

_ Bientôt arrivés ou ? Discuta Elena comme ci il ne nous avaient pas enlevé et je me laissais tombé sur le sol à bout.

_ Dans un patelin à la sortie d'Atlanta. Allez quoi Elena, je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu n'as pas envie de rentrée. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Allez, temps mort. Fait moi confiance tes problèmes seront là quand tu rentreras. Alors maintenant tu vas oubliée Stefan cinq minutes, cinq minutes. Plaida Damon comme je pris ma tête entre mes mains ne pouvant plus supporter sa voix.

_ Est-ce que je serais en sécurité avec toi ? Demanda Elena personnel encore une fois.

_ Oui, parce que moi, je peux mourir ! Hurlais-je en fixant la route dans l'indignation.

_ Oui ! Répondit Damon amusé.

_ Tu promets de ne pas utiliser ton pouvoir de manipulation mentale sur nous ? Imposa à nouveau Elena et je soufflais exacerbée.

_ Oui ! Répondit à nouveau Damon mais je ne le croyais pas même un petit peu.

_ Je peux avoir confiance en toi ?

_ Oui, bien sûr Elena et pourquoi pas développé un syndrome de Stockholm pendant que tu y es ! Lâchais-je sarcastique en roulant des yeux et me relevais avant de faire mon chemin pour de bon.

_ En voiture ! Dépêche ! Dani ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Damon au loin comme je continuais mon chemin avant de redresser mes seins et pointer le pouce en l'air.

Dans un flou, Damon était en face de moi avec un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Pousse-toi, tes dans le passage ! Cassais-je impassible sans même le regarder.

_ Du stop ? Vraiment ? Se moqua-t-il incrédule et je baissais mon bras pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Écoute-moi bien, je ne monterais jamais dans cette putain de voiture, tu m'entends ? Je préfère être prise par un vieux pervers. Parce que tu sais quoi ? J'aurais toujours plus de chance de me battre contre lui. Criais-je sur lui et tout ce qui se passa ensuite était comme un flou.

Une minute, j'étais sur la route affrontant Damon et la seconde qui suivait, j'étais attaché à l'arrière de la banquette arrière de sa voiture et nous étions déjà sur la route.

Nous roulions depuis des heures maintenant et je n'avais pas parler une seule fois. Elena me lançait des regards persistant mais je restais fixé sur la fenêtre et ruminais sans cesse. Je levais les pieds sur les sièges de Damon et rapprocha mes genoux contre ma poitrine et pencha ma tête contre la fenêtre.

_ Les pieds sur le cuir ! Me réprimanda Damon comme ci j'étais une petite enfant.

Je levais mon majeur avec un sourire faux et lui montra mon doigt du milieu.

Je l'entendis feindre un halètement choquée et poussa un soupir épuisé. C'était l'enfer. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire mais être enfermé dans une voiture avec les deux seuls personnes que je détestaient le plus au monde était le pire châtiment qui soit.

_ Alors tu ne vas pas parler du tout. Conclut Damon en jetant un regard dans son rétroviseur sur moi et secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité.

_ Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne parle pas dans son état. Lança Elena et je cassais lentement mon regard sur elle avant de rétrécir mes yeux. Ou est ma voiture ? Demanda Elena changeant rapidement de sujet.

_ Je l'ai abandonné a l'écart de la route. Je doute que quelqu'un y touche. Répondit Damon avec un sourire.

Donc c'était comme ça qu'Elena avait atterrit ici. Au moins, elle n'avait pas été putain d'asphyxié par la personne que vous veniez de sauver la vie. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce foutu vampire. Il ne valait même pas la peine de mon temps. Dès que je quittais cette voiture, je me tiendrais aussi loin de lui que possible et trouverai un moyen de me m'enfuir. Je me fichais qu'Elena soit avec car pour une raison inconnu, il faisait des soins pour elle. Bien évidemment, tout le monde faisait des soins pour elle. Elle avait été élevé comme ça. La petite princesse dont tout le monde se souciait. Peut-être que j'extrapolais mais j'avais le droit. J'étais en colère.

_ Et ce type, celui que j'ai renversé. C'était un …

_ Autant que je sache, oui. La coupa Damon rapidement avant de jeter un autre regard sur moi. Elle ne vas vraiment rien dire ? Demanda-t-il devenant de plus en plus agacé par mon silence.

_ Tu ne le connais pas ? Changea Elena en regardant étrangement Damon qui regardait Dani avec presque préoccupation.

_ Je ne peux pas le connaître si je ne l'ai jamais vue. Tu sais, on ne fait pas des soirées entre nous au Vampire in Grill. Rétorqua Damon frustré en garant devant un bar nommé le Bree's Bar.

_ On est ou là ? Tu nous a emmené jusqu'ici pour aller dans un bar ? Damon, nous sommes trop jeune, ils nous laisseront pas entrer. Entendis-je Elena discuter tandis que je sortais rapidement profitant toute échappatoire pour m'éloigner autant que possible.

_ Bien sûr que si. Répondit Damon en se postant à mes côtés et je marchais vers l'entrée totalement indifférente.

Nous entrions dans le bar et je regardais l'endroit avec désintérêt. C'était un bar comme tout les bars. Il n'y avait pas de quoi casser trois pattes à un canard.

_ Non ! Non, je n'y crois pas ! Damon ! S'exclama bruyamment une serveuse afro-américaine avant de sauter par-dessus le bar et accourut droit vers Damon.

En fait, j'étais vraiment choqué qu'une femme puisse être heureuse de voir Damon. C'est vrai. Qui voudrait être heureux de le voir ? Franchement.

_ L'amour de ma vie. Clama-t-elle avec ferveur avant de lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser passionnément à pleine bouche.

Je regardais dans l'incrédulité avant de mimer un doigt dans ma bouche en signe de vomissement et faire mon chemin à la barre avant de prendre un siège et frapper ma tête sur le comptoir.

J'entendis des sièges être tirés de mes deux côtés et gémis agacé gardant toujours la tête sur le comptoir.

_ Écoutez moi tous le monde, je porte un toast a l'homme qui m'a briser le cœur, a piétiné mon âme, a fait de ma vie un enfer et a anéanti tous espoir que je connaisse un jour le bonheur. A la votre ! Trinqua la femme en déposant des tirs devant nous avant de boire son verre cul sec.

Et donc, elle était complètement déranger cela avait plus de sens.

_ Pitié, achevé moi ! Tout de suite. Grommelais-je dans ma barbe exaspéré.

_Ah ! Ouh ! Alors vous vous êtes laissé embarquer ? Nous demanda la serveuse et je relevais la tête en bafouant.

_ Il a bu mon sang, m'a laisser faible au milieu de nul pars puis m'a asphyxié et kidnappée de force dans sa voiture. Et maintenant, je veux mourir. Dis-je monotone me foutant si je révélais son secret ou pas avant de laisser retomber ma tête sur le comptoir.

_ Il ne m'a pas du tout embarqué en faite je sors avec …

_ Chérie soit tu te laisses embarqué soit il t'embarque de force dans un cas comme dans l'autre prend ton pied. La coupa Bree me faisant levée la tête une nouvelle fois avec incrédulité.

_ D'accord. Comment vous vous êtes rencontrez ? Demandais-je inquisitrice.

Étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix en la matière, je pourrais tout aussi bien, tuer le temps. De plus, cela m'intriguait.

_ La fac. Répondit-elle et je tournais lentement ma tête vers Damon et l'examina de la tête aux pieds avec dédain.

_ Toi ? L'université ? Me moquais-je amèrement.

_ J'ai pas mal fréquenté le campus, c'est vrai. Répondit Damon avec un sourire suggestif et je n'avais pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre.

_ Tu es une vraie salope ! M'indignais-je en secouant la tête et Damon sourit d'autant plus en se rapprochant de moi. Ew ! Garde tes maladies ! Le repoussais-je faisant rire la brune.

_ Il y a vingt ans de ça alors que j'étais une toute jeune étudiante fraîchement débarqué, j'ai rencontré cet apollon beau a mourir. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Il m'a confié son petit secret, je ne l'en ai aimé que plus, parce que tu vois, moi aussi, j'avais un secret et je crevé d'envie de le partagé. Raconta-t-elle suggestive et je sniffais à la plupart de l'histoire.

_ Bree est une sorcière. Se pencha Damon sur moi me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu as changé ma vie, tu sais. Annonça-t-elle à Damon comme je la regardais ahurit.

_ J'ai transcendé ta vie. Convenu Damon plein de lui-même.

_ C'est un sacré coup au lit. Hein, chérie ? Me demanda-t-elle ouvertement et j'arquais un sourcil choquée. Mais finalement ce qu'il sait faire le mieux c'est tourné les talons. Alors dis-moi quel est la vraie raison de ta visite ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Damon.

_ Ok, cette fille a complètement perdu l'esprit. Chuchotais-je à Elena. Je vais essayer de trouver un moyen de m'enfuir pendant qu'il en ait encore temps. Alors, euh, prend ton pied, comme elle a dit ! Continuais-je sarcastique avant de sauter de mon siège.

J'étais assise au soleil attendant qu'Elena passait tout ses appels ennuyeux et cherchais encore un moyen de quitter cet endroit. Je détestais sincèrement Damon de tout mon être et voulais juste m'éloigner de lui. Depuis qu'il était arrivé tout s'était éparpiller dans ma vie et bien, plus qu'avant. Je n'étais pas un petit jouet amusant que l'on pouvait traîner partout quand on le voulait. Et je commençais sérieusement à pété un câble. Je vis l'intéressé sortir du bar, semblant frustré et se dirigé droit vers Elena. Pff ! Plus le voyage avançait et plus je voyais ce qui était prévisible. Damon était clairement intéressé par Elena et si cela était un jeu pour agacé Stefan où alors quelque chose de sincère pour une fois, je ne savais pas. Je détournais le regard et fis de nouveau mon chemin à la bar. Je m'asseyais un siège plus loin de ceux d'Elena et Damon délibérément.

_ Admettons une seconde que je sois une descendante de Katherine, est-ce que j'en deviens à moitié vampire ? Demanda Elena à Damon et je levais les yeux au ciel à son imbécillité.

_ Les vampires ne se reproduisent pas mais ça fait pas de mal d'essayés. Répondit Damon en haussant les sourcils et je fixais le mur demandant quand mon enfer allait ce terminer. Non sérieusement si vous étiez parentes ça voudrait dire qu'elle était mère avant qu'on l'ait transformé. Expliqua-t-il plus sérieux et cela piqua au vif mon intérêt.

_ Et Stefan a cru qu'il pourrait se servir de moi pour la remplacer. Conclut Elena et un sourire mauvais grandit sur mes lèvres.

Alors ça, c'était une information de taille. Il fallait absolument que je la partage avec … Katina. Elle me détestait sûrement en ce moment. Je l'avais ignorer la plupart du temps et avait gardé des secrets d'elles. Je ne pouvais plus continuer comme ça. Je devais lui dire.

_ Hum hum … ça fout la chair de poule si tu veux mon avis. Convenu Damon profitant clairement de la situation. Oh la folle, elle n'aime pas les cornichons. Ajouta-t-il en lui prenant ses cornichons des mains et je secouais la tête agacé par sa nonchalance.

Damon nous avait acheté des hamburger, frites mais je n'y avais pas touché et l'avais repousser de côté. Il était hors de question que j'agisse comme ci je m'amusais.

_ D'habitude, c'est Dani qui les manges pour moi. Déclara Elena dans son ton nostalgique et je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi. Et, comment tu fais pour manger alors que techniquement tu es …

_ Mort ! Et vieux ! Un vrai fossile ! Terminais-je pour elle venimeuse en fusillant Damon du regard.

Damon m'envoya un regard frustré et légèrement ennuyé tandis que je me tournais pour regarder les étagères d'alcool dans l'ennui.

_ Ce n'est pas un gros mot tu sais. Tant que je maintiens une certaine quantité de sang dans mon organisme mon corps fonctionne disons … normalement. Expliqua Damon. Et toi, tu es immature. Mange cet hamburger avant que je t'y obliges. Ajouta-t-il dans ma direction me forçant à tourner ma tête vers lui et rétrécir mes yeux dans l'irritation.

Je le défia du regard et finalement, céda sachant qu'il n'hésiterai pas à le faire si je continuais à tester sa patience.

_ Tu es sympa quand tu veux, mais est-ce que tu es sincère ? Demanda Elena sceptique comme je pris une bouchée de mon hamburger.

_ Syndrome de Stockholm, Elena ! Tu es sur le fil ici ! Chuchotais-je bruyamment et les deux me regardèrent avec amusement me faisant froncer les sourcils.

Ce n'était pas censer les amuser.

_ Hum, hum ! Fredonna finalement Damon en réponse me prouvant que j'avais raison. Bree déposa une bière devant Damon et je regardais l'objet du délit avec envie. Merci.

_ Je vais en prendre une. Proclamais-je surprenant les trois du côté opposé. Quoi ? C'est lui qui paye et je suis déprim. Et en colère. Déclarais-je lasse. J'ai besoin de me noyer dans l'alcool. Me défendis-je au plus grand amusement des trois.

Bree alla chercher une bière et revenu avec avant de me la tendre avec un sourire amusé.

_ Tiens, chérie.

Je pris gracieusement la bière et sauta de mon siège avant de faire mon chemin vers Elena et Damon qui avaient eux aussi commandé une bière.

_ Alors ça fait quoi d'être le sosie de l'ex de ton mec ? Demandais-je à Elena jouissant pleinement de la situation et elle m'envoya un regard blessé. Oups, mon mauvais ! Me moquais-je en commençant à marcher vers les tables de billards et pris une longue gorgée.

_ Quel est le problème entre toi et Elena ? Demanda Damon me faisant sursauter et je soupirais d'agacement.

_ Est-ce que je demandes pourquoi tu rends la vie de ton frère un cauchemars ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai tout le monde le sait déjà. Une fille ! Tellement banal ! Répliquais-je sarcastique et il fronça les sourcils.

_ Maintenant, tu es méchante ! Lâcha froidement Damon en fronçant les sourcils semblant réellement touché par mes paroles.

_ Je suis méchante, Damon ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarquer avant et généralement, les personnes kidnappées agissent ainsi. Déclarais-je impassible en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui. Tu vois, je suis comme toi. Je me soucie pas ! Terminais-je en le dépassant et m'installa à une table de billard ne voyant pas le regard peiné et blessé de Damon.

Je tirais un nouveau coup gagnant et leva ma queue de billard avant d'être à nouveau interpellé par les acclamations venant du bar. Nous avions passé l'après-midi dans ce bar miteux et une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'Elena qui se donnait en spectacle. Elle avait clairement eu assez d'alcool et faisait un fou d'elle-même. Je secouais la tête indigné. Nous étions dans cet endroit pour je ne savais qu'elle raison et cela avait été le pire jour de toute ma vie. Je ne pouvais plus attendre le moment où Damon nous diraient que nous allions mais apparemment, il profitait de me faire vivre un enfer. Il m'avait lancé quelques regards durant l'après-midi et je les avaient ignorer à chaque fois. Elena avait même essayé de me faire joindre à sa beuverie et j'avais comme à mon habitude gentiment claquer sur elle.

J'entendis Elena demander un autre coup et secoua la tête en me penchant à nouveau sur la table.

_ Sidérant ! Soufflais-je en tirant une boule et la rentra dans le couloir.

_ Joli coup ! Intervenu une voix masculine à mes côtés et je levais les yeux pour rencontrer de beaux yeux marron et un sourire amical.

_ Merci ! Remerciais-je avant d'être à nouveau alerté par le bar.

_ Tu les connais ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard sur Damon et Elena.

_ Malheureusement ! Convenus-je avec une moue et il lâcha un petit rire.

_ Je suis Lee ! Et toi ? Demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main puissante.

_ Dani ! Serrais-je sa main avec un sourire.

_ Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un peu d'air . Ça te dis de sortir pour un peu ? Proposa-t-il en gardant son sourire amical et même si je savais que je ne devrais pas suivre un étranger à l'extérieur d'un bar, il avait raison. J'avais terriblement besoin d'air.

_ Après toi ! Acceptais-je en le suivant avec un haussement d'épaule.

Il m'ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman et je lui donnais un sourire poli avant d'avancer et de prendre une grande inspiration avant d'être rapidement bâillonner et tirer contre une poitrine musclé.

_ Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'attirer ton ami. M'expliqua-t-il en murmurant dans l'oreille et contre toute son attente, je me détendis dans sa prise.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me battre mais il devait sûrement être un vampire et si il voulait tuer Damon, c'était qu'il avait probablement une bonne raison. Et j'étais qui pour empêcher la vengeance de quelqu'un.

Il me tira doucement vers l'arrière du bar et me fis m'asseoir sur un bidon en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche pour me faire signe de me taire.

J'attendis à peu prêt cinq minutes avant que je vois Damon et Elena marcher droit vers moi.

_ Damon, reste où tu es ! Criais-je rapidement mais celui-ci s'avança tout de même tout simplement pour être fauché par une batte de base-ball dans les jambes.

_ Damon, non ! Cria Elena mélodramatique me faisant lever les yeux en sautant du bidon et marcher vers eux.

Damon chuta au sol avec un cri de douleur et Lee continua à le frapper violemment tandis que je courais retenir Elena de faire une bétise.

_ C'est quoi ses conneries ? Grogna Damon en crachant du sang et je détournais le regard quand Lee l'arrosa d'essence.

Elena réussit à se détacher de ma prise et courut tout droit vers Damon et Lee avant d'être arrêter par le visage de vampire de ce dernier qui continua d'arroser Damon.

_ Qui est tu ? Cracha Damon et je m'avançais vers Elena qui semblait terrifié par la situation.

Et bien regarder qui avait pris de la sympathie pour Damon.

_ Si ce n'est pas merveilleux. Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis. Rétorqua Lee amèrement en me donnant un regard de côté.

_ Mais qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ? Vous êtes fou ? Cria stupidement Elena comme d'habitude.

_ Elena, si il veux le tuer. C'est qu'il a probablement une raison. Rétorquais-je nonchalante en regardant paisiblement le spectacle.

Damon leva les yeux écarquillés sur moi mais je détournais le regard en croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Il a tué l'amour de ma vie. Qu'est ce qu'elle t'avait fait hein ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'avait fait ? Cria-t-il avec force.

_ Rien du tout. Répondit Damon faiblement et je détournais à nouveau le regard.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi s'était aussi dur. Je devrais le détester. Le voir mort était censé être se que je désirais mais même après tout ce qu'il avait fait, je n'y arrivais pas.

_ Attends, je ne comprends pas ! Objecta Elena comme d'habitude cherchant des réponses là où il n'y en avais pas.

_ Ma copine est allez rendre visite a Stefan. C'est là que Damon la tuée, c'est clair ? Aboya Lee blessé et je réalisais qui il était.

_ Lexi ? C'était elle, ta copine ? Elle m'a parlée de toi, elle m'a dit que tu étais humain. Tenta Elena de le distraire lamentablement.

_ Je l'étais. Acquiesa Lee en sortant un paquet d'allumettes.

_ Lexi t'as transformé ? Déduisit Elena et Lee se tourna vers nous où plus vers moi.

_ Si tu veux être avec quelqu'un pour l'éternité il faut que tu ais la vie éternelle. Répondit-il mélancolique et je ressentais une profonde tristesse pour lui.

Je comprenais absolument ce qu'il devait ressentir. Il allait avoir son heureux pour toujours et Damon lui avait retirer cela. Il détruisait tout ceux qui l'entourait et je m'en apercevais seulement maintenant.

_ Elle t'aimait. Elle disait que quand c'est l'amour, le vrai, on ne cherche pas à l'éviter. Déclara Elena essayant de le faire culpabilisé et je sentis ma haine croissante vers ma sœur.

_ Eh ben tu n'auras pas a choisir si tu veux l'éviter ou pas. Rétorqua Lee froidement en se retournant vers Damon.

_ Non. Non … S'il te plait ne lui fais pas de mal. Pitié. Dani, fait quelque chose ! M'implora Elena en se tournant vers moi avec des larmes aux yeux et je détournais mon regard, provoquant Elena à haleter dans le choque.

_ En le tuant, je te rends un fier service. Lui lança Lee en s'approchant de Damon pour jeter l'allumette et je fis un pas en avant malgré moi.

_ Attends, Lee ! L'interpellais-je calmement. Je comprends. J'ai rencontrer Lexi. Tu as toute les raisons de vouloir le tuer. Et bon sang, j'aimerais le voir mort plus que quiconque …

_ Dani ! Appela Elena horrifié et je la coupa rapidement en levant la main.

_ Mais … si nous le tuons cela nous rendrait pas mieux que lui. Il sera le gagnant ici. Tu auras perdu un peu plus de ton humanité. Tu seras un monstre. Exactement comme lui. Déclarais-je en posant mon regard sur Damon qui me regardait le plus faible que je ne l'avais jamais vue et je relevais la tête sur Lee. Alors s'il te plaît, ne le tue pas. Pas pour moi où Elena mais pour Lexi et surtout pour toi. Terminais-je en le regardant dans l'expectative de son prochain mouvement.

Un long silence passa avant que Lee attrapa Damon par le col de son tee-shirt et le jetta férocement contre le mur et de se calmer un peu et se tourner vers moi.

_ Merci. Le remercia stupidement Elena et Lee rétrécit ses yeux sur elle.

_ Je ne l'ai pas épargné pour toi. Rétorqua-t-il froidement en se tournant vers moi et me donna un petit hochement de tête avec un faible sourire lasse. Prend soin de toi, Dani . Salua-t-il sous le regard ébahit d'Elena avant de filer rapidement à la vitesse de vampire.

Dès qu'il avait quitter, Elena se précipita pour aider Damon et je resserrais mes bras autour de moi et fis mon chemin vers la Chevy en silence. Je tentais la portière passager et monta dedans avant de refermer la porte derrière moi et appuyé ma tête sur l'appuie-tête avant de lever les yeux au plafond de l'habitacle.

Elena fit son chemin dans la banquette arrière et nous attendîmes Damon en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Elena ouvrit sa maudite bouche.

_ Ce que tu as dit sur Damon …

_ Cesse d'essayer Elena. J'en ai assez ! Cassais-je lasse d'une voix monotone comme Damon entra dans la voiture en me jetant un long regard avant de mettre le moteur en marche et quitter le parking du bar.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que nous roulions dans un silence pesant et Elena avait réussit dans tout ça à s'endormir. Je regardais les forêts défilés par la fenêtre et me sentais vidée. Je n'avais pas accordé un seul regard sur Damon et il n'avait rien dit non plus. Je me sentais pas coupable pour ce que j'avais dis sur lui où n'éprouvais pas même des remords car cela l'avais sauvé et si cela voulait dire qu'il devait affronter la stricte et dur réalité alors c'était bien avec moi.

Honnêtement, même si Elena ne m'aurait pas supplier de l'épargner, je n'aurai pas eu la force de le laisser mourir. Au fond, je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. C'était bien enfoui et je ne savais pas si cela était juste de la sympathie ou plus mais, il était bien là et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais le changer et je ne comptais pas la dessus. Je n'étais pas parfaite.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Retentit la voix de Damon si faiblement que je pensais l'avoir imaginer.

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour le regarder et croisa pour un instant furtif, le vrai lui. Celui qui était blessé et meurtri.

_ Pensais que je pourrais faire ma BA de la journée ! Répondis-je sarcastique tout en haussant les épaules.

_ Dani ! Appela-t-il doucement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises, Damon ? Que finalement c'est beaucoup plus dur que je croyais de ne pas ce soucier ? Que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te voir mourir ? Choisis tu as l'embarras du choix. Répliquais-je froidement en regardant fixement le pare-brise.

Un nouveau silence s'installa sur moi et je poussais un soupir lasse. J'étais fatigué de tout ça.

_ Tu le pensais vraiment ? Demanda à nouveau Damon avec un froncement de sourcil et je tournais la tête vers lui dans l'expectative. Ce que tu as dit ?

_ J'ai dis beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, Damon. Je sais uniquement les parties que tu veux me laisser voir et jusqu'à maintenant ce ne sont pas les meilleurs mais je suppose que je peux vivre avec. Acceptais-je avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

_ Alors tu ne penses plus que je suis un monstre maintenant ? Cracha-t-il amèrement et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me revienne en pleine face.

_ Malheureusement si, mais je vais vivre avec. Haussais-je les épaules calmement et Damon tourna la tête vers moi avec un regard perplexe.

_ Ce qui veux dire ? Insista-t-il ne me quittant pas des yeux.

_ La route, Damon ! Deux humaines à l'intérieur. Changeais-je de sujet mais il se contenta de me fixer. Je sais pas, d'accord ? Nous ne sommes pas amis mais je pense que je peux mettre en place avec toi, s'il le faut.

_ S'il le faut ! Siffla-t-il dans sa barbe en resserrant sa prise sur le volant.

_ Maintenant à mon tour, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ? Demandais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_ J'avais toujours eu l'intention de t'emmener. Elena était juste sur le milieu de la route, toute demoiselle en détresse et je savais que ça …

_ Piquerait Stefan ! Terminais-je pour lui avec un haussement de sourcils. Mais pourquoi m'emmener ?

Il fixa la route un long moment dans le silence et rapprocha ses sourcils dans la pensée comme ci il y réfléchissait pour la première fois.

_ Nous avions fait un bon duo lors de la chasse aux vampires et je suppose que je voulais retrouver ces moments lors de ce voyage. Tu es distrayante et ça peux être un problème. Répondit-il honnêtement pour la première fois et je le regardais en m'appuyant sur l'appuie-tête.

_ Je pense que l'on peux dire que cela n'a pas été comme tu l'avais espérer. Bien que tu es pu découvrir Elena. Dis-je en le dévisageant longuement.

Il rassembla son masque habituel et se tourna vers moi avec un sourire suffisant.

_ Jalouse ? Demanda-t-il taquin et je lâchais un petit rire.

_ Terriblement ! Surjouais-je même si une partie de moi était d'accord avec cela. Ce voyage a été instructif. Ajoutais-je avec un léger bâillement et Damon leva un sourcil interrogateur vers moi. J'ai découvert que je pouvais faire des amis avec tes ennemis et je t'ai sauvé la peau. Expliquais-je avec un petit sourire amusé et il se tourna vers moi non-amusé.

_ Donc pas drôle ! Grommela-t-il avec un visage fermé.

_ Hum ! Hum ! Fredonnais-je en fermant les yeux sur son beau visage et dériva dans un sommeil confortable.

Je sentis un touché lumière sur ma joue et souriais dans mon sommeil.

Le voyage avait été exténuant et je me demandais encore comment faisait Elena pour affronter une dispute de couple. Damon m'avait déposé à la maison et j'avais réussi à embobiné Jenna avec un mensonge incroyable mais comme on dit ''plus ils sont gros et plus ils sont crédible''. En parlant de mensonges, je devais parler avec tante Jenna car j'avais beau avoir rit sur la question de lignée d'Elena j'avais eu quelque soupçons et des souvenirs m'étaient parvenue durant le trajet du retour. Tout coïncidait et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'une bombe allait bientôt être largué sur notre famille déjà foutu.

**[Flash back]Ménage Gilbert, cuisine**

Je descendais les escaliers pour la cuisine et entendit la voix frustré de mon père. Je marchais sur la pointe des pieds et me cacha derrière la porte.

_ C'est sa fille, Miranda ! Lâcha mon père pour prouver un point.

_ N'importe, c'est la notre Grayson. Notre petit bébé ! Rétorqua ma mère avec affection. Elle est une partie de cette famille et je dis que je n'aime pas quand il est là !

_ Je sais mais nous ne pouvons pas l'interdire de voir les enfants et encore moins elle.

**[Fin du Flash back]**

**[Flash back] Ancien cabinet Gilbert**

_ Dani, tu sais ce que cela implique ? Demanda mon père avec un ton solennel en me tenant un pieu en bois.

Je le jaugea avec appréhension ne détournant pas une seul fois mon regard.

_ Mais …

_ Dani, si nous te disons cela c'est pour que tu puisses protéger tes frères et sœurs. Ils sont ta responsabilités. Surtout …

_ Elena ! Oui, je sais papa . Terminais-je pour lui avec un sourire rassurant avant de prendre le pieu et l'observer. Pourquoi ont lui dit pas ? Demandais-je insouciante et mon père rétrécit ses yeux sur moi.

_ Tu ne dois le dire à personne, c'est clair ? À personne et surtout pas ta sœur ! Claqua-t-il sur moi pour la première fois et je le regardais incrédule.

_ Soeur est un mot bien familier ! Intervenu oncle John avec un sourire condescendant et je le regardais perplexe.

**[Temps réel]**

Je n'avais plus besoin de confronter Jenna à ce sujet. J'avais toujours eu la confirmation dans mes souvenirs, il fallait simplement que je m'en souvienne. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer fortement suivi de près par des cries féminins et m'avança vers ma porte mais Elena l'ouvrit avant que je puisse l'atteindre totalement absorbé par sa colère.

_ Toi aussi tu savais ? Hein ? C'est pour cela que tu me détestes parce que nous ne sommes pas vraiment sœurs ! Parce que tu ne me considère pas comme ta famille. Vous m'avez tous mentit ! Vous êtes des menteurs ! Toi ! Jenna ! Maman ! Papa ! Hurla-t-elle hors de ces gonds et s'était assez pour me faire exploser pour de bon.

_ La ferme ! Criais-je en m'avançant vers elle. Si tu veux savoir, je les découvert aujourd'hui en même temps que toi. J'avais entendu des conversations suspectes et j'ai juste eu à mettre deux et deux ensemble. Expliquais-je froidement et sans émotions tandis qu'Elena me regarda incrédule en marchant de long en large et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

_ Pourquoi ? Alors Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me détestes ?! Hurla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux nettement plus touché par mon manque d'intérêt pour elle que sa découverte d'adoption.

_ Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Je ne détestes pas ! Je me déteste ! J'agis comme ça parce que je me punis ! J'ai failli à ma responsabilité ! Les parents avaient foi en moi ! Il m'avait confié toi et Jérémy entre mes mains ! Pour s'occuper de vous, et j'ai merdé, Elena ! J'ai merdé en beauté ! Si je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit-là ! Si j'avais regarder mon putain de téléphone ! Ce serait moi qui serait allée te cherché et peut-être que ce serait moi qui est morte mais vous auriez nos parents ! Vous auriez avancé ! C'est ça que tu saisi pas ! J'ai tuer nos parents ! Ils sont morts à cause de moi ! J'aurais dû mourir, Elena ! Hurlais-je sans aucune retenu.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haleta faiblement Elena en me regardant horrifié et essayant de s'approcher de moi.

_ Je les ai tués ! Je les ai tués ! Je les ais tués ! Chantais-je épuisée et laissant les larmes s'accumuler dans mes yeux obstruant ma vision.

Je sentis Elena s'approcher de moi mais je ne voulais pas de sa pitié. Je ne la méritais pas. Je ne voulais rien de tout ça.

_ Va-t-en ! Exigeais-je faiblement et à ma surprise, elle quitta instantanément.

**Merci à tous pour vos petites reviews ! **

**Cet épisode est mon préférer de la saison 1 alors amusez-vous bien et n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en penser :) **


	12. Unpleasentville

_**Unpleasentville**_

Je me tenais en face de Kat qui était assise sur mon lit en position indienne et me regardait totalement paniquée et confus.

_ Donc tu me dis que Stefan et Damon sont des …

_ Vampires, ouais ! Terminais-je pour elle avec appréhension.

_ Et Bonnie est une …

_ Sorcière.

_ Et ta sœur …

_ N'est pas vraiment ma sœur, oui ! Terminais-je une nouvelle fois pour elle et la regardait attendant soit qu'elle s'enfuit en courant où alors l'explosion de rire.

Elle regarda dans le vide mâchant sur sa lèvres inférieur dans la pensée avant de levé les yeux sur moi.

_ Donc quand Caroline avait des marques de morsures c'était Damon se nourrissant sur elle ? Non, je ne sais même pas comment on dit. Demanda-t-elle confuse et je lâchais un petit soupir soulagée qu'elle me croit.

_ Whoa ! Je m'attendais un peu à ce que tu t'enfuies en courant. Déclarais-je soulagée.

_ Oh, crois-moi, je suis encore en supposant cette option. Rétorqua-t-elle faisant retombée mon sourire et leva les yeux sur moi. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tu crois. Tu m'as mentis, Dani! Moi ! De toutes les personnes. S'indigna-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur sur moi.

_ Je suppose que je le mérite mais c'est pas comme ci je pouvais venir te voir et dire : Hey, Kat ! Tu sais les vampires sont réel et ma sœur n'est pas ma sœur ! Oh et n'oublions pas Bonnie est une sorcière ! Sinon comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Lançais-je sarcastique et elle roula des yeux.

_ Ok, ok, c'est bon quitte juste le côté dramatique et reviens à moi alors on sera quitte. Dit-elle avec un regard diabolique et je la regardais avec méfiance.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demandais-je inquiète maintenant.

_ Soirée des années 50. Je veux une journée de shopping complet pour trouver ton costume. Sans commentaires et attitude négative …

_ Kat ! Gémis-je en rebondissant sur mon lit .

_ Hein ! Hein ! J'ai pas fini ! Et je choisi ton costume. Termina-t-elle jouissant déjà de la corvée qu'elle allait m'infliger.

_ Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour revenir sur ton bon côté. Cédais-je avec un grognement exaspéré avant de me souvenir de mon cadeau. Oh, j'allais oublié. Dis-je en me penchant sur mon lit pour ma table de chevet et ouvris mon tiroir pour en sortit une petite boite.

_ Pour moi ? Demanda Kat cachant à peine son excitation en me prenant la boite des mains et je secouais la tête amusé en la regardant découvrir la bague en argent avec la pierre plate serti de diamant. Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'enfilant immédiatement à son annulaire droit.

_ Je l'ai trempé dans la verveine. Ça te permettra de rester à l'abri de leurs contraintes. Expliquais-je avec un petit sourire.

_ Donc c'est un cadeau utile et nécessaire. J'aime ça ! Commenta-t-elle en remuant sous doigt sous les rayons du soleil.

__**Maison d'embarquement **__

Damon cherchait se foutu livre depuis des heures maintenant et il avait perdu sa patience à bien des niveaux. Il jetait les livres les uns après les autres sur le sol. Il avait besoin de distraire son esprit de Dani et se concentré sur la tâche Katherine. Leur conversation dans sa voiture trottait sans cesse dans son esprit, apparaissant au moment inopportun et lui donnait une envie de la voir. C'était presque un besoin comme il avait subit avec Katherine sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était douloureux. C'était comme ci plus il était loin de Dani et plus ses entrailles se resserraient. Voir ? Il était concentré sur une tâche et elle surgit. ''Nous ne sommes pas amis'' , ''Un monstre'' , ''s'il le faut''.

** _ **Oh! Hum! Grogna Damon exaspéré en jetant un nouveau livre sur le sol avec plus de force tandis que Stefan entra dans la bibliothèque avec un regard intrigué.

**_ **Alors tu cherches quoi exactement ?

**_ **Rien qui te concerne, frérot ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

**_ **Sans doute. Mais, quand, ça met Elena et Dani en danger. Là, ça me concerne. Répliqua Stefan faisant gémir Damon intérieurement.

Il fallait qu'il l'élève.

**_ **Hein! Hein! Et de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il en faisant semblant d'être distrait par la lecture d'un des journaux.

**_ **De votre virée là-bas à Atlanta. Répondit Stefan amèrement.

**_ **Ah! La Géorgie avec Elena et Dani ! Ont s'est éclaté. Mentit Damon car en vérité, il avait passé la plupart de son temps à regarder Dani se tenir éloigner de lui bien qu'Elena avait été une découverte.

_ Ok. Pigé ! Donc tu ne supportes pas que l'un de nous deux et pas l'autre sorte avec celle qu'il aime. Et que la pauvre, Katherine, soit malheureusement hors d'atteinte. Sauf s'il y a un autre moyen d'entrée dans cette crypte. C'est-ce que Bree t'a dit. Le questionna Stefan oubliant les jeux et allant droit au but.

**_ **Pitoyable! Ta façon de me cuisiner. Dévia Damon avec un faux sourire.

**_ **Et si limpide ta façon de te défiler. Reconnu Stefan béat.

**_ **T'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? Claqua Damon en refermant un livre et regarder la forme en retraite de Stefan.

__ _Bon.

__**Mystic Grill **__

Je n'en revenais pas que j'avais accepter cette affaire avec Kat. Ça avait été l'une des pires et des longues journée de ma vie. Celle de Géorgie en tête de liste bien sûr. Je trimbalais mes dizaines de sacs exténuée et suivais Kat dans un stand comme la bonne amie que j'étais. Je laissais instantanément tombé mes sacs sur le sol et me vautrée dans le siège en cuir sous le regard amusé de Kat.

_ Oh aller, c'était pas si horrible que ça ! Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle.

_ Un de mes pires jours ! Me plaignis-je mais le regard de Kat était focalisé sur autre chose.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haleta-t-elle m'alertant et je m'apprêtais à me retourner mais elle me stoppa. Ben Mckittrick est derrière le bar et regarde dans notre direction. Je couinais comme une vraie fille avant de sauter sur mes pieds et me mis à courir tout droit pour la bar.

J'aperçus le visage adorable de Ben et un grand sourire illumina mon visage.

_ Benny ! Lui sautais-je dessus avec le plus gros os de concassage du siècle. Depuis quand tu es revenu ?

Il riait en refermant ses bras autour de moi et semblant beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et je me détachais pour le regarder. Il était toujours le même. Le petit séducteur qui m'avait donné mon premier baiser dans la classe d'anglais. À l'époque, j'étais désorientée avec mon orientation sexuelle et avait essayé les deux sexe pour m'apercevoir qu'aucun des d'eux ne m'intéressais et bien jusqu'à …

_ Whoa ! Toujours aussi Dani ! Lâcha-t-il avec amusement et je lui donnais un clin d'œil charmeur.

_ Toujours ! Tu as une pause ? Demandais-je impatiente de rattraper et il retira son tablier avant de se poster devant moi et me fis signe de monter sur son dos comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Je riais comme une gamine et sauta sur son dos en reposant ma tête sur son épaule. Nous avions presque atteints la porte quand je vis Ben changé de trajectoire et marcher droit vers Bonnie et … Damon.

_ Un problème, peut-être ? Les interpella Ben et Damon et Bonnie levèrent les sur nous.

Je croisais les orbes bleu glacés de Damon et il rétrécit ses yeux sur Ben, le numérisant de la tête aux pieds avant d'enclencher sa mâchoire dans une tique.

**_ **Non, tout va bien. Répondit Damon et je savais que cela allait empirer.

Je laissais ma tête retomber dans le cou de Ben avec agacement provoquant à Ben des frissons et le fit sourire tandis que Damon nous envoyaient des éclats de la mort.

**_ **C'est pas à toi que je parlais. Le défia Ben comme je le savais et je n'osais même pas regarder Damon dans les yeux.

__ _Merci. Entendis-je Bonnie et je relevais la tête pour voir que Damon était parti et Ben et Bonnie s'envoyaient de long regards.

**_ **Mais c'est normal, Bonnie. Répondit Ben avec son sourire charmeur et je descendis de son dos en fermant mes yeux sur Bonnie avant de refaire mon chemin vers le stand de Kat.

_ Ok, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda Kat avide de potins avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Oh, rien sûrement Damon faire des menaces à Bonnie et Ben le chevalier en ar …

_ Non pas ça ! Me coupa-t-elle m'obligeant à la dévisagée perplexe. Damon ! Il semblait totalement jaloux et est parti complètement furax. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Qu'est-ce … Non … Tu te souviens de Katherine ? Sans parler, qu'Elena est comme le sosie, jumeau que ce soit de son ex. Bafouais-je rougissant et frappais intérieurement mes hormones pour me faire agir comme une fille.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il te plaît ! Je veux dire, il te plaît vraiment. Tu n'as pas sorti une seule fois la carte ''asexuelle'' et tu rougis.

_ Tais-toi ! Cassais-je rapidement en apportant mes mains à sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse en dire d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre lui et moi. C'est … terriblement compliquer. Gémis-je en retournant dans mon siège.

__**Ménage Gilbert**__

Je regardais une nouvelle fois sous toute les coutures dans le miroir et gémis avec une grimace. Je détestais ce costume. On voyait toute mes formes et j'avais l'impression d'être une pâle copie. Je portais un pantalon en cuir noir extra-moulant et un haut au épaule dénudé noir rentré dans le pantalon taille haute. Essentiellement, Kat m'avait déniché la tenue complète de Sandy Sue à la fin du Film GREASE. Nous avions adorés ce film la première fois que nous l'avions vus et Kat s'était promis de me faire porté cette tenue un jour. Et je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce jour était arrivée. Les talons à bout ouvert était un vrai supplice mais je devais avouer que j'avais fière allure. Très années 50. j'avais encore mes cheveux à faire mais je m'accorda une petite pause et retira mes chaussures avant de descendre dans la cuisine.

Elena et Jenna se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi à mon entrée et écarquillèrent les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

_ Whoa, Dani ! S'exclama Jenna avec un sourire amusé. Laisse-moi deviné, Kat ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire railleur.

_ Sans commentaires ! Grommelais-je en évitant le regard de sympathie qu'Elena m'envoyait depuis ma grande confession.

Je regardais perplexe Elena essayant de fuir tante Jenna et souriais quand Jenna réussit à la coincé. Alors comme ça, elle savait ce cela faisait d'être prise au piège.

**_ **J'ai eu la compagnie d'assurance. Ta voiture est foutue. Garde la mienne en attendant. Expliqua Jenna sonnant tendu et je me penchais sur le comptoir pour regarder avec un vif intérêt leur conversation.

**_ **Tu vas passer à la soirée ? Demanda Elena semblant agacé pour une fois et je reportais mon regard sur Jenna comme si je regardais un match de tennis.

**_ **Alaric m'a embauché comme chaperon. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire que je connaissais trop.

_ Attends ! Rick et toi ? M'indignais-je en levant les yeux. C'est le seul professeur vraiment cool que j'ai. Me plaignis-je avec une moue et Jenna allait répondre une réponse pleine d'esprit mais Elena la coupa assombrissant aussitôt l'ambiance.

**_ **Pour quelles raisons tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Demanda-t-elle accusatrice.

_ Elena tout le monde n'a pas à te dire leur plus grand secret juste pour te faire plaisir. Lâchais-je devenant agacé et elle rétrécit ses yeux sur moi avant de se culpabilisé elle-même.

Ok, cette chose de pitié devait cessé et maintenant.

**_ **Ta mère pensait te le dire tôt ou tard. J'aurais pas cru devoir le faire. Répondit honnêtement Jenna et je réalisais combien cela devait être difficile de dire à Elena.

**_ **Si maman avait été en vie et si je lui avais poser la question, elle m'aurait dit la vérité. Déclara-t-elle certaine et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'acquiescer en se tournant vers Jenna.

**_ **Un soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la porte de son cabinet. Ton père a vu arriver une toute jeune fille. Elle n'avait que 16 ans et s'était enfuie de chez elle. Et, elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Il a mis au monde le bébé, leur a trouvé un endroit où restés. Mais, quelques jours plus tard, elle avait disparu. Et toi, tu étais encore là. Tes parents avaient tout essayer pour avoir un autre enfant. Mais ils n'y arrivaient pas … Et Miranda n'avait qu'un seul rêve : être à nouveau mère. Expliqua-t-elle avec émotion.

**_ **Mais c'est le nom de mes parents qui est marqué sur mon acte de naissance. Objecta Elena en fronçant les sourcils et je porta mon attention sur Jenna perplexe.

**_ **Votre père était médecin, Elena. Alors, il a fait ce qu'il fallait. Et pour ne pas risquer de te perdre, ils ont joué la prudence. Ils en ont parlé aussi peu que possible. Mais … Quand c'était nécessaire, ils avaient les papiers pour le prouver. Expliqua Jenna et j'acquiesçais dans le bon sens.

**_ **Hé! Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autres sur elle ? Sur la jeune fille ? Demanda Elena et je fronçais les sourcils sur elle.

**_ **Son prénom. Isobel. Nous informa Jenna et je hochais la tête en approbation.

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

Damon était assis sur son bureau essayant une nouvelle fois de se focalisé sur son plan initial mais comme d'habitude depuis les quelques derniers jours, l'image de Dani flashait dans son esprit sauf que cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Il ne cessait de la voir avec cet abrutit de serveur. Aussi proche de lui et arborant un sourire qui ne lui avait jamais été destiné. Il resserra sa poigne sur son stylo et fit une rature dans la colère. C'était bien connu, qu'il n'était pas la bonne personne pour la gestion de la colère et en ce moment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il était en colère. Dani et lui n'était même pas proche d'être amis. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle et surtout, elle n'était pas Katherine. Il voulait Katherine. Il avait attendu 145 ans pour ça. Non ? Les pas de Stefan l'alertèrent et il leva furtivement mes yeux de sa rature pour regarder Stefan qui était habillé comme les années 50.

**_ **Chouette coupe ! Curieusement années 50. Commenta Damon sarcastique tandis que Stefan lui jeta un journeaux familier. Pourquoi tu m'apportes le journal du vieux ? Demanda-t-il en l'examinant avec méfiance.

**_ **Parce que tu le voulais, non ? Demanda Stefan rhétorique.

**_ **Et pourquoi donc le voudrais-je ? Répliqua Damon feignant l'ignorance mais Stefan l'avait déjà percé à jour.

**_ **Oh! Vas savoir Damon! Peut-être pour renforcer les liens familiaux et posthumes avec notre père. Mais vas-y ne te gêne pas! Lis-le! Moi, je l'ai fait. Tu verras par toi-même, qu'il ne dit rien sur Katherine ou sur la crypte ou comment y entrer. L'informa Stefan sarcastique.

**_ **Tu m'étonnes. Y pouvait à peine épeler son prénom. Se moqua Damon amèrement.

**_ **En tout cas, je regrettes que ça ne te sois pas de la moindre utilité pour la mise en place de ton plan diabolique. Numéro 2. S'excusa faussement Stefan.

**_ **Hum! Hum! Hum! Fredonna Damon sans intérêt.

**_ **Je peux t'aider, pourtant. Lui rappela Stefan et Damon cassa son regard sur lui avec un sourire moqueur.

**_ **Oh! Tiens. M'aider moi ? Oh! Je sais pas. Ça me paraît pas naturel. Railla Damon sarcastique.

**_ **Alors, saches que je ferais tout pour que tu quittes la ville. Jusqu'à libérer Katherine. Répondit Stefan sèchement et Damon se raidit à l'intention de quitter la ville.

Il savait que s'était ce qu'il voulait. Katherine et sa fin heureuse pour toujours tandis que Dani vivra une vie humaine ennuyeuse et épousera probablement son serveur et aura des mini Dani et serveur.

**_ **Avec les 26 autres vampires ? Détourna Damon dans la conversation ignorant le regard interrogateur que Stefan lui lança à son zonage.

**_ **Non! Non! Non! Pas question. Eux, ils ne bougent pas. Mais par contre, Katherine, ça je peux l'envisager. Répondit Stefan catégorique.

**_ **Dans quel but ? Hum! Pourquoi faire ? Se méfia Damon avec un sourcil arqué.

**_ **Réfléchis bien ! Insista Stefan en regardant les rouages s'enclencher dans l'esprit de Damon.

**_ **Hum! Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? Répéta-t-il se méfiant de Stefan.

**_ **C'est bien là le problème, Damon. Tu projettes tes propres défauts sur tout le monde, malheureusement. D'ailleurs, à en juger par le passé, il n'y a que toi qui ment parmi nous. Le réprimanda Stefan avant de quitter pour laisser Damon réfléchir.

**_Ménage Gilbert _**

Je finissais de rehausser tout mes cheveux dans la même coupe que Sandy quand trois coup nouveau retentit contre la porte de ma salle de bain. Je levais yeux dans mon miroir et trouva une Elena souriant nerveusement.

_ Oui ? Demandais-je essayant d'agir plus douce que mon ton brutal d'habitude.

_ Hum … je me demandais … si-si ça te dérangerais de faire mes cheveux ? Demanda-t-elle timidement avec une pause et je regardais sa forme pleine d'espoir avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

_ Sûr ! Pourquoi pas. Acceptais-je en lui faisant signe de me conduire à sa chambre.

Je pris le rehausseur et pointa le pointa le miroir d'un signe de tête avant de commencer à travailler avec ces cheveux. Au début, un silence tendu tomba sur puis finalement, je fini par me détendre en travaillant sur ses mèches et même éprouver l'envie de lui faire la conversation.

_ Écoute …

_ Da … Commença Elena en même temps que moi et je levais les yeux dans le miroir pour croiser ses orbes brun mousseux avec amusement.

_ Toi, l'honneur, petite sœur ! La lançais-je et j'aperçus le petit sourire enjoué qu'elle tira au nom que j'avais utilisé.

_ Je sais que tu ne voudra pas en reparler et je ne te forcerais pas à le faire mais je tiens vraiment à ce qu'on essaye, Dani. Peut-être que toi, tu n'en a pas besoin mais moi si. Les parents t'ont toujours mis beaucoup plus sur les épaules et je m'en rend compte maintenant mais j'ai vraiment besoin de toi. Énonça Elena en lâchant un souffle contenu à la fin et je la regardais longuement dans la pensée.

_ Hum ! C'était réciter ? Demandais-je avec un petit sourire et elle acquiesça piteusement avant que notre attention fut alerter par un cliquetis familier.

Je baissais mon regard sur le lit d'Elena et reposa le rehausseur avant d'attraper rapidement la montre.

_ Où tu as eu ça ? Demandais-je en regardant Elena avec anxiété.

_ Stefan me l'a donnée pour …

Un bruit venant d'en bas l'alerta et je jetais aussitôt un regard sur Elena.

_ Appel Stefan ! Maintenant ! Savoir où il est . Ordonnais-je en suivant la boussole avec Elena à mes côtés.

_ Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda Elena aussitôt et je savais qu'elle était au téléphone avec Damon. Oh! J'aime mieux ça. L'aiguille de la boussole s'agite sans arrêt. Stefan ne doit pas être loin. Je te remercie. Termina Elena en me donnant un regard de côté et je m'apaisais instantanément.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi quand je vis un vampire s'élança droit pour Elena. Je la poussais violemment du passage et me sentis être agripper brutalement me faisant hurler avant de chuter au sol et regarder Stefan jeté le vampire à travers la pièce et se tourner vers nous quand il flouta loin.

_Ça va ? Calme-toi ! Demanda Stefan en gardant toujours son regard sur Elena et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Ouais, merci pour la considération, mon pote. Me moquais-je en faisant mon chemin pour le canapé et tenta de me calmer en même temps qu'Elena quand la sonnette retentit.

Stefan se leva de l'accoudoir et ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer un Damon totalement paniqué et anormal.

_ Où elle est ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il avant de faire son chemin et de s'agenouiller à mon niveau. Hey, tu va bien ? Demanda-t-il en posant un doigt sous mon menton pour me faire regarder dans ses orbes glacé et je fronçais à ce nouvel élan de préoccupation.

_ Ouais mais qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait au vrai Damon ? Demandais-je en jetant un regard sur Stefan et Elena qui nous dévisageaient avec curiosité avec un sourire à mon jab. Stefan, tu l'a cassé ? Demandais-je sévère et l'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel avant de reculer tout un regard avec un froncement de sourcils sur moi.

**_ **Comment il est entré ? Demanda aussitôt Damon sans jamais me quitter des yeux et je commençais à me sentir mal à l'aise sous son regard intense.

**_ **C'est nous qui l'avons invité à entrer. Répondit Elena et je cassais ma tête vers elle.

_ Une commande de pizza qu'il a livré hier soir. Expliqua Stefan.

_ Vous avez fait quoi ? Aboyais-je en me levant paniquée. Oh ! Bien sûr, comme ci nous n'avions pas assez de vampire invités chez nous. Grommelais-je en stimulant. Deux ans ! Deux ans que je bois de la verveine et contrôle les allées et venues dans cette maison et tout pars …

_ Deux ans ? Haleta Elena attirant mon regard sur elle.

_ Comptes plutôt trois ! J'ai mis un peu plus d'un ans à accepter la réalité. Me laissais-je distraire.

**_ **Hum! Un p'tit malin celui-là. Commenta Damon ramenant la situation dans le bon chemin. Il a dit ce qu'il voulait ?

**_ **Non. Il avait qu'un but. Apparemment me tuer. Répondit Elena et je bafouais.

_ S'il te plaît. Ces encore moi qui a failli ce faire bouffer. Je te rappel que s'est toi qui vit une relation à la Bella avec le bouffeur de Bambi. Aucune infraction, Stefan. Je devrais pas me faire croquer. Divaguais-je faisant sourire les trois personnes malgré la situation.

**_ **Et toi, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qui ça peut-être ? Demanda Stefan à Damon et je rétrécis mon regard sur lui.

Si c'était encore un de ses ennemis. Je ne ferais certainement pas ami-ami avec celui-là.

**_ **Ben, non. Me regarde pas avec cet air-là. Je te l'ai dit qu'ont avait de la compagnie. Se défendit Damon en reportant son regard sur moi et je détournais mes yeux sur Elena.

**_ **Il y en a plusieurs, tu crois ? Demanda Elena et je me vautrais à nouveau dans le canapé totalement découragé.

_ Vas savoir. Répondit Damon incertain.

_ Et ça devient effrayant par la minute. Soufflais-je en me tenant la tête entre mes mains avant de rencontrer la chemise de Damon.

_ Hey, regarde-moi, Dani ! Hey, Dani ! Appela doucement Damon en levant mon visage en douceur pour me faire le regarder et me donna un regard semblant réellement soucieux. Ça va aller.

**_ **Damon. Ils l'ont invité à entrer. Ok. L'interpella Stefan inquiet non seulement du vampire mais de la proximité de Dani et Damon.

Damon hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés et de lier naturellement ses doigts avec les miens. Je frissonna à la froideur soudaine et posa mon regard sur nos doigts entrelacer avec un froncement de sourcils. Je pouvais sentir un sentiment puissant croisant dans mon estomac et s'était beaucoup trop étranger.

**_ **On va le choper ce soir. Vous êtes partante ? Proposa Damon en se tournant vers moi et je levais rapidement les yeux de nos mains pour croiser le regard oppressant de Damon.

Je me raclais la gorge mal à l'aise et délia nos doigts avant de me lever en frottant mon front.

_ Je vais devoir faire quoi ? Demanda Elena prête et je la dévisageais incrédule.

**_ **Accompagne Stefan à la soirée. J'accompagnerais Dani et on verra bien qui se ramène. Suggéra Damon avec un haussement d'épaule et je le fixais incrédule.

**_ **Non. Pas question. Lâchais-je exactement en même temps que Stefan et nous nous regardions un moment perplexe avant de se sourire à la plus grande consternation de Damon.

**_ **On doit le choper sinon, il reviendra. Et ni elles, ni les autres ne sauront en sécurité ici. Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Insista Damon en me regardant persistant.

**_ **Je suis partante. Acquiesça Elena et Damon hocha la tête tandis que Stefan resta perplexe en me dévisageant dans l'expectative.

___ Et avec vous deux, nous risquons pas grand-chose. Convenu Elena avec un demi-sourire et je fronçais à nouveau les yeux.

_ Bien, on va le faire. Acceptais-je avant de tourner mon regard sur Damon. Mais tu n'es pas ma date, Damon ! Précisais-je sévèrement avant de monter dans chambre et enfila mes talons et attrapa ma veste en cuir de l'époque.

_**Lycée de Mystic Falls **_

Je marchais aux côtés d'Elena et à mon plus grand agacement, de Damon. Si il restait à mes côtés pendant tout le temps de la soirée, il n'y aurait aucun qu'il passerait pour ma date et j'avais déjà Kat qui me posait assez de question sur notre relation compliquer. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça une relation et je n'avais aucune envie que Damon et moi, soyons liés par quelque chose. Le moment sur le canapé m'avait déjà assez flippé pour des semaines. Je n'aimais pas ressentir des émotions inconnus et surtout quand je n'étais pas censé les éprouvées. Nous entrions par les grandes portes et certains des élèves se tournèrent vers nous avant de chuchoter avec intérêt et c'était tout ce que je voulais éviter. Heureusement, pour moi. Une tête rousse ne tarda pas à faire son chemin sur nous et se posta devant moi après avoir jaugé Stefan et Damon furtivement. Je souriais amusé et l'enlaça.

_ Effrayée ? La taquinais-je laissant les trois autres perplexe et Kat ria aux éclats avant de lever son annulaire.

_ Pas le moindre ! Répondit-elle confiante avant de me prendre les deux mains et de me tirer vers la piste de danse. Maintenant, laissons ce trio et allons danser. Annonça-t-elle et je restais bouche bée par son audace avant de la suivre et de regarder les trois par-dessus mon épaule.

Nous dansions pendant quelque danses et je réussissais incroyablement à oublié la présence de Damon. Il restait à distance et Kat occupait sans cesse mon esprit. En fait, je passais une à peu près bonne soirée.

Elle me tira vers Caroline et Bonnie et j'approchais les deux filles avec un sourire.

_ Hey ! Les saluais-je avec un demi-sourire.

_ Hey ! Alors ça fait quoi d'avoir une sœur dans un trio avec des frères ? Demanda Caroline bourru et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_ Caroline cache ta jalousie on pourrait presque la voir! Rétorquais-je sarcastique avec un clin d'œil.

_ Dani ! Grogna Kat en me poinçonnant l'épaule et je lui donnais un regard d'excuse.

Notre petit échange avait jeté un froid sur nous et je regardais mal à l'aise autour de la piste de danse quand je vis Damon s'approcher de nous. Et si je pouvais me cacher sous un rocher se serait maintenant.

_ Salut Bonnie. Tu viens danser ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers elle et je tournais mon regard sur Bonnie qui roula des yeux exaspéré.

**_ **Je me tires d'ici. Répondit-elle en commençant à marcher mais Damon se posta devant elle.

_ Donne-moi une autre chance ? Plaida-t-il avec un sourire que je savais était forcé et j'apportais ma main à ma bouche quand elle le snoba une nouvelle fois.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Caroline dans l'expectative et la blonde poussa un rire incrédule.

**_ **Même pas en rêve! Damon. Cracha-t-elle en attrapant le bras de Kat et la conduit avec elle, me laissant seule avec Damon.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin de rester bien longtemps seule car Elena et Stefan s'approchèrent de nous presque instantanément.

**_ **Mais où est-ce qu'elles ont filé ? Demanda Elena soupçonneuse.

**_ **Aucunes idées.

_ Son charme naturel ! Répondis-je en même temps que lui avec un sourire moqueur et Elena se moqua à son tour.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ? Demanda Stefan soupçonneux.

**_ **Ah! Je suis resté parfaitement poli. Répondit Damon, honnête pour une fois avant de se tourner vers Elena et lui tendit sa main. Elena, aurais-tu envie d'aller danser ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en regardant tout le temps Stefan et je sentis mon sourire tombé.

Les deux première fois avaient été amusante mais maintenant cela devenait agaçant.

**_ **Ça me ferait très plaisir. Accepta Elena avec le plus grand des sourires et je mourrai d'envie de la frapper ici et maintenant.

Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je savais que j'étais toujours partante pour la frapper mais parce qu'elle avait accepter une danse avec Damon ? Si Bonnie où Caroline auraient accepté cela m'aurait fait aucun effet alors pourquoi … Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Katherine et le fait que je savais qu'ils étaient un trio et c'était ainsi que cela continuerait. Non pas que je voulais que cela soit différent. Oh ! J'étais tellement confuse. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas vue Elena prendre Stefan à la place de Damon et que ce dernier me fixait intensément maintenant.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je perplexe semblant le casser d'une transe et son sourire prédateur reprit le dessus.

_ Dani, tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-il arrogant et je bafouais instantanément.

_ Ouais, tu sais comment faire sentir une fille spécial, Salvatore ! Rétorquais-je en me retournant mais il avait déjà attrapé mon poignet et me fit valser dans sa poitrine avec un sourire satisfait. Bien ! Cédais-je en levant les yeux.

Il m'entraîna plus au milieu et plaça mes mains autour de son cou avant de placer les siennes sur mes hanches et me rapprocher dangereusement de lui.

_ Sandy Sue, hein ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourcil interrogateur et je levais les yeux pour le regarder.

_ On ne peut rien te cacher ! Répliquais-je sarcastique et un silence tomba sur nous .

C'était vraiment étrange. Je ressentais toute ses émotions inconnus et contradictoire et je n'aimais pas ça. J'étais épuisé de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas Damon et il ne me voulait pas. Cela devrait être simple pourtant rien ne l'était. J'avais perdu mon habitude à apprécier nos gouailles habituelles en fait, cela me rendait plutôt triste. Je savais que nous n'aurions pas dû avoir cette conversation. Je n'aurais jamais dû reconnaître que je me souciais de lui et que je l'acceptais tel qu'il était. Un monstre mais … je ne pensais pas qu'il était. Où en tout cas, je ne le pensais plus vraiment. C'était compliquer.

_ Tu m'as éviter toute la soirée ! Déclara-t-il soudainement de sa voix ludique et je levais les yeux sur lui, perplexe.

_ Pourquoi je voudrais t'éviter ? Répliquais-je par une autre question avec un regard confus même si je savais qu'il avait raison.

_ Je sais pas. À toi de me dire. Répondit-il en me donnant un regard perçant et je me sentais exposé sous ses yeux bleu glacés.

_ Je ne t'évites pas, Damon ! Regarde, je danse avec toi ! Rétorquais-je en lui donnant un sourire maladroit avant de rapprocher mon corps du sien inconsciemment et de balayé la salle des yeux. Alors, quelque chose d'inhabituelle ? Demandais-je à la recherche du vampire.

Il poussa un soupir à mon changement pas si subtil de conversation et balaya la salle à son tour avant de secouer la tête dans la négation.

_ Alors comment tu étais dans les années 50 ? Je suis sûr que tu adorais pervertir les jeunes filles prude aux jupes bouffantes. Raillais-je en lui donnant un clin d'œil et je sentis sa poitrine secouer contre moi.

_ Tu penses si peu de moi, hein ? Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin et je haussais les épaules. J'aimais le cinéma en plein air et les vieilles voitures. Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

_ Qu'elle est l'époque que tu as préféré? Demandais-je réellement intéressé par Damon et ses vies passées et il baissa son regard curieux sur moi.

_ Sommes-nous avoir une conversation ? Demanda-t-il taquin et je fronçais les sourcils confuse.

_ Seulement essayé d'apprendre à te connaître. Répondis-je sincèrement, ne comprenant pas où était le problème.

_ Je croyais que nous n'étions pas amis. Je suis un monstre ! Extrapola-t-il en imitant ma voix sévère et je secouais la tête tristement en me détachant de lui.

_ Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec toi. Déclarais-je agacé avant de faire demi-tour et le laisser au milieu de la piste.

Il était un idiot. Le plus grand idiot que je connaissais. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais tout ça. Il était temps que j'arrête de me soucier et retourner à mes bonnes vieilles habitudes avec lui. Voilà, j'en avais fini.

_ Hey ! M'approchèrent Elena et Stefan avec un sourire et je leurs rendis avant de regarder les élèves danser et d'écarquiller les yeux ébahit quand je vis Damon danser avec un fille comme un idiot.

**_ **Ah! Quoique tu puisses faire, il est vraiment pas sortable. Lançais-je consterné et Elena tourna son regard sur ce que je regardais bouche bée.

**_ **Euh! Non. Convenu Stefan embarrassé et je riais de son malaise.

_ Au moins il remplit le rôle du frère embarrassant. Le taquinais-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur le bras tandis qu'Elena nous regardait curieusement.

_ Depuis quand vous êtes devenu aussi confortable tout les deux ? Demanda-t-elle sans ambiguïté et je regardais Stefan avec un sourire amical.

_ Depuis que j'ai trouvé qu'il était mon copain de billard et il boit des pan-pan et bambi, c'est cool ! Répondis-je en murmurant la dernière partie et Elena écarquilla les yeux avant de sourire et de balayer des yeux la salle en secouant la tête amusé.

Soudain, son sourire baissa instantanément et il fut remplacé par une expression paniquée.

**_ **Stefan. Là-bas dans le coin. Paniqua-t-elle en pointant le coin et je me rapprochais instinctivement d'elle.

**_ **Prévenez Damon ! Ordonna-t-il sérieux avant de partir en direction du vampire.

_ Viens ! Dis-je en lui prenant la main et marcha entre les foules d'étudiants à la recherche de la tête noir.

Nous marchions en regardant pour tout signe de Damon quand soudain, le téléphone d'Elena sonna. Elle décrocha et son expression paniquée revint aussitôt en place. Je me penchais vers sa main pour pouvoir entendre la conversation.

____Elena. Voilà ce que toi et ta sœur allez faire. Il y a une porte derrière vous. Vous avez 5 secondes pour sortir. Nous ordonna-t-il et je fronçais les sourcils en regardant gravement Elena avant de secouer la tête. _

**__ _**_C'est non. Répondit-elle en suivant mes ordres. _

**__ _**_Sinon c'est votre frère qui va mourir. Nous menaça-t-il et je cherchais aussitôt mon frère des yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à quelque pas de lui. Je peux lui briser le cou si vite que personne ne s'en apercevra. Avancez vers la sortie. Ordonna-t-il avec un sourire sadique. _

**__ _**_T'as pas intérêt à toucher à Jeremy. Sifflais-je dans le cellulaire. _

**__ _**_Vers la porte! Dépêchez-vous de sortir. _

J'attrapais le bras d'Elena et la tira en courant vers la sortie et commença à courir sans jamais la lâcher. Je regardais par-dessus par mon épaule pour voir qu'il marchait juste derrière nous avec un sourire terrifiant.

_ Elena, plus vite ! Exécutais-je en explosant par des portes battante et tomba dans la cafétéria.

Je courais tout droit pour les sortie de secours mais elles étaient verrouiller et me retourna avant de courir au côtés d'Elena. Je vis le vampire foncer pour Elena et la poussa du passage pour me faire attraper violemment.

**_ **Ah! Criais-je comme il m'envoya à travers la pièce.

Il flouta pour mordre Elena mais elle attrapa un crayon et lui enfonça dans le corps le faisant tombé à terre. Je me relevais rapidement sentant mon épaule contusionner et regarda partout pour une arme à lui jeter. Mes yeux tombèrent sur un balai et je le pris avant de le casser en deux avec mon genou.

_ Elena ! Criais-je en lui jetant.

Elle l'attrapa au vol et tenta de lui enfoncer dans le corps pendant qu'il était encore à terre mais il était plus rapide et tenta à nouveau de la mordre quand soudain Stefan surgit par les portes et le jeta à travers la pièce suivit de près par Damon.

**_ **Hé! Tête de nœud. Personne ne veut te tuer ici. On veut juste te parler. Annonça Damon avec son ton habituel et le vampire qui était maintenant plus proche de moi lança un regard sur moi avant de se jeter prêt à me mordre.

Damon lança le bout de bois à Stefan et il flouta rapidement à travers la pièce et planta le bâton dans le corps du vampire juste avant qu'il puisse m'atteindre et je regardais avec horreur le pieu dans son abdomen tout en reculant.

__ _Maintenant, t'es peut-être d'humeur à parler. Suggéra Stefan d'une voix que je ne lui reconnaissais pas.

Elena fit le tour et s'approcha rapidement de moi en me donnant un regard inquiet.

**_ **Je t'en merde. Cracha le vampire avec un sourire malade et Stefan enfonça un peu plus le pieu forçant le vampire à gémir de douleur.

___ Pourquoi tu poursuis Elena et Dani ? Demanda Stefan grave.

**_ **Ça m'éclate de faire ça. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malade et je le regardais avec pur dégoût tendis que Stefan enfonça une nouvelle fois le pieu.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'elles ? L'interrogea Stefan en levant les yeux sur nous inquiet.

**_ **C'est la sosie de Katherine et l'autre a juste rendu la partie plus intéressante. Répondit-il en nous jetant un regard psychopathe et Damon se pencha aussitôt sur lui à la mention de Katherine.

Si je n'étais pas aussi terrifié j'aurais probablement levé les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment pathétique quand il s'agissait de cette fille.

**_ **T'as connu Katherine, toi ? Demanda Damon avec un sourcil sceptique.

**_ **Vous croyez être les seuls à l'avoir fréquenter … Tu te souviens même pas de moi. Se moqua-t-il suffisant et je vis le regard de Damon durcir.

__ _Comment entrer dans la crypte ? Demanda-t-il sévèrement et je fronçais à nouveau les sourcils.

Il cherchait encore à ouvrir le tombeau. Il était plus que pathétique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir à nouveau se sentiment mélangé à de la colère et … l'envie.

**_ **Je dirais rien. Rétorqua le vampire dur et Stefan lui enfonça l'autre partie du balai le faisant crier à l'agonie.

__ _C'est dans le grimoire. Cria-t-il me faisant reculer contre le mur avec Elena à mes côtés.

Elle me donna une pression sur la main et je levais les yeux vers elle pour voir qu'elle était focalisées sur eux.

**_ **Mais où est-ce qu'il est ? Insista Damon impatient.

**_ **Dans … Stefan enfonça le pieu plus loin en signe d'avertissement et je le regardais avec effroi.

Depuis quand il voulait l'aider. Il y avait 27 vampires à l'intérieur en attendant d'être libéré.

**_ **Regardez dans le journal. Le journal de Jonathan … Jonathan Gilbert. Dans … Oh! Expliqua-t-il et Damon leva les yeux sur nous tandis que j'essayais de cacher mon inquiétude d'eux.

Je savais exactement où il se trouvait. En fait, j'avais tout les journaux en ma possession. Il était hors de question que j'allais leurs données.

**_ **Avec qui tu fais équipe ? Quémanda durement Stefan.

__ _Qui d'autres est ici ? Continua Damon en gardant les yeux sur nous.

**_ **Je ne parlerai pas. Vous … vous allez devoir me tuer. Rétorqua fermement le vampire et je gardais mon visage totalement stoïque en tenant la main d'Elena serré.

Stefan attrapa le pieu et le retira rapidement avant de l'enfoncer droit dans le cœur du vampire et je regardais sans aucune émotion le corps du vampire s'écrouler devant nos yeux.

**_ **Oh! Comment vous allez faire pour trouver les autres maintenant ? Haleta Elena visiblement horrifié par la situation à l'inverse de moi et je passais un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui donné autant de soutien que possible.

Ses mots de plus tôt n'étaient pas passés inaperçu et j'avais une responsabilité après tout. Je ne pourrais peut-être pas être sa meilleure amie mais je pourrais essayer d'arranger quelque peu les choses entre nous.

**_ **Il fallait qu'il meurt. Affirma Damon en déplaçant son regard sur moi mais je gardais mes yeux sur Stefan.

**_ **Mais …

**_ **Elena. Il ne se serait jamais arrêter. Tu l'as entendu. La coupais-je avec dégoût pur dans ma voix avant de sursauter au bruit d'une porte claquer.

__ _Vas-y, je m'occupe du corps. Indiqua Stefan à Damon et il s'en alla tandis que je libérais Elena pour que Stefan puisse prendre le relais.

_Il la prit dans ses bras et je les regardaient maladroitement avant de détourner le regard sur le corps au sol. _

Je sortais de la douche et enfila rapidement un mini short et une ancienne chemise de mon père avant de faire le chemin dans ma chambre. Je déroulais la serviette de mes cheveux et la jeta sur le lit totalement inconsciente de Damon assit sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et grimaça à la douleur soudaine dans mon épaule. Je marchais dans ma salle de bain et me tourna légèrement en baissant la manche de ma chemise pour inspecté mon épaule violacé. J'apportais ma main pour tester la douleur et siffla légèrement quand mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec ma peau avant de froncer les sourcils quand j'aperçus Damon dans mon miroir.

Je cassais ma tête dans sa direction et rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demandais-je froidement en rehaussant ma manche.

Il se redressa et s'avança proche de moi avant de retirer ma chemise pour inspecter mon épaule avec un regard incassable.

Il leva la main, planant au-dessus et je sentais les battements de mon cœur battre beaucoup plus vite. J'avais peur de lui et en même temps de mes sentiments.

_ Ça à l'air douloureux. Je pourrais te donner de mon sang s …

_ Jamais ! Le coupais-je rapidement paniquée en reculant. Jamais, Damon ! Tu m'entends, jamais ! Cassais-je froidement avant de sortir dans ma chambre.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il troublé en me suivant.

Je lâchais un rire non-amusé et me retourna vers lui en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

_ Parce que au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je n'aime pas les vampires et je serais damné si j'en devenais une. Répliquais-je sans vraiment réfléchir et son regard durci avant qu'il prenne un pas terrifiant vers moi.

Je reculais dans la crainte et il me regarda impénétrable.

_ Tu as peur de moi ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton fait.

_ Jusqu'à maintenant tu ne m'as jamais donné une raison de ne pas ! Rétorquais-je en prenant mon courage à deux main et m'avança vers lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur moi et me regarda intensément comme ci il cherchait quelque chose dans le fond de mon âme. Une réponse et nous restions longuement plongé dans les yeux des uns des autres sans dire quelque chose. Communiquant seulement par les yeux. Je sentais mon regard dévié sur ses lèvres et je me reprenais rapidement en rompant notre contact et m'éloigna.

Je relevais les yeux et m'aperçus dans l'incrédulité qu'il n'était plus là. Je le cherchais des yeux bouche bée avant de pousser un gémissement d'exaspération. Ce salaud avait quitter. Tout ça n'était qu'un foutu jeu pour lui. Il ne se souciait pas. Seulement de Katherine et peut-être d'Elena parce qu'elle était son double. Il allait récupérer Katherine et s'envoler au coucher du soleil et avoir leur heureux pour toujours. Et bien, j'aurais mon heureux pour toujours.

À partir de maintenant, Damon n'était plus qu'une passade dans ma vie et j'allais l'oublier aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. J'allais ignorer ses sentiments et agir totalement indifférente autour de lui. C'était décider. Je montais dans mon lit déterminé et ferma les yeux réconcilié avec moi-même. Ou pas.

**Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! **

**PLusieurs tension de jalousie et autre joyeuseté dans ce chapitre mais aussi un petit pas dans la relation Damon/Dani ! Je prends vraiment cette histoire lentement car je veux que leurs rapprochement soit aussi réaliste que possible. Dani est quelqu'un de très terre à terre qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense et encore moins en face de Damon. De plus, les évènements récent ne joue pas en sa faveur pour qu'elle accepte mieux les vampires. Elle n'est pas comme Elena, elle n'a pas choisi cela et toute sa vie, les vampires lui ont été en quelque sorte imposé donc son ressentiment est justifié. **

**Enfin, bref, merci à ceux qui continu de lire et poster sur cette histoire cela me va droit au coeur ;)**

**PS : N'hésiter pas à aller voir sur mon profil pour mes autres fanfiction ! **

**Xoxoxo :D**


	13. The children of the death

_**The children of the death**_

Les premiers rayons du soleil fut ce qui perturba mon sommeil, en premier lieu. J'ouvris lentement les yeux avant de les refermés avec un gémissement et posa sur mon lit dans un silence presque religieux. Finalement, je me redressais et sortis de mes draps avant d'attraper ma casquette snap back noir et la mettre. Je lissais mon tee-shirt ample de basket que j'utilisais pour dormir et leva les bras pour m'étirer avec un bâillement.

Je marchais vers ma porte et l'ouvris avant de la refermer derrière moi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour appeler Jenna mais je sentis deux bras fort m'attraper avant même que je pouvais sortir un son et bientôt, je fus transporté à une vitesse inimaginable me réveillant pleinement de mon état comateux et sentais la bile monté le long de mon œsophage.

Quand, cela s'arrêta, je réalisais que j'étais en fait, dans le manoir Salvatore et écarquillais les yeux incrédule.

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ Allez! Debout. Debout. On se lève les fainéants. Chanta Damon me coupant dans mon état de panique et je regardais dégoûté comme Elena et Stefan essayaient de se couvrir.

**_ **C'est pas vrai mais enfin … Dani ? Marmonna Elena avant de lever les yeux sur moi, choquée.

_ Donc, ce que je ne veux pas voir dès le matin ! Déclarais-je exaspéré mais avançais tout de même dans la chambre, intrigué par la raison de ma présence ici.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi Dani est là ? Demanda Stefan irrité et je haussais les épaules se posant la même question.

**_ **Oh! C'est bon. Jouez pas les prudes ! S'exclama Damon avec un rouleau d'yeux et je le regardais indigné tout comme Elena.

**_ **Non. Sérieux. Va-t-en! Grogna Stefan exaspéré.

**_ **Y a pas un centimètre de la peau de Katherine que je n'ai pas vu avant. Rétorqua Damon avec un sourire narquois et j'écarquillais les yeux, choquée.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haletais-je en attirant tout les regards sur moi. Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Elena ! Pointais-je ma sœur ! Toi ! Pointais-je Damon avec une grimace dégoûté. Ew !

Nu … Oh, seigneur ! Arpentais-je la chambre de long en large. C'est malade … c'est … et Stefan … Oh ! Je vais vomir. Déclarais-je ayant définitivement perdu mon esprit au plus grand amusement de Damon tandis que Stefan et Elena me dévisageaient avec préoccupation.

_ Dani ! Appela fortement Elena pour me ramener à la réalité et je la regardais avec des yeux de biche.

Damon ne tarda pas à recentrer les choses sur lui et je le dévisageais ennuyé.

_ Bon. On a un problème capital à régler aujourd'hui. Reprit Damon retournant le regard sur les tourtereaux et je ne pouvais plus regarder les trois de la même manière.

Je n'étais même pas sûr d'avoir déjà vue ma sœur nu et ces deux vampire l'avait déjà vue nu grâce à Katherine. Maintenant, j'étais vraiment malade.

_ Ah! Oui. Et là, tout de suite, maintenant. Répliqua sèchement Elena comme je m'asseyais sur le bureau de Stefan en évitant de les regarder.

C'était beaucoup trop pour moi à prendre. D'autant plus au lever. Je n'avais même pas pris de petit-déjeuner. Ce qui après mûr réflexion était une bonne idée. J'aurai probablement tout vomi dans le dégoût pur.

**_ **Oui, il y a du boulot. Maintenant qu'on est de vrais amis. Visant ensemble un but commun. Si on veut ouvrir cette fameuse crypte. Il nous faut localiser le journal. Pour avoir ce grimoire et rompre ce sortilège. Alors, mes jolies, vous, qui sont des Gilbert. Corvée de journal. Expliqua Damon en posant son regard sur moi mais je ne lui accordais pas un seul regard.

J'appuyais mes mains en arrière et balançais mes pieds dans le vide en silence tout en examinant la pièce.

__ _Pourquoi ? Depuis quand c'est notre rôles ? Demanda Elena ne sachant pas que je savais déjà où le journal se trouvait.

**_ **Ah! Ça devait être celui de Stefan, mais comme tu t'es installé dans son pieu. Tu t'y colles. Rétorqua Damon et je cassais mon regard sur lui.

_ Ma raison pour faire parti de ça ? Demandais-je froidement sans grand intérêt.

_ Parce que Stefan a un compagnon de plan. J'en veux une aussi. Répondit Damon avec un sourire béat et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.

Je sautais de ma place en secouant de la tête, incrédule. Un compagnon de plan et puis quoi encore.

_ Prends Caroline. À ce stade, hypnotise-là. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche mais ne me compte pas la-dedans. Rétorquais-je froidement en marchant vers la sortie mais Damon s'interposa avec un regard confus.

_ Quelqu'un n'est pas du matin ! Constata-t-il en reprenant son sourire railleur. Aller, viens ! Me poussa Damon par les épaules pour que je retournais dans la chambre avant de prendre ma casquette et la mettre.

_ Je te jure si tu l'abîmes ! Le menaçais-je inquiète pour mon petit bébé et Damon me souriait, ludique.

Je poussais un soupir agacé en aplatissant mes cheveux décoiffé par ma casquette et arbora une mine renfrogné. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui m'empêchait de lui planté un pieu dans le cœur, ici et maintenant. Il était tellement exaspérant.

**_ **Surtout te sent pas obliger, si t'en as pas envie. Déclara Stefan à l'attention d'Elena et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui.

Et puis quoi encore ! Je me trouvais piégé dans ce foutu pétrin alors que j'avais rien avoir avec ces foutu vampires et tout cela avait avoir Elena et son impossibilité à faire les bons choix. Si seulement, elle n'était pas tombé en amour avec Stefan en premier lieu. Où même se tenir à l'écart de lui alors rien de tout cela n'arriverait. Je vous jure, j'étais la seule à avoir du bon sens dans cette famille.

_ Oh, si ! Si je suis obligé. Elle aussi ! Répliquais-je agacé en la pointant du doigt.

**_ **Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Se plaignit Elena avec un soupir, ennuyé.

_ Tu l'as choisi. Moi, pas. Cassais-je froidement, interpellant tout les regards sur moi et je roulais des yeux, agité.

**_ **Super. S'exclama Damon avec un ton enjoué comme je le fixais, exaspéré.

Il n'y avait que lui pour profiter d'une situation comme celle-ci. Je veux dire, c'était juste atroce. Je venais d'apprendre que ma sœur avait … Ew ! Voir ? J'avais encore la nausée.

**_ **Mais est-ce qu'on est sûr que grâce au journal, on trouvera forcément ce grimoire ? Je veux dire : est-ce qu'on peut croire ce vampire sur parole? Il était un peu bizarre. Objecta Stefan sceptique.

**_ **Quelles options a-t-on à part celle-ci ? Rétorqua Damon intelligemment se débattant comme toujours avec Stefan et je me pinçais le pont de mon nez.

_ Que diriez-vous de juste pas ouvrir la tombe ? Suggérais-je dans un élan d'espoir et Damon cassa son regard sur moi dans un éclat de la mort.

_ Je commences à reconsidérer mon choix de compagnon de plan. Déclara-t-il d'un ton plat et ennuyé et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire dans l'espoir.

_ Parfait ! Amuse-toi bien avec Caroline. M'exclamais-je sarcastique comme je faisais de nouveau mon chemin vers la porte mais ne la franchit jamais comme la voix d'Elena m'arrêta.

**_ **Bon, ça suffit. Stoppa Elena, fatigué de nos querelles et je me retournais vers elle, irrité. Je veux savoir votre grimoire là, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, inculte.

**_ **C'est … une sorte de livres de recettes. Répondit Damon évasif en levant les yeux au ciel et je bafouais en roulant des yeux.

_ Quelle déduction, Sherlock ! Crachais-je amer et il rétrécit ses yeux sur moi, confus.

**_ **Chaque sort jeté est unique en soi donc les sorcières se font un devoir de les noter par écrit. Élabora Stefan et je lui donnais un hochement de tête en signe de remerciement.

**_ **Ouais. Un livre de recettes. Se moqua Damon cynique et je voulais rien de plus que l'étrangler avec mes mains nus.

Si seulement, il ne portait pas mon précieux en ce moment.

**_ **Tu oublies qu'il y a un autre vampire. On le sait, celui à capuche faisait équipe avec quelqu'un. Donc celui ou celle qui traînait dans le coin, sait ce qu'on est. Lui rappela Stefan et je hocha la tête en accord avant de jeté un regard sur Damon dans l'expectative.

**_ **Et comme, c'est eux qui ont l'avantage. Hop! Hop! _Claqua-t-il des mains tout en faisant son chemin vers moi et m'attrapa par le bras . _Oh! Mise à part çà, j'adore ce ménage à quatre, tout ça a quelque chose de pervers, coquin … et surtout, fouté pas tout en l'air. Termina Damon en sortant de la salle et me tira avec lui.

J'en avais vraiment marre d'être baladé comme une poupée de chiffon. J'étais peut-être humaine mais je n'étais pas un jouet spécial de Damon Salvatore.

_ Je peux marcher par moi-même ! Cassais-je froidement en me tirant le bras libre et le dépassais avant de descendre les escaliers.

Je n'avais même pas touchée une marche avant que je sois à nouveau emprisonné dans une paire de bras et transporté dans un flou de vent avant de me retrouver assise sur un tabouret de ce que je supposais la cuisine de la maison d'embarquement. Mes cheveux volaient encore et je les aplatis rapidement avec un gémissement. Je sentais la bile remonté le long de mon œsophage et devait ouvrir et refermé plusieurs fois ma bouche avant que la sensation me quittait. Une chose était sûr, cette Bella avait totalement raison pour une fois. Les voyages à super-vitesse était très désagréable.

_ Arrête de faire ça ! Cassais-je, agacé en me réajustant sur le tabouret. Le rire de Damon venu de derrière moi me faisant sursauter dans la surprise et je rétrécis les yeux en serrant mon poing. Et ça aussi ! Ajoutais-je, le fusillant du regard par-dessus mon épaule.

Je n'étais vraiment pas du matin, d'autant plus quand le premier sujet était tout sur les vampires et autre quêtes pour libéré le grand amour mythique de Damon. Dieu, il était encore plus sévreux que ces personnages littéraire de roman d'amour.

Je le dévisageais ennuyé comme il me souriait tel un chat du cheshire et marcha vers un îlot de cuisine avant de se verser une tasse d'un café sentant divinement bon. L'odeur emplit la pièce me laissant dans un sentiment de manque totale et je regardais la tasse avec envie. Damon leva les yeux au ciel à mon acte enfantin et me tendit la tasse, me laissant méfiante.

_ En offre de paix ! Déclara-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et je levais les yeux en tendant la main, avide.

Offre de paix où pas, j'avais désespérément et inconditionnellement besoin d'un bon café. D'autant plus avec ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je n'étais même pas sûr si je pourrais dormir ce soir tellement j'étais traumatisé. Quoi ? Cela pouvait laisser de réelle séquelles.

_ Merci. Le remerciais-je en prenant presque la tasse mais il tira la main en arrière, ludique avant que je pouvais l'atteindre. Damon ! Gémis-je en sautillant sur place et son sourire s'agrandit.

_ Dans ma tête, tu disais mon nom lors d'une autre activité beaucoup plus intéressante ! Lança-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif et je lui donnais une claque sur l'épaule.

_ Bite ! Sifflais-je en prenant la tasse de ses mains et tenta de reprendre ma casquette mais il claqua ma main. Aie ! Damon, rends-moi mon bébé ! Grognais-je en me rasseyant sur le siège avec une moue.

_ Ton bébé ? Se moqua-t-il en repositionnant ma casquette sur sa tête. Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire aguicheur comme il se pencha sur le comptoir.

Je sentis une sorte de remorqueur à son sourire et fronçais les sourcils dans l'ennui. Je n'aimais pas ses sensations étrange.

_ Ça ne te vas même pas ! Me plaignais-je avec une moue et Damon écarquilla les yeux feignant mine d'être blessé.

_ Je te pris de différé, tout me va ! Objecta-t-il prétentieux avec une expression exagéré et je ne pouvais plus retenir un sourire.

_ Et bien, ça me vas mieux. Répliquais-je avec un sourire narquois avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café.

_ Hum ! Hum ! Convenu Damon en prenant ma tasse de mes mains et prendre à son tour une gorgée et je fronçais les sourcils sur lui. Je regardais comme la tasse toucha le bord de ces lèvres rosé et me surprenait à mordre ma lèvre inférieur avec … Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en me lançant un regard de côté, confus et je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits avec un froncement de sourcils avant de sauter sur mes pieds dans la hâte.

Il fallait que je sorte de là. Tout d'un coup, je me sentais beaucoup trop chaud et mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite. Peu importe, ce qu'il me faisait, je n'aimais pas ça.

_ Tu peux me ramener maintenant ? J'ai des trucs à faire. Insistais-je en attrapant ma casquette au vol et la remit sur ma tête.

Je me sentais beaucoup mieux avec elle. Je n'étais plus nue.

_ Bien ! Accepta-t-il sonnant presque à regret avant de sourire à nouveau comme il ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir.

Je pouvais sentir l'irritation à son immaturité et le sentiment s'envola comme il était arrivé. Il avait le don de me faire éprouvé les montagnes russes des émotions quand j'étais avec lui et je n'aimais pas ce sentiment.

_ En voiture, Damon ! Exigeais-je avec un regard persistant comme je tapais du pied dans l'exaspération. Dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être une mère.

_ Tu n'es pas drôle ! Gémit-il avec une moue qui lui donnait l'air d'un petit garçon adorable avec ses cheveux en bataille.

Je riais amusé avec son expression avant de le regarder avec un regard de concentration. Je ne savais même pas où j'avais trouvé cet élan maternel et mes prochaines actions étaient totalement nouvelles pour moi.

_ Attends, viens ! Dis-je avec un sourire avant de me hisser sans réfléchir et lisser doucement ses cheveux, le prenant par surprise. Tout mieux ! Déclarais-je en baissant ma main à mes côtés avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Je fus aussitôt absorbé dans ses orbes céruléenne et était incapable de m'en détaché comme la réalisation naissante tomba sur moi. Je réalisais pour la première comment il était beau. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur tambouriné à chaque minute de notre échange tacite et je ressentais un besoin désespérant de me rapprocher de lui. Le toucher. Je vis ses yeux passer de mes yeux à mes lèvres et devenait de plus en plus chauffé quand il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Je déglutissais dans l'appréhension et le vis se rapprocher de moi.

__Oh mon dieu … il allait … Oh, non ! Merde, Dani ! Reprend-toi. __

J'écarquillais les yeux dans un état de panique total et pris un pas en arrière pour mettre autant de distance possible entre-nous. Je me raclais maladroitement la gorge essayant désespérément calmer mon cœur vers le bas et balayé cette brume de mon esprit.

_ Hum ! Nous devrions y aller. Pressais-je en faisant demi-tour dans la hâte et marcha vers la porte d'entrée sans même faire attention si il me suivait.

J'entendis le pas de ses bottes contre le plancher me signalant qu'il suivait et sortis rapidement.

Je boutonnais mon jean kaki de style combat et enfila un débardeur noir avant d'enfiler un blouson bombers noir et rejeter mes cheveux sur mon dos. Le trajet avec Damon avait été essentiellement fait dans le silence et aucun de nous deux avait dit quelque chose. Je ne l'avais même pas regarder même si je pouvais sentir ses yeux posés sur moi à plusieurs reprises.

Je ne savais vraiment pas où je me situais avec lui. Une partie de moi et une grande à ça, voulait le détester pour ce qu'il était et une autre, plus enfouit mais encore là, voulait lui accorder une chance. C'était vraiment étrange de se sentir comme cela. Peut-être que si j'acceptais que l'ont soit amis alors cela changerait tout. J'oublierais toute cet ambiguïté stupide et ce possible, improbable baiser.

Je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi je me sentais ainsi. Je veux dire, j'étais totalement consciente qu'il était encore sur Katherine et si jamais il réussirait à passer la page ce serait pour Elena. Ce matin avait été une preuve suffisante. Non, je devais lutter contre ce que je ressentais et faire la bonne chose. Il fallait pour mon propre bien mentale.

Une fois vêtu, je dévalais les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine pour tomber sur Stefan et Elena qui passaient à travers une boîte de vieux objets de familles et je m'asseyais sur l'îlot en pliant une jambe sous l'autre tandis que l'autre battait dans le vide. Je savais que leur recherche était une perte de temps mais j'attendais le moment idéal pour faire mon entrée dramatique.

_ À tons avis, Damon nous croit quand on affirme vouloir l'aider ? Demanda Elena incertaine et je déviais mon regard sur Stefan avec intérêt.

**_ **Il doit même pas savoir ce qu'il peut croire ou non. Accordez sa confiance, c'est pas naturel chez lui. Répondit-il avec une expression triste et je savais que c'était le moment pour moi de lancer mon plan.

_ Dîtes-moi que vous n'êtes pas vraiment l'aider. Lâchais-je amèrement en les regardant et ils se tournèrent tout les deux avec des expressions similaire de culpabilité et de chocs. Bon, parce que pour que vous le sachiez, le journal n'est pas là ! Les informais-je avec un sourire mauvais en connaissance de cause.

_ Qu'est-ce ? Comment ? Demanda Elena sonnant réellement coupable et je roulais des yeux.

Cette fille était bien trop prude et naïve pour son propre bien. Je me demandais encore comment ils avaient pu même penser que je voudrais aider Damon à sortir un autre vampire de la tombe. Deux vampires permanent dans la ville était déjà suffisant pour me conduire folle alors un autre.

_ Pitié, Elena ! Nos parents m'avaient confié le secret des vampires. Tu allais sérieusement croire que j'allais laisser les journaux dans les mains de n'importe qui ? Demandais-je avec suffisance et elle resta là, bouche bée.

Oups ! Je ne lui avais pas dit que c'était les parents qui m'avaient fait découvrir le secret. Même Stefan semblait choqué par cette déclaration. Et bien, maintenant ils savaient.

_ Donc les parents savaient ? Haleta-t-elle choquée et j'acquiesçais avec un sourire penaud.

_ Mais si tu avais les journaux depuis le début pourquoi ne pas les donner à Damon ? Demanda Stefan avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

Je cassais mon regard sur lui, ne comprenant pas cette question saugrenue et me demandais même comment il pouvait pensé à une telle chose. Jamais, au grand jamais j'aiderais un vampire. Ce n'était pas dans ma nature.

_ C'est quoi cette question ? M'indignais-je, outrée en rétrécissant mes yeux sur lui.

_ Mais … toi et Démon …

_ Quoi, moi et Damon ? Il n'y a jamais eu de moi et Damon. Coupais-je rapidement Elena en la fusillant du regard pour même sortir ces mots.

J'avais déjà suffisamment de question sur ce sujet et je n'avais vraiment pas envie dans discuter avec elle. Surtout, elle. Tout cela était déjà suffisamment confus pour moi et je n'avais pas envie de rendre cela encore plus perturbant.

_ Tu sais qu'il a confiance en toi ? Insista Stefan avec un sourcil levé. Je veux dire, nous, il a des doutes mais toi … je pense qu'il a réellement confiance. Continua-t-il en me regardant sincèrement et je haussais les épaules, nonchalante.

Qui ne me ferait pas confiance ? Je veux dire, regarder-moi. Oui, bon d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai mais ça pourrait.

_ Ouais et bien, je me soucis pas ! Rétorquais-je froidement en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine déterminée. 27 vampires, Stefan ! Il sait mon aversion pour votre nature, désolé mais je ne risquerais pas de relâcher un fléau sur cette ville. Rétorquais-je sévèrement et Stefan hocha silencieusement la tête tandis qu'Elena restait figé dans l'incrédulité.

Je roulais ouvertement des yeux à son acte. Elle devrait bien le savoir que je ne le ferais pas. Je pensais qu'après toute ses années à faire de sa vie un enfer, elle aurait comprit mais il semblerait qu'elle soit beaucoup trop lente d'esprit.

Finalement, elle reprit de son choc initial et reposa les yeux dans la pensée sur les affaires de la boite.

**_ **Je vais vous dire. Je pense qu'il est intimement persuadée que tout ce qu'il fait : intrigues, mensonges, manœuvres. Il la fait par amour. Je sais que c'est pervers mais … je trouve cela triste. Lança Elena doucement rompant le silence tendu entre nous.

Elena toujours la compatissante. Elle me donnait envie de vomir avec tout cet élan de bisounours.

**_ **Y a d'autres moyens aussi d'obtenir ce que l'on veut. Rien oblige à tuer ces pauvres gens. Mais il n'a jamais eu le moindre respect pour leur vie. Il adore leur infliger de la peine ou de la douleur. Ça doit faire 145 ans qu'à chaque fois que j'ai été assez bête ou assez faible pour baisser ma garde. Et laissez Damon, revenir dans ma vie. Il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour me le faire regretter. Alors il n'est plus question que je commets la même erreur. Répondit Stefan avec ressentit et je réalisais que Damon était vraiment celui que je pensais qu'il était.

Je ne pouvais pas baisser ma garde. Il avait commit plus de mal pour cette ville que n'importe qui depuis qu'il était revenu . Et il semblerait que cela ne soit qu'une donnée dans son palmarès. Peu importe, ce qu'il pouvait me faire ressentir, je devrais toujours me rappeler du monstre qu'il était. Je devais gardé en tête qu'il n'était pas fiable et était plus dangereux que n'importe qui.

**_ **Tu veux dire que tu t'attends au pire une fois que cette crypte est ouverte et Damon auprès de Katherine ? Demanda Elena soucieuse comme je regardais Stefan inquiète.

**_ **Je crois surtout que malgré ces belles promesses, il y aura pas mal de cadavres. Répondit-il en regardant Elena qui avait les yeux rivés sur une photo.

Je sautais de ma place et avança pour regarder ce qu'elle montrait à Stefan.

__ _C'est Jonathan Gilbert. Répondis-je en même temps que Stefan et il me regarda avec un petit sourire.

**_ **Y a quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Elena en regardant à l'intérieur de la boîte.

**_ **Hé! Vous faites quoi là-dedans ? Demanda Jérémy entrant dans la cuisine avant de regardé curieusement entre moi et Elena et je levais les yeux avec un sourire.

_ Oui je sais, c'est étrange . Elena et moi dans la même pièce sans cris où assiette cassées. Commentais-je avec un sourire narquois. Ah ! Le bon vieux temps. Me moquais-je nostalgique et Elena rit avant de me donner un coup ludique sur le bras.

_ Alors vous êtes cool ? Nous demanda Jérémy avec les yeux écarquillés et un petit sourire heureux.

_ Nous essayons. Répondis-je avant de me concentrer. Dit ont regardait les vieilles photos et je me demandais si tu avais fini avec le journal de Jonathan Gilbert que je t'avais donné ? Demandais-je avec un sourcils levé.

** _ **Je l'ai filé au prof d'histoire. Il voulait le lire. Répondit-il avec un petit haussement d'épaule et j'arquais un sourcil interrogateur.

_ Rick ? Demandais-je soupçonneuse et Jérémy acquiesça avant de quitter la salle.

Je posais mes yeux sur Stefan et Elena et nous nous regardions avec inquiétude avant qu'un bourdonnement dans ma poche de pantalon, nous interrompu. Je tirais mon téléphone de ma poche et le déverrouillais pour lire un message texte de Kat.

**Centre commercial ? -kat-**

Je relevais les yeux sur le duo qui était retourné à l'observation de la photo et reposa mes yeux sur mon cellulaire et tapa sur le clavier.

**J'arrive - Dandan-**

_ Je dois y aller. Tenez-moi au courant. Les informais-je avant de filer dans ma chambre et enfiler mon bonnet et mes basket avant de redescendre, clés en mains.

J'ouvris la porte pour Kat comme je riais à l'une de ces absurdité et décompressa ma veste avant de l'accrocher sur le porte manteau et posé mes clés sur le comptoir. Je fis mon chemin dans la cuisine avec Kat à la traîne et regardais mon vernis à ongle écaillé.

_ Tante Jenna, Kat va … M'arrêtais-je dans ma diatribe quand je vis Damon et Elena collés contre le comptoir dans une position plutôt compromettante. Je déglutis difficilement essayant de chasser le sentiment de creux dans mon ventre et reprit d'un ton plat. Où est Jenna ? Demandais-je plus sévèrement que je l'aurais voulu.

_ Hey, Elena ! Salua Kat en levant la main comme elle entra à son tour dans la cuisine et Damon recula d'un pas tout comme Elena qui semblait avoir l'air embarrassé.

_ Hey Dani, Kat ! Intervenu Jenna gaiement et je décalais mes yeux de la paire sur Jenna.

_ Elle va rester manger ! Dis-je froidement en attrapant le bras de Kat, m'apprêtant à sortir mais la voix de Jenna m'arrêta.

_ Super ! S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle dans la suspicion. Aide Elena avec la table. Je serais dans le salon. Ordonna-t-elle en retournant dans le salon avec son verre de vin et je soupirais avant de donner un regard à Kat qui regardait Damon avec appréhension.

_ C'est bon, il ne te mordra pas ! La rassurais-je en rétrécissant mes yeux sur Damon dans un avertissement.

_ Dani ! Haleta Elena dans l'incrédulité. Tu lui as dit ?

À ces mots, Kat bafoua ouvertement avec un rouleau d'yeux vert me faisant sourire.

_ Bien sûr, qu'elle me l'a dit ! Renchérit Kat en fixant Elena. Je suis la plus proche d'une vraie famille qu'elle ait. Ajouta-t-elle dramatique, me faisant roulé des yeux.

_ Ouais, ouais, on sait ! N'obtient pas tout sentimental ! Me moquais-je sarcastique avant de marcher vers les placards tandis que Kat s'asseyait sur le tabouret.

Je mettais la table avec Elena et me retournais vers l'évier quand je percutais Damon où plutôt l'inverse. Je grimaçais dans l'irritation mais resta calme et continua mon chemin sous le regard curieux de Kat. Je savais qu'elle scrutait le moindre de mes mouvements et si elle décelait ne serais-ce qu'un des mes sentiments confus alors je serais fini. Elle n'en finirait plus jamais avec cela et Kat pouvait vraiment tenir quelque chose.

Je pris une autre assiette et la posa sur la table avant de faire à nouveau mon chemin vers l'évier et comme la première fois, Damon s'interposa me faisant rencontrer sa poitrine de plein fouet.

_ Oh! Hum! Souffla Damon avec une fausse mine d'excuse mais je pouvais voir à travers son sourire. Je plissais les lèvres, crispé et rétrécis mon regard sur lui dans l'exaspération.

**_ **Arrête de faire ça. Murmurais-je, agacé en jetant un regard sur le duo de fille, ne voulant pas les alertées.

**_ **Oh! De faire quoi ? Se délecta Damon feignant l'ignorance avec un sourire railleur tout en chuchotant.

**_ **Ce que tu viens de faire, de façon délibérer. Murmurais-je en lui envoyant un éclat foudroyant même si je savais que cela n'avait aucun effet sur lui.

Il était pire qu'une épine dans mon pied.

**_ **Oh! Tu parles. Bafoua-t-il avec un sourire arrogant. J'allais de façon délibérer jusqu'à levier. Déclara-t-il à voix haute avec un sourire et je vis Kat nous regarder par-dessus son épaule.

_ Peu importe ! Le repoussais-je agacé, me sentant encore plus ennuyé par le regard que Kat me donnait. Sans commentaires ! Sifflais-je sachant qu'il n'avait pas lieu de murmurer avec un vampire dans la pièce.

Je m'appuyais sur l'îlot où se trouvait Kat et me trouva dos à elle.

_ Il peut manger ? Murmura-t-elle clairement pas au courant de son ouïe en appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_ Je préférais t'obtenir toi pour le dîner mais oui, je peux manger ! Répondit Damon avec un sourire carnassier et je pouvais sentir Kat se raidir.

_ Damon ! Héla Elena avec un froncement de sourcils sévère.

_ Dani, ne te parlerais plus jamais. Rétorqua-t-elle confiante et j'écarquillais les yeux en lui donnant un coup sec dans le ventre. Non pas que tu te soucis. Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Damon nous dévisagea en silence avant de rétrécir ses yeux bleu hypnotisant sur moi, me laissant exposé avant de serré les lèvres. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de ressentir des choses comme cela. Je devais vraiment trouver un moyen d'arrêter ces sentiments.

**_ **Et, en parlant de Stefan. Où est-ce qu'il est ? Il va rater une soirée en famille. Soirée que j'avoue apprécier immensément. Lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur en se rapprochant de nous.

_ On ne parlait pas de … Je lançais un nouveau coup dans son ventre la faisant gémir dans la douleur. Il faut que tu arrête de faire ça ! Explosa-t-elle avec un éclat exaspéré.

Je me détachais de Kat pour échappé à son éclat meurtrier et reporta mon attention sur Elena qui semblait nerveuse. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'agir comme ci elle allait craquer une pilule de cyanure à chaque moment et puis. Elle était vraiment atroce quand il en venait à la duplicité. En fait, je me demandais encore ce qu'elle faisait de bien.

Je marchais jusqu'à la table, agissant aussi naturel que possible et servis un verre à Kat avant de lui tendre et en profita pour donner un regard pointu sur Elena. Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête et prit la parole. Je lui avais rempli sur tout ce qui se passait en ce moment et je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle. Où du moins, je l'espérais. Ce que j'avais pas prévu était Kat et son esprit tordu.

_ Hé Elena, pourquoi on irait pas avec Jenna. Héla-t-elle soudainement et j'écarquillais les yeux en regardant les deux dans le choc. Je suis sûr que ces deux-là peuvent gérer sans s'entre-tuer ! Ajouta-t-elle en tirant Elena de force me laissant figé sur place dans l'incrédulité.

Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais à l'esprit. La dernière chose que je voulais était de me retrouvée seule avec Damon . Je les suivais, sentant la panique monté d'un degrés et devais garder le contrôle pour ne pas craquer. Je prenais une inspiration avant de me retourner et alla me servir à mon tour un verre d'eau au-dessus de levier sous le regard perçant de Damon.

_ Pas très subtile, rouge. Déclara-t-il railleur en haussant les sourcils suggestif et je cassais mon regard sur lui comme je m'apprêtais à boire une gorgée.

_ Ne fais pas ça, Damon. Exigeais-je froidement.

J'étais toujours sur la défensive quant il en venait à Kat et je ne le laisserais pas s'amuser sur son compte. Elle était bien plus précieuse à mes yeux que n'importe quoi.

_ Message reçu. Pas touche à mini-Forbes. Accepta-t-il sarcastique en roulant des yeux comme il s'avança à mes côté et je pouvais sentir son odeur enivrante.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je faisais en ce moment où même la nature de mes sentiments. C'était juste inconscient. Il venait et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les arrêter. Je n'aimais pas me sentir ainsi. J'avais l'impression de me sentir vulnérable, faible, à découvert.

**_ **Sincère, tu crois ? Surgit Damon, méfiant m'interrompant dans mes pensées et je cassais mon regard confus sur lui avant de contourner l'îlot pour obtenir un peu d'espace.

**_ **De quoi tu parles ? Demandais-je perplexe en prenant une gorgée de mon verre avant de le posé sur le comptoir et appuyé mes coudes dessus avant de poser ma tête dans ma paume.

**_ **De ce regain de sentiment … fraternel. Je peux me fier à lui ? M'interrogea-t-il avec méfiance comme il se retourna pour me regarder avec intensité.

Je déglutissais en prévision et fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux avant de les reposés sur lui.

_ Je ne suis pas Elena, Damon. Pourquoi pas lui demander à elle ? Répliquais-je commençant à douter de ma capacité à lui mentir.

_ Parce que je le demande à toi. Insista-t-il avec plus de force cette fois. Tu as toujours été honnête avec moi. Même si tu savais que cela pourrait te porter préjudice. Expliqua-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils et un ton sombre presque menaçant avant de flouter derrière moi et m'attraper doucement le bras pour lui faire face.

Nous étions maintenant poitrine contre poitrine et je pouvais sentir mes respiration devenir frénétique comme j'étais encore sous le choc de sa vitesse. Son regard intense était focalisé sur moi et mon regard baissa sur sa poitrine avant de se reposé sur son visage dans l'appréhension. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas d'espace entre-nous et je pouvais entendre mon cœur tonné comme un fou contre ma poitrine. Son souffle chaud se profilait sur mon visage me faisant déglutir avec difficulté.

**_ **Je peux me fier à lui ? Répéta Damon, son regard profondément dans le mien et je fronçais les sourcils avec irritation.

**_ **Je bois de la verveine, Damon. Aucunes chances d'y arriver. Répliquais-je agacé avant de laisser la surprise comme il fronça les sourcils à son tour.

**_ **Je cherches pas à te contrôler. Tout ce que je veux c'est une vraie réponse. Sois sincère. Déclara-t-il son ton sonnant presque implorant et désespéré.

Je savais que c'était le moment. Je devais le regarder dans les yeux et lui mentir sans aucun scrupule. J'avais pensé que ce serait tellement facile alors que c'était tout le contraire. Il balayait mon regard dans l'attente laissant une sensation de chaleur sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il observait et je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi chaud. J'étais presque sûr que j'avais cassé une sueur et je serrais les poings en prévision de ce que j'allais lui répondre.

**_ **Fais-lui confiance ! Assurais-je doucement et m'extirpant loin de lui et marcha jusqu'à la casserole où un coulis de sauce tomate mijotait pour éviter le regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps.

Si il m'avait regarder plus longtemps, il aurait pu voir le regain de culpabilité et de tristesse qui s'était installé dans mes orbes vertes.

__ Il fût un temps où j'avais plus confiance en lui qu'en n'importe qui d'autres. Confia Damon d'un ton plus apaisé qu'avant et je savais que je l'avais partiellement convaincu. _

Je me retournais avec un regard sceptique et l'observa un moment dans la pensée.

**_ **La confiance engendre la confiance. On l'obtient quand on l'accorde. Répondis-je en haussant les épaules nonchalante.

**_ **Attends! Tu me fais la morale ? Se moqua-t-il avec un petit sourire incrédule.

_ Je devrais me soucier pour la faire. Répliquais-je sèchement repensant à la conversation avec Stefan.

Cela suffisait à arrêter tout mes sentiments comme je me rappelais le monstre qu'il était et je reprenais une sorte d'assurance dans ma position. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser berner. Si je baissais ma garde alors je perdrais tout ce que j'avais si durement construit et je ne pouvais pas tout perdre. Un regard blessé passa sur son visage à mon éclat avant qu'il soit remplacer par le désespoir.

**_ **Je veux retrouver Katherine. Tu peux le comprendre, non ? Plaida-t-il en me donnant un regard et je détourna le visage pour cacher mon expression blessé.

Je ne savais pas comment il faisait cela mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour le contrôler. Chaque fois qu'il mentionnait Elena où Katherine, c'était comme ci, il venait de me poignarder. Cette douleur sourde était là et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'arrêter.

_ Oui, ça je peux le comprendre que tu sois prêt à tout pour elle. N'importe qui tu blesses sur ton passage. C'est sûr. Rétorquais-je avec un petit sourire amer sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

**_ **Bon. Alors, tu comprendras également, ce qui arrivera à ceux qui m'en empêcheront. Déclara Damon froidement dans un sous-entendu de menace.

Je frissonnais à sa menace et déglutis avant de me tourner vers Damon quand mon regard fut attiré par Jeremy qui surgit dans la cuisine totalement inconscient de la conversation intense.

_ Hey, une partie ? L'interpella Jérémy en levant son contrôleur en main.

_ Pourquoi pas ! Accepta Damon en m'envoyant un regard sur son passage.

**Damon POV**

Damon s'asseyait sur le canapé tandis que les trois filles retournèrent à la cuisine. Il se forçait à ne pas regarder en arrière comme la conversation avec Dani pesait encore sur son esprit et le rendait de plus en plus confus. Il savait qu'il devait rester sur ces gardes mais Dani lui avait affirmer et elle avait été la plus honnête avec lui. Peu importait si elle le blessait. Elle disait toujours ce qu'elle avait sur son esprit et s'était une des nombreuses choses qu'il aimait chez elle.

_Attends, aimait ?_

Non, non, il aimait Katherine. Mais Dani … Dani, elle lui faisait sentir des sentiments. Des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des décennies. Lui rappelait quand il était humain. Elle l'attirait et ce chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui. Elena pouvait être présente et pourtant son regard finirait toujours sur elle. Elle le contredisait et lui donnait envie d'être une meilleure personne même si elle l'acceptait comme il était. Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement le monstre …

_Pff, qui est-ce qu'il essayait de berner._

Elle était une simple humaine. Elle n'était rien comparé à Katherine et Elena.

**_ **Si tu y a jamais jouer, tu es vraiment fort. L'interpella Jérémy impressionné et il étira un grand sourire auto-satisfait sachant que c'était grâce à ses réflexes de vampires.

**_ **Oh! J'apprends très vite. Et j'ai de bons réflexes. Répondit-il gardant toujours son sourire en place tendis que le téléphone de Jérémy sonna mais il tu viens de jeter ?

**_ **Cette fille, Anna. Le genre hyper-obstinée. Répondit Jérémy en gardant les yeux sur le jeu.

**_ **Mais sexy ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire enjôleur.

**_ **Ouais. Mais franchement bizarre. Soutenu Jérémy avec un rouleau d'yeux.

Il était tellement comme sa sœur parfois. Bien, qu'il devait avouer que le gamin était beaucoup plus stupide.

**_ **Pouf! Sexy l'emporte et de très loin, crois-moi. Bafoua Damon ludique et Jérémy pouffa en secouant la tête, hilare.

___ ___Il est carrément craquant. Entendit-il Jenna déclaré de la cuisine et il tendit l'oreille avec un plus grand sourire. _

**__ _**_Chut! Chut! L'arrêta Elena aussitôt sachant probablement qu'il était à l'écoute. _

__ Ouais, ne pas dire des choses comme ça ! Intervenu mini-Forbes l'inquiétude dans la voix. _

___ ___Il est très atteint surtout. Ajouta Elena cynique et Damon leva les yeux au ciel avec une grimace. _

__ Je sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Dani ? Demanda Jenna, ignorant totalement les avertissement des deux et Damon était d'autant plus curieux. Dani ? _

__ Hum ? Fredonna Dani sortant probablement de ses pensées._

_Elle était sexy quand elle était dans ses pensées. Ces yeux obtenaient une teinte beaucoup plus foncé presque comme le ruisseau dont il avait l'habitude de se rendre lorsqu'il était encore … _

_Merde, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser comme cela. Il allait récupérer Katherine et cette humaine ne serait plus qu'un lointain souvenir. _

__ Damon ! Tu le trouves comment ? Demanda Jenna faisant gémir Dani et il souriait malgré lui. _

__ Oh, Jenna ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Asexuelle, je te rappels ! Aucun désir pour les deux sexes ! Expliqua-t-elle sonnant agacé et Damon fronça les sourcils avant d'entendre une des filles bafouées. La ferme où je reprends cette bague Kat ! Menaça-t-elle durement et Damon était d'autant plus curieux. _

**Dani POV**

Je rétrécis mes yeux sur Katina la défiant de dire quelque chose de plus et elle haussa les épaules innocemment.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces vieilleries ? Demanda Jenna en lorgnant les boîtes de famille.

_ Je pensais trouver des renseignements sur mes parents biologiques. Répondit Elena en donnant un regard sur Kat attendant sûrement le halètement de choc mais elle continua à regarder ses ongles manucurés.

_ Elle sait déjà ! L'informais-je d'un ton plat et Elena hocha la tête, hésitante.

J'étais certaine qu'elle n'était pas bien avec cela mais elle savait mieux que de dire quelque chose. Kat était comme ma sœur pour moi.

_ Tu l'as dit à Jérémy ? Demanda Jenna rebondissant sur la question d'adoption et je tournais ma tête en direction d'Elena, curieuse.

**_ **Je le ferais. Mais le moment venu. Répondit-elle doucement et juste au moment la porte sonna. Ah! C'est Stefan.

_ Reste ici ! Dis-je à Kat avec un regard significatif avant de suivre Elena, déjà suivi par Damon.

_Elle ouvrit la porte et Stefan nous regarda surpris en voyant Damon avec nous. Je levais les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, indigné. _

**_ **Coucou. Salua Damon jouissant comme à son habitude de la situation et je levais les yeux au ciel.

Stefan nous fit signe de sortir d'un hochement de tête et nous sortîmes dans l'expectative. Il expliqua la situation sur le journal et qu'il était aller voir Rick mais qu'il avait été volé. Je regardais une minute de plus Stefan dans l'hésitation ne sachant pas vraiment si cela était vrai mais me tourna vers Damon de toute façon.

_ Qui l'a volé ? Lâcha Damon, agacé.

**_ **Aucunes idées. Haussa simplement Stefan et c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait.

Il ne savait pas mentir. C'était quelque chose que j'avais repérer chez lui et j'espérais sincèrement que Damon ne le savait pas.

**_ **Tu sais quoi ? C'est le prof. Y a un truc vraiment pas net chez lui. Accusa Damon exaspéré et je levais les yeux au ciel à son air dramatique.

_ Rick n'a rien fait, Damon. Cesse d'accuser qui et n'importe quoi. Objectais-je dédaigneusement et les trois tournèrent leurs têtes vers moi.

_ Rick ? Cracha Damon en rétrécissant ses yeux sur moi et je lui donnais un sourire suffisant. Qui d'autres est au courant ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Stefan avec une expression aigre.

_Je jetais un regard sur Jérémy qui jouait encore à la console et Damon suivit mon regard avant de se précipité rapidement dans la maison poursuivit de près par Elena, Stefan et moi-même à la traîne. _

**_ **Non. Non. Non. Tu ne le mêles pas à ça. Tenta Elena désespérément pour l'arrêter et je jurais sous mon souffle.

Elle allait tous nous faire démasquer. Bon sang, elle était vraiment nul à garder un secret. Elle pouvait tout aussi bien lui dire qu'on l'avait dupé depuis le tout début. Voilà, pourquoi Kat était plus digne d'être ma sœur. J'étais persuadé que si je lui demandais de mentir et trompé quelqu'un, elle serait beaucoup apte que l'était Elena.

**_ **Pourquoi ? Demanda Damon perplexe en se retournant vers elle. Je lui poses la question. C'est tout.

**_ **Damon. L'avertit Elena et je me rapprochais d'elle avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule ainsi qu'un éclat mortelle avant de suivre le dos fuyant de Damon.

__ _Dis donc toi, je sais que tu as trouvé un vieux truc trop cool genre «mémoire d'un ancêtre». Tu l'as montré à qui exactement ? Demanda Damon d'un ton faussement amical.

**_ **Hein ? Demanda Jérémy l'écoutant à peine et je levais les yeux avant de me pincer le pont de mon nez dans l'incrédulité.

Cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Je le savais.

**_ **Sois gentil ! Exigea Damon d'un ton mielleux mêlé avec exaspération. Contente-toi de me répondre ! Ordonna-t-il devenant agacé par la minute et Jérémy lui ria au nez me faisant sourire en coin.

Il était peut-être un idiot mais c'était un idiot plutôt drôle.

__ _C'est une blague, là. Rétorqua Jérémy incrédule et je soupirais.

Je me pinçais à nouveau le nez, ennuyé par toute cette mascarade et passa Damon avant de m'asseoir à côté de Jérémy et lui donner une petite claque derrière le crâne.

_ Aie ! Gémit-il en arrêtant son jeu pour me regarder avec les yeux écarquillés tout comme Elena et Stefan.

_ Parfait ! Maintenant, que j'ai ton attention tête de nœuds. A qui as-tu parlé du journal de Jonathan Gilbert en dehors du prof d'histoire ? Demandais-je avec un sourire narquois pendant qu'il se frottait le crâne en fronçant les sourcils.

**_ **Pourquoi tout le monde est obsédé par ce truc là ? Gémit-il exaspéré et je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils.

**_ **A qui t'en as parlé ? Insistais-je suspicieuse maintenant.

**_ **A cette fille, Anna. Répondit-il agacé.

_ La sexy bizarre ? Demanda Damon, confus en haussant les sourcils.

Je me penchais avec une expression ébahit en le dévisageant.

_ On fait dans le voleur de berceau maintenant ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur et Damon me regarda avec un regard suffisant.

**_ **C'est qui cette Anna ? Demanda Stefan rompant notre échange tacite et Damon reprit le courant de la conversation.

**_** Ça, je vais très vite le découvrir. Répondit-il dans la pensée comme la sonnerie du téléphone d'Elena retentit.

Elle nous dévisagea tout les quatre avant de nous donner un signe d'excuse et monter dans sa chambre pour parler à qui que s'était et je reportais mon sur Jérémy tout comme Damon et Stefan.

__ _Et toi, comment tu l'as connu ? Demanda Damon cherchant des réponses dans Jérémy.

**_ **Ben, je la connais. C'est tout. Elle doit me rejoindre au bar. Répondit Jérémy, incertain me laissant agacé par son ton évasif.

**_ **Parfait. S'exclama Damon annonçant rien de bon et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui. Je t'y emmènes. Allez! Viens! Décida-t-il vivement et je me levais en même temps que Jérémy.

**_ **Hum! Ben, d'accord. Accepta Jérémy avec un haussement d'épaule, confus comme je marchais à la suite de Damon avant de l'attraper par le bras, l'interpellant. Il regarda par dessus son épaule dans l'expectative.

_ Il revient en un seul morceau. Et en vie ! L'avertis-je avec un regard sérieux et il souriait ludique avant de se pencher vers moi.

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif.

Son souffle traîna encore sur mon visage et je devais déglutir pour pouvoir reprendre mes esprits. Il était question de Jérémy, je ne pouvais pas me laisser avoir par ses conneries.

_ Considère ça comme ta bonne action de la journée ! Rétorquais-je sèchement avant de faire mon chemin vers la cuisine où se trouvait Kat et Jenna.

_ Alors c'est quoi toute cette agitation ? Murmura Kat dans la curiosité et je la pris rapidement par le bras.

Je la tirais à l'écart des oreilles indiscrète. En d'autre mot, de tante Jenna et posa mon regard sérieux sur elle.

_ Je ne sais pas mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles au Grill et garde un œil sur Jérémy. Exigeais-je avec un sourire plein d'espoir.

Ce qui était totalement contre nature pour moi et elle le savait très bien. Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieux sur moi et se pencha.

_ Dani, tu ne vas pas t'embarquer dans quelque chose de dangereux ? Murmura-t-elle avec préoccupation et je levais les yeux au ciel à sa question stupide.

_ Kat se sont des … vampires ! Lâchais-je en regardant Jenna par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si elle pouvait nous entendre. Bien sûr, qu'ils sont dangereux. Juste fais-le, d'accord ? Plaidais-je et elle accepta à contrecœur.

Je donnais un dernier regard sur Jenna et raccompagna Kat à la porte avant de regarder Stefan qui signa l'étage avec la tête.

Je le suivais dans la chambre d'Elena et vis un tas de feuilles éparpillées sur le sol ainsi que sur le lit d'Elena. Je regardais les feuilles puis Stefan puis à nouveau les feuilles et appuya ma main sur ma hanche avec un sourcils levé en direction des deux.

_ Laissez-moi deviner. Copies du journal ? Demandais-je dans un ton de fait et ils hochèrent la tête en cœur. Ok, alors on a du travail. Déclarais-je en prenant un pas vers les feuilles.

Après feuilleté et feuilleté des pages, nous n'avions strictement rien. Qui savait que le bon vieil oncle était aussi délirant.

C'était une bonne chose que je me tenais occupé à travers ses pages car je savais que si je ne le faisais pas alors je pourrais repenser à mon mensonge envers Damon et il se pourrait que la culpabilité se joignait à la partie et c'était tout ce que je voulais éviter.

Je parcourais une nouvelle page quand Elena nous interpella.

**_ **Ah! Voilà! Là, il fait référence au grimoire. «La famille Fell estimait que c'était à moi et non à elle de cacher le livre de magie de la sorcière. Mais j'ai refusé de peur qu'elle ne me hante jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils se moquèrent de mes frayeurs mais ce fût Giuseppe Salvatore qui ...» C'est ton père, non ? S'arrêta Elena en jaugeant Stefan et je roulais des yeux incrédule.

Nous n'avions pas le temps pour faire un vingt-et-un questions sur mon petit-ami vampire.

**_ **Ouais. Concéda Stefan en reprenant la feuille pour le lire lui-même à voix haute. ''Ce fût Giuseppe Salvatore qui m'ôta toutes frayeurs en acceptant de garder sous sa protection : le livre de magie et d'emporter ce lourd secret jusque dans la tombe.'' Aussitôt les mots avaient quittés ses lèvres, un air songeur passa sur son visage avant qu'il écarquilla les yeux . Je sais où il est. Nous informa-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

_ Eureka ! M'exclamais-je sarcastique. Maintenant, allons détruire ce grimoire.

Le trajet en voiture avait été plutôt calme et m'avais laissé le temps de pensé. Après mûr réflexion, je n'éprouvais aucun remords pour ce que je faisais. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de libérer les autres vampires ce serait renoncé à tout ce que je croyais et je ne pouvais pas. De plus, Damon et moi n'étions rien et ne serons rien. C'était quelque chose que j'avais fait clair dans mon esprit maintenant.

Soudain, Stefan arrêta la voiture devant le vieux cimetière et je grimaçais à l'avance pour tout ce que nous allions faire.

Il s'avérait que le vieux Salvatore était encore plus dérangé que mon ancêtre comme il avait emmené le livre avec lui dans la tombe. C'était juste … Ew ! Il ne nous rendait tout sauf la tâche facile.

Nous sortions de la voiture en même temps et commença à marcher dans le cimetière avec des pelles et des torches en mains. Je n'aimais définitivement toujours pas l'obscurité et le sentiment était pire depuis que Damon et Stefan était venu en ville.

__ _Comment ça se fait que ton père ne soit pas dans le caveau de famille ? Demanda Elena curieuse et je concentrais mon regard derrière la tête de Stefan qui avançait rapidement.

**_ **Notre caveau a été construit bien après sa mort. Expliqua-t-il distrait et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

Si je m'apprêtais à faire ce qu'il allait faire, je serais plutôt distrait. Vampire ou pas vampire.

**_ **T'es sûr qu'il a emporté le grimoire avec lui ? Demanda Elena sceptique et inquiète tandis que je lui envoya un éclat foudroyant.

Il avait plus qu'intérêt à avoir raison où sinon, je lui ferais payé mes heures de psychanalyses. J'étais persuadé qu'à ce train-là, je serais devenu mentale plus rapidement que je pouvais l'imaginer.

**_ **Autant que je peux l'être. Confirma Stefan catégorique et j'espérais sincèrement qu'il avait raison.

**_ **Bon. Convenu-t-elle sonnant toujours incertaine et je levais les yeux en me rapprochant d'elle.

_ Nous avons vraiment besoin de travailler ce problème de caractère sous pression. Déclarais-je avec un sourire mauvais.

**_ **Elena. Je peux m'en charger tout seul, si tu préfères. L'informa Stefan avec considération.

Je cassais mon regard sur lui avec irritation et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine avec une mine renfrogné.

_ Oh ! T'inquiète pas, je m'en sortirais. Te fais pas de soucis pour moi. Assurais-je sarcastique et Stefan comme Elena roulèrent leurs yeux.

**_ **Je t'ai dit que je ferais tout pour t'aider alors, s'il te plaît, arrête ! Rétorqua Elena avec force et je me sentais fière d'elle pour une fois.

J'avais bien dit pour une fois cela voulait autrement dire que ça ne se reproduira jamais. J'avais bien dit jamais.

**_ **Oui. Je sais bien et j'apprécie seulement. Hésita Stefan incertain.

**_ **Attends! Je vis ici comme toi, Stefan. Ma famille, mes amis et toi, vous êtes tous ici. L'idée qu'une tombe soit ouverte, ça me plaît pas plus qu'à toi. De plus, je doute que Dani te laisserais seul. Répliqua Elena avec confiance et je lui donna un sourire entendu.

_ Exactement ! Acceptais-je en prenant une pelle en même temps qu'Elena.

_ Je sais bien que c'est pas facile. Tenta Elena comme Stefan regarda la tombe de son défunt père.

Nous commencions à creuser énergiquement la tombe. Et, je devais avouer que c'était devenu complètement fou. Si il y a des mois au m'aurait dit que j'allais creuser une tombe avec un vampire végétarien et ma sœur. J'aurais probablement ri au éclat et pourtant j'étais ici.

Plus je creusais et plus je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge et mon estomac. C'était comme un sentiment oppressant et suffocant. Comme ci ce que nous faisions était mal. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je le ressentais mais c'était là. Je n'étais pas une personne qui éprouvait des remords et ce que je faisais était pour la bonne cause.

Et puis, alors quoi ? Si nous avions le grimoire avant Damon, il n'aurait pas Katherine et puis, il pourra attendre soixante-dix de plus. Il avait bien attendu 145 ans.

__ _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Entendis-je Stefan demander me sortant de mes pensées et je regardais Elena, confuse.

**_ **Tant connais beaucoup de filles qui font ce genre de truc. Lança-t-elle avec un sourire et je lui souriait faiblement avant de recommencer à creuser quand soudain, le bruit de quelque chose de dur retentit.

_Stefan balaya rapidement la terre avec sa main, dévoilant un vieux cercueil et il ne tarda pas à l'ouvrir révélant un squelette en décomposition. Il ne restait plus que les os mais l'odeur putride était encore là. J'apportais ma main à ma bouche dans le dégoût tandis qu'Elena et Stefan regardait l'intérieur du cercueil avec une pause silencieuse. _

**_ **C'est lui ? Demanda Elena avec une grimace et je me pencha sur Stefan à la recherche du grimoire.

_ Elena. Rencontre ton beau-père. Beau-père, belle … Plaisantais-je avant de m'arrêter quand je sentis les regards sur moi. Ouais, désolé, trop morbide. M'excusais-je dans un murmure encore audible tout en levant les mains dans la reddition.

Stefan prit rapidement le livre et referma délicatement le cercueil avant de sortir de la tombe et nous tendre une main pour nous aider à sortir. Je toussais à la formation de poussière dans les airs avant de regarder Elena et Stefan ouvrir le grimoire avec quelque difficultés quand une voix me fit glacé le sang.

__ _Qui lut cru ? Voilà ce que j'appelle une jolie trahison. Déclara Damon amèrement et je relevais la tête en détournant le regard coupable.

**_ **Tu ne retrouveras pas Katherine. Je suis désolé. S'excusa Stefan penaud en prenant un pas en arrière avec Elena et moi.

**_ **Oh! Et moi donc ? Comment ai-je pu une seule seconde pensée que je pouvais me fier à toi ? Se questionna-t-il amèrement dans l'incrédulité.

**_ **Oh! Tu n'as jamais été capable de te fier à quiconque. D'ailleurs, si t'es ici, c'est que tu as lu le journal de Gilbert et que tu comptes trouver seul celui de papa. S'enquit Stefan en rétrécissant ses yeux sur son frère et je levais les yeux sur Damon qui nous regardait avec animosité.

_ Évidemment que j'allais agir seul. Aboya Damon aigre. Puisque le seul sûr qui je puisse compter, c'est moi. Tu me l'as fait toi-même comprendre, il y a fort longtemps. … mais, par contre, toi, Elena, et surtout, toi, Dani, vous m'avez eu en beauté. Déclara Damon en se tournant vers nous avec un regard de trahison et haine pur.

Je le regardais en secouant la tête, muette tout comme Elena et déglutis en prévision de sa colère. Si je savais une chose sur Damon était qu'il était totalement imprévisible. Il ne réagissait pas très bien au émotion.

__ _Alors on fait quoi ? Parce que si tu essayes de détruire ce grimoire, je vais lui arracher le cœur. Me pointa-t-il du doigt, me faisant écarquillé les yeux dans la haine pur et l'effroi.

**_ **Tu n'oseras pas la tuer. Le défia Stefan et je le regardais dans l'incrédulité total.

Il ne pouvait pas me tuer lui-même à ce stade.

Damon fredonna sombrement et dans la seconde qui suivait, je fus soulevé du sol et transporté à la place où se trouvait Damon plutôt. Une paire de bras m'encerclait comme un étaux et je regardais maintenant, Elena et Stefan, horrifié.

_ Dani ! Cria Elena, sa voix tremblante dans la peur.

**_ **Mm … Gémis-je dans la douleur tout en essayant de me débattre, en vain.

**_ **Je peux faire mieux encore. Lança-t-il d'une voix sombre avant de se mordre le poignet à mon plus grand effroi et me força à boire. Le goût rouillé me donnait la nausée et je ne pouvais rien faire à part boire. Le grimoire. Stefan. Sinon, je lui brise la nuque et, toi et moi, on aura un vampire comme la sœur d'Elena. Menaça-t-il me faisant écarquiller les yeux dans la peur comme il retira son bras. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues comme son sang le long de mon menton. Mon estomac barbotait dans la nausée et chaque déglutition était une répétition de son sang. J'étais pétrifié à l'idée de devenir un monstre et regardais Elena et Stefan avec des yeux implorant.

**_ **D'abord, tu la relâches. Exigea Stefan, son expression choquée et inquiète.

**_ **Le grimoire. Marchanda froidement Damon.

Même le sentir contre mon dos était juste répugnant pour moi.

**_ **Il est pas question que je te le confies tant qu'elle ne sera pas ici près de moi. Objecta Elena avec un regard de haine pur avant de reposé ses orbes brunes sur moi avec inquiétude.

**_ **On a un problème. Qu'est-ce qui certifie que tu vas bien me le donner ? Demanda Damon sceptique.

Je continuais à pleure en silence. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi faible et vulnérable de toute ma vie. Ma vie ne tenait qu'à un fil et j'en étais consciente. Je n'avais jamais détesté quelqu'un à ce point.

**_ **T'as fait ce qui fallait pour t'en assurer. Ok. Céda Stefan en s'approchant doucement avant de jeté le grimoire au sol.

Je sentis la prise de Damon se détendre, hésitant et je me précipitais le plus vite possible, loin de lui et de son touché. Je trébuchais dans les bras d'Elena, incapable de tenir les larmes dans mes yeux et m'abandonnais complètement à sa mercis.

Je pleurais un peu plus longtemps sans même bougé un muscle de l'étreinte d'Elena et finalement, Stefan posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule avant de nous guider loin de ce monstre.

Le trajet en voiture était impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à retirer le goût métallique de ma bouche et ma tête tournait comme jamais. C'était pire qu'une foutu gueule de bois. Les nausée ne cessait de se faire sentir et je pensais que je pourrais vomir ici et là à tout moment.

Je n'arrivais encore pas à croire que c'était même possible.

_Comment avait-il pus faire cela ? Lui ? De toute les personnes. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire pour moi. Il savait. Il savait._

Je sentis les larmes coulées à nouveau comme les mots coulaient dans mon esprit et j'apportais mes genoux à ma poitrine avant d'envelopper mes bras autour pour sangloter en silence. Je sentis les regards d'Elena et Stefan sur moi mais me contentais de regarder dans le vide. Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir dans le passé avait été détruit et balayé par cet acte. Il avait tout détruit et le pire, c'est qu'il devait s'en foutre royalement. Il allait me tuer sans scrupule et je serais devenu un monstre, comme lui. J'aurais perdu mon humanité. Je détestais les putains de vampire. Oh ! Oui ! Je les détestaient. Et plus encore Damon Salvatore. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle haine pur.

La voiture tira dans notre allée et je me détacha rapidement avant de descendre et courir pour ma chambre sans écouter les appels d'Elena et Stefan.

Mon crâne était en feu et j'avais besoin de sortir de cet foutu état de choc. Je devais sortir et rester forte. Je devais.

J'entrais dans ma chambre et retira mon bonnet ainsi que ma veste avant de les jeté avec force sur le sol. Mon regard se posait sur mes affaires sur ma commode et je marchais déterminé vers eux. _Je _balayais tout mes objets violemment d'un coup de bras libérant ma colère et je marchais tout droit vers le cadre photo de mes parents. Je l'envoyais à travers la pièce apercevant Stefan et Elena qui me regardaient en état de choc et légère panique.

_ Mon crâne ! Ça fait mal ! Criais-je en jetant à nouveau un cadre de photo avant de prendre mon matelas et l'envoyer valser de toute mes forces. J'ai mal ! Pleurais-je comme je n'avais jamais pleurer avant et coula sur le sol, exténuer. J'ai mal. Sanglotais-je à chaude larmes en me balançant d'avant en arrière et je sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Ça fait mal. Chuchotais-je d'une voix rauque et totalement vidé de toute énergie.

**_ **Ça va passer. C'était qu'une faible dose de sang. Tu vas l'éliminer très rapidement. Expliqua Stefan calmement et je levais les yeux sur lui.

_ _Il l'a fait ! Il savait ce que cela représentait pour moi ! Il savait que je ne voudrais jamais devenir comme lui et il l'a fait ! M'indignais-je en pleurant plus difficile et Elena resserra son étreinte. Je le déteste. _

_Il y avait un long silence comme je pleurais, ma tête enfouit dans mes genoux quand Stefan reprit. _

**_ **Damon a raison. Tout ça. C'est bien de ma faute. Expliqua Stefan, coupable mais tout ce qu'il pouvait dire ne me ferait pas changer d'avis.

**MYSTIC FALLS – 1864**

Des hommes transportaient dans une cage, le corps affaiblit de Katherine. La vampire essaya de débattre du peu de force qu'elle avait mais ils réussirent à la placer dans la cage. Damon se précipitait pour la libérer mais Stefan accourut rapidement et le retenait.

**_ **Damon. Non. Damon. S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. Plaida Stefan désespéré mais Damon le repoussa violemment, furibond.

_ Tu m'avais promis que tu la trahirais pas. Aboya-t-il furieux au visage de Stefan.

**_ **Mais j'ignorai tout de ce qu'il préparait. Se défendit faiblement Stefan tandis que la calèche qui détenait Katherine s'éloigna.

__ _Cherchez partout! Vite! Crièrent des hommes en chasse.

**_ **C'est toi qui a fait ça. Tout est de ta faute. Cracha Damon venimeux en partant, laissant un Stefan attristé derrière lui.

_**[Ménage Gilbert]**_

_ J'avais compter sur la charité de mon père. Et Damon avait confiance en moi et j'ai tout détruit. Hum! C'est bien de ma faute. Termina Stefan coupable avec une expression nostalgique.

Je le regardais incrédule ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait encore le défendre.

**_ **Nous, on a rien fait de mal. Ne l'oublie jamais. Objecta Elena fermement et je me penchais dans son étreinte en regardant le désordre que j'avais causé et élargis les yeux à la vue de la photo de mes parents sur le sol, en morceau.

_ Non ! Explosais-je de l'étreinte d'Elena et accourut pour la photo. Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas eux ! Pleurais-je en balayant les verres avec ma main et regarder le cadre avec les yeux attristé.

J'entendis à peine Stefan nous accorder du temps où même Elena s'approcher doucement de moi tellement j'étais concentré sur la photo.

_ J'ai tout gâché ! Je gâche toujours tout ! Pleurais-je en passant un doigt sur le visage de ma mère.

_ Non ! Dani, je t'en prie ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'as rien fait …

_ Et bien, si ce n'est pas adorable ! Une réunion de famille ! Déclara une voix inconnu et je relevais la tête tout simplement pour apercevoir le poing m'assommant dans un monde d'inconscience.

**Un nouveau chapitre juste pour vous. On avance, on avance, on obtient même un presque baiser mais c'est sans compter sur le contrôle de Dani. Personnellement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais résister à un baiser de Damon mais bon ^^ **

**Enfin, bref, vous savez ce que vous devez faire si cela vous à plus ;) **

**Et encore merci à ceux qui suivent et lisent cette histoire.**

**Xoxoxo**


	14. Fool me once

_**Trompez moi une fois **_

Je gémis à la douleur lancinante comme ma tête semblait avoir été frappé un nombre incalculable de fois avant de posé sur le dos avec une grimace. Depuis quand mon lit était aussi d … Toute les images de la nuit dernière flashèrent dans mon esprit. Elena, Stefan et moi, déterrant le cercueil du père de Stefan. Damon. Oh ! Oh mon dieu ! Damon me faisant boire son sang et la panique, les pleurs et la colère puis la fille.

Je me relevais brusquement, regardant tout autour de moi dans la panique et aussitôt une main recouvra ma bouche, me paniquant d'autant plus. Je regardais sur le côté avec mes yeux écarquillés pour trouver Elena qui appliqua son doigt à ses lèvres dans un signe de me taire avant de pointer … attends … Ben ? Elle décala son doigt vers la porte et je fermais les yeux sur elle dans la compréhension. Elle retira sa main et nous nous déplacions soigneusement en même temps. Je jetais encore un regard d'incrédulité sur Ben et essaya d'ouvrir la porte quand il surgit à côté de moi et Elena. Il attrapa cette dernière par le cou comme elle était plus près et plongea son regard dans ses yeux dans une tentative inutile de l'hypnotisé.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Haletais-je choquée comprenant ce que cela voulait dire.

_Ben était … était un vampire. Un putain de vampire. _

__ _N'essaye pas de t'échapper, ni même de faire un geste! Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? La contraignit-il d'une voix plate me faisant regarder pour le cou d'Elena pour voir qu'elle portait son collier.

_ Je t'ai compris. Répéta Elena d'une voix monotone faisant évidemment semblant.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et je me précipitais pour ouvrir la porte, prête à sortir quand je me retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille pas plus jeune que Jérémy.

__ _ Je rêve là. Elle m'attrapa furieusement et me ramena dans la chambre avant d'attraper à son tour Elena.

**_ **Je lui ai dit de ne pas bouger avec ce truc des yeux que tu m'as appris. Se défendit Ben piteusement me forçant à rouler des yeux.

Il était clair qu'il était un novice dans tout cela ce qui me faisait me demander quand avait-il été changé et si il était un vampire depuis qu'il était revenu comment j'avais pu passer à côté.

**_ **T'as oublié la verveine. Elle se fait un vampire, imbécile. Cassa-t-elle en nous tirant sans ménagement vers la salle de bain avant de nous jeter à l'intérieur.

Elena se redressa aussitôt quelque peu chancelante et se tourna vers la brune tandis que je commençais sérieusement à devenir énervé d'être traîné comme une poupée de chiffon.

__ _Mais tu es qui ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Questionna inutilement Elena me donnant envie de la frapper.

**_ **Peu importe qui je suis … Avance ! Nous ordonna-t-elle et referma la porte sur nous.

J'avançais pour l'évier me soutenant par les rebords avec un soupir pendant qu'Elena frappait des pieds et des mains contre la porte. C'était inutile mais Elena était Elena et elle ne comprenait jamais quand s'arrêter. Je secouais la tête dans l'indignation quand mon regard attrapa une silhouette semblant endormi dans la baignoire. Je me détachais de l'évier pour prendre un meilleur coup d'oeil et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de la brune familière.

_ Elena ! Appelais-je alarmé en me précipitant sur Bonnie qui était évidemment inconsciente. Bonnie_. __Hélais-je dans une tentative de réveillé la brune. _

__ _Bonnie. Oh! Ce n'est pas vrai. Paniqua aussitôt Elena en essayant de la réveiller.

_**Maison d'embarquement**_

_Damon était assis dans le canapé en lisant le grimoire d'Emilie quand Stefan déboula par la porte en agissant comme un canard sans tête. _

**_ **Anna a enlevé Elena et Dani. L'informa Stefan frôlant la crise de nerf faisant sourire Damon, sarcastique.

**_ **Ouais. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre après tes 600 messages sur mon répondeur. Déclara-t-il en continuant sa lecture, indifférent.

**_ **J'ai passé la nuit entière à fouiller tous les recoins de la ville sans le moindre résultat. Si jamais Dani n'a pas éliminé ton sang, on a un problème. Réfuta Stefan inquiet, le souvenir encore très net de l'état de Dani après avoir ingurgité le sang de Damon.

Il savait qu'elle était un esprit libre qui n'hésitait pas à s'exprimer quand quelque chose la dérangeait mais hier. Hier était un tout autre niveau. Elle avait perdu et il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Il savait ce que représentait le vampirisme pour Dani et il était encore sous le choc de l'action de Damon pour se venger.

**_ **Au moins comme ça, t'es sûr de la revoir. Raisonna Damon sarcastique avant de reprendre avec un sourire mauvais. Elena ? Pas tellement.

**_ **S'il te plaît, Damon. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. T'es allé chez Anna, dis-moi où elle vit ! Dis-moi où je peux les trouver ! Implora Stefan incapable de faire autre chose que supplier à ce stade.

Il était celui qui les avait impliquer dans tout ce gâchis et il ne se pardonnerait jamais si il leurs arrivaient quelque chose par sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

Damon leva les yeux de son grimoire et le fixa durement.

**_ **Non. Refusa Damon catégorique mais Stefan resta devant lui. Dégage-vite ! Cassa-t-il exaspéré par la persistance de son frère cadet.

**_ **J'ai l'impression de te haïr profondément depuis toujours. Je sais bien que ce n'a pas toujours été vrai, mais c'est la vie que tu t'es choisi qui a effacé tout ce qu'il y avait de bien en toi. Commença Stefan récoltant un regard ennuyé de Damon. Mais, attends! Je sais aussi qu'à ta décharge, tu as également de bonnes raisons de me haïr. Parce que tout a commencé à cause de moi. Si on t'a enlevé cette femme que tu as tant aimé, c'est bien à cause de moi. Termina Stefan tandis que Damon le fixait en rétrécissant ses yeux sur lui. J'en suis désolé. S'excusa Stefan aussi sincèrement que possible, espérant que cela ferait une différence.

**_ **Excuses, acceptez! Lui souriait Damon en lui serrant la main sachant pertinemment ce qu'il attendait après cela.

**_ **Alors, je te le demande, dis-moi ce que tu sais. Il s'agit d'Elena et Dani, si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi ! Supplia Stefan désemparé par le manque d'action de son frère et Damon se leva du canapé, agacé.

__ _Je pense sincèrement ce que je vais te dire. Déclara Damon avec une pause et Stefan approuva dans l'expectative. Ce que j'espère, c'est qu'Elena et Dani vont mourir. Lâcha-t-il sombrement avant de quitter la pièce laissant un Stefan désespéré.

**_Chambre de motel _**

Je donnais la serviete que je venais de passer sous l'eau à Elena et observais la scène de l'évier comme Elena humidifia le front de Bonnie et l'appela à nouveau pour la sortir de son état d'inconscience. Honnêtement, si elle ne se réveillerait pas dans les deux prochaine minute, je finirais par passé par une tout autre tactique et une chose était sûr, Elena n'aimera pas cette façon.

**_ **Bonnie ? Appela Elena doucement dans la préoccupation et enfin, Bonnie battit des cils, endormit.

__ _Elena. Reconnu-t-elle d'une voix rauque et se redressa dans la précipitation et chancela encore sous l'effet du choc.

Elena comme la bonne amie qu'elle était lui vint aussitôt en aide tandis que je campais sur mes positions en attendant que Bonnie me reconnaissait.

**_ **Oh! Ce que j'ai eu peur. Déclara Elena sa voix encore tremblante d'angoisse.

Je les observaient interagir avec stoïcisme me demandant encore pourquoi je me retrouvais toujours dans des histoires pareils et me souvenu que tout était encore à cause d'Elena. Tout était autour d'elle comme d'habitude.

**_ **J'ai mal au crâne. Annonça la sorcière me sortant de ma stupeur comme elle se massait le front avant d'écarquillé les yeux dans la panique et se tourner vers moi. Oh! Je me souviens maintenant. Ben est un vamp …

**_ **Chut ! Ordonnais-je rapidement en levant mon index à mes lèvres avec un regard sévère et avança tout droit pour l'évier pour tourner le robinet et que l'eau masquait nos voix. Ils peuvent entendre.

__ _Oh! Non. J'ai été trop stupide. S'accabla Bonnie honteuse me faisant rouler des yeux dans l'agitation.

Nous avions tous été stupide. Moi, la première. Je n'avais même pas remarquer que Ben, l'un de mes plus proches amis était un vampire lobotomisé dans un laquais.

**_ **Arrête! On s'est tous fait avoir. Moi, la première. Ben est … était l'un de mes plus proche ami. Murmurais-je exaspéré avant d'être rattrapé par la nostalgie.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi on est là ? Demanda Bonnie perplexe et je serrais mes poings à la simple pensée.

C'était bien ce que je me demandais. J'avais bien évidemment une petite idée mais cela voudrait dire que je devais pensé à …

**_ **Je suppose que c'est à cause de ce fameux grimoire d'Emilie. Expliqua Elena d'un ton de fait et Bonnie jeta un regard sur moi dans l'expectative pour plus d'information.

**_ **Grimoire d'Emilie ? Répéta-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcils confus.

**_ **Il permettrait d'entrer dans cette crypte d'après Damon. Conta Elena me faisant me raidir à la simple mention de son nom.

Je ne pouvais même plus entendre son nom sans ressentir une pur haine. C'était comme ci un interrupteur avait été retourner. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir à affaire avec lui où même aucun autre vampire pour ce fait. Ils n'étaient que des êtres fourbes. Des monstres sans aucune once d'âme humaine. La vie humaine n'était rien pour eux et j'avais été stupide pour me laisser pensé autrement durant un instant.

Dès que je sortais d'ici. Bien, si je sortais d'ici. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que si je sortais, j'avais une chance sur deux d'être …

**_ **Pourquoi personne n'a rien dit ? S'exclama Bonnie plus agacé qu'autre chose, me libérant de mes pensées morbide.

Je levais les yeux du sol pour la regarder avant de jaugé Elena dans l'expectative.

__ _Moi, je ne voulais pas t'en parler pour que l'on n'arrive jamais à ça. Expliqua Elena dans une tentative de se défendre après avoir jeté un regard sur la porte close.

**_ **En arriver à quoi ? Demanda Bonnie méfiante en levant les yeux sur moi comme ci j'étais censé avoir toute les réponses.

**_ **Ils ont besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière pour rompre le sortilège et libérer les vampires. Expliquais-je me décollant du mur et souligna le mot ''Vampire'' avec amertume.

**_ **Sans moi. Contra Bonnie catégorique et j'acquiesçais en accord.

Il était hors de question que nous les laissions ouvrir cette foutu crypte. Il y avait beaucoup trop en jeu. De plus, cela signifierait que Da … qu'il aurait son heureux pour toujours et il ne le méritait en aucun cas.

**_ **Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais. Je sais. Accepta Elena d'un ton empathique mais soudain Ben surgit dans la pièce sans m'accorder un regard et éteignit le robinet.

__ _Inutile, je te préviens. Je ne t'aiderai pas … Jamais. Le prévenu Bonnie dans un élan rebelle me faisant me frapper le front dans l'indignation et Ben s'approcha d'elle, en souriant d'un sourire qui ne m'inspirait aucunement confiance.

Il n'était en rien le Ben que j'avais connu. C'était pour cela que je ne pourrais jamais tolérer les vampires. Ils n'étaient en rien des comme nous. Cela les transformaient en abomination et peu importe, ce qu'ils faisaient, une partie d'eux était partie.

__ _Hum! Hum _! _Ria-t-il incrédule avant d'attraper Elena par le cou et la maintenir contre lui dans une tentative d'intimidation.

_ Ben ! Sifflais-je férocement comme je prenais un pas en avant. Lâche-là. Maintenant ! Ordonnais-je entre mes dents, ma mâchoire serré dans la haine pur et dur.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elles sont là. Expliqua-t-il ignorant intentionnellement mon avertissement tandis qu'Elena se débattait inutilement contre son étreinte. Un bon moyen de te forcer à mieux te conduire.

Le visage de Bonnie tomba dans la défaite comme elle me donna un regard vaincu et le sourire de Ben s'agrandit.

_ Oh! Non. Ne prends pas cet air désespéré ! Railla-t-il avec une fausse moue. Tu m'as facilité la tâche. Il se tourna vers moi avec une expression déterminé. Allez! Debout ! Toi aussi, viens avec moi. Ordonna-t-il froidement et je levais le menton et croisais mes bras sur ma poitrine, prête à lutter si il le fallait. Dani, toujours une forte tête. Déclara-t-il en m'attrapant par le bras et me tirant en même temps qu'Elena dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Elle veut vous parler.

_ Espèce de bite ! Criais-je à la porte en me relevant et époussetant mes vêtements avant de regarder autour de la chambre et tombé sur la jeune fille qui nous avait frapper.

Elle semblait à peine plus âgé que Jeremy et avait les cheveux bruns bouclés. Ses traits étaient légèrement tirés asiatique et de par sa tenue, il était évident qu'elle pouvait suffisamment se soutenir elle-même. Parfois, s'était presque sidérant comment un visage d'ange pouvait caché le diable.

__ _Waouh! Elena Gilbert. C'est fou, cette ressemblance ! Je parie qu'ils sont fous de toi, les deux frères. Railla la brune avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles faisant ressortir ma colère à son point culminant.

**_ **T'es qui, toi ? Crachais-je amer, déjà lasse de sa personnalité.

**_ **Je suis Anna. Ton frère a dû te parler de moi. Répondit-elle avec un sourire narquois me donnant envie de la poinçonné en plein visage. On n'est pas loin de sortir ensemble tous les deux. Ajouta-t-elle confiante et je la dévisageais avec un regard méprisant de la tête aux pieds tout en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de bafouer fortement.

_ Même pas près ! Rétorquais-je suffisante sous le choc d'Elena qui était évidemment effrayé et dans une fraction de seconde, la brune flouta devant moi.

Elle m'attrapa par la gorge, serrant sa prise me faisant grimacer avant de me claquer le crâne contre le mur. Ma tête rebondit sous l'impact et je sifflais dans la douleur, sentant les étoiles obstrués ma vue.

_ Dani Gilbert ! Cracha Anna avec amertume. Jérémy, m'a parlé de toi. Haineuse, grande sœur ! Se moqua-t-elle avant de me relâcher et je coulais en sol en toussant pour reprendre mon air.

J'inspectais ma gorge en sifflant à la douleur sous mes doigts comme Elena accourut droit vers moi en gardant un œil attentif sur Anna et je la fusillais du regard en me relevant. Cette salope allait le payer.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demanda Elena en planant sur moi avec préoccupation me faisant casser mon regard dur sur elle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de me taper sur le système. Un autre coup comme celui-là et je pourrais mourir d'un traumatisme crânien. Ce n'était pas tellement la douleur qui me faisait peur mais ce qui venait après.

_ Fous-moi la paix ! Crachais-je exacerbé en la contournant et m'asseyais sur l'un des lits tandis qu'Anna regardait par la fenêtre avec un sourire narquois.

_ Problème de famille ? Nargua Anna clairement amusé par toute la situation dans son ensemble.

_ Bonnie n'ouvrira pas cette crypte. Déclara Elena essayant d'agir forte même si sa voix montrait combien elle était effrayée.

**_ **Oh! Si elle l'ouvrira. Contra Anna confiante sans même la regarder.

**_ **Pourquoi tu tiens à Katherine à ce point-là ? Répliqua stupidement Elena et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'incrédulité.

Comment je pouvais être apparenté à cette fille me dépassait. Oh ! Oui ! Nous n'étions pas de la même famille. Elle était juste tellement idiote avec ses questions parfois. Anna n'avait pas le profil type de lesbienne et j'étais persuadé que ce n'était pas Katherine qui l'intéressait mais bien sûr, Elena était beaucoup plus lente d'esprit.

**_ **Tu peux me croire. Y a personne qui veut la revoir celle-là. À part Damon, l'amoureux transi. Se moqua-t-elle avec mépris me faisant sourire à cette remarque.

_ Amen ! M'exclamais-je sarcastique en levant les bras d'une manière exagéré. Alors, c'est quoi ? Tu ne me semble pas du genre transit. Non. Je dirais … un parent ? Réfutais-je impassible en tapant mon doigt sur ma lèvre, songeuse.

**_ **Je cherche ma mère. Répondit Anna me regardant impressionné et je haussais les épaules.

C'était normal. J'avais un esprit intelligent comme cela.

**_ **Oh! Souffla Elena avec un regard de chiot battu et je secouais la tête dans l'indignation.

Il lui en fallait peu pour qu'elle soit touché. Une vraie madeleine.

Merde, elle venait de me battre et c'était une vampire. Ew ! Je détestais vampire.

**_** Parce que comme Katherine avait du mal à s'empêcher de batifoler avec les deux frères Salvatore. Elle a été la première à se faire enfermer. Puis, ça a été au tour de ma mère. J'ai vu Jonathan Gilbert l'emmené. Expliqua Anna haineusement avec ce regard nostalgique dans les yeux comme elle se remémorait chaque moment, alimentant sa colère.

**_ **Je suis désolée. S'excusa Elena empathique tandis que je bafouais, insensible.

_ Pauvre petite fille. Me moquais-je sarcastique en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es une vampire ! Avance ! Lâchais-je insouciante comme Anna rétrécit ses yeux sur moi avant de retourner son attention sur Elena.

**_ **C'est que tu as l'air sincère en plus_. _Railla Anna incrédule. On arrête de s'apitoyer sur la pauvre orpheline et on se concentre sur mon objectif. Cassa-t-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil et je levais les yeux au ciel. Tu as de l'audace, j'aime ça.

**_ **Oui. Et qui est ? Demanda Elena froidement en m'envoyant un regard agacé.

**_ **Faire pression. Déclara-t-elle en prenant le portable d'Elena. C'est bien à toi ça ? Demanda-t-elle et Elena essaya pitoyablement de le reprendre. Hein! Hein! L'arrêta-t-elle en levant l'index avec un sourire diaboliquement mauvais.

**__ _**_« Elles va bien pour l'instant. Bien que sa sœur ne durera pas très longtemps si elle continu comme ça. Ajouta-t-elle en m'envoyant un regard menaçant et je levais les yeux dans le défi. »_

_ Pas vrai ! Elle m'aime ! Criais-je sarcastique pour que n'importe qui m'entende.

__ « Dis-moi où est le grimoire et elle s'en sortira! » Imposa Anna froidement. _

___ ___« Je vais le récupérer.» Affirma Stefan en jetant un regard discret sur le salon tandis que Damon écoutait la conversation au loin avec un petit sourire au commentaire de Dani avant de froncer les sourcils._

**__ _**_« Donc c'est ton frère qui l'a. Moi, j'ai la sorcière alors que l'un de vous deux me l'apportent au jardin municipal dans … On va dire 20 min et on discutera tranquillement de la façon dont on bossera ensemble. » Raccrocha Anna en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire sadique. _

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

Stefan raccrocha complètement désespéré puis se tourna vers Damon, impassible.

**_ **Ben, vas-y! Rampe devant elle ! Oh! Attends! Non. En fait, je m'en fous. Claqua Damon sarcastique avant de partir.

_**Chambre de motel**_

Anna se retourna pour frapper à la porte de la salle de bain signalant à Ben pour sortir.

**_ **Ben. Je m'en vais. L'informa-t-elle sans considération et Ben sortit avec Bonnie en cage. Fais-les parler ! Mais la persuasion ne donnera rien avec elles. Utilise la violence ! Suggéra-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourire mauvais et je haussais les épaules, nonchalante.

_ Pas quelque chose que l'on aura pas déjà fait, hein, Ben ! Rétorquais-je en regardant Ben sous les yeux confus d'Anna.

_ Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda-t-elle avec surprise en regardant entre nous.

_ C'est Mystic Falls, ma petite ! Déclarais-je en roulant des yeux et elle rétrécit ses yeux sur moi avant de sortir.

**_ **Assisses et bien sagement ! Ordonna Ben en jetant Bonnie sur le lit à côté d'Elena tandis que je me couchais sur le dos en regardant le plafond, lasse. Toi, Bonnie, tu es la clé de tout ça. Au sens propre … celle qui nous ouvrira la porte de cette crypte. Alors dis-moi … depuis quand tu es une sorcière ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son intérêt dans tout ça. Il était évident qu'Anna se servait tout simplement de lui. Ce qui était pour ainsi dire du déjà vue chez les vampires. La preuve avec Victoria qui avait transformé Robert où Ry … ry … peu importe, j'avais lu les Twilight et elle s'était servit de lui pour ses connaissance de la ville. Dans ce cas présent, c'était exactement la même chose. Je savais. Pas la meilleure référence mais Kat m'avait forcé à les lires et il semblerait qu'ils avaient une utilité finalement.

_ Depuis quand tu es un vampire ? Cassais-je dans un revers . En fait … je m'en fous ! Répondis-je indifférente et Ben se rapprocha dangereusement de moi mais la voix d'Elena l'arrêta.

**_ **T'aurais un truc à boire ? Demanda-t-elle m'interpellant. Je tournais ma tête dans sa direction, incrédule.

**_ **Oh ! Alors tu as soif. Déclara Ben en s'approchant d'elle, l'effrayant un peu plus. Il y a de l'eau sur la table de nuit. Indiqua-t-il plus amusé qu'autre chose par son mouvement de recul avant de se rasseoir.

__ _Tu m'en files un peu. Demanda Bonnie en fixant intensément Elena, m'indiquant qu'elles étaient à quelque chose et je me redressais alerte.

Elena lui tendis le verre et Bonnie le jeta sur Ben avant d'enflammer son bras dans un acte de magie. Nous nous précipitions vers la sortie mais j'étais la plus éloigné et Ben m'attrapa par le cou et me souleva du sol, arrêtant les deux filles.

**_ **Revenez par ici! Et refermez la porte ! Hurla-t-il violemment me faisant frémir mais je gardais un visage stoïque avant de lâcher un ricanement.

_ T'es sérieux ? Ben. Elles me détestent. Elles s'en foutent ! T'es parti depuis trop longtemps, mon pote ! Déclarais-je en regardant intensément les filles pour qu'elles partent mais elles restèrent clouées sur place.

**_ **Ne lui fais pas de mal ! Plaida Bonnie et je levais les yeux au ciel dans l'irritation.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'agir tout héroique. De plus, c'était pas comme ci s'était Elena à ma place.

**_ **Alors ne m'y oblige pas ! Vociféra Ben et Bonnie et Elena retournèrent dans la chambre avant de fermer la porte. Verrouille-la ! Ordonna-t-il férocement et Bonnie s'exécuta sans un mot. Elles te détestent pas tant que ça finalement. Se moqua-t-il dans mon oreille m'obligeant à grimacer.

_**Jardin municipal**_

Damon marchait d'un pas déterminé à travers le jardin et vit Anna s'asseoir sur un banc avec un grand sourire après avoir quitter Jérémy. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'asseya sur le banc à son tour.

**_ **Le visage du bonheur, c'est l'idée de choper toute la famille Gilbert. Déclara-t-il sarcastique.

**_ **C'est la fête qui me réjouit. À côté du vieux cimetière. Trop gentils de faire ça, pleins de corps chauds bouillants pour vampires mourants de faim. Railla Anna morbide et Damon leva les yeux ennuyé par tout cela.

**_ **Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'aime me la jouer perso. Rétorqua-t-il nonchalant avec un haussement d'épaules.

**_ **Moi, aussi, figure-toi! Seulement, il te manque une sorcière et, moi, un grimoire. Conclusion ? Réfuta Anna avec un sourire mauvais sachant qu'elle possédait les cartes cette fois.

**_ **Stefan va te faire payer cher. Je te préviens. Osez t'en prendre à Elena et Dani ! L'avertit Damon impassible en sentant son masque presque tombé à la mention de Dani.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Il avait tout sauf la sorcière mais cela serait qu'une question de temps pour la récupérer. Non, la vrai question était pourquoi il se souciait encore de Dani ? Elle l'avait salement trahi. Il voulait juste Katherine. Mais … il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revoir son visage quand il lui avait donné son sang. Il savait son ressentit pour les vampires et le fait d'en devenir une. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Pas si cela impliquait qu'elle le détesterait.

**_ **Il va donc pas du tout apprécié que je la tue si je n'ai pas vite ce que je demande. Menaça Anna en se levant et commença à marcher.

__ _Quand est-ce que tu vas faire ça ? Demanda Damon dans la défaite, arrêtant Anna dans sa marche.

Anna se retourna vers Damon en riant, jouissant de l'ironie. Les frères Salvatore. Ils n'avaient pas changés même après toute ces années.

**_ **150 ans ont passé et vous êtes toujours pareils. Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables vous, les frères Salvatore quand on en vient aux que Dani serait un bien meilleur choix que votre pathétique Elena. Se moqua-t-elle souriant à l'expression exaspéré de Damon avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse. Ce soir, au crépuscule. La vieille église. Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir en laissant un Damon contrarié.

_**Chambre de motel**_

Bonnie et Elena étaient assises sur le lit en face du mien et je les regardais avec affliction tandis que Ben faisait les cents pas dans la pièce.

_ Tu veux arrêter, tu me donne le vertige ! Cassais-je en me pinçant le pont de mon nez. Vous auriez dû partir. Si cela aurait été moi, je vous aurais laisser. Ajoutais-je en regardant les deux idiotes qui me dévisageaient, incrédule.

Ben riait avec amusement rompant le silence et je cassais ma tête dans sa direction en le fusillant du regard.

_ Oh, Dani me regarde pas comme ça . Railla-t-il narquois.

_ Comme quoi ? Un monstre ? Cassais-je férocement et son regard se durcit blessé. Tu es conscient qu'elle t'utilise ? Elle …

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Ben me tenait au-dessus du sol, sa main autour de ma gorge, me coupant mon approvisionnement en air et je tentais de griffer ses mains pour me libérer sous les cries implorant des filles. Puis, comme il m'avait attaqué, il me rejeta avec force sur le lit, me laissant obtenir mon souffle pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Il y avait un silence, coupé par mes halètement avant qu'il se reprit.

_ Vous, les sorcières, vous n'êtes pas éternelles. Donc, je peux vous faire mourir. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais en se tournant vers Bonnie.

**_ **Oui. On est mortelle. Acquiesça Bonnie froidement en me donnant ce fameux regard exaspérant.

_ Les vampires aussi ! Craquais-je en posant mes yeux brûlant de haine sur lui. Ma voix rauque de son attaque. Un bon bout de bois et … Quick ! Mimais-je en tranchant ma gorge avec mon pouce et Ben m'envoya un éclat menaçant.

Puis, soudain, son visage se déforma dans la douleur comme il se mit à hurler de douleur en même temps qu'un énorme fracas résonna derrière lui. Il s'avérait que s'était Stefan à la rescousse comme il chargea droit pour les rideaux et les tira, envoyant Ben à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**_ **Stefan. Haleta Elena et Bonnie dans le choc et elle se précipitèrent dans ses bras tandis que je me levais en lui donnant un signe en gratitude et fit rapidement une sortie.

__ _Sortez! Dépêchez-vous! Entendis-je Stefan les pressé et les pas de courses d'Elena et Bonnie ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre les miens.

J'étais déjà sur le parking quand les filles arrivèrent suivi de près par Stefan et je les regardais monter dans la voiture de se dernier avant de commencer mon chemin tout simplement pour être arrêter par Stefan.

_ Dégage de mon chemin, je ne suis pas d'humeur pour les conneries de vampire. Claquais-je férocement mais il tint bon.

_ Dani, il faut que tu viennes avec nous. Ce n'est pas sûr pour toi. Tu as encore du sang de vampire dans ton système. Tenta-t-il son expression réellement inquiète mais j'étais catégorique dans mon esprit.

Il était hors de question que je restais auprès d'un vampire. J'avais eu assez d'eux pour toute une vie et j'allais me tenir à ma parole. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux pour me protéger. En réalité, si je devais être protéger, c'était d'abord à cause d'eux et je ne referais pas la même erreur.

Je m'approchais d'un pas déterminé en plissant les yeux sur lui avec irritation.

_ Je te remercie pour m'avoir sauver Stefan. Commençais-je et il allait répliquer mais je levais la main pour l'arrêter. Mais dorénavant, ne m'approche plus jamais. Où je n'hésiterais pas à te planter un pieu dans le cœur. Le menaçais-je glacial, gardant mon expression impassible tout du long.

Il écarquilla les yeux dans le choc et probablement la surprise et je ne prenais cela pour mon signe de départ. Je le contournais, la tête haute et marcha droit devant sans même accordé un regard sur eux. Cette fois, il me laissa partir sans même me retenir.

__**Maison de Sheila Bennett**__

Bonnie s'asseyait en face de sa grand-mère avec un regard affectueux. Ils avaient tous fini chez sa grand-mère comme elle était celle qui avait aidé Stefan à les sortir delà et elle ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissante pour être en vie.

**_ **Comment t'as su où l'on se trouvait ? Demanda Bonnie réellement intrigué.

Sa grand-mère n'était plus vraiment la sorcière qu'elle était et Bonnie le savait. Elle lui avait répéter tellement de fois, combien la magie était à pratiquer avec précaution surtout quand les forces était affaiblit.

**_ **Tout ce que l'on ressent vient renforcer nos pouvoirs occultes : la peur, la colère. Expliqua sa grand-mère dans un ton d'oratrice. Quand Stefan m'a dit que l'on vous avait enlevé, j'ai ressenti avec beaucoup de violences ces deux émotions. Vous localisez à distance m'a semblé facile après ça.

**_ **Je suis désolée … pour ce que t'as enduré. S'excusa Bonnie, son ton morne.

Elle n'avait jamais voulu être intégré dans tout cela. Savoir qu'elle était une sorcière était déjà un grand pas pour elle mais cela était bien au-dessus. Elle pouvait facilement comprendre ce que ressentait Dani.

__ _C'est rien à côté de ce que cela leur coûtera. Lui assura Sheila avec un regard de pierre, son exprit vindicatif.

Soudain, Elena et Stefan entrèrent dans la pièce, interpellant les deux sorcières.

**_ **Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Elena dans l'expectative.

Sheila regarda légèrement par-dessus l'épaule de Stefan et Elena dans l'attente d'une autre personne mais il semblerait qu'ils étaient seulement eux.

_ Où est Dani ? Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé lançant un silence pesant sur l'ensemble des adolescents comme ils regardaient, morose.

_ Elle a vécu … beaucoup ces derniers temps. Déclara Elena hésitante sachant que l'état de Dani n'était pas vraiment différent du sien.

**_ **En tout cas, vous restez là. Reprit rapidement Stefan ne voulant plus ressentir la culpabilité qu'il ressentait pour la brune.

**_ **Prisonnière dans ma propre demeure. Pas question, Stefan. Objecta fermement Sheila avec incrédulité.

**_ **Je ne pourrais pas vous protéger en dehors de la maison. Contra Stefan, insistant. Faisant un point.

**_ **On se protégera toutes seules. Rétorqua Sheila en toute confiance. Ce n'était pas un vampire comme Damon Salvatore qui pourrait venir à bout de sa lignée.

**_ **Il veut absolument retrouver Katherine. Puisqu'il fera tout pour y arriver autant l'aider une bonne fois pour toute, non ? Suggéra Elena sachant que si Dani serait là, elle l'aurait foudroyer sur place.

**_ **Arrête! Il n'a rien fait pour mériter de l'aide. Objecta Bonnie catégorique ne comprenant même pas pourquoi, Elena le défendait encore. Si Dani serait ici, elle serait de son côté.

**_ **Quel autre choix ont a à ton avis ? Demanda Elena, vaincu en fixant Stefan qui semblait tout aussi abbatu.

Son frère allait gagner, encore et il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer cela. Il aurait dû savoir que rien ne découlerait de bon avec son arrivée. Il pensait qu'avec Dani dans les parages cela pourrait affluer son jugement mais maintenant, il savait qu'il s'était induit en erreur. Rien ne pourrait changer Damon.

__ _Nous, les sorcières misent au pied du mur, obligées de régler les problèmes des vampires. Même en ayant tout fait pour rester en dehors de ça. Déclara Sheila solennelle en fixant Bonnie puis Stefan. Je vais ouvrir cette crypte. Tu t'occuperas de l'ami de ton frère, mais le reste sera détruit par les flammes. Qu'on en termine avec tout ça. Décida Sheila, une idée bien précise en tête.

**_ **Faut encore convaincre mon frère! Rappela Stefan défaitiste sachant que s'était peine perdu.

**_ **On a déjà réussi une fois. Insista Elena avec espoir.

**_ **Oui, pour le trahir aussitôt. C'est la raison de sa colère. Et cette fois, nous n'avons pas Dani. Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement.

**_ **De sa souffrance. Grande différence! Elena corrigea Stefan. Il faut que j'appelle Dani. Déclara-t-elle très sérieuse en fixant intensément Stefan.

_Il lui tendit son téléphone et elle composa le numéro de Dani. Elle attendit trois anneau avant que la voix en colère de Dani résonna dans le haut-parleur. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Et parle vite. Tu as 5 mn. Claqua-t-elle âprement comme Elena pouvait l'entendre stimuler. _

__ Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Déclara Elena en levant les yeux sur Stefan avec appréhension._

__ Tu veux quoi ? Demanda Dani, la méfiance dans son ton. _

__ Je ne peux pas te le dire par téléphone. Joua Elena hésitante, espérant que cela la ferait venir mais c'était sans compter l'esprit buté de sa soeur. _

__ Et bien, sauras à le faire parce que je ne me déplace pas. Rétorqua Dani catégorique et Elena soupira. _

__ La seule chose qui arrêtera Damon est de lui rendre Katherine et pour cela nous avons besoin de le convaincre de nous faire confiance à nouveau. La grand-mère de Bonnie et Bonnie ont accepté d'ouvrir la crypte. Expliqua Elena soulagé qu'elle ait put terminé avant que Dani avait raccroché et elle attendit sa réponse, comme tout le monde dans la pièce. _

_Il y avait un silence pesant de l'autre côté du cellulaire et Elena pensait qu'elle avait raccroché mais un soupir ce fit entendre. _

__ Écoute-moi bien, Elena. À partir de maintenant vous me tenez à l'écart de vos putain d'affaires de vampires, c'est clair ? Parce que je te jure que si je suis à nouveau impliqué dans tout ça, je prendrais le premier billet d'avion pour une destination inconnu et vous laisserais sans même me retourner. Explosa-t-elle son ton mortellement froid ne laissant aucun doute quant à sa sincérité. Au revoir, Elena. Déclara-t-elle avant de raccrocher laissant tout le monde dans la pièce bouche bée. _

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

Damon enfilait sa veste, se préparant à retrouvé l'amour de sa vie après des siècles d'attente quand Elena entra, déterminée et s'approcha de lui. Damon l'observa totalement indifférent sachant qu'elle était beaucoup trop calme.

**_ **Faut que je change les serrures ! Déclara-t-il froid. T'as réussi à t'évader ? Demanda-t-il plus par curiosité que par intérêt.

**_ **C'est Stefan. Répondit calmement Elena.

**_ **Ah! Cher petit frère! Quel chevalier blanc ! S'exclama-t-il sarcastique et il ne put s'empêcher de jeté un œil par-dessus Elena s'attendant à trouver quelqu'un d'autre mais elle était seule.

**_ **J'ai l'accord de Bonnie. Elle va t'aider. L'informa Elena ne ratant pas le regard déçu de Damon.

**_ **J'en doute fort. Bafoua-t-il incrédule.

Qui pensait-elle qu'il était. Il avait des années sur elle et il ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement que la première fois. La dernière fois, il avait baissé sa garde mais il ne referait plus la même erreur.

**_ **Écoute ! Commença Elena en s'approchant de lui. Je ne vais pas te dire que l'on est désolé d'avoir trouver ce fameux grimoire sans toi. Parce que … c'est vraiment pas le cas. Expliqua Elena choissiant la carte de l'honnêteté comme Dani l'aurait probablement fait.

**_ **C'est bien. Tu es honnête. Rétorqua froidement Damon.

**_ **Moi, je n'ai fait que protéger ceux que j'aime. Tout comme Dani. Comme toi, d'ailleurs, à ta façon un peu tordue. Et même si ce n'est pas évident, on a tous le même objectif et on est tous dans le même camps. Tenta Elena et vit le regard blessé de Damon à la mention de sa sœur aînée.

**_ **Sans moi, chérie. Répliqua Damon ferme comme il la dépassa mais elle le rattrapa rapidement.

Elle était rapide pour une petite humaine. _Mais elle ne l'est pas comme l'est Dani. _Il cocha sa mâchoire à son esprit tordu.

__ _Tu sais que c'est dans ton intérêt. Puisse que tu as voulu faire équipe avec nous. Avec Dani. Rétorqua Elena sonnant confiante et Damon se retourna avec un sourcil levé.

**_ **Tu m'as déjà eu une fois. Je ne suis pas débile. Cassa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Et en parlant de Dani. Pourquoi elle n'est pas ici en essayant de me berner à nouveau ? C'est un truc d'équipe, non ?

**_ **Ok. Soupira Elena choisissant de changer de technique. Quand on était à Atlanta, pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le contrôle de nos pensées ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse et Damon se rapprocha d'elle, curieux où elle voulait en venir avec ça.

__ _Qui t'as dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ? Bluffa-t-il même si il savait qu'il ne les avait pas touchés .

**_ **Je le sais. Affirma-t-elle devenant plus confiante par la minute.

Damon regarda Elena qui le dévisageait avec cette expression de miss-je-sais-tout et son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner à une autre brune.

**_ **Hum! Hum! Fredonna Damon sceptique.

**_ **J'en suis certaine. Mais tu aurais pu. C'est vrai. Se rapprocha Elena. Toi et moi, on a vite compris. Y a un truc entre nous ? Une complicité. Pas aussi forte que celle que tu as avec Dani mais elle est bien là. Et je comprends qu'ensuite, t'es pu te sentir trahi de façon différente qu'avec Stefan, mais je t'assure. Tu as ma promesse solennelle que je ferais tout pour t'aider à retrouver Katherine. Déclara-elle, honnête pour une fois.

**_ **Mm_. __Soupira-t-il avant de reprendre . _Si seulement je pouvais te croire.

_ Tu croirais Dani ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourcil levé et Damon l'examina longuement.

Voyant que cela n'allait nul part, elle retira son collier de verveine et le plaça sur un des nombreux livres.

_ Alors demande-moi si je mens !

Damon leva un sourcil surprit à son acte, délibérant mentalement si il devait lui faire confiance ou pas. Seulement, si Dani serait là, il saurait mieux lire si elle disait la vérité ou pas. Il avait appris à la lire plus facilement et une partie de lui, avait plus confiance en elle qu'en quiconque. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix en la matière, il se décida.

__ _Tu sais qu'Anna ne baissera pas les bras quoique je fasse. L'informa-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement proche d'elle

Elena pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau et se sentait intimidé comme jamais. Elle pouvait presque se perdre dans ses orbes bleutés et elle devait reprendre son souffle pour répondre.

__ _Ben, on gérera ça ensemble. Assura-t-elle ne le quittant jamais des yeux et Damon prit un pas en arrière avant de prendre le collier et de lui remettre.

__ _Je ne t'ai pas contrôlé à Atlanta, parce que l'on s'amusait bien. Je voulais que ce soir réel. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais ne me le fais pas regretter. Répondit-il en quittant la pièce laissant Elena sans voix comme elle fixait son dos fuyant. Et, je veux que Dani soit présente.

_**Bois de Mystic Falls**_

La fête de Duke battait à son plein tandis qu'Elena et Damon faisaient leur chemin à travers le parking.

Elena savair que Dani ne viendrait pas et cherchait encore un moyen de contourner cela à sa façon mais la présence de la fête, l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

**_ **C'est vrai qu'il y a une fête. J'avais oublié. Espérons qu'ils ne viendront pas vers l'Eglise. S'inquiéta Elena à voix haute.

**_ **C'est ton vœu, pas le mien. Rétorqua Damon indifférent avant de s'arrêter et se poster devant Elena. Où est Dani ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé et Elena soupira dans la défaite.

_ Elle ne viendra pas, Damon. Elle a expressément précisé que si on l'impliquait à nouveau dans les histoires de vampire, elle quitterait la ville sans se retourner. Expliqua Elena d'un air lasse et Damon durcit son regard.

_ Appelle là ! Ordonna-t-il sentant la colère surgir à l'implication d'un possible départ.

_ Mais …

_ Elena ! La coupa-t-il froidement et Elena sortit son cellulaire avec un soupir.

Elle porta son cellulaire à son oreille en attendant que sa sœur décrochait et lança un regard sur Damon qui la fixait avec frustration et ennui. Finalement, la voix exaspéré de Dani fut bientôt à travers le haut-parleur.

__ Tu ne comprends pas la signification du mot non, hein ? Non ! N.O.N ! Je n'aiderais pas ce monstre à récupérer son pathétique amour de sa vie. Explosa Dani au-delà exacerbé et Damon resserra sa prise sur le bas du dos d'Elena avant de lui prendre rapidement le téléphone des mains. _

__ Bonjour, Dani ! Salua-t-il froidement. _

__ Et je raccroche maintenant . Lâcha-t-elle venimeuse. _

__ Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi . L'interrompit-il rapidement son ton inquiètant au yeux d'Elena. J'ai Elena et si tu ne viens pas à l'église Fell, je vais lui faire du mal . Menaça-t-il glacial et Dani lui rit ouvertement au nez. _

__ Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que je me soucie ? De plus, elle ressemble à ton amour minable, tu ne l'a blessera pas. Rétorqua-t-elle en toute confiance et Damon regarda le téléphone avec venin avant d'attraper le poignet d'Elena et appliqué une pression suffisante pour la faire crier de douleur. _

__ Tu disais ? Siffla-t-il fortement pour qu'elle pouvait l'entendre à travers le cellulaire en regardant Elena avec un regard penaud. _

_Il y avait une longue pause dans le cellulaire avant qu'il entendait de nouveau le souffle court de Dani. _

__ Je serais là ! Cassa-t-elle avant de raccrocher et il redonna le téléphone à Elena avec un sourire béat. _

_**_Les bois proche de la crypte_**_

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je faisais ça. J'aurais dû faire demi-tour dès que j'avais reçu cet appel malade de Damon. J'avais déjà été en route pour l'église quand j'avais reçu l'appel et j'avais maintenant une forte envie de tuer ce malade.

Depuis qu'Elena m'avait appelé cet après-midi, je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à ce qui allait se passer. Je savais qu'elle réussirait à le convaincre sans mon aide. Après tout, il était intéressé par elle. Elle était le sosie de son ex amour pathétique.

Bon sang, même après ce qu'il avait fait j'éprouvais ce sentiment foutu. J'étais aussi malade que lui, s'était à croire que j'en redemandais.

Je balayais les branches sur mon chemin et marchais avec un lampe de poche. Je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais mais il fallait j'accélérais le pas. Dieu, je détestais les bois. Voilà, pour mes menaces de quitter la ville. Il était vrai que j'y avais pensé depuis plusieurs jours mais aujourd'hui, quand j'avais fais ma valise, j'avais été incapable de quitter ma chambre. Je m'étais assis sur le sol, à côté de ma valise et avait regarder dans le vide pendant deux heures.

Et puis, j'étais ici dans les bois avec une simple veste qui était bien trop froide pour cette nuit.

Soudain, j'aperçus des lumières vacillantes et je pressais le pas pour surgir des arbres et alerté tout les regards sur moi.

_ Dani ! Haleta Stefan choqué et je lui donnais un signe de tête avant d'avancer et regarder Damon froidement.

_ Où est Elena ? Demandais-je sévèrement et elle fit un pas un avant se montrant.

__ Ça_ va ? Tout va bien ? Lui demanda rapidement Stefan et je regardais Damon levé les yeux au ciel.

**_ **J'aimerais juste que l'on en finisse. Et vous, vous êtes prêtes ? Lança Elena avant de se tourner vers les sorcières.

**_ **Oui.

**_ **Je crois que oui. Répondit Bonnie en même temps que Sheila et j'avançais dans la milieu du groupe et croisa mes bras sur ma poitrine en regardant les sorcières opérées.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Dani ? Demanda Stefan perplexe en s'approchant de moi.

_ Demande à ton frère ! Cassais-je froidement sans jamais quitter des yeux Bonnie et sa grand-mère.

_ Mère, la terre. Le feu …

**_ **… Et l'eau. Continua Bonnie en commençant le charme.

**_ **Juste de l'eau normale. De l'eau du robinet. S'étonna Elena et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de me raidir quand je sentis une présence indésirable à mes côtés.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui peut y avoir d'autre ? L'interrogea Sheila avec un sourire et je souriais avec elle.

_ Alors tu allais quitté la ville, hein ? Demanda Damon à voix basse tout en se rapprochant de moi et je me raidis en ignorant sa question.

_J'en sais rien. Par exemple, de l'eau bénite ou … mystique … ou envoûtée. Répondit Elena et je jetais un regard de côté sur Damon qui sortait une poche de sang de sa veste.

__ _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda aussitôt Stefan, alarmé.

**_ **C'est pour Katherine. Faut bien que je la nourrisse. Sauf si les filles offrent leurs veines à saigner. Non ? Railla Damon avec un sourire narquois et je le lorgnais avec dégoût et amertume.

**_ **Mm. Soupira Stefan en s'approchant de nous.

**_ **Admets-le! Allez! T'as trop hâte de te débarrasser de moi ? Lui demanda Damon avec un sourire amusé.

**_ **Mm_. _J'ai trop hâte de me débarrasser de toi. Répondis-je en même temps que Stefan et souriait narquoise sentant le regard blessé de Damon et amusé de Stefan sur moi.

**_ **Hum! Hum! Souriait Damon en reprenant son masque et Bonnie se tourna vers nous.

**_ **Prêt ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hésitant.

Les deux sorcières commencèrent leurs incantations et chantaient en chœur dans une langue étrangère.

__ _Hé! C'est quoi cette langue ? Demanda Damon perplexe.

_ Idiot ! Jurais-je sous mon souffle avant de secouer la tête. Typique !

**_ **On dirait du latin. Répondit Stefan en souriant à ma remarque.

**_ **Ça y ressemble. Convenu Elena et je reculais d'un pas, surprise quand les flammes des torches jaillirent. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Elena qui s'était rapprocher de Stefan comme la porte du tombeau s'ouvrit.

__ __Ça_ a marché. S'exclama Bonnie abasourdie avec un sourire fière.

_ Évidemment que cela a marché. Assura Sheila avec un sourire de son propre et je regardais leur moment avec un petit sourire jusqu'à ce que la voix de Damon retentit.

**_ **Mais pour le feu, tu fais comment ? Demanda-t-il à Stefan dans l'expectative.

**_ **Ouais. Je vais chercher le chalumeau et je reviens. Convenu Stefan en s'enfonçant dans les bois et je le suivais du regard quand la main de Damon venu dans ma vue.

__ _On y va. Déclara-t-il avec un sourire narquois me faisant froncer les sourcils comme je jaugeais sa main avant de lever les yeux sur lui .

**_ **Quoi ? Haleta Elena confuse.

**_ **Je ne suis pas idiot. Je ne vais pas m'y rendre seul pour que l'on m'y enferme. Déclara Damon en me prenant le poignet dans une prise ferme mais suffisamment détendu pour ne pas me blessé.

**_ **Ne l'emmène pas ou je referme ces murs dans la seconde. Le menaça Sheila et je commençais à m'inquiéter pour la vieille femme.

C'était Damon dont nous parlions. Il pourrait tué dans la seconde simplement parce qu'il était contrarié.

**_ **Vous la fermerez de toute façon. Vous croyez que je vous fais confiance. Rétorqua Damon dédaigneusement.

**_ **Comme si moi, j'avais confiance en vous. Répliqua Sheila et Damon me retourna violemment le dos contre sa poitrine.

__ _Oh ! Ok ! Ok ! J'ai compris. Stoppais-je rapidement sentant les bras de Damon serpentant mon ventre. Arrêtez! Il a besoin d'un moyen de pression. Il veut être sûr que vous n'allez pas refermer les murs sur lui donc j'irai avec lui. Cédais-je n'ayant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

_ Emmène-moi à sa place ! Intervenu Elena, son ton désespérer et je la regardais incrédule.

_ Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Je suis là pour ça. Je suis périssable. Toi, pas ! Claquais-je sonnant plus blessé que je devrais le montrer et je sentis la prise de Damon se détendre sur moi.

Elena me regardait bouche bée tandis que Bonnie m'envoya un regard de sympathie et je secouais mon bras libre avant d'attraper une torche avec colère avant d'entrer dans le tombeau suivit de Damon.

Damon était passé devant moi et je le suivais en silence sentant ma colère bouillonnant dans mes veines et je devais faire un travail pénible pour garder mes larmes à la baisse. Il était hors de question que je lui donnerais ce plaisir. Quand soudain, j'entendis des sifflements me paniquant.

__ _Hum … C'était quoi ça ?

_ Ils sentent ta présence. Alors, où est-ce qu'elle est ? Demanda-t-il concentré avant de flouter et me laisser totalement seule.

**_ **Damon. Appelais-je dans la frustration et je regardais tout autour de moi, complètement effrayée.

Elena et Bonnie surveillaient comme des faucons l'entrée du tombeau quand Anna surgit de nulle part.

**_ **Hé! Pas question que t'y ailles toi ! Claqua Bonnie amèrement et Anna se redressa, son expression déterminée.

_ Tu penses que tu m'en empêchera ? La défia Anna suffisante et Sheila interpella Bonnie.

Bonnie, agacée laissa entrée Anna et la suivit du regard avant de retourner son regard sur Elena et sa grand-mère.

__ _Mais, grand-mère, pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe et Sheila la regarda avant de poser son regard sur Elena.

**_ **Parce qu'elle n'en sortira pas. Tout simplement. Aucun d'eux n'en sortira. Annonça Sheila et Elena se retourna vers elle, horrifié.

_ Quoi ? Mais j'ai promis à Damon … Oh mon dieu, Dani ! Stimula Elena totalement paniquée.

Je passais à nouveau un couloir pour au moins la troisième fois et resserra mes bras autour de moi pour me réchauffé. L'air était glacial et la peur me rendait encore plus froide.

À ce stade, j'étais totalement terrifié. Qui ne le serait pas. J'étais enfermé dans une grotte comme une poche pleine de sang sur patte avec plus de vingt vampire desséché depuis 150 ans. Inutile de dire, que j'étais terrifié à l'idée de tombé sur l'un d'eux.

**_ **Damon … Damon … Appelais-je dans un murmure, en vain avant de regarder au sol et haletais, paniquée.

Des vampires. Il y en avait partout et ils étaient tous affamés. J'étais de plus en plus horrifiée. Je reculais rapidement, trop rapidement et trébucha sur quelque chose de moue. Je relevais lentement la tête en tremblant et tomba nez à nez avec un vampire tétanisé de faim. Je me remis sur mes pieds simplement pour rencontrer Anna.

Stefan rejoignit les filles après son combat avec Ben et remarqua le regard de panique d'Elena. Il remarqua qu'il manquait une personne et paniqua aussitôt à son tour.

__ _Où est Dani ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'Elena pour la soutenir.

**_ **Damon l'a emmené. Répondit Elena les larmes menaçant de déborder.

**_ **Quoi ? Haleta Stefan en se précipitant vers les portes mais la grand-mère de Bonnie l'arrêta.

__ _Stefan … tu ne peux pas y aller. Si tu y vas, tu ne pourras pas sortir. Expliqua Elena avec une voix de défaite et Stefan détourna le regard horrifié sur elle avant de regarder les sorcières.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Sheila.

**_ **Permettre l'entrée ne veut pas dire lever les scellés. C'est seulement permettre l'entrée.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Répéta Stefan plus durement.

**_ **Certains scellés magiques sont là pour empêcher les vampires d'y accéder. Ceci ont été apposé pour les empêcher de quitter la crypte. Expliqua Sheila impassible.

**_ **Dani est humaine. Elle pourra sortir, mas pas Anna, ni Katherine, ni Damon. Énuméra Elena avant de rétrécir ses yeux sur la grand-mère de Bonnie. C'est ce que vous avez prévu depuis le début, c'est ça. Raisonna-t-elle se sentant trahi.

**_ **Je t'avais prévenu. J'ai le devoir de protéger les miens. Et Dani sortira sans encombre, c'est-ce qui importe, non ?

_Je regardais Anna effrayée pour la première fois et elle me donna un sourire suffisant avant de prendre un pas vers moi. _

**_** Tu as l'air moins sûr de toi, maintenant. Peur de la pauvre petite fille. Railla-t-elle sombrement avant de s'arrêter et me jaugé froidement. Tu aimes ça, hein ? Tu penses que tu hais les vampires mais tu aimes être dans leur monde. Sentir le frisson. Anna se refermait sur moi et je trébuchais sur un vampire contre mon intention.

**_ **Maman. Anna la reconnu et se précipitait vers elle avant de se tourner avec un regard méprisant sur moi. Tu sais, c'est tes amis qui ont fait ça.

**_ **Son père, pas eux. Les défendais-je instinctivement sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir.

**_ **Et Jonathan Gilbert. Ça fait longtemps que je m'étais promis que ce serait par le sang d'un Gilbert que je la ramènerai à la vie. Et j'ai chopé ton frère d'ailleurs. Mais …

Je me relevais rapidement comprenant ses paroles et tenta de m'enfuir mais Anna flouta devant moi avant de me mordre dur, provoquant mon cri d'agonie à résonner dans les grottes sombres.

Elena et Stefan étaient focalisés sur le tombeau quand tout un coup un cri reconnaissable comme celui de Dani retentit et Elena se précipita vers le tombeau mais fut dépassé par Stefan qui entra sachant qu'il serait enfermé.

**_ **Stefan . Cria Elena en courant pour le tombeau mais Sheila l'arrêta avant même qu'elle pouvait entrée.

__ _Non. Non. Non. Vous ne pouvez pas. Je vous en prie. Non, pas lui. Bonnie. Je t'en prie. Ne le laisse pas enfermer. Je t'en supplie. Sors-le. Pria Elena en larmes à ce stade.

_ Mais il est maître de son destin. Objecta Sheila en restant devant l'entrée et Bonnie la regarda en état de choc.

**_ **Oh! Non. _Déclara Bonnie en se précipitant vers le grimoire. _Vas-y! Montre-moi ! Comment ça marche ? Je le ferai. Plaida Bonnie en tournant furieusement les pages du livre.

**_ **Il faut une énorme force pour y arriver et même si on parvient à briser les scellés. Rien ne nous garantit que l'on arrivera à les remettre en place après.

_ Vous devez essayer ! Insista Elena, effondrée.

**_ **Mais tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit une fois, c'est ce que l'on ressent qui renforce les pouvoirs occultes. Alors, aide-moi! Ou je le ferai toute seule. Rétorqua Bonnie laissant sa grand-mère dans le silence.

Je me débattais inutilement contre Anna qui me traînait vers le vampire qui était sa mère et elle mit mon bras sous le nez de sa mère.

__ _Oh! Non. Tentais-je de me libérer mais elle était beaucoup trop puissante.

**_ **Allez! Bois! Reprends des forces! Allez! Ordonna Anna impatiente comme elle agita mon bras douloureux sous le nez de sa mère.

**_ **Non. Me débattais-je contre son emprise quand Stefan surgit dans le couloirs.

__ _Lâche-la ! Ordonna-t-il en jetant Anna loin de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras et m'éloigner rapidement.

__ _Sors de là ! Je te rejoins vite. Ordonna-t-il sèchement et je lui donnais un rapide hochement de tête avant de me mettre à courir furieusement vers la sortie.

J'aperçus les lumières au bout du couloir et courais beaucoup plus vite dans le soulagement. J'éclatais par la porte du tombeau et Elena se jeta sur moi avant de m'engloutir dans une étreinte d'ours.

**_ **Dani** ...** Stefan ...

**_ **Il arrive. Ne t'inquiète pas. Rassurais-je rapidement mais elle se détacha tristement en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Je me retournais confuse et regarda Stefan qui restait à l'entrée du tombeau comme ci il ne pouvait pas sortir. Un sentiment d'angoisse grandit sur moi comme je regardais son regard résigné focalisé sur Elena.

__ A_vance! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Demandais-je perplexe et il me donna un regard triste avant de regarder Elena d'autant plus triste.

**_ **On va régler ce problème, Elena. On va le régler. La rassura Bonnie et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle.

**_ **Régler quoi ? Demandais-je sévèrement en me retournant lentement.

**_ **Je suis bloqué. Répondit Stefan me laissant encore plus perdu.

**_ **Mais comment ça tu es bloqué ? Demandais-je durement sentant la panique montée.

**_ **On n'a pas encore rompu le sortilège de blocage. Pas encore. Répondit Bonnie sonnant coupable mais je me tournais vers Stefan, choquée.

**_ **T'es entré dans la crypte sans être sûr de pouvoir revenir. Mais pourquoi ? Hurlais-je horrifiée et Stefan fixa Elena sans répondre. C'est pas vrai. Est-ce que t'es aussi malade frappé d'amour ? Cassais-je frustrée en levant les mains aux ciel.

**_ **Je t'ai entendu hurler et …

_ Moi ? Mais, c'était moi, Stefan pas Elena. J'étais périssable. Criais-je dans l'indignation en commençant la stimulation avant de reposé mon regard sur lui. Et, ton frère alors ? Il avait votre promesse. Il me semble, non ? Demandais-je après mon éclat incrédule.

**_ **Je sais. Répondit Stefan piteusement et je prenais Elena dans mes bras pour lui apporter du soutien.

_ Même si Bonnie et moi, on arrivait à lever les scellés. On n'aura pas la force de tenir bien longtemps. Intervenu Sheila et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle avant de regarder Stefan avec un regard significatif.

**_ **J'y vais. Retourna Stefan en me laissant une Elena déboussolée dans les bras.

Je lui caressais le dos d'une manière apaisante et ne quittais pas des yeux la porte de la tombe tandis que les sorcières exécutaient le sortilèges contre les scellés en répétant les incantations en latin. _Soudain, les flammes jaillissaient des torches._

**_ **Je crois que cela marche. Constata Elena en se redressant un peu et j'entendis un bruit de pas venant de l'entrée.

Je levais les yeux pour trouvée Anna et sa mère et rétrécis mes yeux sur la jeune brune.

**_ **Je voulais retrouver ma mère. Votre frère va bien. Il est là, dehors. Il ne risque rien. Nous informa Anna pitoyable avant de flouter loin avec sa mère affaiblissant Bonnie qui cria dans la douleur.

__ _Bonnie. Reprends-toi! Continue! Hurla Sheila_ . _Bonnie. Continue, s'il te plaît! Sheila se tourna vers nous, la douleur inscrit sur ses traits. Ils feraient bien de se dépêcher.

_ Stefan. Elles ne tiendront plus très longtemps. Hurla Elena à travers la porte de la tombe et je vis le regard terrorisé d'Elena à l'idée de laisser Stefan enfermé.

Les deux sorcières continuaient les incantations malgré la fatigue. Soudain, les flammes faiblir et s'éteignirent. Mais, grâce à la ténacité de la grand-mère de Bonnie les flammes se rallumèrent. Je donnais un regard à Elena avant de me précipiter en courant dans la tombe à la recherche de Damon et Stefan.

**_**Lâche-moi! Entendis-je Damon crié furieux et je sortais en trombe du couloir, découvrant un Damon cassé.

**_ **Damon. Remonte vite ! Plaidais-je inquiète et paniqué faisant Damon me regarder avec tristesse avant de hocher la tête à contrecœur.

Je sortis la première suivi de près par Stefan et Damon et les sorcières arrêtèrent leur incantations totalement épuisées. Je regardais Elena se jetée dans les bras de Stefan et souriais de soulagement .

Nous marchions proche du tombeau avec Stefan et Elena où il avait dit que Jérémy se trouvait et le trouva allongé sur le sol, inconscient.

__ __Ça_ va. Il n'a rien. Me rassura Stefan et je m'agenouillais à ses côtés en le regardant se réveillé, secoué.

_ Hé ! Dis-je doucement. Bon retour parmi les vivants. Le saluais-je avec un doux sourire et il me regarda perplexe.

_ Je n'ai pas bu tant que ça. Je te promets. Je ne comprends pas …

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais. Le rassurais-je avec un sourire avant de l'aider sur ses pieds et de le pousser vers la fête.

Je me retournais vers Stefan et le vit regardé plus loin avec tristesse. Je suivis son regard et vis Elena enlacée un Damon déboussolé. Je me rapprochais doucement de Stefan et lui pris lentement la main avant de lui donner une pression réconfortante tout en regardant l'échange avec une blessure intérieure.

__ _Je suis désolée. S'excusa Elena compatissante et Damon ne lui répondit pas mais accepta le câlin.

Il leva les yeux sur nous et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Je me perdais dans ses prunelles bleu si brisé et je regrettais cette lueur malicieuse en eux. Nous nous regardions longuement avant que je lui donnait un léger hochement de tête signifiant que je ne lui en tenais plus rigueur.

Je relâchais la main de Stefan et fis demi-tour marchant à travers les bois pour pensée à ce qu'allait ressembler l'avenir.


	15. A few a good men

_**A few Good men **_

_Je tenais ma tasse de café chaude maintenant froide entre mes mains et me balançais sur la balancelle en regardant dans le vide. Mes yeux étaient vitreux et le froid glacial de l'air de Novembre ne m'atteignais même plus. J'étais rester dans cet état catatonique depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. J'avais regarder le levée de soleil sans dire un mot et ne pouvais plus vraiment sentir mes pieds nus ou mes mains pour se fait. La froideur de Novembre était sans pareil mais je n'avais pas bouger pour autant. _

_J'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées ces jours-ci que je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. La grand-mère de Bonnie était décédé à cause du sort qui l'avait épuisé physiquement et les funérailles avait eu lieu il y a quelque jours maintenant. Bonnie avait été dévasté et je ressentais à nouveau cette culpabilité que j'avais ressentis à l'enterrement de mes parents. Cela avait ramené de mauvais souvenir et j'avais agis comme un robot depuis. Elena, Jérémy et Jenna me regardaient avec préoccupation à chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce et je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. _

_Sans parler, de mes pensées sur Damon. Je savais ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il était mais il semblait tellement brisé quand il avait appris que Katherine n'était pas dans la tombe. Je ne me laissais rarement attendrir et encore moins par un vampire mais le voir ainsi avait eu un impact. Même après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il ne méritait pas cela. Il avait attendu 145 longues décennies pour découvrir que l'amour de sa vie n'avait jamais été enfermé dans cette tombe et probablement ce fichait de lui. Cela détruirait n'importe qui, même le vampire le plus fort. _

_Je m'étais réconcilié avec moi-même et était prête à reconnaître que j'avais des sentiments vers Damon. Je ne savais toujours pas de quel nature mais j'étais sûr de vouloir essayer. Je voulais essayer une amitié avec lui. Regarder au-delà, de son apparence et de sa nature. J'allais lui donner mon soutien et mon amitié dévouer mais cela serait tout._

_Après le moment qu'il avait eu avec Elena, j'étais bien consciente que cela ne serait jamais plus pour moi. Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble et cela me brisait le cœur pour Stefan quant à moi … je ne savais pas vraiment. _

_J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir mais ne leva pas les yeux du sol. La voix d'Elena s'éleva dans les airs et je savais qu'elle téléphonait à Bonnie. _

___ ___Salut, Bonnie. C'est moi. J'appelais comme ça pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu nous manques ici. Laisse pas ta tante te rendre complètement dingue. Elena tourna la tête et me découvrit et son regard de préoccupation tomba instantanément. … Reviens-nous vite. Bisous. Raccrocha-t-elle avant de faire prudemment son chemin vers moi et s'installa sur la balancelle. _

__ _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Il fait super froid. Demanda-t-elle en me regardant soucieuse et je cassais ma tête dans sa direction.

Le mouvement soudain me donna des douleurs aigu dans le dos et je grimaçais légèrement avant de me redresser faisant craquer ma colonne.

_ Je réfléchis. Répondis-je avec une pause en regardant dans le vide. Les funérailles de la grand-mère de Bonnie, ont réveillé des souvenirs. Expliquais-je, parlant pour la première fois en jours.

**_ ****Tu sais, j'ai demander à Jenna de fouiller dans leur passés, creuser cette histoire … d'adoption. Annonça-t-elle et je le regardais avec curiosité. **

**_ Hum ! Hum ! Fredonnais-je faisant signe de continuer. **

**_ J'aimerai que tu m'aides avec ça. Je veux dire, tu es ma sœur et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en qui j'ai confiance. Suggéra Elena hésitante comme je l'observais en silence avant de laisser un petit sourire en coin. **

**_ Tu sais si elle a trouvé ? Demandais-je acceptant sans vraiment prendre un temps de réflexion. **

_ J'allais lui demander. On rentre. M'intima-t-elle en se levant de la balancelle et je la suivi en silence dans la maison.

_Je regardais Jenna sortir son ordinateur portable et le posa sur la table du salon. Elena me dévisagea avec un regard légèrement anxieux._

_Je lui donna un hochement de tête ainsi qu'un simple sourire de soutien que j'espérais encourageant auxquel elle me répondit avec un sourire correspondant avant de se tourner vers Jenna dans l'expectative. La relation entre les deux semblait s'être apaisé donc je prenais cela comme un bon signe et m'appuya sur les coudes à l'écoute. _

__ _**Votre** père avait gardé toute la paperasse de son cabinet. Ces dossiers, ces registres et ces carnets de rendez-vous. Nous expliqua Jenna en nous montrant ses carnets. J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Une patiente notée le soir où tu es née. Nom et date de naissance : Isobel Peterson. Déclara-elle en jetant un regard sur Elena tandis que j'observais les deux interagir.

**_ **Tu crois qu'elle a donné son vrai nom de famille ? Demandais-je dubitative en me rapprochant pour regarder les carnets à mon tour.

**_ **Une ado enceinte et fugueuse ? Il y a peu de chances. Déclara Jenna rhétorique, me faisant mordre l'intérieur de ma joue. Son prénom éventuellement. Mais d'où viendrait ce nom ? D'un camarade de classe ? De sa meilleure amie ? Du coup, j'ai regardé sur internet. Continua-t-elle activement tout en tapant le nom sur son moteur de recherche. J'ai cherché tous les Peterson de la région nés la même année qu'elle. J'en ai trouvé trois. Deux hommes. La troisième est une femme : Trudie, domiciliée à Grove Hill en Virginie.

**_ **C'est vraiment pas loin d'ici. Commenta Elena avec espoir me faisant sourire à son entrain tandis que je lisais la page internet.

**_ **Et, maintenant, regardez. Nous montra Jenna en poussant l'ordinateur vers nous et je regardais avec curiosité la photo de classe d'une jeune fille brune présentant des caractéristiques similaire avec Elena et une autre dans l'uniforme de cheerleaders.

__ Et bien, maintenant je suis rassurer le cheerleading est votre truc. Je suis normale. Commentais-je avec un sourire amusé. _

_Elena et Jenna se tournèrent simultanément ensemble vers moi avant de copier mon rire silencieux. _

**_ **Trudie habite toujours en Virginie. Reprit Jenna plus sérieusement avant de tendre un papier griffonné vers Elena. Je t'ai noté son adresse.

__ _T'en sait plus sur Isobel ? Demanda Elena avec réel intérêt comme je me redressais, intrigué.

_ J'ai … j'ai rien trouvé sur elle. Répondit Jenna penaud et Elena s'asseyait à ses côtés avec une expression déçu.

__ _Je ne vous aies pas tout dit sur Salztman … Alaric. Je levais les yeux, confus sur Jenna et fronça les sourcils en donnant un regard suspicieux sur Elena avant de reporter mon attention sur ma tante. Sa femme était originaire du coin. Et elle s'appelait aussi Isobel. Expliqua-t-elle me faisant écarquillés les yeux dans l'incrédulité.

**_ **Attend ! Tu parles d'elle au passé. Releva Elena reprenant plus rapidement du choc que je l'étais.

**_ **Elle est morte. Déclara-elle tristement en posant ses yeux sur Elena et moi.

Après ces découvertes plus que troublante, Elena appela Stefan pour lui expliquer les dernières avancer. Bien évidemment, il ne tarda pas à surgir à la maison comme un parfait petit ami et apporter son soutien ainsi que son amour à Elena. Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je pourrais le trouver exécrable voir tellement pathétique d'être autant dans l'amour.

Tandis qu'Elena était occupé avec Stefan à faire je ne sais quoi et je n'avais pas particulièrement envie de savoir, je m'étais réfugié dans ma chambre. Je me trouvais maintenant allongé sur mon matelas, les yeux rivés sur le plafond et essayais d'inhibé la douleur sourde dans le creux de ma poitrine à la vue de ma chambre sinistré. J'avais pas laisser un seul objet au hasard lors de ma crise de rage et je me retrouvais presque sans mobilier maintenant.

Les murs blanc semblaient presque étouffant et mon simple lit king size ferait presque ressemblé ma chambre à celle d'un hôpital.

En d'autre mot, ma chambre ne pourrait pas être plus déprimante qu'à l'heure actuelle.

_**Maison d'embarquement **_

_À l'heure actuelle, Damon était ivre et se prélassait dans le salon en noyant son chagrin avec des filles à moitiés nu de sororités qu'il avait hypnotisé. Il ne se souciait plus de rien. Seul la douleur sourde dans le creux de sa poitrine. Elle n'était pas là. Elle n'avait jamais été là en premier lieu. Elle se fichait de lui ou même de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable quand ce moment même. Cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de ressentir. Il pourrait continue à vivre comme il l'avait fait durant les 145 dernières années. Il avait juste besoin de trouver une nouvelle distraction pour passer la douleur et le creux dans sa poitrine. C'était pour cela que ces filles humaine étaient présentes. Des marionnettes à disposition pour lui faire oublier son chagrin. _

_Il s'avança vers l'une des filles et dansa langoureusement avec elle en plantant ses crocs dans son cou. _

**_ **Alors quel goût j'ai ? Gloussa la fille inconsciente et Damon releva la tête avec un sourire narquois.

**_ ** T'es bien meilleur que tes copines. Affirma-t-il d'une voix ivre.

**_ **Ah! Ah! Gloussa à nouveau la fille et Damon apporta son index malicieux à sa bouche.

**_ **Chut. Ne leur dit rien. Elles risqueraient d'être jalouses. Se moqua-t-il dans un murmure facétieux et juste à ce moment Stefan entra dans la pièce en observant la scène d'un œil critique.

__ _Hum! Hum! S'éffaça-t-il la gorge, interpellant Damon qui geint à sa simple vue.

**_ **Oh! Le plombeur d'ambiance! Gémit-il sarcastique comme Stefan s'avança vers la stéréo qui jouait une musique tonitruante et l'éteignit, agacé. Mes salutations ! Salua Damon sarcastique, se fichant totalement de tout ce qui se passait réellement.

**_ **T'as une minute ? Demanda Stefan en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourcil levé, critique.

**_ **Ouais. Accepta Damon mais ne bougea pas pour autant de sa place et Stefan leva les yeux, déjà ennuyé.

**_ **Sans tes étudiantes !

**_ **Quoique t'es à me dire, tu peux le dire devant elles. Elles sont très douées pour garder les secrets. Railla Damon faisant allusion à la contrainte faisant glousser la jeune fille dans ses bras.

_Finalement, les filles allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que Stefan et Damon s'étaient éloignés pour parler en privé. Non pas que cela changerait quelque chose selon le point de vue de Damon. Il n'écouterait jamais Stefan. D'ailleurs, c'était bien plus amusant de jouer avec ses nerfs. _

**_ **Oh! Tu te fais du souci pour moi. C'est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais parfaitement bien. Assura Damon, son ton lacet avec sarcasme et ironie. Pourquoi ça irait pas ? J'ai poursuivi pendant 145 ans un but : entrer dans le tombeau. Et je l'ai atteint. Alors, soit Katherine n'était pas dedans prête à être secourue, mais n'y pensons plus. C'est tellement libérateur de ne plus avoir de plan diabolique. Maintenant, je peux faire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Énonça-t-il plein de sarcasme ainsi qu'un léger sourire diabolique.

**_ **Justement c'est bien, ça qui me fait peur. Convenu Stefan soucieux en se tournant vers lui.

**_ **Relax. J'ai tué personne depuis … Zzz. Trop longtemps. Rétorqua Damon hilare et Stefan se tourna vers les filles, inquiet.

__ _Et les filles ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton de jugement en haussant un sourcil réprobateur.

**_ **Oh! Elles finiront dans leurs chambres avec la migraine croyant s'être évanouies. La routine habituelle, quoi. Mais tu ne m'as pas interrompu pour me servir tes beaux discours. Bois un coup et accouches petit frère! Répondit Damon en levant les yeux au ciel avant de tendre la bouteille de bourbon à son frère.

__ _Il s'agit d'une femme que tu aurais connue, il y a quelques années. Elle s'appelait Isobel. C'était à Duke en Caroline du Nord. Raconta Stefan en acceptant la bouteille.

**_ **Tu veux qu'on se penche sur les femmes de mon passé maintenant. T'es sérieux là ? Répliqua Damon avec un accent d'incrédulité et d'indignation.

**_ **Tu l'as tué ? L'accusa Stefan sautant aux conclusions hâtives et Damon rétrécit ses yeux sur lui dans la suspicion.

**_ **Où tu veux en venir ? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

**_ **Nulle part. Je voulais seulement savoir si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un vague souvenir d'elle. Contourna Stefan en haussant les épaules nonchalant pour couvrir son réel intérêt.

**_ **Zzz … Tu crois que je me souviens de toutes les nanas que j'ai bouffé ? Rétorqua Damon avec un sourire ivre.

**_ **T'as bien réfléchi. C'est important. Insista Stefan tandis que Damon se rapprocha de lui, railleur.

__ _Rien n'est important. Plus maintenant. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de lui taper sur l'épaule. C'était sympa. Mais, là, je dois retourner utiliser des femmes pour oublier mon chagrin. Enfin, je te dis ça. Mais tu sais ce que c'est. Ajouta-t-il sarcastique en s'éloignant. Ah oui! Tchao! Tchao! Comme dirait les étudiantes. Hum! Hum! _Dit-il en souriant._

__**Ménage Gilbert**__

_Je me débattais avec la fermeture de mon jean skinny extra-moulant et simplement vêtu d'un soutien-gorge push-up noir en guise de haut quand trois coup se firent entendre contre ma porte. Je levais les yeux alarmé sur la porte avant de reposer mon regard crispé sur ma fermeture éclair de mon jean. _

__ Une minute ! Grognais-je tout en sautillant pour essayer de fermer le bouton mais la porte s'ouvrit pour révélé une Elena amusé par la scène. _

__ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Gloussa-t-elle hilare comme elle apporta une main à ses lèvres pour cacher inutilement son rire. _

__ J'essaie … de … fermer … ce foutu … Grognais-je dans l'éffort. Aller … pantalon … Ah ! Luttais-je en serrant les dents avant de boucler le bouton et tirer la fermeture avec un sourire satisfait. Alors quoi de neuf ? Demandais-je en me tournant vers elle tout en enfilant une chemise bleu nuit avec des ornements. _

__ Euh, je me demandais si tu aimerais m'accompagner pour aller voir la femme … Trudie ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit avec un regard presque suppliant. _

__ Hum … une virée mission avec toi ? Raillais-je en feignant de pensée. Je survivrais. Acceptais-je avec un sourire narquois et Elena se leva en roulant des yeux à mon exagération. _

__ Ha ! Ha ! Tu es hilarante, Dani ! Rétorqua-t-elle sarcastique mais arborant toujours un petit sourire et je lui fis une révérence forcé. _

__ Je sais ! Acceptais-je en enfilant mon caban noir avec les manches en cuir et pointa la porte d'un signe de tête. Après vous, madame. Guidais-je en chaussant une paire de bottines à talon. _

Elena s'avança en riant et je souriais tout du long avant de refermer ma porte et descendre les escaliers.

_ Alors, ta voiture ou la mienne ? Demandais-je en attendant à la porte comme je jaugeais les clés de voiture dans le bol prévu pour cet effet.

_ Mienne ! Chanta Elena en prenant ses clés avant de me contourner.

Je la suivis et monta dans le SUV de Jenna qu'Elena utilisait depuis l'accident et m'attacha avant de regarder par la fenêtre.

En soit, le trajet s'était pas trop mal passé. Elena avait été la plupart du temps trop crispée et stressé pour dire quelque chose mais le silence était confortable, appréciable même. Comme à chaque fois que j'étais laissé à mes pensées, mon esprit dériva à un vampire aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et je devais me secouer mentalement pour le sortir de mes pensées.

Finalement, Elena s'arrêta devant une grande maison de style coloniale. Bien, presque toute les maison de Mystic Falls avaient l'air de maison du dixième siècle donc ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau.

J'observais la maison dans sa globalité avant d'être interpellé par l'agitation d'Elena. Elle regardait la maison en se tortillant les doigts avec appréhension et légère hésitation. Je me mordais l'intérieur de la joue pas vraiment sûr de ce que je devais faire dans le cas présent. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire à ma sœur, pas vraiment sœur qui s'apprêtait à rencontrer une personne connaissant sa mère biologique.

_ Hey ! L'appelais-je doucement et elle posa les yeux sur moi. Quoique nous apprenons, tu restera la fille de Miranda et Grayson Gilbert. Elle ne doit pas être si terrible à près tout elle t'a donnée vie. Je mimais une grimace dans la pensée et reprit. Ouais, après mûr réflexion, elle doit être horrible. Déclarais-je avec un sourire railleur, provoquant Elena de se détendre un peu et de me donner un bon coup de poing dans l'épaule. Aie ! Ça fait mal. Gémis-je en me frottant le bras tandis qu'elle secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.

_ Tu l'as mérité. Ria Elena avant de tombé dans un silence anxieux et de se tourner vers moi dans l'appréhension. Dani ?

_ Hum ! Hum ! Fredonnais-je distraite en la dévisageant avec un sourcil levé.

_ Je te remercie d'être là avec moi. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde faire cela avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Déclara-elle sincère en me regardant avec ses beaux yeux brun mousseux et je souriais d'un vrai sourire affectueux.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ma scène d'agir toute sœur mielleuse avec Elena. Je veux dire, il y avait encore quelque mois, j'adorais rendre sa vie un enfer et maintenant, je me retrouvais à l'accompagner à la recherche de sa mère biologique bien que j'étais clairement contre cette idée. Nos relations avaient vraiment changés depuis l'arrivé des frères Salvatore et je ne savais pas vraiment si cela signifiait quelque chose de bon ou mauvais.

_ Ouais, hum … on y va ? Demandais-je embarrassé par cet élan sentimental et ouvris la porte dans la hâte pour sortir.

Elena me donna un sourire compréhensif et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de sortir en même temps qu'elle avant de marcher en direction de la maison.

Elena s'arrêta devant la porte et leva la main pour frapper mais hésita au dernier moment. Elle se tourna vers moi dans l'expectative m'obligeant à lui donner un signe de tête encourageant. Finalement, elle frappa trois coups sec et nous attendirent dans l'appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'une femme nous ouvrit avec une légère expression confuse.

_ Trudie ? Trudie Peterson ? Demanda Elena anxieuse comme la femme posa ses yeux perplexe sur nous.

**_ **Oui ? Accepta-t-elle, incertaine m'obligeant à me m'être un peu en avant pour soutenir Elena.

**_ **Je m'appelle Dani Gilbert et c'est ma petite sœur Elena Gilbert. Nous, nous … aurions voulu vous parler d'Isobel Fleming. Présentais-je avec un sourire polie dans l'espoir qu'elle accepterait de nous recevoir.

**_ **Je n'avais pas entendu ce nom depuis des années. Comment vous la connaissez ? Demanda Trudie légèrement intrigué et je regardais Elena pour voir si elle était prête à parler mais elle se tourna vers moi et je reposais mon attention sur la femme en roulant discrètement des yeux.

**_ **Euh! Nous aurions toutes les raisons de croire … En fait, nous … Argh ! Allons droit au but. Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard si votre amie a eu un enfant qu'elle a fait adopter ? Demandais-je hésitante avant de devenir rapidement frustré par tout cela.

Je récoltais un regard horrifié légèrement désapprobateur d'Elena tandis que la femme se tourna vers Elena dans un élan de surprise et de choc.

**_ **Oh … mon Dieu! Tu es sa fille. S'exclama-t-elle ahurit avant de se tourner vers moi. Oh! J'étais sur le point de préparer du thé, vous vous joignez à moi ? Proposa-t-elle rapidement avec un sourire joviale.

Elena se tourna vers moi semblant ravie et je haussais les épaules avec un sourire niais. Il semblerait que je m'étais ramollie ses derniers temps et agissais parfois comme une vraie glue pour les choses sentimentale.

__ _Euh! Volontiers ! Acquiesça Elena pour nous et la femme fit un pas de côté pour nous laisser l'accès dans la petite maison.

Elena passa la première et j'allais faire de même quand je posais mon regard sur Trudie. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, elle arborait un regard étrangement inquiet à notre entrée et je ne pouvais pas ignorer le sentiment dans le creux de mon estomac. _Je fronçais les sourcils, suspicieuse mais retira tout de même mon manteau en même temps qu'Elena et entra dans le grand salon. _

**_ **J'avais pas prévu de passer. J'y pensais pas du tout. Et puis, tout à l'heure, euh, quand j'étais dans ma chambre. J'ai regardé des photos de ma famille. Et, ça m'a rappeler dès moments que j'avais passer avec ma mère. Et avec tout ça, je me suis mise à penser à ma mère … Et … j'avais votre adresse. Pardon de débarquer sans prévenir. Randonna Elena visiblement anxieuse me faisant sourire, amusé par sa panique.

_ Faut l'excuser, elle est un peu anxieuse. Déclarais-je à l'attention de la femme en donnant un squeeze rapide sur la main d'Elena.

**_ ****Ça** ne pose aucuns problèmes. Prenez une chaise. Mais je suis un peu surprise. Rétorqua Trudie en nous faisant signe de prendre place et je posais mon caban sur le dossier avant de s'asseoir comme Elena. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas penser à elle.

**_ **A quand remonte votre dernière rencontre ? Demanda Elena avec curiosité et désir d'apprendre plus sur sa mère.

**_ **C'était … il y a 17 ans. Quand elle est partie te mettre au monde. On est resté en contact un petit moment. Mais … petit à petit, la vie nous a séparé. Répondit-elle nostalgique et je lui donnais un sourire forcé sentant quelque chose de faux sur cette femme.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui me dérangeais chez elle mais quelque chose me disais qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

_ Vous ne savez pas où elle s'est installée ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé interrogatueur en posant mes avant-bras sur la table.

**_ **Elle a vécu un certain temps en Floride. Elle était toute seule. C'était pas facile pour elle. Répondit -elle en m'examinant attentivement, me faisant me sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

**_ **Euh! Vous auriez, ne serait-ce qu'une vague idée de qui pourrait être mon père ? Renchérit Elena en me donnant un regard de côté, perplexe.

**_ **Je n'ai jamais pu lui tirer les vers du nez. Bref, elle en bavait. Mais ces efforts ont fini par porter leurs fruits. Elle a obtenu une bourse et fait des études. Compta Trudie faisant sourire Elena tandis que je restais sur mes gardes.

Rien chez cette femme ne m'inspirait une quelconque confiance.

**_ **Elle est allée étudier où ? Demanda Elena continuant son investigation totalement inconsciente de mon mauvais pressentiment.

**_ **En Caroline du Nord. A Duke. Si je me souviens bien. Fille brillante, fac prestigieuse. Loua-t-elle en regardant Elena faisant sourire ma sœur avec modestie.

__ _Mm …

**_ **Je vais retirer la bouilloire du feu. La coupa brusquement Trudie m'alertant et je regardais son dos fuyant avec suspicion.

_ Elena, quelque chose ne vas pas ! Murmurais-je en se penchant vers elle avec appréhension et elle me donna un regard confus.

_ _Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle sonnant soudain alarmé. _

__ Je sais pas. Répondis-je pensivement comme Trudie revint vers nous les bras chargés de plusieurs pâtisseries et autre joyeusetés. _

_Je me levais rapidement pour l'aider et attrapa ce qui ressemblait à un album photo de ses mains avant de le déposer sur la table tandis qu'elle plaça nos tasses devant nous. _

__ _Les gens venaient au match pour nous voir. L'équipe de football n'a rien gagné pendant des années. Au lycée, c'était nous les stars. Enfin, Izzie, était la star. Mais, moi, j'étais une super remplaçante. Conta Trudie en nous montrant des photos d'elle et ce que je présumais Isobel mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de pensée que tout cet acte de gentillesse et de coopération était faux.

Tout chez cette femme semblait faux et mon pressentiment n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Je n'avais aucune confiance en cette femme et plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie et plus mon sentiment d'opprésion se refermait sur moi.

**_ **Mm. Ria Elena avant de se calmer avec une expression solennelle. C'est génial. Merci.

**_ **Y a pas de quoi ? Hum! Vous n'avez toujours pas touché à votre thé. Nous informa-t-elle dans un acte qui devait semblé anodin mais cela suffisait à me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Je prenais la tasse pour inspecter le contenu avec un froncement de sourcils, suspicieux. J'avais déjà aucune confiance en la femme alors ce n'était pas pour me laisser avoir aussi facilement avec une tasse de thé. Pour tout ce que je savais, cela pourrait être drogué ou alors, quelque chose de nocif. Nous vivions dans un monde bien plus dangereux et le fait de savoir, nous rendait bien plus conscient des dangers.

**_ **Ah! C'est vrai. Pardon. S'excusa Elena clairement ignorante comme elle prit la tasse avant de me donner un coup de coude discret en me donnant un éclat me forçant à prendre à contrecœur la tasse.

J'apportais lentement la tasse à mes lèvres en gardant de jaugé la réaction de Trudie et celle-ci ne saisait d'attendre que nous buvions avec beaucoup trop d'empressement à mon goût.

Puis, je m'arrêtais avant même de prendre une gorgée en regardant Trudie les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

Près de trois ans à boire de la verveine chaque matin et je pourrais reconnaître le parfum à des kilomètres.

__ _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Elena avec un sourcil levé en suspicion reconnaissant dieu soit loué, elle aussi l'odeur.

**_ **Oh! C'est un mélange d'herbes médicinales. Mentit Trudie dans un mensonge pitoyable et je bafouais ouvertement.

**_ **Verveine. Lançais-je accusatrice, inquiétant Trudie. Vous savez.

**_ **Je sais quoi ? Demanda Trudie feignant l'innocence mais je savais bien mieux que de me laisser avoir aussi facilement.

**_ **Vous ne nous avez pas invité à entrer. Vous nous servez une infusion de Verveine. Vous êtes au courant. Raisonna Elena troublé tandis que je fussillais la femme du regard.

**_ **Je crois que vous devriez partir, maintenant. Paniqua Trudie en se levant dans la hâte et je l'imitais en rétrécissant mes yeux sur elle.

__ _Attendez! Vous nous cachez quelque chose. L'accusais-je ne prenant même plus la peine avec des manières maintenant.

**_ ****Allez-vous-**en, s'il vous plaît! Tout de suite ! Plaida Trudie à ma plus grande surprise et je donnais un regard sur Elena avant de prendre rapidement mon manteau et sortir avec Elena le plus vite possible.

Trudie referma la porte sur nous comme j'enfilais mon caban en marchant rapidement à la voiture totalement perturbé.

_ Dani ! M'interpella Elena sonnant effrayée et je tournais ma tête dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle avait les yeux fixées sur un homme qui nous observaient au loin.

_ Monte dans la voiture ! Maintenant ! Ordonnais-je paniquée et ouvris en trombe la portière passager avant de monter dedans.

Elena ne tarda pas à monter et démarra le SUV avant d'accélérer dans la rue. Quand nous étions suffisamment loin, je jetais un regard sur le pare-brise arrière et donna un regard sur Elena.

_ C'était quoi tout ça ? Explosais-je dans un accès de panique avant de reporter mon regard sur Elena.

__ __Je sais pas ! Répondit Elena semblant bouleversé comme je coulais dans mon siège avec un soupir et regarda par la fenêtre. _

_C'était ahurissant. Même une simple découverte pour apprendre des informations sur la mère d'Elena nous ramenait avec les vampires. C'était à cela que ma vie ressemblait maintenant. Une existence en gravitation autour des morts-vivant ? Dieu, cette fille Bella avait une partie de plaisir comparé à moi et le pire dans tout cela, je ne demandais pas. J'essayais de rester aussi loin que possible mais ils revenaient sans cesse._

_La voiture s'arrêta et je regardais Elena confuse avant de repérer les fameux murs de brique de la pension Salvatore. Je levais un sourcil accusatrice faisant culpabilisé Elena dans une expression penaud. _

__ Je dois juste parler à Stefan ! Annonça-t-elle dans un plaidoyer me faisant soupirer avec lassitude. Je ne serais pas longue. Tu peux rester dans la voiture si … _

__ Je vais venir ! La coupais-je avant de rouler des yeux en la voyant écarquillés les yeux, incrédule. N'agit pas toute surprise, je ne suis pas sans humanité. Rétorquais-je ennuyé, en levant les yeux au ciel._

_Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et coupa le moteur. Je sortis de l'habitacle et marcha en silence au côtés d'Elena. Elle entra dans la maison sans prendre la peine de frapper et je secouais la tête incrédule. Bien sûr, ils ne fermaient jamais leurs portes. Nous marchions dans le salon et Elena s'arrêta pour se tourner vers moi. _

__ Je vais trouver Stefan ! Déclara-elle en me quittant en plein milieu et je regardais maladroitement autour de moi avant de mordre ma lèvres et décidé de monter les escaliers. _

_Si je me rappelais bien, la chambre de Stefan était quelque part par là. J'entrais hésitante dans une chambre alerté par un bruit et regarda tout autour de moi. _

__ Elena ? Stefan ? Appelais-je incertaine et je me raidis quand Damon sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu. _

__ _Encore mieux … Moi. Se pavana-t-il arrogant et manqua de trébucher montrant visiblement qu'il était dans un état ivre.

Je fronçais les sourcils en le regardant avec légère inquiétude et essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas regarder son torse parfaitement taillés. Sa peau pâle paraissant laiteuse et douce et les muscles de son corps étaient incroyablement bien tendu. Si Damon était déjà bien plus qu'attrayant, il était maintenant, irrésistible. Bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais à haute voix.

**_ **Dis donc, tu as …

__ _Du panache, beaucoup de classe. Un charme irrésistible. Se vanta Damon en s'approchant de moi avec un sourire enjôleur et je fronçais les sourcils en prenant un pas en arrière à son rapprochement.

**_ ****L**'air bourré. T'as l'air bourré. Rétorquais-je désapprobatrice et il leva les yeux au ciel.

**_ **Je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Renifla-t-il avec dédain. Est-ce que tu savais que j'étais l'un des plus beaux partis de ce patelin. Hum!

**_ **Mm … Soupirais-je en le regardant dans les yeux pour ne voir qu'une façade.

Il n'était pas seulement l'homme auxquel il aimait se faire voir mais c'était tellement difficile de voir au-delà de ses allures de vrai connard arrogant. Comme maintenant. Il se retourna pour se poster face au miroir de plein pied et s'admira sans retenu.

__ _Hé! Oui. Assura-t-il en enfilant une chemise noir tandis que je l'observais avec préoccupation.

__ _Comment tu te sens ? Demandais-je réellement soucieuse et il leva les yeux pour me regarder avec un froncement de sourcil avant de reprendre son air ivre.

**_ **Mieux que jamais. Ouais … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Profite-en! Je suis d'humeur à rendre service. C'est le nouveau but de ma vie. Aidez le petit peuple!

**_ **J'accompagnais Elena . On va à la collecte de fonds ce soir. Expliquais-je en haussant les épaules tandis que Damon luttait avec ces boutons de chemise visiblement trop ivre.

**_ **Ah! Ah! Tu veux bien secourir un homme en détresse. Parce que, là, franchement, il y a trop de boutons. Je galère. Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard sur moi depuis le miroir et je levais les yeux au ciel mais fis tout de même mon chemin vers lui.

__ __Typique ! Souriais-je en boutonnant doucement ses boutons. Alors on a découvert qui était la mère biologique d'Elena. Tentais-je de faire la conversation pour me distraire du regard intense que me donnait Damon. _

**_ **Zzz. Soupira-t-il me faisant le regarder perplexe. On s'en fout. Elle l'a abandonné. Elle est nulle. Déclara-t-il sans considération et haussa les épaules.

_ Tu sais qui d'autre est nul ? Demandais-je agacée et il leva un sourcil interrogateur comme je refermais son dernier bouton avant de le repousser avec un léger coup sur sa poitrine. Toi ! Cassais-je exaspéré, en le passant mais il referma sa main sur mon poignet et me fit faire volte-face

Je percutais sa poitrine maintenant recouverte de plein fouet et me rattrapa avec mes mains à plat sur le tissus. Je pouvais sentir ses pectoraux parfaitement défini et je levais les yeux, confuse sur lui tandis qu'il me regardait intensément et combla l'écart qu'il restait entre nous. Je pouvais maintenant sentir toute son aura m'enveloppai et me perdais dans le bleu intense presque orageux de ses yeux. Mon souffle s'accrocha malgré moi dans ma gorge et je restais totalement statique en le regardant sans jamais déchirer mes yeux loin de lui. Je vis son mouvement de tête comme il commençant visiblement à se pencher vers moi quand soudain, Elena entra accompagné de Stefan et nous surprit. 

**_ ****Elena, **Stefan. Hélais-je gêné en reculant dans la hâte de Damon avant de les rejoindre en me raclant la gorge.

__ _Salut. Salua Stefan en gardant ses yeux rétrécit sur Damon tandis que ce dernier continua à se vêtir comme ci de rien n'était.

__ _Hum! Ah! Zzz. Ah! Il me faudrait une veste plus grande. Ah! Se débattait Damon avec le matériau avant de se tourner vers nous, indifférent. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? C'est ça de picoler régulièrement avec des étudiantes. A force, on finit par s'engraisser. Se moqua Damon en finissant de se boutonner avant de quitter la pièce sous les yeux effarés d'Elena et moi-même.

__ _Il va bien ? Demanda Elena en nous regardant et je haussais les épaules incertaine.

**_ **C'est Damon. Répondit Stefan avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ Il est une bite. Lâchais-je agacé et encore un peu troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passé.

**_ ****Ça** lui ferait peut-être pas de mal d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ça lui rappellera qu'il en a un. Même s'il ne bat plus. Renchérit Elena avec un petit sourire et je bafouais amusé.

**_ **Je ne compterai pas trop dessus. Répliqua Stefan hilare tandis qu'Elena souriait en donnant un regard malade d'amour à l'attention de Stefan.

Je me raclais la gorge maladroitement me sentant soudainement de trop et ils cassèrent leurs attention sur moi.

__ __Nous avons_ rendu visite à Trudie Peterson. L'informais-je, récoltant un regard désapprobateur de Stefan me faisant rouler des yeux. Nous savons. Elena aurait du te prévenir. Déclarais-je en roulant des yeux à l'inquiétude transparente de Stefan.

__ _Raconter-moi ! Exigea-t-il en croisant ses bras fort mais sec sur sa poitrine.

**_ **Elle a de la Verveine. Elle sait pour les vampires. C'est obligé. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Expliquais-je en arpentant la chambre agité dans la réflexion.

**_ **T'as raison. Tiens, regarde. Accepta Stefan en montrant une photo à Elena et je les rejoignais pour la regarder à mon tour. C'est … c'est la femme de Salztman.

J'écarquillais les yeux sous le choc et regarda la mère d'Elena qui se trouvait sur la photo. C'était totalement surréaliste.

**_ **C'est elle. C'est Isobel. Il t'a donné la photo. Constata Elena en m'envoyant un regard par-dessus la photo.

**_ **Tout ce qu'il sait des vampires. C'est elle qui le lui a appris. Il est convaincu que c'est l'un des nôtres qui l'a tué. Nous informa Stefan et je reculais d'un pas en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.

_ C'est possible ? Demandais-je en reportant mon regard sur Stefan. Qu'un vampire l'ait tué, je veux dire ?

**_ **C'est pas vrai. Haleta Elena visiblement sous le choc et dans le déni tandis que je continuais de fixer Stefan dans l'expectative.

**_ **Tu te doutes bien qu'il y a plein de choses que Salztman peut te raconter sur Isobel. Mais j'aurais besoin que tu attendes un p'tit moment avant d'aller le voir. L'avertit Stefan comme je l'observais perplexe.

**_ **Pourquoi ? Demanda Elena aussi confuse que je l'étais.

**_ **Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander. Mais … Tu peux faire ça … pour moi. Plaida Stefan en sortant la carte pathétique du ''Pour moi'' et je levais les yeux tandis qu'Elena approuva.

_**Mystic Grill **_

_Elena et moi, nous étions séparer et j'étais maintenant assise à une table avec Kat à mes côtés qui agissait toute survoltée pour la collecte de fond. C'était juste une autre des activités ennuyante de Mystic Falls. _

__ Tu sais que c'est un truc pour les ménagères de style de Desperate Housewifes ? Lançais-je ennuyé._

_Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que je devais être traîner dans ce genre de chose. Si ce n'était pas pour Kat, je serais actuellement entrain de rattraper toute les heures de sommeils que j'avais manquer depuis le début de la rentrer. _

__ Oh, aller ! C'est amusant ! Loua Kat d'un ton enjoué. Viens, il y a Caroline, Matt et Elena ! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de me tirer vers les autres. _

_J'arborais une mine renfrognée et ennuyé pendant tout le chemin et Kat s'arrêta devant les autres. _

__ Tu as l'air de t'amusé, Dani ! Railla Matt persifleur me faisant rétrécir mes yeux sur lui. _

__ Bien sûr, je veux dire qui ne s'amuserait pas à regarder l'image dégradante de ménagère de 50 ans bavé sur des hommes exposés comme de la viande fraîche ! Rétorquais-je ma voix dégoulinant de sarcasme tout en roulant mes yeux et ils se mirent tous à rire, hilare._

**_ **_Il s'est déjà fait draguer au moins 35 fois depuis que l'on est arrivé. Bonjour le piège à femmes. Convenu Caroline en pointant Matt et je le regardais, moqueur. _

**_ **Impressionnant. Se moqua Elena ludique tandis que Matt leva les yeux.

**_ **Embarrassant, tu veux dire. Rétorqua-t-il quand le diable des salopes surgit de nulle part.

__ _Ah! Mme Donovan. La salua poliment Caroline à l'inverse de Kelly qui la snoba intentionnellement en se retournant vers nous.

**_ **Elena, Dani, mes chéries. Nous salua-t-elle gaiement et j'essayais d'échappé en vain à son câlin hypocrite.

__ _Ah! Salut, Kelly. Salua Elena poliment avant de me donner un coup de coude mais je restais dans ma position.

**_ ****Ça** fait longtemps. Lança Kelly agissant toute amicale m'obligeant à la dévisager incrédule.

_ Pas assez long ! Contrais-je ne cachant pas mon hostilité envers la mère de Matt.

_ Dani ! Toujours aussi drôle à ce que je vois ! Déclara Kelly sonnant réellement heureuse et je lui souriais faussement.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tenta Elena après m'avoir envoyé un éclat désapprobateur.

__ _Oh! Comme d'habitude, mais, Matt m'a dit que tu lui avait brisé le cœur. Sauta-t-elle la tête la première et j'épargnais un regard sur Caroline qui brûlait de jalousie.

**_ **Maman, s'il te plaît. Plaida Matt embarrassé comme je rétrécis mes yeux sur Kelly, la défiant de dire autre chose.

**_ ****Ça **va. Ne t'énerve pas. Je plaisantais. Il a trouvé une roue de secours. Rétorqua Kelly en fausse reddition laissant tout le monde gêné et je bafouais fortement.

_ C'est vrai ! Vous en savez quelque chose. Comment va, euh … Pete ? C'est ça ? Claquais-je sous les yeux choquée de tout le monde et le regard outrée de Kelly.

__ _Bon, trésor. Donne-moi tout ce que je peux avoir avec ça. Se tourna-t-elle vers Matt en changeant de sujet mais je pouvais encore voir l'humiliation sur ces traits. Pourvu que je ne me tapes pas le numéro 3. Je suis sortie avec au lycée. Il m'a pas laissé un grand souvenir. A aucun niveau. Railla-t-elle pour alléger l'ambiance et Elena riait tandis que Matt ne savait plus où se mettre.

_ Whoa, je suis étonné que vous ne les avez pas déjà tous datés. Après tout ce ne serait pas surprenant. Lâchais-je médisante et elle me souriait d'un sourire railleur.

__ _Je suis toute excitée. Déclara-elle ignorant délibérément ma remarque et prit les billets de Caroline avant de nous laisser.

Je posais mon regard sur Caroline qui semblait réellement affligé par les pics de Kelly et me pencha sur elle.

_ Ne l'écoute pas ! Elle est une garce ! Lui chuchotais-je avec un clin d'œil et elle me regarda confuse.

_ Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu m'as défendu ? Pourquoi tu es gentille avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle clairement choquée et je lâchais un petit rire amusé.

J'aimais surprendre les gens et c'était encore plus amusant de voir leur réactions.

_ Oh, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. J'aime humiliée Kelly et tu m'as donner une raison de plus de le faire alors sois la bienvenue. Déclarais-je avec un sourire avant de regarder pour Elena et voir qu'elle fixait Alaric qui de toute évidence, l'évitait.

__ Hey, je vais allez voir si je peux lui parler ! La rassurais-je en me déplaçant vers elle avec un ton empathique. _

_Elle hocha faiblement la tête et je marchais vers l'endroit où Rick avait quitter. Je le trouvais assit à la barre et m'approcha prudemment de lui. _

__ Hé, Rick ! Le saluais-je gaiement avant de pointer sa boisson. Courage liquide ? Demandais-je avec un sourire. _

__ Dani ! Reconnu-t-il semblant surpris et légèrement embarrassé. _

__ C'est mon nom ! Acceptais-je avec un sourire amusé avant de prendre place sur le siège à côté de lui. Alors comment ça va ? Demandais-je essayant de faire la conversation. _

__ Je vais bien. Acquiesça-t-il semblant se détendre un tantinet. Ça faisait longtemps. Déclara-t-il maladroit et je riais à ses dépends. _

__ Ouais, on sait vue hier, non ? Me moquais-je en lui rappelant notre cours d'histoire. _

__ Ouais. Désolé, c'est cette collecte de fond. Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. Rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire amical. _

__ Je pense que vous faites très bien. Je veux dire, c'est normal d'être anxieux, vous aller bientôt passer à la vente en gros. Blaguais-je en le comparant à un morceau de viande et il riait hilare. _

__ Le rêve de toute une vie. Commenta-t-il sarcastique en levant les yeux se détendant. _

_Je riais amusé avant de retomber dans un silence pensif. Je voulais lui parler de la mère d'Elena mais il était clair qu'il semblait déjà assez mal à l'aise en ma présence et je ne voulais pas le pousser. Après mûr, réflexion, je décidais de repousser la conversation et retourner auprès d'Elena qui se trouvait à une table avec Jenna. _

__ Bon, je vais vous laisser entrée dans l'arène. Le taquinais-je avec un clin d'œil avant de sauter sur mes pieds et commencer mon chemin tout simplement pour entrée en collision avec une poitrine tonique, bien trop familière. _

__ Oh ! Hum ! Regardez ce que nous avons là ! Déclara Damon avec un sourire béat et je levais les yeux pour le regarder avec ennui. Venu pour obtenir une date avec moi ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils suggestif et je riais à son visage. _

__ Je suis hors de ta ligue ! Le taquinais-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine pour mettre une certaine distance entre nous tandis que Damon rétrécit ses yeux amusé sur moi. _

__ Jouer dur pour m'obtenir, hein ? Taquina-t-il en retour tout en s'approchant de moi avec un air enjôleur. _

__ Oh, je t'en prie Damon. Je crois que nous avions déjà établit que tu étais assez facile à obtenir. Rétorquais-je en le regardant avec un sourire béat et il haussa les épaules, nonchalamment. _

__ Je suis comme ça. Accepta-t-il en secouant la tête avec un sourire en coin. _

_Je riais et leva distraitement les bras sans même réfléchir pour redresser son col avant de réajuster sa veste et taper sa poitrine avec une tape ludique. _

__ Aller, Don Juan ! Les ménagères, t'attendent ! Raillais-je en le passant et me dirigea vers Jenna et Elena qui avaient observer attentivement notre petit échange._

_Je m'asseyais ignorant leurs regards accusateur et me tourna vers la scène feignant comme si de rien n'était seulement c'était sans compter sur la persistance de Jenna. _

__ Ok, ça c'était quoi ? Explosa-t-elle surexcité, avide de commérage et je la dévisageais avec un froncement de sourcils, confus. _

__ Ça quoi ? Rétorquais-je feignant l'ignorance. _

__ Avec Damon. Et ne t'avise pas de me dire rien. Il t'a reluqué ouvertement sans aucune gêne et vous sembliez proche. Répliqua Jenna accusatrice en me pointant du doigt. _

__ Très proche. Elena acquiesça avec un sourire me jetant ouvertement sur le bus. _

__ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! Haussais-je les épaules avec un sourire mauvais. Les hommes désir ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Me moquais-je provoquant les deux filles à pouffer de rire et je les rejoignaient. _

__ Hum ! Excusez moi ? M'interpella une jeune fille qui s'occupait de la billetterie et je la regardais, perplexe. _

__ Oui ? Demandais-je, incertaine. _

__ Tenez ! Me tendit-elle un billet et j'écarquillais les yeux avant de secouer négativement la tête. Je n'ai pas payer pour ça. Objectais-je mal à l'aise sous les regards, hilare de Jenna et Elena. _

__ Je sais mais il l'a fait ! Pointa-t-elle en montrant Damon sur la scène et je le fusillais du regard tandis qu'il leva la main pour me saluer malicieusement. _

__ Évidemment ! Déclarais-je en secouant la tête et pris le billet pour libérer la jeune fille avant de donner un regard sur Jenna et Elena qui se retenaient de pouffer de rire. Sans commentaires ! Les prévenais-je et elles levèrent les mains en signe de reddition même si on pouvait encore voir qu'elle se retenaient. _

__ On a rien dit ! Se défendit Elena avant d'être interpeller par Stefan qui entra par la porte du Grill._

_Je jetais un regard sur Stefan avant d'être de nouveau interpellé par la scène. Je lançais un regard ennuyé sur Damon avant de retourner à mon observation de Madame Lockwood. _

**_ **_Que faites-vous dans la vie, célibataire N°3 ? Interrogea Mme Lockwood au micro. _

**_ **Je suis plombier. Répondit l'homme que Kelly avait daté et je levais pour probablement la millionième fois les yeux.

_ Ce truc est vraiment débile ! Grommelais-je sous mon souffle en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine comme une enfant de dix ans.

_ Dit celle qui a un billet ! Rétorqua Jenna malicieuse et je la regardais bouche bée tandis que Stefan et Elena s'empêchaient de glousser.

_ Je ne l'ai pas acheté ! Me défendis-je exaspéré en levant les mains en ciel.

_ Hum ! Hum ! Fredonna Jenna narquoise tandis que je détournais mon regard sur la scène avec une moue.

_ N'est-ce pas merveilleux. On a toujours besoin d'un plombier. Passons au suivant … Célibataire N°4 : Alaric Salztman. Pas évident à prononcer. Que faites-vous Alaric ? Demanda Carol en passant à Rick et je vis le regard de Jenna s'illuminer.

**_ **Je suis prof au lycée de Mystic Falls. Répondit Alaric visiblement anxieux et embarrassé.

_ Peut-être que c'est toi qui devrait avoir ce billet ! Lançais-je ludique faisant rougir Jenna et je riais en lui tendant le billet.

**_ **Oh! Il est beau et intelligent. Mesdames, voici l'homme idéal ! Qu'est-ce que vous enseignez ? Exagéra Carol à ma plus grande exaspération.

**_ **L'histoire. Répondit Alaric avec un sourire.

__ _L'histoire. Racontez-nous une anecdote sur Mystic Falls ! Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de dingue! Extrapola Carol comme Rick se racla la gorge maladroitement.

**_ **Euh! Et, bien, … Bégaya-t-il gêné et Carol attira de nouveau le micro pour elle.

**_ **Il réserve sûrement ces meilleurs histoires à la future gagnante. Et, enfin, le dernier célibataire, mais non le moindre. Damon Salvatore. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de vous. S'avança Carol vers Damon, gonflant son égo déjà sur-dimensionné au passage et Damon souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

**_ **C'est mission impossible de me résumer en quelques lignes. Se vanta Damon en fermant les yeux sur moi et je levais les yeux au ciel avec un sourire ludique.

__ _Quels sont vos passe-temps favoris ? Vous aimez voyager ? Demanda Carol intrigué et je riais dans ma barbe.

Si elle savait qu'il passait son temps à boire le sang des filles de sororités.

**_ **Oh! Oui. L.A, New York. Il y a quelques années, j'étais en Caroline du Nord. Pas loin du campus de Duke. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Alaric a fait ces études-là. Je me trompes. Ce que je sais en tout cas, c'est que votre femme y est allée. Déclara Damon avec un sourire diabolique sur Alaric et je restais bouche bée tandis qu'Elena fixait Stefan, choquée. J'ai bu un coup avec elle, une fois. C'était … une fille géniale. Je vous l'ai jamais dit. Mieux que ça même, elle était … délicieuse. Railla-t-il en agrandissant son sourire mauvais et je le regardais dégoûté avant de poser mes yeux sur une Elena furieuse.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Soufflais-je indigné en me pinçant le pont de mon nez.

__ __Vous vous _sentez bien ? S'inquiéta Jenna à notre air livide et Elena se leva brusquement.

**_ **J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Se sauva-t-elle et je donnais un éclat sur Damon en me lançant à la poursuite d'Elena suivi de près par Stefan.

_J'explosais en trombe par les portes et regardais hésitante, le dos secouant d'Elena. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez éventuellement dire à votre sœur qui venait d'apprendre que le frère psychopathe de son petit-ami avait tué sa mère biologique ? _

__ _Elena. Tenta Stefan quand il vit que je ne disais rien.

__ _Il l'a tué. Damon est le vampire qu'il l'a tué. Se retourna Elena en le fixant à travers ses larmes.

**_ **On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé. Son corps n'a pas été retrouvé. Le défendit Stefan et je secouais la tête, lasse en m'approchant d'Elena avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

**_ **C'est pas vrai, Stefan. Objecta sauvagement Elena en s'appuyant gracieusement dans mon étreinte.

**_ **Je sais que c'est un choc pour toi. Excuse-moi de te l'avoir cacher. J'attendais d'en savoir plus. S'excusa Stefan et je rétrécis mes yeux désapprobateur sur lui.

**_ **Et dire que j'étais désolée de ce qui lui arrivait. J'espérais au fond de moi que cette histoire avec Katherine le rendrait plus humain. Je suis vraiment trop bête. Se flagella Elena comme je caressais doucement son dos pour la réconforter.

**_ **Il ne sait pas le lien que ça a avec toi. Je pensais le mettre au pied du mur, mais il est déjà tellement …

**_ **Pourquoi tu continues à le protéger ? Je ne comprend pas. Explosais-je outrée ne pouvant plus retenir mes pensées pour moi-même.

**_ **Parce que vous n'êtes pas les seules à espérer le voir changer un jour. Rétorqua-t-il en nous regardant penaud et je restais silencieuse ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire quand soudain Elena se raidit dans mon étreinte.

__ _Ce type-là. Nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure devant chez Trudie. Nous montra Elena et j'écarquillais les yeux en reconnaissance.

**_ R**etournez à l'intérieur! Dépêchez-vous ! Nous ordonna Stefan sévèrement et je tirais rapidement Elena avec moi suivi de près par Stefan.

Je déboulais dans le restaurant avec Elena et nous percutions un coffre dans notre précipitation.

_ _Oh! Oh! Waouh! Doucement, jeune fille, achetez-vous un billet comme les autres. Entendis-je la seul voix que je ne voulais pas entendre en ce moment et Elena le fusilla du regard. _

_ T'as pris ton pied en racontant des souvenirs pénibles à Salztman ? Claqua sévèrement Elena tandis que je la dévisageais soucieuse.

**_ **Quoi ? Demanda Damon surpris et tourna son regard sur moi mais je lui lança un regard de déception pur.

**_ **Et moi, qui commençait à croire que l'on pouvait encore faire quelque chose de toi. S'indigna Elena et je secouais la tête.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi pensé après une telle annonce mais il semblerait qu'Elena avait déjà définit son opinion et la connaissant, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de garder ses pensées pour elle. Elle était pire qu'une enfant, elle n'avait pas de filtre et ne savait définivement pas quand il fallait s'arrêter.

_ Je pense que nous devrions partir ! Suggérais-je en attrapant Elena par le bras et juste à ce moment Stefan entra.

__ _Elena. Appela Stefan en alerte avant d'être interpellé par Damon.

**_ **Y se passe quoi ? Demanda Damon perplexe et Stefan nous donna un regard d'avertissement. J'ai manqué un épisode.**Ajouta-t-il sonnant agacé et je riais d'un rire froid en lui envoyant un éclat. **

**_ **C'est marrant que tu poses la question. J'ai oublié de te dire un truc tout à l'heure sur la mère biologique d'Elena . Tu sais la femme qui l'a abandonné. Claquais-je farouchement sous les yeux effarés d'Elena.

**_ **Hum! Hum!

_ Elle s'appelait Isobel. Cassais-je froidement surprenant Damon et le laissant, gêné.

__ _Alors, va-y ! Raconte-nous comment tu t'y es pris pour la tuer ? Renchérit Elena dédaigneusement avant de quitter me laissant seule face à un Damon abasourdi et le regard de reproche de Stefan.

_Je regardais Stefan quitté et m'apprêtais à faire de même mais Damon m'arrêta. _

__ Ta pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Tu es blessé donc il a fallut que tu fasses souffrir les autres avec toi. Claquais-je aussitôt en le regardant avec mépris. C'était minable, Damon. Même pour toi. Crachais-je froidement avant de quitter à la suite de Stefan et Elena laissant un Damon blessé et agacé._

_Je passais les portes pour voir une foule d'agitation réunit au milieu de la route mais aucun signe de Stefan ou même Elena. Je balayais la place des yeux mais il n'y avait aucun signe d'eux. Je gémis intérieurement sachant qu'Elena était mon retour à la maison avant de refermer mon caban autour de moi. Bon, et bien je n'avais plus qu'à rentrer à pieds. J'allais tuer Elena. Elle avait intérêt à avoir une sacré bonne raison sinon, elle serait morte avant le levé du soleil. _

_Le chemin du retour avait été une vraie torture dans ces talons et j'avais eu une envie folle de tuer Elena à chacun de mes pas mais il m'avait aussi permis de réfléchir à la situation Damon. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait et la personne qu'il était, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à l'abandonner. Je ne voulais pas le changer parce que je n'étais pas la personne pour ça. Il était qui il était. Mais une chose était sûr, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Il avait déjà eu assez de personnes qui ont renfloué sur lui et j'étais persuadé qu'il méritait un ami. Je savais maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais y avoir plus car il était trop … et bien, vampire, je suppose mais j'allais tout faire pour être son ami. Je montais les marches du porches avec soulagement et fatigue avant d'ouvrir la porte et monté les escaliers. Je fonçais droit pour la chambre d'Elena, prête à la trucidé quand je la vis assise sur son lit à fixer un cellulaire rouge. _

__ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je la faisant sursauter et elle se tourna vers moi avec les yeux de biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture. _

__ Le téléphone de l'homme qui nous suivait. Il est mort. M'annonça-t-elle monotone et j'écarquillais les yeux avant de faire mon chemin sur son lit. _

__ Mort ? Mais comment ? Me précipitais-je sans respirer avant de l'arrêter. En fait, ne me dit pas. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ? Demandais-je en pointant d'un signe de tête le téléphone. _

___**Essayer le dernier appel ? Répondit-elle plus comme une question et je hochais la tête, attendant pour elle de le faire. **

**Elle laissa son doigt planant sur la touche avec hésitation avant de finalement le composé et une voix féminine retentit au bout de quelques tonalités. **

**__ _**_ Y a un problème ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Interrogea la femme probablement Isobel et après un long silence, Elena parla. _

___ ___Isobel. Haleta-t-elle et aussitôt la tonalité retentit signalant que l'interlocuteur avait raccrocher._

Nous restions assise en silence pendant un long moment. Je laissais Elena à ses propres pensées et regarda dans le vide me sentant désolé pour elle. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile d'être adopté mais si le problème des vampires interférait avec ceux-ci alors s'était bien pire. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. C'était encore tellement surréaliste pour moi. Il y avait encore quelque mois, je me culpabilisais tout les jours sans relâche pour la mort de mes parents et maintenant j'avais à peine le temps d'y pensée avec tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Elena sortait avec un vampire et j'entretenais une relation étrange avec le frère vampire de ladite petit-ami. Ouais, en clair. Nous étions vraiment baisé.

Je me levais et laissa Elena qui était encore dans un état de choque et me dirigea dans ma chambre. Je retira mon caban et alla pour ma commode avant de me déshabiller et me changer en un pantalon de yoga et un tee-shirt à manche longue de coton avant d'attacher mes cheveux raide en un chignon désordonné et me coucher sous ma couette molletonneuse. Je soupirais doucement et ferma les yeux, ralentissant mon rythme cardiaque pour un rythme lent et calme quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit avant de se refermer et des bruit de pas léger le suivirent. Je sentis ma couette être soulevée et le matelas s'affaisser sous un nouveau poids. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'était Elena et je changeais de position pour pouvoir l'étreindre fermement contre ma poitrine. Elle se détendit dans mon étreinte et bientôt, elle sanglota dans mes bras.


	16. there goes the neighborhood

**There goes the neighborhood**

Je me peignais les ongles en noir sur mon lit tandis que Kat fouinait dans ma commode à la recherche de ma tenue pour sortir. La musique dynamitage par ma stéréo et aucun vampire à l'horizon. C'était comme ça que j'aimais ma vie. Sans vampire et faire des choses normal avec Kat.

_ Sérieusement, faut que tu me dises comment tu arrives à rester saine d'esprit avec tout ces trucs vampires ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant sans ménagement mes affaires par-dessus son épaule. Que les frère Salvatores soit des vampires, ça, je peux encore le comprendre. Que ta sœur soit adopté ? Aussi. Mais savoir que Damon a tué tout ces gens et peut recommencer à n'importe quel moment … ouais, ça ? Je ne peux pas ! Randonna-t-elle distraitement tandis que je la fixais avec un sourcil levé dans l'agacement.

_ Hééééééééé ! Tu viens de ruiner le moment. Me plaignais-je avec une mine renfrogné comme Kat se retourna pour me dévisagé avec un sourcil levé, perplexe.

_ Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle feignant l'innocence.

_ Je sais que pour toi, ce n'est pas régulier mais pour moi si et j'aimerais pouvoir passer une journée sans le mot V. Répondis-je en observant mon vernis et un sourire railleur orna les lèvres de Kat comme elle me jaugea avec cette lueur malicieuse.

_ Oh ! Tu veux parler de ta virginité ? Désolé, pour toi mais tu l'es et tu le sera tout les jours suivant jusqu'à temps que tu cesses de faire ta prude. Railla-t-elle avec un sourire narquois et j'attrapais rapidement un oreiller.

_ Hé ! Grognais-je avec un rire en lançant l'oreiller de toute mes forces mais Kat se poussa de la voie avec un sourire béat.

_ Loupé ! Se moqua-t-elle en riant, me faisant gémir d'agacement en roulant des yeux.

_ Cesse tes enfantillages et trouve-moi une tenue, fille ! Grommelais-je impatiente et Kat imita une position au garde à vous, me faisant rire amusé.

_ Tu sais qu'Elena, Stefan, Matt et Caroline vont à un rendez-vous de couple en ce moment ? Effrayant ! Chanta Kat en observant un crop-top ample avec les côtés ouverts qu'elle venait de trouver dans mon armoire.

Je la regardais dans l'incrédulité avant de lâcher un petit rire à l'ironie. Elena devait s'éclater.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que je payerais pas pour voir ça. Déclarais-je amusé en songeant déjà à ce l'hilarité de tout cela.

_ Ouaip ! Moi aussi ! Convenu Kat avec un sourire en coin avant de me jeté un haut sur le visage. Attrape !

Je retirais le top de mon visage avec une expression ennuyé avant d'élargir les yeux à la vue du top. Il était incroyablement échancré et je me demandais encore comment il avait atterit dans mon armoire.

_ Tu es au courant que nous sommes en Novembre ! Rétorquais-je rhétorique en examinant avec appréhension le morceau de tissus.

_ Oh ! Aller ! Nous allons sortir au Grill ce soir et ce serait bien si tu pouvais te détendre un peu ! Se plaignit-elle avec une moue de plaidoirie. Journée sans V, tu te souviens ? Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourcil levé correspondant à son sourire victorieux.

_ Bien ! Bien ! Mais si je tombe malade ! Tu me laisse te contaminer ! La prévenais-je avec un regard sérieux et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Bien ! Céda-t-elle en se retournant vers ma commode. Maintenant , un pantalon ! Chercha-t-elle distraitement.

_**Mystic Grill**_

Damon s'asseyait à la barre du Grill avec ses lunettes de soleil encore dans la douleur à cause de cette folle de Pearl et regardait devant lui. C'était vraiment tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin. Tout les vampires de la tombe avaient été libérés et ce baladaient librement dans Mystic Falls. Sans parler, qu'ils envisageaient de se venger et voulaient l'utiliser comme leur petit infiltré.

___ Vous gardez vos lunettes à l'intérieur ? L'interpella une voix féminine à ses côtés et il pencha la tête sur le côté pour la regarder.

**_ **Ah! C'est vrai. Convenu-t-il en reprenant aussitôt sa voix suave tout en retirant ses lunettes. J'ai les yeux sensibles aujourd'hui. Expliqua-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

**_ **Vous êtes nouveau dans le coin ? Demanda la femme avec intérêt non dissimulé.

**_ **Oh! Bien au contraire, je suis ce que l'on appelle un ancien. Objecta Damon en souriant à sa propre blague avant d'ordonner une boisson. Bourbon sec.

**_ **Je ne suis pas partie depuis si longtemps que ça. Tel que je me connais, je ne crois pas que j'aurais oublier un visage comme le vôtre. Flirta ouvertement la femme et Damon souriait coquinement.

**_ **Ah! Oui. Vous êtes allée où ? Demanda-t-il feignant l'intérêt.

**_ **Oh! Un peu partout. Répondit la femme évasive et Damon souriait de son sourire de marque.

**_ **Oh! Moi aussi. Convenu-t-il en avalant son verre cul sec.

__ _J'adore voir un homme noyé son chagrin, je trouve ça extrêmement sexy. Minauda la femme et Damon la jaugea plus en profondeur.

Elle était acceptable. Elle avait de long cheveux brun et les yeux verts comme Dani. Elles étaient l'opposé mais elle lui rappelait encore la petite brune. Merde, il n'avait pas besoin de penser à elle. Surtout, pas à elle. Elle le détestait en ce moment. Elle avait toujours un impact sur son esprit et il n'arrivait jamais à l'oublier pendant une longue période. Elle s'était immiscé dans sa tête et ne voulait plus en sortir. Il avait besoin de distraction et cette femme ferait l'affaire. Après tout, il n'avait pas touché à une goutte de sang humain depuis quelque jours et il pourrait s'amuser avec elle. Elle semblait plus que disposé.

**_ **J'essaye plutôt de penser mes blessures. Et vous ? Demanda Damon avec un sourcil levé, interrogateur.

**_ **J'étais censé passer un entretien pour la place de barman. Mais … quelque chose me dit que la gérante m'a posé un lapin. Expliqua la brune indifférente.

**_ **Alors ça, c'est pas très gentil. Commenta Damon avec un sourire narquois.

**_ **Ouais. J'ai couché avec son mec la dernière fois que j'étais de passage en ville. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire coquin, sans complexe.

Ah ! Donc facile ! C'était parfait !

**_ ****Ça** non plus. C'est pas très gentil. Se moqua-t-il avec son sourire toujours en place.

**_ **Mais ça arrive. Répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

**_ **Oui. Plus souvent que l'on ne le croit. Convenu Damon.

__ _Kelly ? Retentit une voix familière aux oreilles de Damon et la brune tourna la tête. Kelly Donovan. Appela Jenna en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

**_ **Ma p'tite Jenna. Salua Kelly en arrière avant d'enfouir Jenna dans une étreinte et rire ensemble, heureuse de se retrouver.

**_ **J'ai entendu dire que t'avais posé tes valises. Elle me gardait quand j'étais gamine. Expliqua Jenna en se tournant vers Damon.

**_ **Plus tard. Je suis sortie en boîte avec elle. Ajouta Kelly en se tournant vers Damon à son tour.

**_ **Hum! Hum! Fredonna Damon avec un sourire.

**_ **Cette femme est complètement dingue. L'informa Jenna avec un grand sourire.

**_ **Certainement pas aussi dingue que toi. Rétorqua Kelly en arrière.

**_ **Ah! Je me suis calmée. Objecta Jenna avec un petit sourire plus sérieux.

**_ **Ouais. Assieds-toi et trinque ! L'intima Kelly en donnant un sourire à Damon qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

**_ **Je devrais éviter. Je suis responsable maintenant. On t'as pas dit. Déclina Jenna incertaine.

**_ **Prend ta soirée! C'est bon pour le moral. Insista Kelly en levant son coup.

**_ **Excellent pour le moral ! Convenu Damon avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et Jenna s'asseyait finalement aux côté de Kelly. Bon, ben, …

**_ ****Ça** va mal se terminer ! Le prévenu Jenna et Damon souriait comme un chat cheschire.

**_ **J'ai hâte de voir ça. Déclara-t-il en trinquant et buvant cul sec comme les autres.

_**Ménage Gilbert **_

Après plus de la moitié de l'après-midi à avoir servis de poupée barbie, j'étais enfin prête ou du moins selon Kat.

Elle me fis me levé et m'examina avec un œil critique avant d'acquiescer avec le plus grand des sourires satisfait.

_ Je te jure que si je ressemble à une de ses filles de clip …

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Regarde-toi, déjà avant de râler ! Me coupa-t-elle avec un roulement d'yeux et je m'avançais pour me regarder dans mon miroir.

J'avançais prudemment incertaine de ce que j'allais trouvée et haleta à la vue. Who ! Elle avait vraiment fait un sacré travail. Je n'avais jamais été aussi féminine et sexy de toute ma vie. Je ressemblais plus à une vraie femme qu'à une adolescente et je devais avouer que j'aimais ce regard sur moi. Qui croyait que je pourrais avoir autant de sex-appeal. Elle m'avait fait porté un débardeur beige de style corset avec de fine bretelle et cela faisait ressortir ma poitrine pigeonnante. Je portais un jean skinny noir moulant et des escarpins à bout pointu et talon aiguilles. Je ne savais même pas que j'avais cela dans ma garde robe.

Ensuite, elle avait appliqué un léger fard à paupières noir faisant ressortir le vert de mes yeux et laisser mes lèvres nues. Mes cheveux avaient été rehaussés dans des boucles lâche dans mon dos.

_ Alors ? Verdict ? Demanda Kat avec appréhension et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses mes lèvres.

_ Je suppose que ça va le faire. Dis-je en haussant simplement les épaules même si au fond, j'adorais ce qu'elle avait fait avec moi.

_ Je suppose que ça va le faire ? Répéta-t-elle, indigné. Fille, je t'ai transformé en bombe sexuelle ! Corrigea-t-elle sûr d'elle et je riais aux éclats à son choix de mots.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Kat ton vocabulaire ne cessera jamais de m'étonner ! Raillais-je hilare et elle me donna un sourire entendu.

_ Bon, on y va où quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle et je levais les yeux au ciel avant d'enfiler ma veste en cuir.

_ J'ai l'impression que mes seins vont sortir à chacun de mes mouvements ! Me plaignis-je en descendant les escaliers et Kat se moquait ouvertement de moi. J'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai laisser faire ça. Soupirais-je incrédule comme elle secoua la tête agacé avant de me tirer par le bras et me conduire à sa voiture.

Elle me jeta pratiquement dans le siège passager et referma la porte derrière avant de sautiller gaiement jusqu'au siège conducteur.

Elle démarra rapidement et nous ne tardions pas à quitter l'allée en direction du grill.

Le trajet en voiture était détendu et ludique. C'était vraiment agréable d'avoir une soirée entre fille et sans vampire pour une fois. Kat gara la voiture sur le parking du grill et nous sortions en même temps avant de faire notre chemin bras-dessus, bras-dessous par la porte du grill. Je sentis des yeux se posés sur moi dès l'instant où je passais le pas de la porte du bar, me faisant aussitôt me sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. Je jetais un regard sur Katina qui souriait pleinement, ne remarquant pas mon malaise. Elle me tira tout droit pour un stand, m'obligeant à la suivre en regardant autour de moi à la recherche ou plutôt pour me cacher de connaissance. Malheureusement, j'aperçus Elena, Stefan, Matt et Caroline me regardant sous le choc et je serrais les lèvres agacés.

Puis, un rire familier retentit du barre et je tournais la tête avant de rester bouche bée en voyant Jenna ivre avec Kelly Donovan et nul autre que Damon Salvatore.

_ Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! Haletais-je horrifié comme Kat se posta à mes côtés pour regarder ce que je fixais.

Elle écarquilla les yeux aussi stupéfaite que j'étais. _ C'est Jenna ? Demanda-t-elle choquée.

_ Ouais ! Répondis-je en serrant les dents et je détournais le regard pour chercher Elena.

Je marchais d'un pas déterminé vers elle, faisant claqué mes talons et m'arrêta devant eux avec un regard agacé tandis qu'ils me regardaient tous de la tête aux pieds.

_ Jenna est ivre ? Avec ton frère ? Et ta mère ? Demandais-je outrée en me tournant vers tout les intéressés à chacune de mes questions.

_ Y s'éclate eux au moins. Lâcha Caroline semblant ennuyé et je rétrécis mes yeux sur elle.

_ Non. Ils sont bourrés. Objectais-je agacée tandis qu'Elena me regarda, hésitante. Très bien, amusez-vous bien ! Je vais m'en occupé. Cassais-je avant de faire à nouveau mon chemin vers le stand où se trouvait Katina.

Jenna qui regardait Dani avec des yeux écarquillés se tourna rapidement vers Kelly.

_ Kelly! Caches-toi! On n'est pas là. Déclara-elle à voix-haute complètement ivre et la brune fronça les sourcils.

**_ **Mais pourquoi on n'est pas là ? Demanda Kelly complètement ivre avant d'obtempérer sans lutte tandis que Jenna pointa Dani d'un signe de tête alertant Damon.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la brune et était totalement sans voix à la vue. Elle était totalement métamorphosé.

**_ **Ados sous ma responsabilité à 5 heures. On n'a pas un comportement exemplaire. Chanta Jenna d'une voix aigu.

Je regardais avec mes yeux plissés sur les trois au bar et essayais de ne pas foncer droit sur eux pour ramener Jenna à la maison. Les quatre compagnons avaient quitter depuis longtemps déjà et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'ils avaient laisser cela arriver. Kat regardait ennuyé depuis une bonne demi-heure et essayait en vain d'attirer mon attention.

À ce moment précis, je voulais crever les yeux de Kelly Donovan et peut-être torturer Damon avec de la verveine et un pieu en bois quant à Jenna … oh, non . Ne pas me lancer sur Jenna.

_ Dani ! M'interpella Kat dans un gémissement et je détournais mon regard du trio pour regarder Kat.

_ Quoi ? Demandais-je distraite.

_ On était censé s'amuser ! Gémit-elle en frappant sa tête sur la table d'une manière dramatique et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Désolé si Jenna à choisit ce soir pour agir irresponsable ! Fulminais-je, irrité.

_ Dans ce cas rentrons ! Cassa-t-elle lasse et je bafouais instantanément.

_ Et laisser Jenna rentrer dans cet état ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé, incrédule. Ouais, ce passera pas. Répondis-je catégorique.

_ Va la chercher alors ! Je suis fatigué, Dani ! Gémit-elle à nouveau avec une moue et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de reporter mon regard sur la barre.

_ J'arrive ! Dis-je en me levant et faire mon chemin vers le trio.

Quand j'étais assez près pour les entendre, la voix ivre de Damon me parvenu aux oreilles.

_ Bon, le truc avec les cerises, c'est qu'il faut les …

**_ **Ah! Ah! Le coupa Kelly en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche et le bruit du baiser de Damon sur son doigt retentit tandis que Kelly sortait la queue de la cerise avec un nœud de sa bouche.

__ _Très impressionnant. Bravo! S'exclama Damon avec un sourire comme je piétinais mon chemin vers eux, furieuse maintenant.

_ Jenna ! L'interpellais-je sèchement snobant intentionnellement les deux autres.

_ Dani ! Salua Kelly gaiement et je serrais mes poings pour me contrôler.

_ Bien, tu as bu ! Tu t'es amusé, maintenant on rentre ! Kat, nous attends ! Ordonnais-je ne prenant aucune pincette.

J'étais exaspéré et je n'allais certainement pas agir aussi facilement avec elle. C'était elle notre tuteur et pas l'inverse.

_ Mais … je veux pas rentrée ! Répondit Jenna en faisant la moue et j'entendis le rire exaspérant de Damon.

_ Dani ! Détends-toi un peu ! Tiens, prends un coup ! M'interpella Kelly en me donnant un tir et je me retournais avec un regard de mépris.

_ Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires et retournais à tes cerises où quoique tu fasses ! Cassais-je froidement.

_ Aller, Dani ! Sois pas comme ça. Déclara Damon railleur et je me tournais vers lui en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

Je le regrettais instantanément quand je vis que son regard était focalisé uniquement sur mes seins maintenant et je secouais la tête agacé.

_ Les yeux, Damon ! Mes yeux sont ici ! Claquais-je en attrapant son menton et leva sa tête pour qu'il me regarde avant de le relâcher rapidement quand je croisais ses beaux yeux bleu cassé.

_ Aller, Dani ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une petite vierge sans plaisir que ta tante doit être pareil ! Lança Kelly avec un sourire amusé et je me détournais de Damon, humilié et la fusilla du regard.

_ Venant d'une prostituée qui a couché avec la ville entière, je n'en attendais pas moins. L'insultais-je ouvertement avant de faire mon chemin vers une Jenna choquée et lui tendit son manteau. Maintenant, on rentre ! Ordonnais-je froidement comme Jenna prit son manteau avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Damon, tu vaux mieux que … ça ! Et tu le sais . Crachais-je en lançant un regard de mépris sur Kelly avant de soutenir Jenna vers la sortit.

Je donnais un signe de tête à Kat sur le passage et elle nous suivit pour le parking. Elle ouvrit la portière arrière pour moi et j'aidais Jenna à monter dedans.

_ Oh ! Gémit-elle dans un soupir et je secouais la tête incrédule.

_ Si tu vomis dans la voiture, je te jure que je vais te le faire payer pendant des semaines, tante Jenna ! La prévenais-je agacé avant de refermer la porte pour elle et ouvrit la porte passager tandis que Kat me regarda de l'autre côté de la voiture. Quoi ? Demandais-je avec un sourcil levé.

_ Tu sais que si elle vomit dans ma voiture, je te ferais nettoyer ! Me prévenu Kat à son tour et je lâchais un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'entrer dans l'habitacle. Oh ! D'ailleurs, c'était vraiment drôle de te voir responsable à la barre. Sans parler de ta petite scène de jalousie ''Retourne à tes cerises ou quoique tu fasses'' ! Se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire narquois en nous rejoignant dans la voiture et je lui lançais un regard noir avant de regarder Jenna qui gémit.

_ Il te plaît ! Je le savais ! Déclara-elle avec une voix aigu de fille et je détournais mon regard foudroyant sur Kat.

_ Hé ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est toi qui t'es vendu ! Rétorqua-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition et je me pinçais l'arrête du nez entre mes doigts.

_ Il suffit de conduire ! Cassais-je exacerbée avant de me tourner vers Jenna ! Et ne vomis pas !

La trajet en voiture avec Jenna avait été un enfer de trajet. Elle nous avait fait arrêter sur le côté deux fois pour ne rien faire au final et à un moment donnée, elle avait trouvée une fascination avec mes cheveux et les avaient tirée sans arrêt. J'avais eu envie de me tuer une bonne dizaine de fois et maintenant que je regardais la voiture de Kat partir en soutenant encore Jenna, j'étais impatiente d'aller me coucher.

_ Aller, viens ! On va te mettre au lit. La portais-je sur les marches du perron et ouvris la porte en la poussant avec mon pied. Jérémy ? Appelais-je pour obtenir de l'aide et il sortit de la cuisine semblant secoué.

_ Dani. Alors quoi de neuf ? Depuis tout à l'heure. Demanda-t-il avant de regarder Jenna avec un sourcil levé. Est-ce que je veux savoir ? Demanda-t-il et je secouais la tête agacé.

_ Juste aide-moi à la mettre au lit. Quémandais-je en pointant les escaliers et Jérémy souleva un des bras de Jenna pour m'aider.

Une fois dans sa chambre, nous déposions Jenna sur son lit et retirait ses chaussures avant de sortir silencieusement et refermer derrière nous.

_ Tu vas bien ? Demandais-je me souvenant de son état plus tôt et il me regarda confus.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Oublie ! Balayais-je d'un revers de la main avant de faire mon chemin dans ma chambre.

Je poussais un soupir lasse me sentant soudain vidée et me dirigea dans ma salle de bain avant de commencer à me démaquiller et me changer rapidement dans un short à carreaux en coton et un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues.

Je me regardais dans le miroir, observant mes boucles brunes et appréciais le regard que cela me donnais. Je haussais les épaules me rappelant de me les frisés plus souvent avant de marcher dans ma chambre et coulée dans mon lit.

Je me tournais sur le dos et éteignit ma lampe de chevet en regardant mon plafond. Je fermais les yeux lasse et commençais à sombrer dans le sommeil quand la sonnerie de mon cellulaire retentit dans le vide de ma chambre. Je poussais un grognement agacé avant de rouler sur le ventre et attraper mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur ma table de nuit. Je regardais l'identification et fronça les sourcils. C'était Connard alias Damon. Je l'avais renommé après la dernière fois. J'hésitais à répondre avant d'accepter l'appel.

__ Tu as hésité ! L'entendis-je chanter dans mon téléphone d'un ton enjoué, me faisant gémir lasse. _

__ Damon, je suis dans mon lit et m'apprêtais à dormir. Me plaignais-je épuisé. _

__ Je sais, il est tard mais c'est important ! Rétorqua-t-il sonnant grave maintenant. _

__ Très bien ! Mais ça a intérêt d'être vraiment important. Cédais-je en roulant sur mon dos et regarda le plafond. _

_ Tu allais t'endormir sur moi ! Retentit la voix de Damon dans ma chambre et je sursautais dans mon lit avant de me redresser et le voir enjambé mon rebord de fenêtre.

_ Damon ! Gémis-je épuisé en me laissant retombé sur mon lit et son rire retentit dans ma chambre.

Je regardais le plafond en attente que Damon parlait mais un silence s'installa et je tournais la tête sur le côté pour le trouvé à me regarder avec un froncement de sourcils. Je l'observais en silence, prenant dans toute ses caractéristiques et sa beauté incomparable avant de me souvenir qui je regardais.

_ Donc tu comptes rester debout ou ? Demandais-je me sentant un peu embarrassé et il secoua la tête comme ci je l'avais casser d'une transe et se racla la gorge.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres et il fit son chemin vers mon lit avant de s'allonger à côté de moi sans aucune gêne et je le dévisageais incrédule avant de me décaler avec un soupir.

Nous tombions dans un silence confortable et je regardais le plafond en silence, bizarrement pas dérangé par le fait qu'un vampire se trouvait dans le même lit que moi.

_ C'est agréable ! Lâcha Damon rompant le silence et je le dévisageais confuse.

_ Ok, pourquoi tu es là ? Demandais-je impatiente et il poussa un soupir avant de tourner sur le côté en passant une main sous un de mes oreillers se faisant plus confortable.

_ Nous avons de la compagnie ! Déclara-t-il grave et j'imitais sa position, retrouvant nos visages face à face et le regarda perplexe.

_ Qui sont-ils ? Demandais-je intrigué.

_ Tu ne vas pas aimer ça ! Dit-il m'inquiétant.

_ Damon ! Appelais-je dans un ton de réprimande et il leva les yeux avant de me regarder intensément.

_ Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-il mortellement sérieux et je le regardais perdu.

Je me redressais épuisé de tout ces jeux et baissa mon regard dur sur lui.

_ Damon si c'est un de tes jeux, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. Je suis …

_ Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Insista-t-il en se redressant à son tour et me regardant dans les yeux.

Je regardais dans les orbes bleuté qui paraissaient plus sombre dans la pénombre de ma chambre et serra mes lèvres serrés dans la pensée. Est-ce que je lui faisais confiance ? Bien sûr, que non ! C'était Damon pour l'amour de dieu mais il y avait encore cette partie de moi. Cette partie qui voulait lui faire confiance. Je relevais les yeux sur lui et le dévisagea penaud sachant que je lui donnais ma réponse. Il semblait dépité et déçu et me donna un doux baiser sur le front avant de disparaître de ma chambre. Je regardais tout autour de moi, le cherchant dans la confusion mais il n'était nul part pour être vue. Je retombais sur le dos et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?


	17. Let the right one in

**Laisse celui de droite dedans **

Je dormais d'un sommeil agité et roula pour la millionièmes fois sur mon dos avant de flashé les yeux ouverts. Je regardais sombrement le plafond et poussa un long soupir. Après le départ de Damon, j'avais essayer de me rendormir mais comme d'habitude après son passage, il perturbait mais rêve. Et en plus de cela une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Les branches du chêne frappaient violemment contre ma fenêtre et la pluie s'abattait sur le toit avec fureur. Soudain, la fenêtre s'ouvrit brutalement et je sursautais dans mon lit avant de retirer rapidement les draps et courir pour la fermer. J'observais l'orage qui faisait rage et jeta un œil sur mon réveil. _4H05. _Parfait ! Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi et il était clair que je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir. Je retournais pour mon lit et pris ma couette avant de revenir sur mon rebord de fenêtre et enrouler la couette autour de moi pour regarder la tempête.

Je sursautais paniquée au coup tonitruant qui retentissaient contre la paroi de ma porte et heurtais de plein fouet le sol de ma chambre quand Elena ouvrit la porte.

_ Ah ! Criais-je contre le sol avant de lever les yeux sur une Elena perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec un sourcil levé interrogateur et je gémis contre le sol.

J'étais exténué et désorienté. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever. En fait, je pourrais bien rester coucher sur mon sol pour l'éternité car maintenant que j'y pensais ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

_ Aller, Dani, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Stefan nous attends à la maison d'embarquement ! Quelque chose …

_ Attends quoi ? M'alertais-je en me poussant sur mes mains.

_ Il veut nous voir pour nous expliquer quelque chose d'important. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ! Répondit-elle et je gémis une nouvelle fois.

_ Ok, ok, j'arrive ! Cédais-je en me relevant et regarda le dos en retraite d'Elena.

_ On pars dans dix minutes ! Chanta-t-elle au loin et je jurais l'enfer.

Je rejetais ma couette sur mon lit et attrapa rapidement un jean noir skinny et un tee-shirt quelconque gris avant de courir pour ma salle de bain. Je me changeais en cinq minutes top chrono et leva la tête pour m'observer dans le miroir.

_ Oh ! Dieu ! Gémis-je en grimaçant à mon reflet.

J'avais l'air terrible. Mon teint d'olive habituelle était blafard, d'énorme sac violacés s'étaient formé sous mes yeux et mes lèvres rosés étaient gercés. Je ressemblais à l'enfer. J'essayais de dompter le nid d'oiseau qui me servait de cheveux mais abandonna finalement et les attacha dans un chignon désordonné. Je me brossais les dents dans la précipitation et jeta la brosse sur l'évier avant de cracher le liquide et tamponner mes lèvres avec une serviette avant de courir de nouveau dans ma chambre. Je chaussais une paire de basket et attrapa mon gilet à capuche noir au vol avant de dévaler les escaliers dans une course. J'étais tellement dans la précipitation que je ne remarquais même pas Jenna qui se tenait au pied de l'escalier et la percuta de plein fouet manquant de tomber sur le sol.

_ Who ! Ah ! Attent … oh mon dieu, tu ressembles à l'enfer ! S'exclama-t-elle en me rattrapant de justesse et je la foudroyais du regard encore agacé par son spectacle d'hier.

_ Merci de souligner l'évidence ! Claquais-je agacée et elle me regarda avec une expression coupable tandis qu'Elena entra dans le couloir.

_ Dani, enfin tu … oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? S'exclama Elena à son tour et je levais les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais maintenant on peut y aller ? Explosais-je énervée avant de prendre mes clés et sortir en fermant la fermeture éclair de mon gilet.

Il pleuvait encore des cordes quand nous sortions et j'enfilais ma capuche avant de me mettre à courir en direction de mon SUV argent et monter dedans rapidement. J'attendis qu'Elena face de même et démarra avant de quitter l'allée.

Le début de trajet avait été silencieux et j'étais vraiment agitée à cause de mon manque de sommeil. Je tapais des doigts sur le volant distraitement et plissais les yeux sur la route pour essayer de conduire sans avoir un accident. Finalement, nous arrivions sans problème à la maison d'embarquement Salvatore et je coupais le moteur avant d'enfiler à nouveau ma capuche et sortir en même temps qu'Elena et couru pour la porte d'entrée.

Stefan nous attendait déjà la porte ouverte et nous entrions dans la précipitation.

_ Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt tandis que nous nous secouions et retira nos capuches. Who, tu vas bien, Dani ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau en prenant un coup d'œil sur moi.

_ Je vais bien ! Grognais-je sous mon souffle vraiment agacée maintenant et commença mon chemin dans la maison sans leur accordé un regard.

_ Elle est de mauvaise humeur ! Entendis-je Elena derrière moi avec un petit rire et je roulais des yeux dans mon crâne avant de m'arrêter et regarder perplexe Damon bouchée un trou dans l'une de leur fenêtre.

__ _Je propose que l'on se pointe chez eux. Que l'on bousille sa porte et que l'on massacre l'autre abruti qui nous a attaqué hier soir. Suggéra Damon sans nous regarder et je levais les yeux au ciel en me laissant tombé dans le canapé.

**_ **Et après, on fait quoi ? On se tourne vers les autres vampires de la maison et on leur lance …

**_ **Oups! Désolez ! Termina Damon sarcastique et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en coin.

**_ **J'en reviens pas que t'es conclu un marché avec elle. S'indigna Elena en s'asseyant à mes côtés et Damon se retourna pour nous approcher.

**_ **Plutôt qu'un marché, j'appellerai ça un échange courtois d'information. Et c'est pas comme-ci, j'avais eu le choix. Elle est … effrayante. En plus de ça, elle va m'aider à récupérer Katherine. Rétorqua-t-il et je me braquais instantanément à la mention de son nom.

**_ **Ah! Bien sûr qu'elle va t'aider. Comme toujours Damon obtient ce qu'il veut peu importe qu'il fasse des victimes sur son passage. Intervenais-je amèrement et Damon se tourna vers moi avec une grimace.

**_ **Oh! C'est pas vrai. Tu peux arrêter de râler et qu'est-ce qui est arrivée à ton visage ? Se moqua-t-il avec un rouleau d'yeux et je le foudroyais exacerbée.

**_ **Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin. J'ai appris que tous les vampires s'étaient échappés du tombeau. J'estime que j'ai gagné le droit de râler et je suis de mauvaise humeur ! Rétorquais-je agacée tandis que Damon s'asseyait à mes côtés paisiblement.

__ _Hum! Combien de temps tu vas m'en vouloir d'avoir transformer la mère biologique d'Elena en vampire ? Se plaignit-il avec une fausse moue devant le regard outrée d'Elena et je serrais la mâchoire.

**_ **Oh! Mais on ne t'en veux pas, Damon. Dani a juste accepté le fait que tu étais un psychopathe égoïste qui n'avait aucunes qualités qui puissent le racheter. Répliqua Elena en lui envoyant un éclat.

**_ **Me voilà, brisez ! Se moqua Damon en apportant une main à son cœur mort et je le poussais de toute mes forces pour qu'il tombe mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il m'envoya un sourire béat et je poussais un grognement exaspéré en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**_ **Cette discussion n'est pas très productive. On va s'occuper de Pearl et des autres vampires. D'accord. Intervenu Stefan sérieux et Damon se leva agacé avant de quitter la pièce.

__ _Ah! Soupira Elena lasse. Excuse-moi ! Dès que je le vois, je suis d'une humeur de chien. Se défendit-elle en se levant et Stefan la prit dans ses bras affectueusement.

_ Je suis déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il ne fait que l'aggraver ! Ajoutais-je en haussant les épaules.

__ _Je sais. Il nous met tous de mauvaises humeurs. Accepta Stefan avec un sourire.

**_ **Bon alors on fait quoi ? Demandais-je dans l'expectative.

**_ **Damon et moi, on va régler ça, je vous le promet. Répondit-il oubliant de nous inclure délibérément.

__ _Et nous, tu nous oubli. Lui rappela Elena en le fixant et il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux à ma plus consternation.

__ _Je ne vais pas rester là, les bras croisés. Intervenais-je agacé et lui envoya un éclat.

**_ **C'est pourtant exactement ce que vous allez faire. Comme ça, vous serez en sécurité. Répliqua Stefan mortellement grave et je levais les mains au ciel dans l'exaspération.

**_ **Ce qui n'a aucuns intérêts, si tu n'es pas en sécurité toi aussi. Intervenu Elena avec un regard soucieux.

**_ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais être plus en sécurité. J'ai Damon, le psychopathe égoïste dans mon camps. Annonça Stefan sarcastique et je secouais la tête incrédule.

__ _Hum! C'est super rassurant. Annonçais-je à mon tour et il souriait amusé.

**_ **Hum! Hum! Fredonna-t-il en câlinant Elena et je mimais un doigt dans ma bouche pour me faire vomir.

J'avais changé dans un nouveau gilet à capuche et descendis les marches pour me rendre dans la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo pour prendre une crème glacé aux pépites de chocolat avant de faire mon chemin dans le salon et me vautrée sur le canapé. Je regardais distraitement la télévision quand Elena descendit à son tour et se jeta sur le canapé en installant sa tête sur mes jambes étendu. Je jetais un regard sur elle confuse avant de hausser les épaules et retourner mon attention sur le téléviseur.

_ Depuis quand nous sommes revenu aussi amicale ? Demandais-je perplexe et je sentis ses yeux sur moi.

_ Oh, cesse ta mauvaise humeur et donne-moi cette crème glacé ! Grommela-t-elle en prenant le pot de mes mains avant de prendre une cuillerée.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et je regardais Elena intrigué ignoré l'appel.

_ Qui c'était ? Demandais-je sonnant indifférente et elle allait me répondre mais la sonnette retentit à son tour. Je l'ai. Déclarais-je en poussant sa tête de mes jambes et me redressa avant de faire mon chemin vers la porte d'entrée.

J'ouvris la porte et découvrit un Damon trempé avec une expression agacé.

_ Vous m'ignorez, c'est mal. Déclara-t-il en entrant sans invitation et je levais les yeux au ciel.

**_ **C'est toi, les six appels manqués. Désolez, je n'ai plus de batterie. Rétorqua Elena sarcastique qui nous avait rejoint.

_ Je n'ai pas mon téléphone avec moi. Me défendis-je avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant. ** _ **Stefan est là ? Demanda-t-il sonnant beaucoup plus grave que d'habitude.

**_ **Non. Pourquoi ? Ça ne va pas ? Demandais-je exprimant les pensées d'Elena.

**_ **Il est parti en forêt. Il n'est pas rentré et je n'arrive pas à le joindre. J'ai pensé qu'il était avec toi. Expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Elena avant d'essayer de le joindre à nouveau tout comme Elena.

__ _Je tombe directement sur son répondeur. Nous informa-t-elle et je fronçais les sourcils soucieuse. _ Où est-ce qu'il pourrait être ? Demandais-je en se tournant vers Damon qui arborait une grimace.

**_ **J'ai bien une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle vous plaise. Répondit-il sceptique.

Je patientais agitée dans le siège passager de la voiture de Damon tandis qu'Elena se trouvait à l'arrière. Damon avait pensé que les vampires de la tombe avaient Stefan et il était maintenant partis pour le chercher. Je mordais ma lèvres gercés avec appréhension et grimaça sentant le sang coulée sur ma langue. Je regardais pour la centième fois par la fenêtre obstrué par la pluie et fronçais les sourcils.

_ Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il est partit ! Grognais-je inquiète et frustré.

_ Dani, tu n'aides pas ! Claqua Elena sonnant encore plus inquiète et je posais mes yeux sur elle.

_ Je sais, d'accord ? Tu tiens à Stefan mais moi aussi ! Il m'a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! Il compte aussi pour moi ! Claquais-je à mon tour soucieuse et elle me regarda avec des yeux penaud.

_ Je suis désolé c'est juste …

_ Je sais, Elena ! Je sais ! La coupais-je rapidement avant de retourner mon observation par la fenêtre et aperçus Damon surgir des bois. Là ! Appelais-je en m'extirpant rapidement du véhicule et allée à sa rencontre.

**_ **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où il est ? L'asséna Elena sans attendre et Damon porta son regard soucieux sur moi.

**_ **Ils l'ont enlevé. Je ne peux pas entrer. Répondit-il inquiet.

**_ **Pourquoi ? Demandais-je perplexe.

**_ **Parce que … la proprio de la maison est sous hypnose et elle ne doit pas m'inviter. Expliqua-t-il agacé et je tournais mon regard sur Elena.

**_ **On peux entrer. Déclarais-je en commençant mon chemin vers la maison mais Damon me retenait.

__ _Non. Tu n'iras pas là-dedans. Aucune de vous deux ! Rétorqua-t-il catégorique et Elena passa devant moi l'obligeant à me lâcher et l'arrêter à son tour.

**_ **Si, j'irai. Insistais-je en profitant de Damon retenir Elena mais s'était sans compter sa ténacité.

Il surgit devant moi et m'attrapait les poignets m'obligeant à me débattre inutilement.

_ Damon, lâche-moi ! Exigeais-je en le regardant épuisée.

__ _Je te le dis, tu n'iras pas là-dedans. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout ! Répliqua-t-il fermement.

**_ **Quel est l'intérêt de faire ça ? Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à lui ? Demanda Elena s'arrêtant à notre hauteur sonnant désemparé.

**_ **Par vengeance. Ils font ça par vengeance. Expliqua Damon en me regardant préoccupé.

**_ **Il faut que l'on agisse et vite. On ne peut pas les laisser lui faire du mal. On doit le sortir de là. C'est mon ami, Damon ! Plaidais-je paniquée attirant son regard sur moi.

**_ **Je le sais. Accepta-t-il en me regardant intensément avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et caresser doucement mes joues. Dani, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas comment le faire sortir. Rétorqua-t-il sonnant coincé et je le fixais désemparée.

__ __J'ai peux-être une idée ! Lâchais-je rompant notre échange sous la pluie et je posais mes mains sur les siennes avant de reculer et le guider vers la voiture suivi par Elena. Tu dois me faire confiance ! Lâchais-je sans réfléchir me souvenant de la conversation de la nuit précédente et me retourna lentement pour le regarder. Où juste me suivre … c'est pas un … _

__ Dani ! Me coupa-t-il rapidement et me regarda longuement avant d'ouvrir la portière pour moi. Monte dans la voiture. Ordonna-t-il en montrant qu'il me faisait confiance et je m'exécutais tout comme Elena. _

_Pendant le trajet au lycée, je leur avais parler de mon plan pour introduire Rick dans tout ça et nous nous trouvions maintenant au lycée. Damon se tenait dans le couloir tandis qu'Elena et moi attendions sur le côté ne voulant pas interféré dans l'affrontement entre les deux. J'entendis des pas et porta mon regard sur Damon qui me donna un rapide signe de tête. _

__ _Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal. Entendis-je la voix lacé de haine de Rick et fronçais les sourcils sur Damon.

**_ **Oh! Quelle surprise! Vous êtes en vie. S'exclama Damon sarcastique et je le regardais choquée.

**Il avait tué Rick mais … attends, il était en vie. Je tournais mon regard sur Elena qui ne semblait pas surprise et souffla. Je devais vraiment obtenir plus dans la boucle. **

**_ **Vous ne pouvez pas me faire de mal. Répéta Alaric confiant et Damon leva les yeux.

**_ **Oh! Je pourrais sans problème. Objecta-t-il béat et je secouais la tête en prenant Elena par le bras et sortit de ma cachette pour faire face à un Alaric surprit.

**_ ****Rick **. Il faut que vous nous aidiez. Plaidais-je en me tenant aux côtés de Damon et Elena et Rick nous jaugea en plissant les yeux sur Damon avant de nous faire signe de le suivre dans sa classe.

Je le suivis sans hésitation avant d'attraper furtivement le bras de Damon.

_ Sois gentil ! Où au moins essaye d'être moins … toi ! Me corrigeais-je en murmurant quand il leva les yeux et je rétrécis mes yeux sur lui. Je suis sérieuse, Damon. Insistais-je plus grave et il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

_ Bien, bien ! Accepta-t-il avec un rouleau d'yeux avant de reprendre son sourire narquois. Mais je ne fais pas de promesse ! Railla-t-il en entrant dans la salle et s'arrêta devant le bureau de Rick.

_ Tu vas bien, Dani ? Demanda Rick en m'observant attentivement et je fronçais les sourcils avant de me rappeler que je ressemblais à l'enfer.

_ Je suis juste fatigué mais ce n'est pas le point. Stefan est dans la maison. Damon est un vampire. Il ne peut pas entrer. On a besoin de vous. J'irai bien … Commençais-je en prenant place sur un des bureaux.

**_ **Mais ta vie est beaucoup trop précieuse. La vôtre en revanche … me coupa Damon s'appuyant sur le mur près des fenêtre et je rétrécis à nouveau mes yeux sur lui.

**_ **Stefan m'a parlé de votre chevalière. Le coupa Elena et je tournais ma tête dans sa direction, confuse et agacée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Rick confus.

**_ **Alors je récapitule. Vous avez tenté de me tuer. Je me suis défendu. Vous êtes mort. Et si on en croit mon frère, votre bague vous a ramené à la vie. Alors je ne sais pas, je … J'ai oublié quelque chose. Répondit Damon sarcastique et je levais les mains en l'air indigné.

_ Comment ça se fait que je sois la seule qui ne sois pas au courant de cela ? M'exclamais-je outrée avant de me tourner vers Damon colère. Tu as tué, Rick !

**_ **Ouais. Le passage où j'essaie de nouveau de vous tuer. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je ne rate pas mon coup. Rétorqua Rick en s'approchant dangereusement de Damon et je me levais rapidement pour m'interposer.

_ Je sais, je sais ! Moi aussi, j'ai envie de le tuer la plupart du temps mais nous avons besoin de votre aide. Il s'agit de Stefan ! Tentais-je d'apaiser le professeur et il leva les yeux de haine sur Damon avant de reculer.

__ __Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'allies avec lui, Dani et j_e suis navré, Elena mais c'est pas mon problème. Déclara-t-il indifférent en me jaugeant avant de porter son regard sur ma sœur.

**_ **C'est dommage. Parce que la femme qui est à la tête de la meute peut vous aider à retrouver votre chère épouse. Lâcha Damon à la plus grande surprise de tous et je le regardais suspicieuse tandis qu'il se rapprocha de moi et Elena.

__ _Vous mentez. Cracha Alaric avec mépris.

**_ **Vous croyez. Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas lui demander vous-même ? Demanda Damon laissant un long silences sur nous tandis que Rick fixait Damon incertain. Dégonflé! Allez! Viens, Dani! Elena ! Nous tira Damon agacé pour sortir mais Rick nous interpella.

__ _C'est bon. Attendez ! Céda-t-il et je me retournais pour le regarder. Je vais y aller. Me regarda-t-il avec un hochement de tête et je lui donnais un sourire faible.

Je fis de nouveau mon chemin sur la table et m'asseyait sur le dessus tandis que Damon reprit sa place près des fenêtre en me dévisageant comme si j'allais casser et Elena se posta aux côtés de Rick qui sortait un sac d'arme et le jeta sur son propre bureau.

_ Prof, le jour et chasseur de vampires, la nuit ! S'exclama Damon sarcastique en jaugeant les armes avec méfiance et je m'avançais pour les regarder de plus près.

**_ **C'est à vous que je le dois. Rétorqua Alaric sèchement et je ne pus réprimer un petit rire.

_ Je vois que tu laisse une marque partout où tu vas ! Lâchais-je sarcastique avant d'observer avec attention une sorte de flèche.

**_ **C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Elena remarquant ce que je regardais.

**_ **Des flèches tranquillisantes contenant de la Verveine. Expliqua Alaric nonchalant et je levais les yeux sur Damon.

_ Peut être utile ! Commentais-je avec un sourire mauvais et Damon roula des yeux agacé avant de se tourner vers Rick.

**_ **Faites-moi entrer et je libère Stefan. Annonça-t-il simpliste et je le regardais incrédule en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

**_ **C'est ça ton plan ? T'as l'intention de les affronter tout seul ? Demandais-je sarcastique.

**_ **Je ne compte pas m'éterniser dans cette baraque … enfin j'espère. Objecta Damon sonnant pas du tout affecté et je pris une des flèches.

__ _Attend! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Alaric sévère.

**_ **Quoi ? Je vous accompagne. Lançais-je avec un haussement d'épaule et Damon bafoua aussitôt.

**_ **Non. Non. Non. Non. Non. Dans tes rêves! Refusa-t-il catégorique et je me tournais la tête haute vers lui.

**_ **Vous avez besoin de moi. Je m'introduis à l'intérieur. Tu détournes leur attention et je libère Stefan. Élaborais-je fière d'avoir trouvé ce plan et Damon rétrécit ses yeux sur moi.

**_ **Tu vas te faire tuer. Tu n'entreras pas là-dedans. Objecta-t-il sévèrement.

**_ **Si, nous entrerons. Me soutenu Elena et Damon nous snoba en se tournant vers Alaric.

__ _Donc, une fois que vous m'aurez fait franchir le seuil. Dépêchez-vous de sortir! Je vais me déplacer de façon à ce qu'ils ne m'entendent pas. Vous, vous, ne serez … Disons qu'un boulet. Élabora Damon à son tour et je secouais la tête agacé.

**_ **Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour faire cavalier seul. Contra Elena aussi agacé.

**_ **D'accord. Ce que tu peux faire, c'est conduire la voiture au retour. Hum! Mais tu n'iras pas dans la maison. Et toi ? Tu restes dans la voiture et te reposes ! Expliqua-t-il en se tournant vers moi après Elena et me pointa du doigt comme ci j'étais une enfant.

**_ **Tu ne m'empêcheras pas. Il s'agit de Stefan, pas de n'importe qui. T'as pas l'air de comprendre. Le prévenu Elena avec défi et Damon la fixa.

__ _Oh! Si, je comprends. Je comprends tout à fait. Il est ta seule raison de vivre. Son amour te transporte et te guide dans la vie. J'ai saisi. Répliqua Damon ironique et je levais les yeux agacé par sa jalousie mal placer.

A présent, j'étais furieuse et pour de multiple raison. J'allais entrer dans cette foutu maison, qu'il le veuille ou non et le meilleur moyen était de faire profil bas.

**_ ****Ça** t'ennuierai d'être sérieux ne serait-ce que une seconde ? Cassa Elena furibond et Damon agacé se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément.

__ _Je ne pourrais pas vous protégez, Elena. Je ne sais pas combien de vampires vivent là-dedans et ça c'est le temps qu'il te faudrait pour te faire arracher la tête. Déclara-t-il en claquant des doigts. Tout ce que je dois faire, c'est entrer et sortir. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait parce que je pense à votre sécurité. Sinon cette histoire finira dans un bain de sang dont personne n'en réchappera. Et surtout pas Stefan. Termina Damon sérieux laissant Elena mal à l'aise avant de se tourner vers moi en rétrécissant ses yeux. C'est clair, Dani ? Insista-t-il en me regardant intensément et je lâchais un soupir de défaite. Je sais. J'ai saisi … et je comprends.

__ _Si on doit y aller. Alors allons-y maintenant ! Annonça Alaric qui avait observer attentivement notre échange.

**_ **Allez ! Convenu Damon et je donnais un regard hésitant sur leurs forme en retraite avant de prendre rapidement une des fléchettes et la cacher dans la poche de mon gilet et suivre les autres.

Damon arrêta le moteur de la voiture et quitta rapidement avec Alaric tandis qu'Elena s'agitait dans la banquette arrière et je m'appuyais d'un air las sur l'appuie-tête.

Je levais les yeux sur le plafond ne comptant même plus les minutes à ce stade et fronça les sourcils quand je m'aperçus qu'Elena s'était calmer. Je tournais rapidement la tête et la trouvait regarder hésitante une des fléches de verveine d'Alaric. Je retirais ma propre de ma poche et la tendis vers elle, attirant son attention ahuri sur moi.

_ Il semblerait que nous ayons eu la même idée ! Suggérais-je d'un sourire malicieux. Aller, viens ! L'intimais-je en ouvrant la porte de la voiture.

_ Mais …

_ Sérieusement, Elena ! Tu as pris une des flèches, ne me dis pas que tu comptes te dégonflés maintenant ? La coupais-je irrité en surveillant les horizons.

Elle acquiesça et je mis le capuchon de mon gilet avant de sortir rapidement et courir en direction de la maison, suivi de près par Elena. Une fois que la maison fut en vue, j'armais mon bras pour stopper Elena, resserrant ma poigne sur la fléchette et observa les environs avant de me baisser et marcher presque accroupis. Je cherchais un moyen d'entrée et trouva une sorte de porte menant à un sous-sol. Je me tournais vers Elena qui regardait anxieuse et mis un doigt sur ma bouche pour l'avertir de rester calme. Je descendis les marches et tenta d'ouvrir la porte en vain quand Elena tapa sur mon épaule m'alertant et je tournais la tête pour voir qu'elle me montrait une petite fenêtre. J'acquiesçais silencieusement et m'avançais prudemment vers la fenêtre avant de tirer sur ma manche pour ma couvrir la main et donna un coup de coude sec dans la vitre, la brisant avant de balayer les débris de verre et glisser à l'intérieur. J'atterris sur le sol en sautant et me releva rapidement en regardant autour sur mes gardes. Elena qui se trouvait à côté de moi commença à marcher et j'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir un vampire qui écoutait de la musique avec des écouteurs se tourner vers nous avant que j'attrapais Elena, la bâillonnant et la cacha. J'entendis des pas venir vers nous et m'apprêtais à le frapper avec la fléchette quand le visage furieux de Damon entra en vue.

_ Vous êtes devenues dingue ! Siffla-t-il furibond en nous prenant par le bras et nous tira vers une cave.

_ Nous n'allions pas vous laissez faire ça seuls ! Murmurais-je catégorique et il me donna un regard noir avant d'ouvrir en trombe une porte.

Je regardais horrifié Stefan suspendu par les bras au plafond et l'air affaiblit avant de remarquer un autre vampire enchaîné sur une chaise.

_ Mm … Elena, Dani. Vous ne devriez pas être là. Soupira-t-il dans la douleur et je levais les yeux au ciel tout en m'approchant de lui.

__ __J_e leurs avais dit de rester dans la voiture. Se défendit Damon en marchant vers l'autre vampire s'apprêtant à le tuer mais Stefan l'interpella.

__ _Non. Non. Pas lui. Le tue pas. Plaida Stefan et Damon haussa les épaules en retournant vers lui.

**_ **Bon, comme tu voudras. Je vais te détacher. Annonça Damon en essayant de détacher Stefan.

**_ **Y a de la verveine sur la corde. Le prévenu faiblement Stefan.

**_ **Elena. Défais-moi ce nœud ! Ordonna Damon et j'aidais activement Elena en déliant les cordes autour des poignets de Stefan.

Stefan était beaucoup trop faible et tomba presque sur le sol avant que Damon le rattrape.

__ _Ok. Tirons-nous! Remets-tes fringues ! Ordonna Damon agité en le tirant vers la sortie mais Stefan nous arrêta.

**_ **Attendez ! Siffla Stefan en posant un regard sur le vampire à la peau tanné.

**_ **Quoi ? Bougez-vous les amis! Sortez de là ! Ordonna Damon furieux en piétinant vers la porte et je lâchais rapidement Stefan sous les yeux consternés de Damon et fis mon chemin vers le vampire.

__ __Ça va faire mal__. __Le prévenais-je avec un regard attentif avant de tirer un pieux de sa jambe et me tourner vers Elena. _Enlève l'autre !

Elle s'exécuta et nous sortions rapidement.

_ Ne refais plus un tour comme ça ! Grogna Damon dans mon oreille et je frémis à son ton tout en tirant Stefan vers la sortie. Vous pouvez l'emmener à la voiture ? Demanda-t-il en nous regardant soucieux.

**_ **Oui.

_ Non, je ne te laisse pas ici ! Objectais-je fermement en même temps qu'Elena répondit et Damon plissa les yeux sur moi.

**_** Sors d'ici, Dani ! Siffla-t-il furieusement. Maintenant ! Sauvez-le, je fais diversion ! Aller ! Ouste ! Ordonna-t-il fermement avant de nous quitter.

Je refermais ma prise sur Stefan et aida Elena transporté Stefan à l'extérieur. J'accordais un regard sur la maison et mordit ma lèvres hésitante avant de lancer un regard sur Elena.

_ Tu penses que tu arriveras à le porter seule ? Demandais-je rapidement.

_ Dani ! M'arrêta Elena et je lui donnais un long regard avant de retirer le bras de Stefan de mes épaules et repartis en direction de la maison.

Je marchais prudemment dans la maison en regardant les alentours avec appréhension et pouvais entendre mon cœur battre furieusement dans ma poitrine. Je m'accrochais à la flèche tranquillisante comme à la vie chère et continuais mon chemin paniquée. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée. Soudain, le bruit d'une lutte m'alerta et je courais furieusement paniquée pour Damon pour tomber dans un salon et le regarder aux prise avec deux vampires. Je regardais ma fléchette incertaine avant de chercher quelque d'autre pour faire diversion. Un pieu sur le sol attira mon regard et je couru pour le prendre avant de regarder Damon en difficulté.

_ Hé ! Criais-je interpellant les vampires et leva les pieu avant de me trancher la main sous les yeux horrifié de Damon.

_ Dani ! Cria-t-il alors que les vampires contrôlés par leur faim se jetèrent sur moi.

Je fermais les yeux attendant l'inévitable quand soudain le bruit d'un fusil retentit dans la pièce suivit de près par des gémissement étranglés. J'ouvris les yeux hésitante et Damon se jeta sur moi. Je reculais par instinct et vis son regard blessé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Alaric en accourant à mes côtés et couvrir la blessure avec un morceau déchiré de son tee-shirt.

_ Je ne pouvais pas le laisser ! Déclarais-je timidement en regardant Damon dans les yeux et je vis son regard s'adoucir.

_ Fais-là sortir d'ici. Je m'occupe de Frederick. Ordonna Damon en reprenant son air furieux et me donna un dernier regard avant de nous laisser.

Alaric me tira avec lui et brandit son pistolet devant lui en essayant de cacher sa peur et me donnant sans arrêt des regards de côté.

_ Comment vas ta main ? Murmura-t-il inquiet et je haussais les épaules lasse.

À ce stade, mon corps marchait seulement grâce à l'adrénaline et je ne savais combien de temps il faudrait avant que je m'évanouisse de fatigue. J'avais lutter toute la journée et maintenant n'étais vraiment pas le moment pour succomber à la fatigue.

_ Je … Rick ! Criais-je en regardant horrifié un vampire se jeté sur lui et le mordre.

Je regardais Alaric se débattant totalement impuissante avant de regarder ma flèche dans la main et de prendre mon courage à deux main et planté la flèche dans le cou du vampire laissant à Rick l'opportunité de le tuer.

_ Dani ! Appela Damon frénétique en courant droit sur nous et m'inspecta, paniqué. Je t'ai entendu crier ! Expliqua-t-il en me regardant sous toute les coutures.

_ Un vampire a attaqué Rick ! Expliquais-je faiblement et Damon posa son regard sur Alaric.

_ Frederick s'est tiré. L'informa-t-il agacé.

**_ **Alors on se casse d'ici. Avança rapidement Alaric et Damon me tira avec lui vers la sortie.

**_ **Oh! Je vais le tuer. Déclara Damon en ouvrant la porte et sortant sur le perron.

Je regardais paniquée la meute vampire nous encerclant et m'approcha plus près de Damon instinctivement.

__ _Vos p'tites flèches tranquillisantes, il vous en reste combien ? Demanda Damon en enlaçant ses doigts avec les miens.

**_ **Seulement une. Répondit Rick paniqué et j'écarquillais les yeux dans l'affolement.

**_ **Euh! Ça va pas le faire, je crois. Lança Damon sarcastique en me tirant avec Alaric à l'intérieur et referma la porte.

_ Oh mon dieu ! On va mourir ! Paniquais-je en lâchant la main de Damon. On va mourir ! On va mourir.

_ Dani ! Tenta Damon mais j'étais trop paniqué pour même l'entendre.

_ Je n'ai encore rien fait ! On mon dieu ! Je n'irai jamais à l'université ! Je ne vais même pas finir le lycée ! On seigneur ! Je vais mourir , je vais …

_ Dani ! Aboya Damon sévèrement en se postant devant moi et attrapa mes poignets pour le faire le regarder. On ne va pas mourir ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourir, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il fermement avant de jeté un regard sur Rick. Vous ! Donnez-lui votre bague ! Ordonna-t-il fermement et je fronçais les sourcils.

_ Non, Damon ! Refusais-je catégorique et me tourna vers Rick. Gardez-là ! Ajoutais-je avec un petit sourire et Damon leva les yeux agacé.

Je me tenais derrière Damon avec Alaric à nos côtés attendant l'assaut quand Alaric jeta un regard de côté sur nous.

__ _Ce que vous m'avez dit pour que me convaincre à propos de ma femme. En fait, c'était du baratin. L'accusa-t-il sans quitter la porte des yeux.

**_ **Un peu … Convenu Damon avec une grimace et je m'agrippais à son bras quand j'entendis un mouvement extérieur.

_ Je suis désolé, Damon ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai dis …

_ Dani ! Me coupa-t-il mais je ne pouvais pas mourir en le laissant penser ce que j'avais dis.

_ Non, non ! Écoute-moi, tu n'es pas un monstre. Je ne le penses pas. Continuais-je totalement paniquée et sentant les larmes déchirure. _Je … _

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas et Damon et Alaric se positionnèrent en position de combat simplement pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Anna et sa mère qui nous regardaient avec surprise avant d'apercevoir les cadavres furieuses.

__ _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Siffla-t-elle en regardant furieusement Damon.

**_ **Moi. Bafoua Damon en s'approchant d'elle. Ta p'tite bande de joyeux vampires a passé la journée à torturer mon frangin.

__ _Fais-moi confiance ! Les responsables seront identifiés et dûment punis. L'assura Pearl et je frissonnais à la simple pensée de ce que cette femme pourrait infligée.

**_ **Non. Notre arrangement est valable qu'à condition que tu apprennes à les contrôler. Objecta froidement Damon.

**_ **Ça aurait jamais dû arriver. S'excusa Pearl avant d'humer l'air et rétrécir ses yeux sur moi. Elle saigne ! Annonça-t-elle mais ne semblant pas pour autant affecté.

**_ **Ben, c'est pourtant le cas. Répliqua Damon en faisant de nouveau son chemin vers moi avant de me soulever dans ses bras comme une mariée. En admettant que j'ai du cœur, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'attendrir. Ajouta-t-il avant quitté suivi de près par Alaric.

Je me laissais me détendre dans ses bras et reposa ma tête contre son épaule et m'apaisais à chacun de ses pas.

_ Damon ! Chuchotais-je luttant contre la fatigue.

_ Chut ! Repose-toi, Dani ! Renchérit-il rapidement et je fermais les yeux épuisé.

_ Hum ! Je te … je te fais confiance ! Soufflais-je avant de tombé dans l'inconscience.

La prochaine fois que j'ouvris les yeux, je me retrouvais ensevelis sous mon tas de couette et la nuit était tombée sur nous. Je me redressais en frottant mes yeux fatigué avec mes poings et aperçus un bandage recouvrant maintenant ma main gauche. Les souvenirs de la journée resurgirent dans mon esprit et je rejetais les draps avant de faire mon chemin pour les escaliers. Juste à ce moment Jérémy et Elena entrèrent par la porte d'entrée et ressemblaient à qu'ils venaient d'affronter l'enfer.

_ Jérémy . Appela Elena qui me passait sans même me reconnaître et il se retourna pour la dévisagée. Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-elle doucement à ma plus grande confusion et Jérémy se retourna tristement.

**_ **Je monte dans ma chambre. Je vais me coucher. L'informa-t-il et continua son chemin tandis qu'Elena se laissa tomber sur les marches totalement épuisé.

Je descendis les marches perplexe et m'asseyais à ses côtés.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi tout ça ? L'interrogeais-je soucieuse et Elena se retourna vers moi surprise constatent pour la première fois que j'étais là.

_ Ils ont retrouvés le corps de Vicki ! Répondit-elle tristement et j'écarquillais les yeux.

_ Oh … oh ! M'exclamais-je réalisant ce que cela voulait dire. Je suis désolé. Lâchais-je après une longue pause. Je n'ai jamais présenté mes respects pour elle. Expliquais-je penaud. Comment va Jérémy ? Demandais-je faiblement.

_ Il ira mieux … je suppose. Ce n'est pas notre premier décès. Répondit-elle pensivement et je la regardais hésitante.

_ Elena ...

_ J'ai fais boire mon sang à Stefan. Me coupa-t-elle coupable et je la regardais incrédule. Il était faible et le vampire reprenait ses forces. J'avais … je devais l'aider mais …

_ Hé ! Hé ! Elena ! C'est bien ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! La rassurais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.


End file.
